Héroe de otro mundo
by Big Silver Note
Summary: Una batalla entre dos seres formidables abre una grieta dimensional a otro mundo, ahora un nuevo mal llega a la tierra de Equestria y depende de Twilight y sus amigas detenerlo junto con la ayuda de las princesas, su hermano, amigos y un nuevo guerrero de la misma dimensión de la cual vino el nuevo mal.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

**_"Batalla en otro mundo"_**

En un mundo lejano en un sitio desolado donde se podía observar ruinas destruidas de lo que alguna vez fue una gran ciudad había incendios en bosques alrededor y la tierra temblaba constantemente rayos se veían en las nubes que eran de un color morado pero muy oscuro que solo brillaba por los relámpagos al mismo tiempo que se escuchaban grandes estruendos por todas partes.

En medio de este lugar en ruinas y tinieblas se libraba una gran batalla en el aire entre dos seres muy poderosos ambos guerreros formidables uno de ellos representaba al bien y el otro al mal ambos luchaban por el destino de la tierra su salvación o su destrucción, la batalla por el futuro de la tierra caía sobre esa batalla.

El guerrero que representaba la luz del bien portaba una armadura de color plateado que brillaba intensamente rodeado de un aura blanca pero se alcanzaba a notar que esta ya tenía alguna grietas y laceraciones en varias partes por la gran pelea su visor estaba roto dejando ver uno de sus ojos azules y parte de su cabello negro, su capa estaba rota y gastada por la pelea y a pesar de que se veía agotado por la pelea este seguía luchando ya que sabía que el destino de toda la tierra estaba en sus manos.

El ser de oscuridad que representaba al mal tenía también una armadura, muy similar a la del guerrero de la luz pero esta era completamente negra con hombreras de picos curvos hacia adentro guantes de metal que terminaban en pequeñas garras, una capa que parecía estar hecha de fuego oscuro y tenía un cuerno que salía de en medio de su casco el cual también tenía el visor agrietado pero no roto aún así se podía observar sus ojos rojos color sangre a través de este ,su armadura estaba lacerada pero no tanto como la del otro guerrero su cuerno brillaba intensamente con un resplandor morado oscuro y un aura negra algo trasparente en forma de fuego que lo rodeaba también se veía cansado por la batalla pero estaba menos cansado que aquel otro guerrero su poder oscuro parecía interminable.

Ambos guerreros siguen pelando pero desde otros lugares los que quedan con vida solo pueden observar a dos esferas una blanca y una negra chocando entre sí y provocando un estruendo que hace temblar la tierra con cada impacto, finalmente ambas esferas se separan y uno de los guerreros habla al otro.

-Te ves exhausto- Dice el guerrero oscuro con voz inexpresiva –Deberías rendirte-

-Jamás lo haré- Dice fuertemente el guerrero de luz –No dejaré que la tierra sea destruida, pelearé hasta mi último aliento y voy a vencerte- Dice con gran determinación

-Eres un guerrero admirable, eso lo admito- Dice el ser oscuro con inexpresividad -¿Por qué no te me unes?- dice ahora con un tono de ofrecimiento -¿Qué?- responde el guerrero de Luz con algo de sorpresa y confusión.

-Piénsalo, somos los seres más fuertes que existen, juntos causaríamos una destrucción como jamás se ha visto antes y jamás se verá- Dice el ser oscuro con un tono que denota maldad y da un ligera risa macabra.

-Jamás me uniría a ti- Responde el guerrero de luz con enojo por la oferta de el ser oscuro –Antes caeré luchando que entregar mi alma al demonio- Grita con severidad.

-Que así sea- Dice el ser oscuro con un tono de voz inexpresivo.

Ambos guerreros vuelven a rodearse de sus auras y continúan con su gran batalla los estruendo se siguen sintiendo y los temblores continúan en todo lugar dada la fuerza que ambos poseían cada uno busca acertar un severo golpe contra su oponente, el guerrero de luz da un poderoso golpe con su puño y el ser de sombras lo bloque con su brazo, este intenta dar una patada pero el guerrero de luz apenas la esquiva ambos vuelven a chocar uno contra el otro y ambas auras comienzan a mezclarse provocando grietas de color verde en la tierra, el cielo y el espacio a su alrededor estas son grietas dimensionales, portales hacia otros mundos y realidades desconocidas por ellos, ambos combatientes se separan por un momento al notar estás grietas que se formaban a su alrededor.

-Oh no- Dice el guerrero de luz con preocupación –Tenemos que detener esto ahora- grita hacia el ser oscuro.

-¿Por qué querría hacer eso?- Dice el ser oscuro con indiferencia.

-No lo entiendes ¿verdad?- Comenta el guerrero de luz señalando a una de esas grietas –Estás son grietas dimensionales nuestra pelea está destruyendo la realidad misma, si no nos detenemos no quedará nada ni siquiera nosotros- Dice el guerrero de luz con mucha preocupación tratando de convencer a su adversario de detener su pelea.

-¿Crees que eso me importa?- Responde el ser oscuro mientras suelta una sonrisa malévola y macabra –Esto es lo que he estado buscando, todo será destruido nada existirá- Grita con un tono de victoria a los cuatro vientos.

-Nooooo- piensa el guerrero de luz –Si dejo de pelear el destruirá el mundo, pero si seguimos luchando todo comenzara a desmoronarse, la realidad misma se romperá no quedará nada absolutamente nada, tengo que hacer algo para evitar esta catástrofe, ¿Pero qué? ¡ ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEE?!- Piensa el guerrero en su mente con gran angustia y desesperación.

-Vamos- Dice el ser oscuro –Terminemos con nuestra pelea y de paso con este mundo, Jajajaja- Comenta aquel ser dando una ligera sonrisa llena de maldad y satisfacción.

Esto enfurece al guerrero de luz quien no puede pensar en otra cosa más que de cualquier forma y no importa lo que intente cada opción que puede pensar terminará con la destrucción del mundo, sin embargo repentinamente tiene una idea que es muy riesgosa pero podría funcionar.

-Debo estar loco para hacer lo que voy a hacer- Piensa el guerrero de luz con algo de pesar –Pero, no hay otra manera solo así se salvará este mundo- Vuelve a pensar pero ahora decidido a lo que planea hacer.

El guerrero de luz vuelve a rodearse de su aura y se pone en posición de combate frente al ser oscuro quien lo mira con un poco de sorpresa al ver que decide volver al combate contra él y da una leve risa de indiferencia.

-Así qué vas a pelear después de todo- Dice el ser oscuro con algo de felicidad ya que sabía que de una u otra manera el ganaría.

El ser oscuro se rodea también de su aura oscura y una vez más comienzan su batalla, ambos dan golpe tras golpe que los dos bloquean uno que otro golpe es acertado en ocasiones y es en esos momentos que las grietas se vuelven más grandes, las de la tierra se expanden como si fueran fallas en la corteza, las del cielo se expanden cayendo pedazos de la realidad como si fueran vidrios que se están rompiendo cayendo pedazo por pedazo los cuales al llegar al suelo se rompen tal cual.

-Tengo que resistir un poco más- Piensa el guerrero de luz con seriedad –las grietas aún no son lo suficientemente grandes o estables para pasar por alguna de ellas- Piensa otra vez el guerrero más seriamente.

Ambos guerreros chocan sus puños con fuerza y una gran onda de choque se siente por el impacto, acto seguido ambos se toman de ambas manos tratando de empujarse el uno al otro y al mismo tiempo evitando ser empujados, sus auras vuelven a mezclarse y las grietas comienzan a hacerse más grandes rápidamente.

-Eres fuerte, pero no lo suficiente- Dice el ser oscuro con un tono burlón.

-No necesito ser más fuerte que tú para vencerte- Dice el guerrero con seriedad.

Ambos dan un grito y sus auras comienzan a hacerse aún más grandes ambos se dan de cabezazos entre ellos para causar daño al otro los cascos de ambos comienzan a agrietarse aún más hasta que la parte superior del casco del guerrero de luz se rompe dejando solo la parte que cubre su boca y el lado derecho de su rostro.

Por su parte el casco del ser oscuro solo se encuentra muy agrietado al punto de casi romperse lo mismo pasa con su visor y en eso ambos de separan para evitar más daño directo a sus armaduras, el guerrero de luz se quita lo que queda de su capa y su casco revelando su rostro por su parte el guerrero oscuro solo se quita un poca del polvo de su armadura y aprieta más sus guantes de metal.

-Es hora de ponerse más serios- Dice el guerrero con firmeza en su voz.

-Estoy de acuerdo- Responde el ser oscuro y recalca con voz un poco macabra –Ahora verás de lo que mi poder puede llegar a ser capaz-

El guerrero de luz se muestra un poco nervioso ante estas palabras pero decide seguir adelante con lo que tiene planeado.

-Esto será muy peligroso, pero solo así la grieta se abrirá lo suficiente- Piensa con algo de desesperación –¡Esfera blanca!- Grita con una gran voz.

El guerrero de luz abre su mano y forma una esfera de energía blanca que arroja contra el ser oscuro con mucha fuerza él ve el ataque acercarse y se defiende.

-¡Dark Shield!- Grita el ser y un escudo que emana luz negra lo cubre totalmente protegiéndolo del ataque –Black Ball- Dice el ser oscuro y una bola de energía color morado oscuro se crea entre sus manos y la arroja contra el guerrero quien esquiva ese ataque.

Ambos se quedan totalmente quietos por un momento mirándose fijamente y sin realizar ningún movimiento, ni siquiera un parpadeo como si estuvieran esperando a que sea su oponente quien realice el siguiente movimiento.

-No hay otra opción tendré que ser Yo quien ataque primero- Piensa el guerrero de Luz con seriedad al ver que su enemigo tampoco se mueve.

Sin embargo antes de que él haga algún movimiento el ser oscuro cambia su posición de súbito extendiendo su mano derecha con su palma abierta hacia el guerrero de luz este queda algo sorprendido por el movimiento y solo puede esperar a qué es lo qué hará su oponente.

-Veamos si eres capaz de resistir esto- Dice el ser oscuro con un tono siniestro -¡Rayo de Tinieblas!- Grita con una voz que hace eco, es entonces que unas ondas oscuras comienzan a reunirse en la palma de este ser y sin previo aviso un rayo con un movimiento irregular de color negro se dispara de su palma y se dirige hacia el guerrero quien al ver este rayo trata reaccionar lo más rápido que puede.

-Escudo de Luz- Grita con desesperación y es entonces que una esfera de energía trasparente y blanca lo envuelve y aunque lo protege del rayo el impacto es muy fuerte haciendo que este choque contra el suelo.

El ser oscuro sigue disparando su rayo mientras el guerrero hace lo posible por mantener su escudo de luz que cada vez se hace más pequeño y aunque él trata de mantenerlo y aumentarlo su escudo sigue cediendo mientras es empujado hacia atrás lentamente al mismo tiempo que él trata de avanzar pero por cada paso que logra dar el rayo de su adversario lo empuja más y más hacia atrás.

Finalmente el rayo lo empuja hasta estar cerca de una de las grietas al ver esto el guerrero hace un mayor esfuerzo y usa más fuerza para aumentar de golpe su escudo, con un poderoso grito usa su poder y aumenta el escudo de una manera sorprendente y repentina el rayo se quiebra como el cristal de una ventana, el ser oscuro mira algo impresionado esta acción y desciende a tierra donde se encuentra el guerrero quien nota que una de las grietas en el cielo ya tiene el tamaño suficiente para lo que planea hacer, es entonces que él se finge vencido y se deja caer al suelo.

-Debo admitir que me has dejado impresionado- Dice el ser con algo de respeto en su voz –Sin embargo no eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para vencerme- continua diciendo este ser mientras se acerca lentamente al guerrero.

-Ya casi- Piensa el guerrero –Solo acércate un poco más.

-Podrías haberte unido a mí y vivir- Dice el ser con inexpresividad mientras se detiene frente al guerrero –Pero has elegido ahora tu destino-

El ser extiende su mano al guerrero para acabar con él pero es en ese preciso momento que el guerrero se levanta de súbito -Golpe de luz- Grita de repente el guerrero y golpea con su puño rodeado de luz blanca al ser oscuro en el casco provocando que este quede algo aturdido y también logra dañar su casco destruyendo el visor que tenía el ser, revelando sus ojos rojos de sangre brillando con intensidad y furia al guerrero.

-¡Maldito!- Dice el ser con cólera y rabia –¡ Vas morir por esto!-

El ser voltea hacia el guerrero y se da cuenta de que este prepara un poderoso ataque contra él pero se encuentra un poco aturdido por lo que al dar un paso se desorienta y queda con una rodilla en el suelo.

-Esta es mi oportunidad- Dice El guerrero –¡No puedo fallar, no debo fallar!-

El guerrero junta sus manos y las pone hacia atrás mientras carga una esfera de luz, tal y como si estuviera por hacer un KameHameHa, la esfera de energía blanca comienza a brillar intensamente y cuando el ser oscuro se levanta el guerrero ataca.

-¡AHORA!- Grita con gran decisión el guerrero aumentando su aura al máximo para potenciar su ataque -¡LUZ RADIANTE!- Grita con todas sus fuerzas y extiende sus manos en dirección al ser oscuro quien al ver el rayo solo se cubre con ambos brazos para tratar de resistir el golpe, lo que no sabe es que el guerrero no pretende destruirlo con ese ataque sino arrastrarlos hasta la grieta que está abierta y enviarlo fuera de esa dimensión.

-¡NOOOOOOO!- Grita el ser mientras es empujado por el poderoso rayo

El ser entonces nota que el rayo no le está causando el daño que esperaba recibir y es en ese preciso momento que se da cuenta de que el rayo lo empuja hacia una de las grietas dimensionales, al notarlo él reúne todos sus poderes y crea un escudo con su propia aura para detenerse en el aire y evitar ser arrastrado, al ver que su oponente detiene el resiste el ataque con su aura el guerrero se queda sorprendido pero no deja de lanzar su rayo hacia él.

-Ya sé lo que estas planeando- Dice el ser oscuro con un tono siniestro y psicótico –¡Querías arrojarme fuera de esta dimensión! ¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Bueno eso no te va a funcionar, ¡AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!-

El ser oscuro Grita con todas sus fuerzas y su aura comienza a hacerme más grande y oscura pero no solo eso sino que además comienza a hacer retroceder al rayo empujándolo hacia el guerrero.

-¡NOOOO!- Grita el guerrero comenzando a sentir una gran impotencia –No es posible, demonios todo estaba saliendo bien- Dice el guerrero con desesperación mientras intenta mantener su rayo pero es inútil el ser oscuro sigue avanzando más y más poco a poco.

-Ya no puedo- Dice el guerrero con desesperación mientras cierra sus ojos y siente que su rayo se va debilitando al mismo tiempo que sus fuerzas lo abandonan –Es todo lo que puedo hacer, ya no me queda fuerza- Piensa el guerrero mientras comienza a derramar unas cuantas lágrimas.

-Este será el fin de todo- Dice el ser con una gran risa demoniaca mientras sigue avanzando a través del rayo –La destrucción ha llegado para ti y para este mundo-

El guerrero ya no puede más su rayo está a punto de ceder por completo pero en ese momento tiene una última idea algo que sabe que de segura acabará con su vida pero es la única opción que queda, el guerrero de luz abre sus ojos nuevamente y con un gran grito transfiere el poder de su aura al rayo haciéndolo aún más fuerte y creando una gran esfera de luz blanca que choca con toda su fuerza al ser quien logra resistirlo y destruye esa esfera con su aura oscura.

Sin embargo antes de que pudiera darse cuenta el guerrero usa las únicas fuerzas que aún le quedan y arremete contra el ser oscuro llevándolo hasta la grieta en el cielo, ambos cruzan esta grieta y se pueden escuchar los gritos de ambos mientras lo cruzan sin saber a donde los llevaría y es entonces que la grieta se cierra junto con las demás que se crearon durante la gran batalla.

Todo se hizo silencio, las nubes se dispersaron y los temblores ya no se sentían, todo había regresado a ser paz y quietud el sol salió e ilumino el campo de batalla dejando ver los escombros de lo que alguna vez fue una gran ciudad.

Ambos combatientes habían desparecido de aquel mundo y ahora se encontraban camino a uno nuevo uno que sería completamente extraño y desconocido por ellos, mientras cruzan el portal pueden sentir una especie transformación en sus cuerpo sintiendo que se convertían en otro tipo de criaturas que ellos creían que no existían que solo eran parte de cuentos y mitos que se han escuchado desde siempre.

Este mundo podría no estar preparado para la guerra que se aproxima sobre él y sus habitantes se encuentran totalmente desprevenidos e ignoran por completo la amenaza que está por llegar a su mundo sin alarma o aviso de su llegada.

**_Continuará en el próximo:_**

**_Capítulo 2 …. Antes de la llegada._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

**_"Antes de la llegada"_**

Una gran batalla se libraba en otro mundo al grado de que abrió grietas dimensiones hacia más mundos desconocidos, sabiendo que muy probablemente perdería la batalla un guerrero de Luz decidió usar sus últimas fuerzas para enviar al ser oscuro a una de estas grietas y dejarlo atrapado en otro mundo para así poder traer paz al suyo, sin embargo su plan no resulto como lo esperaba y su adversario se dio cuenta de esto dejándolo sin más opción que arrojarse junto con él a la grieta y así ambos llegar al otro mundo que por azares del destino sería la tierra de Equestria la cual aunque había estado en peligros similares antes no se encontraban preparados para lo que vendría.

Es un día completamente soleado y muy agradable en Ponyville todos disfrutan de sus vidas alegres en ese pequeño pueblo como el día era perfecto las mane six decidieron tener un pequeño día de campo en la mañana.

-Un bello día ¿no es así?- Dice la Princesa Twilight mientras lee un libro –Estos son los días perfectos para tener un agradable picnic o leer un buen libro-

-De verdad que es un hermoso día, perfecto para todos los animales- dice Fluttershy mientras acaricia a su conejo Angel –Ahí tienes pequeño ve a jugar con los demás-

El conejo asiente con su cabeza y va a jugar con las demás mascotas que están bajo la supervisión de Spike quien tiene algunos problemas para mantener el orden entre las mascotas.

-Vaya Pinkie estaba vez tus cupcakes te quedaron increíblemente deliciosos- dice Rarity mientras prueba un bocado de estos.

-Gracias Rarity es una nueva receta que estoy probando- Dice ella con alegría y luego se acerca a Fluttershy lentamente –El secreto es doble azúcar- le susurra Pinkie al oído mientras le hace un sonido de silencio para que no se lo diga a los demás.

-Oh y estos pasteles de manzana son de verdad exquisitos Applejack- Menciona Rarity

-Gracias Rarity, están recién hecho con las manzanas más frescas- Dice Applejack mostrándose orgullosa de sus pasteles.

Ellas siguen platicando mientras Rainbow Dash está dormida en la rama de un árbol pero en ese momento Tank choca contra ella derribándola y haciéndola caer de cara contra uno de los pasteles de Applejack que Pinkie estaba a punto de probar.

-Ohhhh, Dasshie si querías pastel me lo hubieras dicho- Dice Pinkie algo triste por no haber probado ese pastel –Bueno no importa aquí traigo más- Dice pinkie mientras abre su crin como si fuera una maleta y saca un pastel de manzana dejando a todas las demás confundidas.

-¿Qué sucede?, ¿Quieren un poco?- Pregunta Pinkie con una sonrisa.

-Yo no gracias- Dice Applejack algo confundida.

-No gracias Darling- Dice Rarity alejándose un poco de Pinkie.

-Creo que ya comí suficiente- Dice Fluttershy con un poco de timidez.

-No gracias, provecho Pinkie- Dice Twilight con una ligera sonrisa.

-No, aún tengo un poco- Dice Rainbow Dash algo irritada mientras se quita el pastel de su cara, en eso nota que Tank esta boca abajo y rápidamente vuela hasta él para ayudarle a que vuelva al vuelo.

-Listo chico, ya puedes volver a jugar- Dice Rainbow a Tank, su mascota sonríe lentamente y regresa con las demás mascotas.

Rainbow Dash regresa con sus amigas y sigue con una pequeña charla acerca de los eventos reciente siendo el tema principal la derrota de Tirek y el nuevo castillo que recibieron por parte del árbol de la armonía.

-Aún no puedo creer que saliéramos vivas de esa- Dice Rarity exagerando su pose dramática por un momento –Estuvimos a punto de desfallecer- agrega.

-Pues créelo, derrotamos a ese monstruo porque somos asombrosas, sobre todo yo- Dice Rainbow Dash mostrando una pose heroica.

-Fue una prueba difícil paro al final nuestra amistad triunfó como siempre lo ha hecho- Dice Twilight mientras cierra su libro y va con sus amigas.

-Solo espero que no veamos monstruos como ese por algún tiempo- Dice Fluttershy mostrando algo de preocupación y nerviosismo en su tono de voz.

-No te preocupes Sugarcube- Dice applejack mientras pone su casco en el hombro de Fluttershy – Apuesto a que después de esto nadie en Equestria se atreverá a querer dominarla de nuevo- Agrega con seguridad.

-Y si llegan a venir solo los derrotaremos como siempre- Dice Rainbow lanzando golpes y patadas como si estuviera haciendo karate.

-Y después de eso tendremos una gran fiesta con globos, pasteles, mucha comida y adivinen que salsa picante- Dice Pinkie casi cantando y sin tomar aire.

-Yo solo espero que podamos descansar un tiempo de todas estas cosas tan locas- Dice Applejack acomodándose su sombrero.

-Por ahora debemos de disfrutar estos momentos de relajación que podemos gozar todas juntas- Dice Twilight con una voz serena, todas asienten con la cabeza y comienzan a reír un poco.

En ese momento Spike llega corre hacia ellas con un rollo en la mano recién llegado, esto no era otra cosa que un mensaje pera la princesa Twilight.

-Twilight, Twilight- dice Spike mientras se detiene para tomar algo de aire –Una, una carta de, de-

-La princesa Celestia o tal vez Luna, quizá de Discord o es de su mamá- Dice Pinkie tratando de adivinar quien envió la carta hasta que Applejack le pone su casco en la boca para callarla pero ella sigue hablando pero no se logra escuchar nada más que algunos balbuceos.

-Creí que nunca se callaría- Dice Rainbow cruzando sus cascos.

-¿De quién es la carta Spikey Wakey?- Dice Rarity con un tono que expresa ternura, mientras Spike la mira con ojos de corazón.

-¿Spike?, ¿Hola? Equestria llamando a Spike- Dice Twilight mientras golpea un poco con su casco a Spike en la cabeza hasta que pone un cara como diciendo No otra vez.

-¡SPIKEEEEEEE!- Grita Twilight cosa que asusta al bebe Dragón quien cae al suelo mientras los corazones que tenía a su alrededor explotan como pequeñas burbujas.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?- Dice Spike alterado y confundido.

-Em Spike, creo que Twilight quiere saber quién envía la carta- Dice Fluttershy con un tono calmado de voz.

-Oh si la carta- Dice Spike mientras se pone en pose oficial para leer la carta –Querida Twilight, saludos desde el imperio de cristal- en ese momento Twilight y las demás se emocionan al darse cuenta de que es una carta de Cadence.

-¡¿El imperio de Cristal?! Entonces es una carta de Cadence, sisisisisisisis- Dice Twilight emocionada mientras comienza a dar pequeños saltos en círculos pequeños mientras las demás la miran algo extrañadas a excepción de Pinkie Pie que se une a ella en los saltos.

-¿Qué más dice la carta Spike?- Pregunta Applejack.

-Sí, dice- Spike contínua leyendo la carta que dice de la siguiente manera:

_"Saludos de parte del imperio de Cristal te escribo para recordarte que el día de hoy llegaremos a Ponyville Yo y Shining Armor acompañando a los nuevos guardias que hemos seleccionado para tu nuevo castillo a petición de la Princesa Celestia, nos veremos en la estación de trenes en Ponyville en aproximadamente una media hora dependiendo del tren, con cariño Cadence y Shining Armor"_

-Eso es todo- Dice Spike cerrando el rollo.

-¡MEDIA HORA!- Dicen todas preocupadas ya que se dan cuenta de que se les ha ido la mañana y habían olvidado por completo que ese era el día en que Twilight tendría sus primeros soldados para resguardar el castillo y su seguridad-

-Oh, nononononononono- Dice Twilight muy preocupada y muy alterada al recordar que en efecto los primeros guardias del catillo de la Amista llegarían ese día y ella tenía muchas cosas que organizar antes de ese evento.

-¿Qué vamos hacer?, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- Pregunta Twilight desesperada y es en ese momento que comienza a respirar agitadamente para intentar calmarse.

-Twilight tranquila, cálmate- Dice Applejack sosteniéndola de sus hombros, -Todo va a salir bien, solo demos organizarnos y no hay nadie mejor para eso que tú- Dice Applejack guiñando uno de sus ojos y todas asienten con la cabeza.

-Ok de acuerdo aquí vamos- Dice Twilight mientras se pone en alta frente a las demás y comienza a repartirles tareas, mientras las demás y Spike se ponen en línea frente a ella esperando recibir órdenes de la princesa.

-Esperamos sus órdenes Princesa Twilight- Dice Rainbow Dash con un tono un poco militar.

-Muy bien, Pinkie necesito que vayas rápido a Sugar Cube corner y traigas uno de los pasteles más grandes para recibir a la Princesa Cadence, a mi hermano y a los nuevos guardias del castillo dile a los Cake que después me envíen la cuenta y trata de traer algunos Cupcakes por si el pastel llegara a terminarse- Dice Twilight con tono de general del ejército.

-Voy en camino, considera el pastel un hecho- dice Pinkie Pie sacando su cañón de confeti de la nada e impulsándose con este en dirección a Sugar Cube Corner mientras Twilight la mira algo confundida y cubierta de confeti y serpentinas.

-Rarity, Applejack, ustedes corran al catillo y comiencen a arreglar el comedor y el salón principal para recibir a los invitados, no tenemos mucho tiempo así que hagan lo mejor que puedan- Dice Twilight a ambas.

-A la orden Princesa Twilight- Dicen ellas al unísono y rápido corren al castillo para comenzar a decorar y poner la mesa para los invitados.

-Fluttershy necesito que reúnas a tu coro de aves y vayan a la entrada del castillo lo más rápido posible para recibir a los invitados con una de sus canciones, pronto-

-Prometo que no te decepcionaré- Dice Fluttershy sonriendo y volando hasta su casa para llegar más rápido.

-Rainbow Dash tú vendrás conmigo a recibir a la princesa y los demás en la estación no tenemos tiempo para hacer poder planear una gran bienvenida por lo que necesitaré que hagas tu Sonic Rainboom al salir ellos del tren, ¿Podrás hacerlo?- Dice Twilight con voz firme.

-Dalo por hecho Princesa Twilight- Dice Rainbow dando una vuelta en el aire.

-Bien, entonces en marcha- Dice Twilight con voz firme y Rainbow saluda con su casco como lo haría un soldado.

-Esperen, ¿Y yo qué?- Dice Spike sintiéndose algo olvidado.

-Oh si lo olvidaba, Spike tú vigila las mascotas, asegúrate de que regresen bien a sus hogares- Dice Twilight con una sonrisa.

-Necesitaras esto- Dice Rainbow Dash con un tono un poco burlón mientras le pone un casco de bicicleta a Spike en la cabeza para que se cubra de los golpes de Tank.

-Oh no, eso sí que no- Dice Spike quitándose el casco y arrojándolo al suelo –No volveré a hacerme caso de esas mascotas ni siquiera por…- En eso Spike es interrumpido por Twilight quien le mete una gema azul en la boca y el bebe dragón se la come de un solo mordisco.

-Necesitaras más que eso para convencerme- Dice Spike con un tono de negociador.

-Toma aquí hay más- Dice Twilight entregándole una bolsa mediana llena de gemas al bebe dragón quien queda con sus ojos abiertos e iluminados al ver la cantidad de gemas que le han dado.

-¿Eso es suficiente?- Dice Twilight.

-llámame Spike el encantador de mascotas- Dice él poniéndose su mostacho y tomando las gemas.

Con lo de Spike resuelto todo el mundo se dirige a sus actividades y comienzan a trabajar en las tareas que Twilight les han asignado.

Pasan alrededor de 25 minutos y el tren del imperio de Cristal esta por arribar a la estación de ponyville por fortuna ya casi han logrado terminar con sus tareas en los lugares que se encuentran.

-Ok mis más amigos una vez más desde arriba- dice Fluttershy dirigiendo a su coro de aves preparándolos para la llegada de la Princesa Cadence, Shining Armor y los nuevos guardias del castillo de Twilight.

-Buen trabajo a todos- Dice Fluttershy sonriendo –Ahora vamos que el tren llegara en unos cinco minutos y debemos estar en el castillo para recibir a todos mis pequeños- Dice Fluttershy y empieza a volar calmadamente hacia el castillo seguida por sus aves.

Mientras en el castillo Applejack acomoda la mesa mientras Rarity arregla la entrada del castillo y limpia un poco las columnas, en eso Applejack sale del comedor principal y va a ayudar a Rarity.

-¿Cómo vas Rarity?- Pregunta Applejack -¿Necesitas ayuda?-

-No gracias Darling ya casi termino- Dice Rarity acomodando una tela muy fina con su magia en la puerta de la entrada –listo ya terminé, el comedor está listo supongo- pregunta ahora Rarity a Applejack.

-YUP, ya está todo preparado solo falta Pinkie con el pastel- Dice Applejack cerrando sus ojos y levantando la cabeza con una sonrisa en eso 3 pequeñas potrillas aparecen detrás de ella y la sorprenden con un gran hola.

-¡HOLA APPLEJACK!- Applejack salta del susto y se da cuenta de que son las CMC Applebloom, Sweetie Bell y Scootaloo quienes están detrás de ella.

-¿Pero qué dem…? Apple Bloom, ¿De qué parte de Equestria saliste? ¿Quién las dejo entrar al castillo?- Pregunta AppleJack algo molesta por el susto que le dieron.

-Perdón por asustarte hermana- Dice Apple Bloom con una sonrisa –Pero queríamos ver a la Princesa Cadence y al hermano de Twilight-

-¿Quién les dijo todo eso?- Pregunta Rarity con mucha impresión de que las tres potrillas supieran tanto.

-Ella fue- las tres potrillas hablan a la vez y señalan a Pinkie que viene entrndo por la puerta tirando consigo una caja grande atada con globos para poder transportarla más rápido.

-Pinkie- Dicen Rarity y Applejack algo enojadas con ella -¿Por qué les dijiste todo lo que iba a pasar hoy?- Pregunta Applejack con un tono de voz un poco molesto.

-¿Yo no les dije nada?- Dice Pinkie algo extrañada.

-¿Entonces quién fue?- Pregunta Rarity con un tono de voz algo sarcástico.

-Tal vez él- Dice Pinkie con una sonrisa.

-No me miren a mí- Dice un pony que va pasando mientras recoge la basura de la entrada del castillo –Yo solo limpio las calles- Dice el pony y se aleja del lugar.

-¿De verdad Pinkie? ¿Él?- Dice Applejack.

-No tontita- Dice Pinkie mientras le voltea el sombrero a Applejack –Me refiero a él, el escritor de este Fanfic- Dice Pinkie mientras señala en dirección hacia mí lo que la verdad me deja algo incomodo y muy confundido.

-¿De quién habla?- Dice Scootaloo algo extrañada -¿Y a quién señala?- Agrega Apple Bloom -¿Y qué es un Fanfic?- Dice Sweetie Bell muy confundida.

-No lo sé pero él es el que lo escribe así que debe de saber lo que hace- Dice Pinkie mientras da una alegre y gran sonrisa.

Las demás miran a Pinkie con mucha extrañeza y deciden olvidar el asunto llevando la caja hasta el comedor donde al abrirla revela el enorme pastel que sale de esta y cae justo en medio de la mesa.

Mientras el pastel está quedando listo en la estación de trenes de Ponyville llega el tren procedente del imperio de Cristal y de este se extiende una alfombra roja luego algunos ponys de Cristal que se paran a los lados de la alfombra y de la entrada con trompetas, después de eso sale un guardia conocido Flash Sentry al verlo Twilight se sonroja un poco y Rainbow la golpea con el codo para que mantenga la compostura, flash anuncia la llegada de Cadence y Shining Armor.

-Su alteza la Princesa Mi Amora Cadenze y su esposo el Capitán de la Guardia real Shining Armor- Anuncia Flash y muestra reverencia ante la salida de ambos miembros de la realeza.

-Rainbow, Ahora- Dice Twilight en forma de susurro y Rainbow rápidamente vuela al cielo para hacer su espectacular Sonic Rainboom que como siempre deja a todos con la boca abierta.

-Cadence- Dice Twilight con alegría –Twilight- responde ella con la misma emoción corren una hacia la otra.

-Rayos de sol al despertar, choca los cascos y luego a saludar- Dicen ambas dando el saludo que siempre han hecho desde niñas.

-Cadence, que bueno verte de nuevo- Dice Twilight abrazando a Cadence.

-Es bueno verte otra vez Twilight- Responde Cadence.

-Twily- se oye una voz y este no es otro más que su Hermano mayor Shining Armor.

-Shining- Grita ella con felicidad y corre a abrazar a su hermano –Oh hermano te he echado de menos- dice Twilight con algunas lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos.

-Yo también te he echado de menos hermanita- Dice Shining abrazando fuertemente a su hermana menor.

-Oye Rainbow, tú Sonic Rainbow fue tan espectacular como siempre- Grita Shining desde el suelo.

-Es obvio- piensa Rainbow Dash, -Es tan asombroso como yo- piensa la pegaso mientras vuela de espaldas.

-Bueno Twilight ya sabes a lo que hemos venido ¿no es así?- Dice Cadence con un tono un poco más serio.

-Por supuesto- Dice Twilight –Es por lo de los primeros guardias del castillo-

-Así es Twilight- Dice Shining Armor –Cadence y yo nos dimos a la tarea de seleccionar algunos de los mejores guardias para tu castillo incluso también hemos traído algunos de los nuestros para que resguarden aquí.

-Vaya eso es excelente- Dice Twilight con un tono sorpresivo pero no cree que sea necesario ya que todo está en calma por el momento.

-Sabes entre los guardias que trajimos hay uno en especial que sé que agradará- le susurra Cadence a Twilight para evitar que Shining lo escuche.

-No me digas que- Dice Twilight con algo de emoción.

-Exacto- Responde Cadence y Twilight voltea a ver a Flash Sentry quien viene caminando entre los guardias.

Finalmente llegan al castillo de Twilight y son recibidos por un armonioso canto de las aves de Fluttershy además de las demás portadoras de la armonía y las CMC que se colaron al evento.

Todos se saludan y pasan al comedor principal a comer un poco del pastel de Pinkie Pie, intencionalmente Twilight pone a Flash lo más cerca posible de ella pero no junto a ella para evitar sospechas de su hermano.

-Estuvo simplemente delicioso- Dice Cadence mostrándose satisfecha por el pastel y limpiándose la boca con una servilleta.

Después de charlar un rato en la sala del trono Twilight pasa revista a sus nuevos guardias 30 en total 10 de cada raza pegaso, unicornio y pony terrestre, sin embargo en ese momento se siente un gran temblor en todo Ponyville es una sacudida como nunca se había sentido antes.

-¿Qué está sucediendo?- Pregunta Fluttershy con mucho miedo mientras esquiva algunas rocas que caen del techo del castillo.

-No lo sé dice Twilight mientras realiza un hechizo junto con Cadence para proteger a todos de las partes que caen del techo, Twilight protege especialmente a Flash.

-YUPIIIII- Dice Pinkie Pie mientras se mueve riendo al ritmo del temblor.

-Pinkie vuelve aquí- grita Applejack lazándola de la cola y metiéndola en uno de los escudos de energía.

-AHHHH, No es divertido así- Dice Pinkie con una cara triste.

Finalmente el temblor cesa pero en eso Spike entre al castillo a toda velocidad y muy alarmado.

-Twilight rápido tienes que ver esto- Dice el bebe dragón muy agitado y asustado.

-¿Qué sucede Spikey Wakey?- Pregunta Rarity intentando calmar al pequeño dragón.

-Vayan afuera y miren hacia el cielo- Dice Spike mientras se oculta dentro de la crin de Pinkie Pie.

-¿De qué está hablando?- Dice Shining Armor algo confundido y preocupado.

-Creiq ue ya se dé que- Dice Rainbow Dash quien ya se ha asomado por la puerta –Creo que de verdad deben de ver esto-

Todo el mundo sale del castillo y ve que el cielo está completamente oscurecido por unas nubes negras, se sienten vientos huracanados, tan fuertes como nunca se habían sentido y en medio de aquel oscuro cielo una enorme grita que brillaba de color verde y que lanzaba algunos rayos algunos de los cuales cayeron en algunas de las casa y provocaron algunos incendios.

-Por Celestia, ¿Qué es eso?- Dice Applejack atónita ante lo que todo el mundo presencia y se sostiene su sombrero para que no se vaya con el aire.

-No lo sé- Dice Twilight sorprendida por el evento -pero algo me dice que no es nada bueno- menciona mostrando una cara de preocupación.

Todos se muestran muy preocupados ante esta situación, algunos muy asustados sobre todo las CMC quienes se ocultan dentro del castillo y observan todo desde una de las ventanas y Spike quien se asoma temblando desde la crin de Pinkie Pie mordiéndose sus garras de la preocupación que siente, un nuevo mal se aproxima a Equestria y una difícil lucha por derrotarlo les espera a todo el mundo.

**_Continuará en el próximo:_**

**_Capítulo 3….El mal de la otra dimensión._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

**_"El mal de otra dimensión"_**

Una visita a ponyville ha pasado a ser una enorme situación, mientras la princesa Cadence y Shining Armor visitaban a Twilight en su castillo llevando los primeros guardias que estarían bajo el mando de Twilight un temblor de gran magnitud se desato en Ponyville seguido de una gran grita en el cielo rodeado por múltiples nubes negras que lanzaban rayos los cuales alcanzaron algunas de las casas cercanas y uno que otro árbol provocando varios incendios que se extendían rápidamente por un fuerte vendaval que azotaba todo el lugar, no había tiempo que perder debían de actuar inmediatamente antes de que más desastres ocurrieran en el lugar.

-Todos rápido debemos ayudar a los ponys en el pueblo- Grita Twilight dirigiéndose a los guardias y en eso todo el mundo, incluidos Shining Armor y la Princesa Cadence, se dirigen a Ponyville para ayudar.

Las CMC salen del castillo con intenciones de ayudar pero en eso son detenidas por Appejack.

-Un minuto jovencitas- Dice Applejack con un tono de preocupación –Ustedes no irán a ningún lado- dice lanzándoles una mirada seria.

-Pero hermana queremos ayudar también- Dice Apple Bloom sintiéndose algo molesta de que su hermana no las dejara ayudar.

-Si Applejack deja que les ayudemos- Dice Scootaloo –Danos la oportunidad- Agrega Sweetie Bell.

-De ninguna manera- Dice Rarity apareciendo frente a su hermana y usando su magia regresa a las tres potrillas dentro del castillo.

-Oye eso no se vale- Dice Apple Bloom –Queremos ayudar también.

-No niñas, es muy peligroso para ustedes- Dice Twilight con un tono de voz serie –Spike quédate aquí con ellas y vigílalas para que no se hagan daño-

-A la orden- Dice Spike entrando al castillo y llevando a las potrillas a una habitación segura dentro de este.

-Gracias Twilight- Dice AppleJack con un todo de alivio.

-No es nada ahora vamos tenemos que ayudar- Dice Twilight y las tres se ponen en marcha al pueblo para tratar de sofocar los incendios y ayudar a los ponys que lo requieran, los vientos eran demasiado fuertes por lo que los guardias que eran pegasos tuvieron que permanecer en tierra para evitar ser arrastrados por las ráfagas de aire.

-Oh my- Dice Fluttershy un poco asustada mientras observa el fuego y las poderosas ráfagas de viento –El viento es demasiado fuerte- agrega

-Esta pequeña brisa no es nada- Dice Rainbow Dash quien emprende el vuelo entre tanta corriente de aire –Te lo dije, pan comido- Dice Rainbow pero al mismo tiempo comienza a ser arrastrada por el viento y choca contra un árbol que deja su ala lastimada.

-AUUUU, mi ala- Dice Rainbow mientras se soba el ala con uno de sus cascos, en eso una rama cae de uno de los árboles en llamas y por poco cae sobre Rainbow pero afortunadamente es tele-transportada a tiempo por la Princesa Cadence.

-UFF, eso estuvo cerca, gracias Princesa- Dice Rainbow sintiéndose algo avergonzada de sus acciones.

-Ni lo menciones- Dice Cadence con una sonrisa –Deberías ir a que te revisen el ala- dice ella con preocupación.

-Estoy bien- Responde Rainbow –Además hay todavía Ponys que necesitan de nuestra ayuda- Dice Rainbow con decisión y comienza a correr para ayudar a los demás.

En otro lado de Ponyville Pinkie usa su Pinkie sentido para alertar a los ponys de objetos que estaban cayendo, Applejack y Rarity quitaban escombros de una de las casas que se derribo y encuentran a una desmayada Derpy con algunos rasguños en su cuerpo y un poco de sangre saliendo de su cabeza.

-OH NO- Dice Rarity quitando el último escombro de la pata trasera de Derpy quien sigue inconsciente.

-Cómo se encuentra- Pregunta Applejack con mucha preocupación.

-No lo sé- Dice Rarity –Tenemos que hacer algo para despertarla- Agrega con algo de desesperación.

-Yo m encargo de eso- Dice Pinkie mientras busca en su crin un objeto en específico sacando a la vez otros como una pelota, un chile, un globo, un scooter y una resortera –¡Aquí esta!- grita ella mostrando un Muffin y acercándolo a la nariz de Derpy, ella huele el Muffin y abre los ojos tomándolo.

-¡YAY!- Dice Derpy despertando y comiendo el Muffin.

-Gran trabajo Pinkie- Dice Applejack felicitando a Pinkie –Vamos chicas aún hay más que debemos hacer- Dice Applejack y van a ayudar a más ponys mientras uno de los guardias lleva a Derpy al hospital de Ponyville.

Mientras tanto Twilight, Cadence y Shining Armor sofocan el fuego creando escudos de Magia alrededor de las llamas haciendo que estás consumieran el oxígeno más rápido y por consiguiente se consumieran ellas mismas.

Finalmente logran detener los incendios los heridos son llevados al hospital y las feroces ráfagas viento cesan, todos se reúnen, Fluttershy entonces deja salir a unos cuantos animales que escondió del gran evento en una madriguera cerca de una casa.

-Gracias otra vez por su ayuda señor marmota- Dice Fluttershy sonriendo a una pequeña marmota que responde con unos sonidos que traducidos podrían ser "no fue nada en tiempos como estos todos debemos apoyarnos unos a otros" –No podría estar más de acuerdo- Dice Fluttershy y vuelve con sus amigas.

-Se acabó- Dice Twilight un poco aliviada –Pero, ¿De dónde vino esa tormenta?-

-Debo decir que esto además de peligroso fue muy emocionante- Dice Cadence dando una ligera sonrisa ante la mirada un poco sorprendida de todos los demás.

-Al menos todo acabo- Dice Shining Armor dando un suspiro de alivio y esta por ordenar a los guardias regresar al castillo sin embargo.

-Un momento miren, aún no se acaba- Dice Rainbow mientras señala con su casco hacia el cielo apuntando hacia la enorme grieta que sigue ahí.

-¿NO desapareció?- Dice Rarity mientras hace un desmayo dramático en un sofá que trae con su magia ante la mirada de "enserio" de todo el mundo.

-¿Qué es esa cosa?- Dice Twilight mirando a aquella grieta con intriga –Tal vez deba ir a investigar- dice abriendo sus alas pero en eso es detenida por su hermano.

-No Twilight puede ser muy peligroso nadie debe acercarse a esa cosa por ahora, al menos no hasta que sepamos lo que es, quedo claro.

-A todos si- Dice Pinkie sonriendo –Bueno tal vez no a la Princesa Cadence- Agrega Pinkie mientras señala hacia arribe y en eso todos pueden notar que Cadence ya está cerca de aquella grieta en el cielo.

-CADENCE- dice Shining asustado y suelta a Twilight quien rápidamente va con Cadence –Twilight- Grita Shining pero su hermana ya casi llega hasta donde Cadence se detuvo.

-Cadence ¿Qué estás haciendo?- Pregunta Twilight con algo de preocupación.

-Solo hacía lo que decías investigar esto- Responde Cadence con un tono de voz calmado.

En ese momento la grieta comienza a abrirse y ambas princesas son empujadas al suelo por una especie de onda expansiva de energía dejándolas algo lastimadas pero nada que sea serio.

-TWILIGHT, CADECE- Gritan las demás y Shining Armor mientras ayudan a ambas princesas a levantarse.

-Estamos bien, no fue nada serio- Dice Twilight.

-Majestades, Señor, observen- Dice el guardia Flash Sentry señalando a la grieta.

Todos voltean y ven que sigue extendiendo su tamaño hasta que provoca una explosión que ilumina el lugar por unos momentos al dispersarse lo único que logran ver son 2 esferas de luz una blanca y una negra dando vueltas en el aire a gran velocidad, repentinamente ambas esferas chocan y salen disparadas hacia la tierra en diferentes direcciones la esfera negra choca en el bosque Everfree al parecer cerca del antiguo castillo de las dos hermanas y la otra esfera de luz se estrella cerca del hogar de Fluttershy, todos quedan atónitos ante esto y no saben qué hacer.

-Por todas las manzanas del mundo- Dice Applejack -¿Qué acaba de suceder?-

-No lo sé- Dice Twilight -¿Qué vamos a hacer- Se dice mientras lleva su casco a su cabeza de la preocupación.

-Twilight tranquila- Dice Cadence –Solo cálmate tenemos una situación aquí- le dice Cadence con un tono serio –Solo haz lo que siempre haces y todo estará bien-

-Ok de acuerdo- Dice Twilight y nuevamente comienza a dar algunas órdenes –Guardias algunos de ustedes regresen al castillo y asegúrense de que las tres pequeñas estén a salvo- Dice Twilight dirigiéndose a 5 guardias –Entendido Pincesa- Dice uno de los guaridas con un tono militar y dando un saludo de igual forma.

-Bien, Cadence necesito que vayas con ellos y le digas a Spike que escriba una carta para la Princesa Celestia informándole de la situación actual- -Cuenta con ello Twilight- Dice Cadence colando rápidamente al castillo.

-Chicas nosotras debemos ir al bosque a investigar esa misteriosa esfera negra que cayó del cielo- Dice ella pero antes de que se pusiera en marcha Shining aparece frente a ella usando tele transportación.

-No Twily es demasiado peligroso- Dice Shinign con un tono serio y algo severo.

-Shning muévete- Dice Twilight con seriedad –Es una orden soldado- Ahora lo dice con un poco de Severidad y Shining no tiene otro remedio que obedecer las órdenes de su hermana menor ya que al ser el miembro y capitán de la guardia real está obligado a obedecer a la realza y eso incluye a Twilight.

-Muy bien pero iremos también contigo, síganme soldados- Dice Shining algo en desacuerdo con Twilight –Si señor- Responden los soldados.

Todos empiezan su marcha al bosque Everfree pero notan que Fluttershy no avanza con ellos.

-Fluttershy andando no tenemos todo el día- Dice Rainbow Dash apurándola.

-Vamos Darling hay que seguir caminando- Dice Rarity.

-No puedo- dice Fluttershy con un tono de voz temeroso.

-Oh vamos, no me digas que tienes miedo- Dice Applejack –Has entrado en este bosque varias veces además vamos con un grupo de guardias y su capitán, nada nos pasará ahí- Agrega Applejack para hacer sentir segura a Fluttershy.

-No, no lo entienden se olvidan de otra cosa- Dice Fluttershy con voz seria.

-De qué nos olvidamos ¿De un pastel? Porque aquí traigo uno- Dice Pinkie sacando un pastel de detrás de un árbol.

-No, no es un pastel o algún tipo de comida- Dice Fluttershy

-Oh bueno- Dice Pinkie con una sonrisa y se echa el pastel a la boca de un solo bocado, su cara toma la forma del pastel por unos momentos pero vuelve a la normalidad después de tragarlo.

-¿De qué nos olvidamos entonces?- Pregunta Twilight.

-De la otra esfera de luz que cayó cerca de mi casa- dice Fluttershy con preocupación –Mis animales podrían estar en peligro también.

Todas dan un suspiro de exaltación al recordar la otra esfera de luz.

-Fluttershy tiene razón- Dice Applejack.

-¿Qué hacemos entonces?, ¿A dónde vamos?- Dice Rainbow Dash.

-Todo el mundo cálmese- Dice Twilight con seriedad –Enviaré a unos guardias a que investiguen- Dice la princesa indicando a 10 guardias que vayan a investigar.

-Yo iré con ellos- Dice Fluttershy pensando en sus animales.

-Entonces iré contigo- dice Rainbow Dash aún con su ala lastimada.

-De acuerdo, nosotros iremos al bosque y ustedes con Fluttershy- Dice Twilight y en eso los grupos se separan unos en dirección al castillo de las dos hermanas y otro hacia la casa de Fluttershy quine volaba rápidamente por la preocupación que sentía por sus animales.

-Fluttershy espérame- Grita Rainbow quien se ve forzada a usar sus cuatro patas ya que una de sus alas esta lastimada y no puede volar.

Finalmente llegan a la casa de Fluttershy quien da un suspiro de sorpresa y preocupación al ver como una de las partes del techo de su casa está destruida, el árbol que esta junto a su casa esta derribado y hay un enorme cráter en el suelo del cual sale un poco de humo.

-Wow, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó aquí?- Dice Rainbow mostrándose muy sorprendida por la escena que presencia.

En eso se escuchan unos sonidos provenientes del cráter y los guardias que fueron con Fluttershy y Rainbow de inmediato rodean el cráter apuntando con lanzas y los unicornios comienzan a hacer brillar sus cuernos listos para realizar un ataque ante lo que aparezca.

Más ruidos se escuchan y los guardias están listos para iniciar el ataque contra cualquier cosa que ahí se encuentre es entonces que el humo comienza a dispersarse y de entre la nube de polvo que queda sale una figura que después se revela totalmente al dispersarse completamente el polvo que queda, la figura resulta ser un Unicornio con la piel color gris plateado con crin y cola negra de ojos azules que apenas se notan pues los abre y cierra rápidamente intentando acomodar su vista y una CM con forma de una espada con mango dorado rodeada de un resplandor blanco, el unicornio sigue caminando pero parece tener dificultad para hacerlo se puede notar que su cuerpo ha sido muy maltratado por alguna especia de combate y en efecto pues este unicornio no es otro que el guerrero de luz que peleaba en la otra dimensión contra aquel ser oscuro pero aún no se había dado cuenta de su transformación.

-Alto ahí- grita uno de los guardias mientras los demás le apuntan con lanzas y con sus cuernos.

Confundido el unicornio no responde y sigue caminando.

-He dicho alto- vuelve a decir el guardia con voz más fuerte – No nos dejas otra opción a él- dice el guardia.

-Alto- Grita Flutteshy fuertemente en eso los guardias se detienen y aquel unicornio recupera la consciencia por unos momentos.

-¿Qué les sucede a ustedes?- Dice Fluttershy con enojo -¿No ven que está herido?- Recalca Fluttershy lanzando su "mirada" hacia los guardias quienes retroceden con algo de miedo.

En ese momento confundido por lo que está pasando el unicornio se siente mareado y esta por caer al suelo pero Fluttershy lo sostiene entre sus cascos antes de que caiga.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- Pregunta Fluttershy con preocupación, el unicornio abre los ojos y ve lo que al principio pensó que era un ángel pero sus sentidos se despertaron por unos momentos y vio que se trataba de una pegaso parlante.

-¿Acaso me hablas a mí?- Dice el unicornio a duras penas mientras tose.

-Ah sí- Dice Fluttershy algo confundida –Pero dígame ¿se siente bien?- pregunta Fluttershy nuevamente.

-Eres linda- Dice el unicornio dando una leve sonrisa y haciendo que Fluttershy se sonroje un poco, pero en eso el unicornio recuerda la pelea que tenía y abre sus ojos con exaltación.

-¿Dónde está?- Pregunta con dificultad –Dime dónde se encuentra- Dice el unicornio aún más exaltado y tosiendo más fuerte.

-¿Quién?- Pregunta Fluttershy confundida.

-La otra esfera- Dice Rainbow Dash corriendo hasta donde están –A eso debe referirse-

-La otra esfera, cayó en la otra parte del bosque- Dice Fluttershy aún confundida -¿Por qué?- pregunta ella.

-Gran peligro- Dice con dificultad el unicornio quien comienza a escupir sangre –Debo detenerlo antes de que, antes de que- Dice el unicornio pero no termina la frase.

-¿Se encuentra bien?, ¿Qué le sucede?- Pregunta Fluttershy con miedo al ver que el unicornio ya no responde en eso Flutteshy lo nota, sus cascos están cubiertos con sangre del unicornio quien tiene una gran herida en uno de los costados.

-OH NO- Grita Flutteshy asustada –Debemos llevarlo rápido al hospital- Dice ella y manda a los guardias que formen una especie de camilla con magia mientras ella entra a su casa y saca un manta con la cual enreda la herida del unicornio quien da una última advertencia antes de entrar en Shock por la pérdida de sangre.

-Tu nombre, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Dice el unicornio en un tono de voz muy bajo.

-Soy Fluttershy- Dice ella –Y ella es mi amiga Rainbow Dash, no se preocupe mis amigos van al bosque a revisar la esfera negra todo estará bien- dice ella tomando el casco del unicornio mientras lo llevan en la camilla hecha con magia.

-No, Fluttershy- Dice el Unicornio casi sin fuerzas –Tus amigos, peligro, Dark, Dark, Dark Soul- dice el unicornio y se entra en Shock.

-¿Dark Soul? ¿Qué significa?- Dice Rainbow confundida.

-OH NO- dice Fluttershy llevándose sus cascos a su rostro.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Pregunta Rainbow alterada por la reacción de Fluttershy.

-El dijo gran peligro y luego que amigos peligro, Dark Soul- dice ella con mucho miedo –Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie, Shining y los guardias, todos se encuetran en peligro es lo que trataba de decirnos- Grita Fluttershy alterada.

-¿QUEEEEEEE?- Dice Raibow exaltada –Entonces vamos hay que llegar con ellas antes de que sea tarde- Dice Rainbow con desesperación.

-Ustedes cuatro llévenlo al hospital los demás rápido la princesa corre peligro- Dice uno de los guardias y todos se ponen en marcha.

Cerca del antiguo castillo de las dos hermanas se encuentra el otro grupo que fue a investigar la caída de esa esfera negra mientras van caminando siente un gran temblor como si algo se aproximara hacia ellos, Shining de inmediato llama a los soldados a fila y estos se prepararan para lo que viene sin embargo no es lo que esperaban no es solo una criatura, son todas las criaturas del bosque, Timberwolfs, Basiliscos, manticoras y muchos más corriendo fuera del bosque, cosa que extraña a todo mundo.

-¿Qué acaba de suceder?- dice Applejack confundida.

-No lo sé tal vez van a una fiesta, uy puedo ir también- Dice Pinkie con una sonrisa y pidiendo permiso a Applejack como si fuera una pequeña potrilla.

-No creo que vayan a una fiesta Darling, ni siquiera llevaban el atuendo apropiado- Dice Rarity mientras se quita algo de fango de sus cascos y algunas hojas de su crin.

-Deberíamos regresar- Dice Shining –Este lugar se vuelve cada vez más extraño-

-NO- Dice Twilight von seriedad –Debemos averiguar qué es lo que ocurre aquí ya- Dice Twilight con severidad y todos continúan avanzando.

En el antiguo castillo de las dos hermanas una pila de escombros causada por el impacto es destruida por un poderoso rayo y de este montón se levanta una figura tenebrosa, es el ser oscuro quien por alguna razón tomo la forma de un Alicornio negro en su totalidad con un ojos color rojo de sangres crin morada oscura que se mueve como si fuera fuego al igual que su cola, alas grandes como de murciélago y un cuerno largo y algo curvo, el ser despierta confundido del lugar y de su nueva apriencia.

-¿Qué demonios pasó?- Dice el ser oscuro con una voz escalofriante que hace una especie de eco –Ah si ahora lo recuerdo ese molesto guerrero, por su culpa estamos en este mundo ahora- Dice el ser mientras examina su nuevo cuerpo.

-Me tomara un tiempo acostumbrarme a esta forma- dice al terminar de observarse –Primero lo primero ¿Dónde estará ese insecto que se atrevió a evitar mi triunfo y destrucción?- Dice con algo de rencor y golpeando el suelo con sus cascos haciendo una pequeña grita en el suelo.

En ese momento escucha algunas voces que se dirigen hacia su posición.

-Alguien viene será mejor que me oculte en las sombras- Dice dando unos pasos hacia atrás y despareciendo en la oscuridad.

Se queda ahí observando y logra observarlo todo Twilight y los demás llegan para investigar y Dark Soul se sorprende al ver que estas criaturas hablan pero aún más al ver que algunos hacen brillar sus cuernos y utilizan magia para buscar pistas de lo que ocurrió.

-Bien, bien, esto es interesante- piensa Dark Soul con malicia –Así que esa es la forma de utilizar mis nuevas habilidades- sigue pensando al aprender de la vista como usar su cuerno y sus nuevas alas.

-Creo que ya tengo con que practicar- Dice mientras su rostro comienza a salir de entre las sombras mostrando una sonrisa macabra y llena de maldad –Hora de poner a prueba mis poderes en este mundo- Piensa antes de salir de las sombras.

Ahora Twilight y los demás están en grave peligro podrían morir, mientras Flutteshy y Rainbow van lo más rápido que pueden hacia el castillo de las dos hermanas para prevenir a los demás pero quizá no lleguen a tiempo.

**_Continuará en el próximo:_**

**_Capítulo 4….Una terrible alianza en el Tártaro._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

**_"La terrible alianza en Tártaro parte 1"_**

**_En mi pasado capítulo olvide poner que era la parte 1 aquí el título ya está arreglado._**

Después de una gran batalla ambos seres llegaron a Equestria provocando una situación en Ponyville que estuvo a punto de pasar a mayores pero por fortuna Twilight, Cadence, Shining Armor y los demás pudieron mantener la situación bajo control evitando daños mayores.

Todo parecía estar en calma, los vendavales y temblores cesaron mientras el fuego fue sofocado por completo, sin embargo notaron que la gran grieta seguía en el cielo y de esta salieron dos esferas de que parecían estar hechas de energía que terminaron estrellándose en partes diferentes, una en el bosque Everfree en el antiguo catillo de las dos hermanas y la otra junto a la casa de Fluttershy.

El grupo se divide en 2 Twilight junto con sus amigas, su hermano y 15 guardias van al castillo de las dos hermanas mientras Fluttershy, Rainbow y 10 guardias van a su casa, al llegar encuentran a un unicornio maltrecho y muy lastimado que le da una advertencia a Fluttershy acerca de sus amigas, 4 guardias llevan al unicornio herido al hospital de ponyville para ser atendido ya que entro en estado de Shock mientras los demás guardias corren junto con Fluttershy y Rainbow al castillo de las dos hermanas para advertirles del peligro.

En el castillo el ser que ahora se conoce como Dark Soul observa desde las sombras a los ponys que están ahí y decide probar en ellos sus nuevas habilidades, todos entran a lo que solía ser el salón principal del castillo y notan un cráter en el piso de este además de unos escombros a su alrededor que parecían haber sido destruidos con un poderoso rayo.

-Ok esto es lo que haremos- Dice Twilight –Nos dividiremos Shining guía a uno grupo de los soldados e investiguen abajo- Continúa Twilight pero en eso la interrumpe.

-Oh no Twilight- Dice Shining con voz seria –Está vez yo iré contigo- Habla Shining con firmeza y una expresión en su rostro que mostraba que esta vez sus ordenes no podrían hacerlo cambiar de parecer.

-Está bien- Dice Twilight con una voz un poco molesta –En ese caso Applejack ve con un grupo de guardias abajo y vean si hay algo ahí, Rarity tu y Pinkie vayan con otro grupo al jardín del castillo y vean si de casualidad la esfera que vimos está por ahí, nosotros iremos al salón donde encontramos los elementos de la armonía la primera vez quizá hallemos una pista ahí cerca-

Al decir esto el grupo vuelve a dividirse y ahora cada uno se dirige a una parte del castillo para investigar qué era la esfera que cayó, en ese momento y al irse todos de la habitación se escucha una leve risa siniestra y de las sombras del castillo sale Dark Soul con una sonrisa llena de maldad con sus ojos y cuerno comenzando a brillar intensamente.

-Esto será perfecto- Dice Dark Soul con voz siniestra y lanza una carcajada profunda y grave llena de maldad mientras hace brillar su cuerno para desaparecer entre las sombras una vez más.

Decide ir primero a la planta baja donde se encuentra Applejack y 5 de los guardias inspeccionando los corredores bajos del castillo aquellos donde se encontraban aquella armaduras que vio la vez que ella y Rainbow competían por saber quién de las dos era la más valiente.

-Este lugar me sigue dando escalofríos- Dice ella mientras mantiene la cabeza agachada y mira en varias direcciones –Vamos Applejack son solo viejas armaduras oxidadas- Piensa ella para calmarse.

Applejack sigue caminando pero con un poco de miedo por lo que camina un poco más lento y deja que tres guardias caminen frete a ella y dos a su espalda uno un poco atrás de otro, repentinamente una sombra pasa por debajo de uno de los guardias quien siente un gran escalofrío y se detiene de súbito.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Pregunta el otro guardia al ver que su compañero se detuvo.

-No lo sé ¿No sentiste eso?- Dice el guardia con un poco de inseguridad

-¿Sentir qué?- Pregunta confundido el guardia.

-El frío, ¿no lo sentiste?- Dice con seriedad este guardia que era un pegaso.

-¿Te sientes bien?- Dice el guardia unicornio mirando a su compañero con algo de preocupación.

-No lo sé- Dice el Pegaso bajando la cabeza

-Es solo este viejo castillo y tu imaginación amigo- Dice el Unicornio intentando tranquilizar a su compañero.

-Sí, debió ser eso- Responde el pegaso dando un respiro de alivio –Sigamos-

Ambos guardias caminan para alcanzar al resto del grupo que no se habían dado cuenta de los habían dejado atrás, en ese momento se oye un rechinido que hace voltear a ambos guardias de súbito ya que el rechinido se oye cada vez más cerca.

-¿Escuchaste eso?- Dice el pegaso volteando de súbito.

-Sí, esta vez sí- Dice el unicornio mientras ambos miran hacia la oscuridad.

El unicornio entonces usa su cuerno para iluminar el camino detrás de ellos y se tranquilizan al ver que solo es una de las armaduras.

-Gracias a Celestia- Dice el pegaso aliviado

-Lo vez es solo nuestra imaginación- Dice el unicornio volteando a ver a su compañero quien repentinamente deja caer su lanza en el suelo y su rostro muestra una expresión de horror ya que ve un resplandor rojo junto con unos ojos del mismo color detrás de su compañero.

-¿Qué te sucede?- Pregunta el unicornio quien voltea y con su cuerno ilumina una vez más el pasillo solo para ver frente a él a una figura oscura con alas de murciélago ojos rojos y cuerno rodeado por un aura roja.

El Unicornio da un grito pero de inmediato es capturado por el cuello de parte de esta criatura y se lo lleva hacia atrás entre las sombras mientras su compañero se queda petrificado del miedo y no puede ni respirar, solo escucha un gran grito de dolor que se ahoga al instante, este grito lo hace reaccionar y levanta su lanza dándose media vuelta pero al girar descubre que aquella figura ya se encuentra frente a él.

-La muerte te llama- Dice con un tono tenebroso, esta figura que no era otro más que Dark Soul.

El pegaso suelta de nuevo su lanza y queda paralizado del miedo ni siquiera puede gritar, Dark Soul ilumina su cuerno y cubre su casco que tiene su guante de metal que también cambio en la transformación con esa magia color rojo y da un rápido golpe en forma horizontal a la altura del cuello del pegaso que sigue inmóvil.

Dark Soul camina hacia las sombras nuevamente pasando a un lado del pegaso y al desaparecer el cuello del pegaso comienza a sangrar y repentinamente su cabeza cae al suelo, Dark Soul le había cortado la cabeza de un solo tajo, el resto del cuerpo del guardia cae al suelo y comienza a derramar toda la sangre de este.

Mientras tanto el grupo de Applejack logra escuchar ligeramente el grito y voltean dándose cuenta de que faltan dos guardias.

-Escucharon- Dice uno de los guardias y voltean.

-¿Dónde están los demás?- Dice Applejack ahora más asustada.

-¡¿Oigan dónde están?!- Grita otro de los guardias llamando a sus compañeros.

-Esto no me gusta nada- Dice el otro guardia al ver que no hay respuesta de sus compañeros.

-Debemos regresar- Dice Applejack mostrando ya miedo en su tono de voz, en eso escucha un ruido detrás de los guardias y voltea – ¡Cuidado!- grita ella al ver como una espada aparece de entre las sombras, dos de los guardias se dan cuenta y saltan hacia atrás para esquivar el arma pero otro solo voltea y es atravesado por la espada, el guardia solo abre su boca y comienza a sangrar por esta.

-AAHHHHHHHH- Grita Applejack al ver esta horrible escena y más aún cuando de entre las sombras aparece una de las armaduras sosteniendo la espada que está atravesando al guardia.

-¿Qué demonios está sucediendo aquí?- Grita uno de los guardias con miedo en su voz.

La armadura saca su espada del cuerpo del guardia quien cae muerto al suelo y entonces comienza a avanzar hacia los otros dos guardias y Applejack, ambos guardias se preparan para enfrentarse a esta armadura el unicornio prepara su cuerno y el pony terrestre apunta su lanza hacia la armadura.

-¿Quédese detrás de nosotros?- Dice el pony a Applejack quien está temblando por el miedo.

-La protegeremos- Dice el unicornio lanzando un poderoso rayo hacia la estatua, esta lo recibe y cae al suelo desmoronándose.

-Eso fue demasiado fácil- Dice el Unicornio y en eso todos voltean de nuevo hacia el corredor al escuchar más ruidos.

El unicornio usa su magia para iluminar el corredor y ve que más armaduras con espadas, lanzas y hachas se acercan con paso lento pero firme hacia ellos, el unicornio comienza a disparar rayos de magia hacia las armaduras que al recibir el golpe cae al suelo sin embargo se da cuenta de que las armaduras vuelven a unirse.

-Maldición- Dice el unicornio mostrando frustración –hay que salir de aquí ahora-

Los tres comienzan a correr a través de los pasillos pero se detienen por un momento viendo horrorizados la escena anterior la cabeza del pegaso en el suelo mostrando una expresión de horror al lado de su cuerpo y al otro unicornio clavado con una espada en la pared con sus ojos abiertos y una expresión de terror en su rostro.

\- ¿Qué clase de demonio podría ser capaz de tales atrocidades- Dice con miedo el pony terrestre.

-La verdad no quiero saber- dice el unicornio con una mezcla de miedo y rabia –Sigamos-

Los tres siguen corriendo al escuchar que las armaduras se van acercando cada vez más, por fin llegan al último corredor donde se encuentran unas escaleras al final que los llevan a la salida de las partes bajas del castillo.

-Ahí está la salida, gracias a Celestia- Dice Applejack aliviada pero su alivio se torna en preocupación al ver que las armaduras de las escaleras comienzan a moverse y se ponen frente a ellos con hachas.

-No, no, no de nuevo- Dice Applejack mientras retrocede y en eso logra ver hacia atrás que las demás armaduras se acercan a ellos por el otro lado.

El unicornio entonces comienza a disparar con su cuerno hacia las armaduras que caen de súbito al suelo y grita a los demás que corran, todos suben rápidamente las escaleras pero la puerta de salida comienza a cerrarse además de que las armaduras vuelven a formarse, el unicornio entonces al darse cuenta de que las armaduras están por alcanzarlos se detiene y voltea comenzando a disparar rayos nuevamente mientras Applejack y el otro guardia salen de aquel cuarto a tiempo.

-Lo logramos- Dice Applejack dando un gran suspiro pero en eso escucha algunos disparos de energía y al voltear observa que el unicornio sigue disparando sus rayos.

-Sal de ahí ahora- Grita el otro guardia pero en eso la puerta se cierra dejando al unicornio encerrado.

Ambos ponys golpean la puerta intentando abrirla de nuevo pero es inútil, escuchan un grito desde adentro uno que se apaga casi al instante de que se escucho, esto solo significaba que el unicornio había muerto ambos se miran el uno al otro con tristeza y corren hacia la parte superior donde se encuentra Twilight con Shining y los demás guardias, quienes se asustan un poco al verlos llegar corriendo muy exaltados y sangre en sus cascos y partes de su cuerpo y rostro.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Qué ocurrió?- Dice Twilight preocupada la ver a ambos llegar ensangrentados, Applejack balbucea un poco y comienza contra el hombro de Twilight quien le da un abrazo para calmarla.

Al ver esto Shining Armor va con el otro pony, el guardia quien tenía una mirada que indicaba miedo y posiblemente un trauma emocional por lo que vio en aquellos corredores, los otro guardias intentan calmarlo.

-Vamos amigo reacciona- Dice un pegaso que movía a su compañero.

-¿Quién hizo esto?- Le pregunta Shining al soldado con severidad -¡Soldado responda!- Le grita Shining una vez más con severidad.

-Nnnnnnooo lo sé- Dice el guardia entre tartamudeos -las, las, las armaduras, cobraron vida y asesinaron a los demás- Dice el guardia mientras se hiperventila.

-Vamos soldado no diga tonterías y dígame lo que paso ahí abajo- Dice Shining con incredulidad.

-El no está mintiendo- Dice Applejack con un tono molesto y levantando la cabeza –Lo vi con mis propios ojos, vi como una armadura atravesaba a uno de los guardias con una espada- lo dice mientras más lágrimas brotan de sus ojos.

Los demás guardias se quedan confundidos ante esto e incluso algo asustados y aún más al escuchar un grito que viene del pasillo, los guardias se ponen en posición, Shining levanta al pegaso del suelo y le entrega una lanza.

-Vamos, ponte de pie, eres un soldado, actúa como tal- Le dice Shining al pony terrestre mientras lo empuja a la fila que formaron los demás, Shining se pone frente a ellos para dirigirlos y en eso ven a Rarity y Pinkie entrando a la sala a toda velocidad gritando y bañadas en sangre de otros ponys pero nadie más con ellas.

-Bajen las armas- Ordena Shining armor.

-¿También ustedes?- Dice Twilight con horror al verlas bañadas en sangre -¿Y los guardias? Pregunta ella.

-Muertos- Dice Rarity con horror –Todos están muertos-

-¿Cómo sucedió?- Pregunta Twilight

-No lo sé- Dice Pinkie temblando de miedo –En un momento estaba ahí y luego todo se puso oscuro, sentimos algo húmedo y cuando se ilumino todo de nuevo, AHHHHHH-

-Cuando todo se ilumino de nuevo ahí estaban los cuerpos de los guardias unos sin cabeza, otro atravesado con su propia arma y dos más colgados en los árboles, fue horripilante- Dice Rarity mientras comienza a llorar al igual que Pinkie.

-¡Twilight, Twilight!- se escucha desde las escaleras en eso entran Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash quienes se asustan al ver a Applejack, Rarity y Pinkie con sangre sobre sus cuerpos.

-Oh por Celestia- Dice Rainbow -¿Qué les sucedió a ustedes?

-Las, las armaduras cobraron vida y mataron a todos- Dice Applejack.

-Todos se puso oscuro y lo siguiente que supimos fue que todos estaban muertos- Dice Rarity.

Al oír esto Fluttershy lanza un grito de terror y se tira al suelo.

-Fluttershy levántate- Le dice Rainbow –Diles lo que aquel unicornio te dijo-

-¿Qué unicornio?- Pregunta Twilight.

-La esfera de luz que cayó en mi casa resulto ser un unicornio mal herido él me dijo que estaban en peligro y vinimos para avisarles- Dice Fluttershy con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos –Pero llegamos tarde- Dice ella agachando su cabeza.

-Oh no, llegan justo a tiempo- Se escucha una voz macabra en eso Shining ordena a los guardias a los guardias rodear a las portadoras de la armonía, ellos obedecen a excepción del pegaso que se encuentra temblando.

-¿Quién eres? Muéstrate cobarde- Grita Shining Armor con gran cólera.

La risa se escucha de nuevo y de entre las sombras aparece Dark Soul, al verlo todos se quedan sorprendidos y asustados por la figura que ven.

-¿Qué cosa eres?- Dice Shining atónito al ver esta criatura.

-Mi nombre es Dark Soul- Dice con voz siniestra y lanza una carcajada.

En eso Fluttershy recuerda lo que el unicornio le dijo "Dark Soul" "peligro" pero no se imagino que se tratara de un ser tan tenebroso.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Dice Shining con un poco de miedo en su voz.

-Muerte- Responde Dark Soul y en eso ilumina su cuerno y golpea el suelo con sus cascos, de el suelo salen grandes picos de piedra que se dirigen hacia el grupo, Shining se tele-trasporta con su magia para evitar esto picos, lo mismo hace Twilight con sus amigas, sin embargo los guardias no todos los guardias corrieron con la misma suerte de los 6 guardias que quedaban 4 de ellos fueron atravesados por los picos los únicos que lograron sobrevivir fueron un unicornio y Flash Sentry quienes intentaron atacar a la criatura al ver a sus compañeros muertos pero Dark Soul los toma por el cuello y los arroja contra una de las columnas del castillo dejándolos muy heridos e inconscientes.

-Patético- Dice Dark Soul, es entonces que recibe un ataque de Shining Armor quien aprovecho que miraba hacia los ponys que habían golpeado para poder atacar sin embargo su rayo de magia no le provoco ningún daño e intento atacarlo directamente si embargo Dark Soul esquivo fácilmente sus ataques y termino por romperle una pata delantera, Shining dio un grito de dolor inmenso y es en ese momento que un resplandor se nota, eran las mane 6 en su forma de Arcoíris dispuestas a atacar con toda su fuerza a Dark Soul.

-No te perdonaré lo que le has hecho a mi hermano y a los demás guardias- Die Twilight con cólera y todas lanzan su ataque a Dark Soul.

-Eso no es nada- Dice Dark Soul y lanza su propio rayo oscuro pero esta subestimando el poder se sus oponentes y su rayo no es muy fuerte para competir con el de las demás.

Su rayo es destruido y el es impactado por el rayo de arcoíris, Dark Soul lanza un grito de dolor al sentir aquel tremento impacto y siente como su poder se va debilitando poco a poco se vuelve más pequeño y su crin se apaga dejando un cabello lacio que ya no se mueve como fuego el rayo también lo envía directo al Tártaro donde estará ahí hasta que se decida qué hacer con él.

Dark Soul despierte en una Jaula de hierro aprisionado con cadenas en sus cuatro patas.

-¿Dónde estoy?- Dice Dark Soul sintiéndose muy débil.

-Vaya, vaya, así que el nuevo despertó- Se escucha en el otro lado de la jaula y de las sombras sale una figura conocida un centauro negro con la cara y brazos rojos muy débil y una barba blanca, este no era otro más que Tirek.

-¿Qué eres tú?- Pregunta Dark Soul confundido por la apariencia de esta criatura.

-Yo soy Tirek y soy lo mismo que tú, un prisionero de este lugar- Dice el con inexpresividad.

-¿Qué clase de lugar es este?- Pregunta Dark Soul mientras intenta zafarse de sus cadenas.

-Estás en Tártaro- le contesta Tirek –Acostúmbrate que este lugar será tu nuevo hogar, oh al menos por ahora- Dice Tirek con un tono burlón.

-¿De qué hablas fenómeno?- Le dice Dark Soul sintiéndose insultado por el comentario anterior de Tirek.

-Oh nada simplemente escuche que es probable que te sentencien a muerte por lo que hiciste- Dice Tirek dando una pequeña carcajada, pero es eso Dark Soul sonríe.

-¿Por qué sonries?- pregunta Tirek un tanto confundido.

-Por qué yo no moriré, tengo un trabajo que hacer- Dice con malicia y en eso sus ojos se iluminan con un color rojo al igual que su cuerno y envuelve las cadenas que lo sostienen y las logra romper con mucha dificultad.

-Demonios- Dice Dark Soul con algo de enojo –Esas ponys me dejaron muy débil con su ataque, me tomara un tiempo recuperar por completo mis poderes.

-¿Quién eres tú?- Dice Tirek con algo de impresión al ver como Dark Soul se libero de sus cadenas.

-Yo, soy Dark Soul- Dice él, su crin vuelve a encenderse ligeramente como fuego y suelta una carcajada llena de maldad que se escucha en todo el Tártato, dejando a todos los demás que están encerrados ahí con algo de miedo inclusive la risa asusta a Cerbero quien se encoje de hombros y se tumba al suelo.

**_Continuará en el próximo:_**

**_Capítulo 5….La terrible alianza en Tártaro parte 2._**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

**_"La terrible alianza en Tártaro parte 2"_**

Dark Soul llego a la tierra de Equestria y no dudo en causar terror tan pronto como se dio cuenta de lo que podía hacer en ese mundo totalmente nuevo para él, al encontrarse en el castillo de las dos hermanas y ver su nueva forma lo primero en lo que pensó fue en buscar a su adversario y acabar con él para siempre, sin embargo al escuchar unas voces que se acercaban a su lugar se oculto entre las sombras para observar lo que hacían, de esta pequeña observación aprendió mucho.

Teniendo conocimiento ahora de las nuevas habilidades que poseía decidió probarlas e el grupo de guardias que acompañaban a Twilight, Applejack, Rarity y Pinkie quienes ignoraban por completo la presencia de este ser oscuro.

El grupo se dividió en tres para buscar la esfera que cayó en el castillo un grupo fue a los corredores bajos del castillo, otro al jardín y el último con Twilight y Shining al frente se dirigieron al salón donde Twilight y sus amigas encontraron los elementos por primera vez cuando derrotaron a Nightmare Moon sin imaginarse el terror que pasarían por parte del malevo ser que es Dark Soul.

En los pasillos inferiores Dark Soul asesino con sus cascos a dos guardias y dos más usando las armaduras a las cuales controlo usando una combinación de sus poderes de la oscuridad y su nueva magia de Alicornio que adquirió, solo Applejack y otro guardia lograron escapar del lugar para dar aviso a Twilight de los horrores que vieron pero mientras aún contaban lo que sucedió por el mismo pasillo llegaron Rarity y Pinkie cubiertas en sangre al llegar contaron a los demás que algo había matado a los guardias, no supieron lo que fue ya que en el jardín solo escucharon una risa y a pesar de ser de día todo se oscureció a su alrededor lo único que pudieron escuchar fueron gritos de algunos guardias que los acompañaban y sentir algo húmedo que mojaba sus pieles, al regresar la luz solo vieron a todos los guardias muerto y algunos colgados en los árboles atravesados con sus propias armas.

Todos se encontraban tratando de calmar a los demás cuando en ese momento Dark Soul apareció frente a ellos, con valentía lo enfrentaron pero Dark Soul mato a más guardias usando sus poderes para levantar picos del suelo solo Twilight, sus amigas, su hermano y dos guardias lograron salvarse del ataque pero los demás fueron atravesados por estos picos salientes la mayoría por el costado pero algunos fueron atravesados por la mandíbula, los guardias restantes intentaron atacar pero fueron fácilmente vencidos por Dark Soul, Shining también ataco pero lo único que logro fue que Dark Soul rompiera su pata delantera.

Confiado de su victoria y por sus nuevos poderes no tomo en serio a las portadoras de la armonía quienes ya habían activado su poder de arcoíris para atacarlo, al verlas Dark Soul las menosprecio y viendo el ataque que lanzaron contra él Dark Soul respondió con uno de sus rayos de oscuridad que no tenía mucha fuerza por lo cual el poder del arcoíris supero al suyo y fue derrotado por su propia arrogancia.

Los guardias sobrevivientes fueron atendidos y aquellos que perdieron la vida fueron sepultados como héroes, a los dos días Shining Armor y Cadence regresaron al imperio de Cristal a pesar de las insistencias de Twilight porque se quedaran.

Al enterarse de la situación las princesas Celestia y Luna enviaron guardias de sus propios castillos al de Twilight mientras nuevos eran reclutados.

Por su parte al recibir aquel rayo de arcoíris que impacto con toda su fuerza contra Dark Soul y diezmo sus poderes en gran manera además de que fue enviado a Tártaro directamente, pasaron alrededor de 3 días y en ese lugar despertó dentro de una jaula encadenado al suelo, el techo y los barrotes de la misma, intentando inútilmente liberarse se dio cuenta d que sus poderes habían disminuido grandemente, en esa jaula se encontraba también otro prisionero, este no era otro que Tirek quien hacía comentarios de burla hacia Dark Soul por haber sido vencido por las mane 6 sin embargo su diversión se transforma en impresión al ver que este logra soltarse de las cadenas que lo aprisionaban usando un poder desconocido por el tirano Tirek.

-¿Dark Soul?- Dice Tirek con confusión –Jamás había escuchado de ti antes, ¿Quién eres con exactitud? Pregunta Tirek con curiosidad por saber más de este ser.

-Yo no soy nadie- Responde Dark Soul mientras da una sonrisa siniestra –No soy un ser viviente, no tengo corazón que sienta compasión o aprecio por ninguna criatura, Yo solo soy oscuridad- Dice Dark Soul alzando su mirada y extendiendo sus alas que comienzan a tomar nuevamente forma de murciélago.

Tirek se asusta un poco con estas palabras no podía creer que un ser con tanta maldad pudiera existir y aunque creyó por un momento que exageraba y alardeaba de sí mismo la mirada en los ojos de Dark Soul hacía notar que estaba hablando enserio por lo que algo temeroso da unos pasos hacia atrás ya que sabe que si Dark Soul decide atacarlo no podrá hacer nada para defenderse en su estado actual.

-Tu olor- Dice Dark Soul mientras sonríe de forma macabra mostrando sus afilados dientes –Adoro ese aroma, es el aroma del miedo, así olían esos guardias antes de que extinguiera sus miserables vidas- dice con un tono siniestro a lo que Tirek intenta alejarse un poco más pero llega hasta los barrotes de la jaula y ya no puede retroceder.

-Demonios, va a matarme- Piensa Tirek mientras ve que Dark Soul camina hacia él.

-Aléjate- Dice Tirek y lanza un pequeño rayo contra Dark Soul sin embargo Dark Soul solo mueve su cabeza a la derecha y evade el pequeño rayo, Tirek cierra sus ojos esperando su inevitable muerte sin embargo…

-No te preocupes, no voy a matarte- Dice Dark Soul al centauro y Tirek abre los ojos viendo a este ser con forma de Alicornio extendiéndole su casco.

-¿Por qué no?- Pregunta Tirek dudando de que lo que Dark Soul dijo sea verdad.

-Necesito información y creo que tú la tienes- Le dice Dark Soul a Tirek –Quiero que me digas todo lo que sepas acerca de esas 6 criaturas que me enviaron a este lugar-

-¿6? Hablas de la Princesa Twilight y sus amigas ¿Verdad? Dice Tirek con algo de cólera al recordar cómo fue vencido por ellas al igual que Dark Soul.

-¿Princesa?- Dice Dark Soul Sorprendido –Eso es interesante, dime todo lo que sepas, no solo sobre esa Princesa Twilight y sus amigas, quiero saber todo sobre este mundo- Dice Dark Soul con una sonrisa malévola.

-De acuerdo, escucha bien- Dice Tirek y comienza a contar a Dark Soul toda la historia de Equestria.

Mientras tanto en Ponyville Twilight y las demás se encuentran en el castillo de la amistad esperando un importante mensaje de la princesa Celestia quien evalúa la situación que le reportaron.

-Ya han pasado tres días y aún no hay respuesta de la princesa Celestia- Dice Twilight con algo de desesperación.

-Cálmate un poco Twilight- Dice Rainbow con al de preocupación por su amigo que no deja de caminar de un lado a otro de la sala –Vas a terminar haciendo un hoyo en el suelo si sigues caminando así-

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero ya han pasado tres días y la respuesta aún no llega- Dice Twilight mientras se detiene –Spike ¿nada aún?- pregunta ella al bebe dragón.

-Nada- Responde Spike –Relájate un poco Twilight la carta llegará cuando tenga que llegar-

-Tienes razón, no hay porque desesperar- Dice Twilight con una falsa sonrisa, pero decide olvidarse por un momento de la carta e ir con Applejack, Rarity y Pinkie quienes parecen estar desveladas y nerviosas.

-Chicas ¿Cómo se encuentran?- Pregunta Twilight.

-¿Tú cómo crees?- Dice Applejack con un poco de enojo –No he podido dormir en estos días, cada vez que cierro mis ojos veo esas horribles escenas frente a mí- Dice Applejack mostrándose muy nerviosa y se da cuenta de que acaba de gritarle a Twilight –Lo siento Sugar cube no era mi intención gritarte de esa manera-

-No, no importa entiendo cómo te sientes- dice Twilight poniendo su casco en el hombro de Applejack -¿Y tú Rarity?-

-Oh Darling esa fue la peor experiencia de mi vida, no quiero tener que volver algo así en mi vida- Dice la unicornio.

-¿Y qué hay sobre ti Pinkie?, ¿Pinkie?- Dice Twilight mientras busca a Pinkie quien sale de súbito detrás de Twilight y Applejack, Twilight da un ligero grito de sorpresa pero Applejack se asusta más y se tira al suelo respirando rápidamente.

-¿Qué pasó Twilight?- Dice Pinkie con una sonrisa al parecer ya se le paso el susto de hace tres días.

-Pinkie casi nos matas del susto- Dice Twilight un poco exaltada.

-Upps, lo siento- Dice la pony rosa mientras saca un cupcake de su crin y comienza a comerlo -¿Quieres?-

-No gracias Pinkie- Dice Twilight quien ahora se dirige a Fluttershy pero al parecer ella no está ahí y dado que es muy callada no lo notan por unos momentos.

-¿Eh? ¿Dónde está Fluttershy?- Pregunta Twilight.

-Tal vez está en el hospital- Dice Rainbow Dash mientras mueve su ala lastimada arriba y abajo para ver que tanto le duele y aunque intenta volar el dolor que siente la obliga a seguir en el suelo.

-¿En el hospital? ¿Y qué está haciendo ahí? ¿Acaso sufrió una herida hace tres días?- Pregunta Twilight con preocupación.

-No, ella está bien- Responde Rainbow mientras soba su ala.

-¿Entonces qué hace ahí?- Pregunta Applejack.

-Ella va cada día a ver cómo sigue el unicornio que cayó en su casa, se veía muy mal cuando lo encontramos- Dice Rainbow.

-Ahora que lo mencionas veo que tienes razón- Dice Rarity –Fluttershy parece muy preocupada por el estado de ese unicornio-

-Hablando de él ¿Qué tal sigue?- Dice Twilight con curiosidad.

-Fluttershy dijo que entro en coma- Dice Applejack acercándose a los demás.

-Tal vez deberíamos ir a visitarlo también- Dice Twilight pensativa –Si alguien puede decirnos lo que ocurre aquí es él, vamos chicas en marcha- Dice Twilight a las demás y todas van al hospital donde se encuentras el unicornio.

En el hospital de Ponyville dentro de una de las habitaciones del lugar se encuentra aquel unicornio en una cama conectado a un respirador una intravenosa que le inyecta suero y vendajes alrededor de su torso en uno de sus cascos y alrededor de su cabeza, por tres días el unicornio ha estado ahí recostado en estado de coma y por tres días Fluttershy lo ha ido a visitar cuando tiene tiempo y se queda ahí un buen rato hablando con aquel unicornio esperando que su charla lo pueda hacer reaccionar aunque según uno de los médicos dada a las heridas que tiene este unicornio, cuyo nombre aún desconocen, esto es muy poco probable sin embargo ella sigue visitándolo y habla con él.

-Y entonces mi amiga Rainbow Dash termino eligiendo a turtles y le puso por nombre Tank ya que en palabras de ella es imparable- Dice Fluttershy con un tono dulce y da una ligera risa recordando ese día –También recuerdo una ocasión en la que Pinkie y Cheese Sandwich tuvieron un duelo de fiesta por ver quién organizaría la Fiesta para Rainbow Dash, cosas raras pasaron en ese duelo pero al final ambos decidieron organizar juntos la fiesta y ha sido la mejor celebración que ponyville haya tenido- Sigue diciendo Fluttershy y en eso nota que el casco del unicornio se mueve un poco.

-Oh cielos, Doctor, Doctor vega rápido- Dice Fluttershy mientras va y busca a uno de los doctores.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunta el doctor un poco nervioso.

-Se movio- Dice Fluttershy con algo emoción –El unicornio movió uno de sus cascos-

El doctor corre hasta la habitación y revisa al paciente de las pupilas.

-Interesante- Dice el doctor algo curioso –Las pupilas parecen estar normales, creo que podría despertar muy pronto-

-¿De verdad?- pregunta Fluttershy

-Sí, estoy seguro, pero no puedo decir cuando, con permiso- Dice el doctor saliendo de la habitación del paciente, Fluttershy sonríe al escuchar la noticia y decide que es tiempo de irse a casa.

-Bueno debo irme pero no te preocupes, te vendré a visitar mañana a la misma hora- Dice ella mientras vuela fuera de la habitación y canta un poco mientras lo hace, esto es escuchado por el unicornio quien comienza a moverse un poco más pero aún no despierta del todo.

Al llegar a la sala de espera Fluttershy ve que sus amigas van llegando también al hospital.

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí?- Pregunta Fluttershy con una sonrisa.

-Venimos a ver cómo sigue el unicornio que cayó fuera de tu casa- Dice Twilight.

-¿Cómo sigue?- Pregunta Applejack.

-Mejor, eso creo- Dice Fluttershy sin estar segura del todo acerca del estado del pony.

-¿Crees?- Pregunta Raainbow confundida.

-Bueno, no sé cómo explicarlo- Dice Fluttershy algo pensativa con su caso tocando su barbilla –Lo vi mover uno de los cascos mientras le hablaba además el doctor dijo que tal vez despierte más pronto pero que eso no es seguro-

-Espero que despierte pronto ya que necesitamos habar con él- Dice Twilight con sereidad –El puede ser la única pista que tengamos de lo ocurrido en el castillo hace tres días.

Repentinamente se escuchan ruidos que vienen desde arriba del hospital por las salas donde se encuentran los pacientes que acaban de salir de cirugía o que necesitan seguir en observación cuidadosa después de una.

-¿Qué es todo ese alboroto que se escucha?- Pregunta Rarity mirando hacia el techo.

Mientras aún se preguntan lo que ocurre se escuchan ruidos ahora de golpes y ven que comienzan a subir más doctores, y algunos guardias del hospital, Twilight detiene a uno de ellos para informarse de la situación.

-¿Qué ocurre haya arriba?- Pregunta Twilight al guardia que va pasando.

-Un paciente acaba de despertar y parece que es violento- Responde el guardia y luego sigue su camino hacia arriba.

-Oh no, Tal vez ya despertó- Dice Fluttershy con algo de preocupación.

-Vamos rápido- Dice Twilight y todas suben hasta la habitación del unicornio.

Fluttershy está en lo correcto, el unicornio despertó pero no recuerda lo que pasó después de entrar en la grieta dimensional, está asustado y se siente amenazado mientras doctores, enfermeras y un par de guardias lo rodean intentando calmarlo.

-Por favor tranquilícese- Dice uno de los doctores –Todo está bien-

-No se acerque- Dice el unicornio con furia en su voz –Y eso va para todos ustedes, aléjense de mi- dice mientras retrocede hasta llegar a la pared.

-Está bien, usted se encuentra en un hospital- Dice el médico tratando de calmar al muy alterado unicornio –Por favor regrese a la cama, sus heridas se están abriendo- Dice el médico al notar que los vendajes del torso del unicornio se están poniendo de color rojo e intenta sacar de su bolsillo una jeringa con un calmante.

-Ni siquiera lo intente- Dice el unicornio y toma una charola que arroja contra el médico abriendo un espacio al golpearlo para poder escapar, el unicornio salta para escapar pero uno de los guardias logra atraparlo y lo derriba al suelo, el otro guardia llega y ambos someten al unicornio.

-¡SUELTENME! ¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!- Grita el unicornio y sin darse cuenta su cuerno se ilumina de magia azul y crea una onda expansiva arrojando a los guardias que lo sostenían hacia las paredes del cuarto.

Algo confundido por lo que ocurrió el unicornio se levanta respirando un poco agitado, no sabe qué fue lo que hizo pero no le importa y se dirige rápidamente a la puerta de la habitación pero antes de poner un pie afuera las mane 6 entran y el unicornio choca con ellas derribándolas a todas él se levanta frotando su cabeza con su casco y al abrir los ojos ve a las 6 ponys en el suelo pero presta atención a una en especial.

-Eres tú- Dice el unicornio mientras observa a Fluttershy y en eso recuerda haberla visto antes de caer en shock hace tres días, viene a su mente la imagen donde ella lo sostuvo con sus cascos evitando que cayera al suelo.

El unicornio le extiende su casco a Fluttershy y esta lo toma para levantarse mientras la mira perdidamente.

-Tú eres, la criatura que me ayudo- Dice el con voz ya calmada.

-Sí soy…- -Fluttershy- Dice él interrumpiéndola mientras hablaba.

-Si ese es mi nombre- Responde ella con algo de timidez -¿Cuál es el tuyo?- Pregunta ella.

-Tengo un nombre, pero la mayoría me llama Silver Star- Dice el sin apartar su mirada de Fluttershy, es en ese momento los dos guardias aparecen de nuevo y toma al unicornio por el cuello derribándolo después llega el médico quien le inyecta un calmante al unicornio quien después de pelear un poco cae dormido y es regresado a su habitación.

Los guardias ayudan a las demás a levantarse y regresan a la sala de espera del hospital esperando a que el efecto del calmante se le pase al unicornio para hablar con él.

-¿Cuánto hemos estado esperando?- Dice Rainbow Dash algo aburrida –Parece que hemos estado aquí por siempre-

-No exageres Rainbow, no ha sido más que una media hora- Le responde Twilight.

-De acuerdo con mi reloj han sido 33 minutos con 54, no 55, no 56, no 57…-Dice Pinkie sacando un reloj de la nada y contando cada segundo en voz alta hasta que una enfermera la calla con un shhhhhhh.

-Twilight, Twilight- Se escucha de repente y por la puerta del hospital entre Spike con un mensaje en su garra.

-¿Qué sucede Spikey?- Dice Rarity.

-Es una carta, de la princesa Celestia, al parecer es algo muy urgente- Dice el bebe Dragón recuperando su aliento.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Pregunta Rainbow

-Porqué- Dice Spike respirando hondo –Esta carta no llego a través de mi fuego un par de los escoltas personales de la Princesa lo trajeron y dijeron que contenía muy malas noticias- Dice el beb dragón muy preocupado.

Twilight inmediatamente toma la carta con su magia y la lee rápidamente y en silencio.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunta Applejack -¿Qué dice la carta?-

Twilight da un suspiro de exaltación y sorpresa lo que deja más preocupadas a sus amigas.

-¿Qué dice?- Pregunta Pinkie dando un salto.

-Escapó- Dice ella con mucha preocupación.

-¿Quién escapo?- Pregunta Applejack con mucho nerviosismo –Dinos ya-

-Dark Soul- Dice ella y todas se asustan al oír esto, no pueden creer lo que Twilight está diciendo.

-¿Cómo?- Pregunta Rainbow Dash –Nadie puede escapar del tártaro cerbero cuida la puerta en todo momento-

-La princesa dice que tampoco sabe cómo fue que escaparon- Dice ella y se muerde los labios de la preocupación –Y eso no es todo, se pone peor- Agrega ella.

-¿Peor?, ¿Qué puede ser peor que eso?- Pregunta Rarity.

-Al parecer Tirek escapo con él- Dice ella soltando la carta que cae lentamente al suelo.

-¡¿QUEEEEEE?! ¡TIREK!- Gritan todas de la impresión y comienzan a asustarse mucho, están muy preocupadas saben lo que Dark Soul puede causar y ahora aliado con Tirek no dudan que esto podría resultar terriblemente para todo Equestria.

Antes de la noticia de Celestia la conversación entre Tirek y Dark Soul continuaba mientras el centauro contaba a Dark Soul todo acerca del mundo en el que se encontraba y lo que habían hecho las portadoras de la armonía.

-Ya veo- Dice Dark Soul –Con que las portadoras de la armonía, poder del arcoíris, enemigos vencidos, un rey de la oscuridad, e imperios que resurgen, jejejeje quizá este mundo no es tan aburrido como creí- Continúa Dark Soul dando una pequeña risa macabra.

-Sí, sí, es todo lo que ha pasado en este lugar- Dice Tirek dando unos pasos hacia Dark Soul pero se detiene de súbito al verlo voltear.

-Dime, ¿Te gustaría cobrar venganza de aquellas que te vencieron?- Pregunta Dark Soul a Tirek.

-Nada me alegraría más que verlas muertas bajo mis cascos- Responde el centauro dando un golpe en el suelo –Sin embargo eso me es imposible, ya no tengo poder en mi e incluso si lo tuviera no tengo oportunidad contra ese poder de arcoíris que poseen-

-¿Pero si pudieras? ¿Lo harías?- Dice Dark Soul con un tono que denotaba una oferta.

-Por supuesto- Responde Tirek cerrando sus puños.

-Entonces toma- Dice Dark Soul y en ese momento ilumina su cuerno pero ahora de color negro y dispara un rayo hacia Tirek quien cree que lo están atacando sin emabrgo el rayo lo que hace es darle energía oscura al recibirla Tireck comienza a crecer y recupera su forma poderosa la misma que tenía antes de absorber la magia de las princesas y rompe la jaula.

Tirek mira su cuerpo sorprendido de lo que acaba de pasar y dispara unos cuantos rayos de entre sus cuernos a distintas partes de Tátaro destruyendo piedras y montañas estos rayos que ahora dispara son diferentes ya no son rojos con amarillo ahora son negros con relámpagos verdes a su alrededor.

-Te he dado de mi poder- Dice Dark Soul levantando el vuelo.

-Sí- Dice Tireck son una risa diabólica –Con este nuevo poder podré cobrar mi venganza-

-No tan deprisa- Menciona Dark Soul –El poder que te di tiene su límite, entre más lo uses más rápido se acabará-

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Entonces qué haremos?- Pregunta Tirek Molesto.

-JAJAJAJAJA, Primero necesito reponer mis fuerzas, mi poder viene del miedo, el miedo y terror que está en todas las criaturas así que por ahora a eso nos dedicaremos a causar terror, luego reclutaremos a unos cuantos colaboradores- Dice Dark Soul con una sonrisa en su rostro –Y finalmente este mundo conocerá a su nuevo amo y señor- Dice Dark Soul y suelta una carcajada llena de maldad.

Ambos luego salen del Tártaro, Cerbero ni siquiera intenta detenerlos los oponentes son tenebrosos y mucho más fuertes que él, Dark Soul entonces nota el miedo de la criatura y absorbe este miedo para fortalecerse sus ojos rojos brillan y siente como su energía regresa a él poco a poco.

De regreso en el hospital Twilight levanta la carta y nota que aún hay más en ella.

-Esperen chicas escuchen, la Princesa Celestia ya ordeno la búsqueda de ellos dos y hay más- Dice la princesa levantando su casco para que le pongan atención.

-¿Qué más?- Pregunta Pinkie Pie tocando su rostro con sus cascos.

-La princesa quiere vernos en Canterlot lo más pronto posible- Dice ella con seriedad y agrega –Y también quiere que llevemos con nosotros al unicornio que cayó en la casa de Fluttershy-

-A Silver Star- Dice Fluttershy -¿Por qué?- Pregunta ella confusa.

-La princesa quiere interrogarlo personalmente y no solo eso al parecer quiere que hable con todo el consejo y los gobernantes de las otras tierras de Equestria- comenta la princesa.

-Muy bien apenas despierte todas nos pondremos en marcha a Canterlot- dice Twilight con seriedad pero con un rostro de preocupación.

Todas se muestran preocupadas y asustadas por el escape de Dark Soul y su alianza con Tirek no saben qué hacer, su esperanza yace en que Silver Star les cuente todo lo que sabe de Dark Soul y también quien es él en realidad.

**_Continuará en el próximo:_**

**_Capítulo 6….La hermandad de las estrellas._**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

**_"La hermandad de las estrellas"_**

Dark soul fue derrotado y enviado al Tártaro gracias al poder del arcoíris de las mane 6 y un poco de arrogancia por parte de Dark Soul, pasaron tres días y las chicas esperaban una carta de la princesa Celestia acerca de la situación, Fluttershy mientras se encontraba en el hospital visitando al unicornio que cayó cerca de su casa ya que le preocupa mucho su estado, el unicornio despertó aquel mismo día y asustado intento escapar del hospital y lo hubiera logrado pero un inesperado encuentro con las mane 6 frustro su escape al chocar contra ellas y aunque pudo haber escapado al ver a Fluttershy recordó lo ocurrido dando tiempo a los guardias de alcanzarlo y a los doctores de sedarlo no sin antes decir que se refirieran a él como Silver Star.

Mientras esperaban el despertar de Silver Star, ya que por ahora es el único que puede explicarles la situación actual reciben una notica mediante un mensaje, Dark Soul ha escapado del Tártaro y se ha aliado con Tirek a quien le ha dado parte de sus poderes oscuros, al enterarse de esto mediante una carta de la princesa Celestia las mane 6 se alarmaron y preocuparon demasiado, pero también sintieron algo de intriga al ver que mediante la carta la Princesa solicitaba la presencia del unicornio para que explicará lo que ocurre, no solo a Twilight y sus amigas también a ella y a todo el consejo de representantes de los otros reinos y regiones.

Twilight decidió que en cuanto Silver Star despierte todos abordarían en tren a Canterlot lo más pronto posible y van con el médico que atiende a Silver Star para preguntar sobre su estado.

-Disculpe Doctor- Dice Twilight dirigiéndose al médico quien está revisando una lista de pacientes y síntomas.

-¿Qué sucede princesa?- Responde el médico con tono respetuoso.

-Queremos saber acera del estado del unicornio que tuvo que sedar hace unos momentos- Dice Twilight.

-Claro, permítanme un momento- Dice el médico mientras revisa la lista que tiene y comienza a buscar el expediente del unicornio –Bueno físicamente ya está mejor a excepción de la herida del torso que se volvió a abrir, tuve que volver a hacerle puntadas para evitar que se desangrara-

-¿Está en condiciones de viajar?- pregunta Twilight al médico.

-Mmm… la verdad no, así como se encuentra corre el riesgo de que su herida se abra de nuevo- Dice el médico con seriedad –Además de que su estado mental no parece estar del todo bien-

-¿A qué se refiere?- Pregunta Twilight con algo de confusión en su voz.

-Bueno ahora está dormido, pero antes de salir de salir de la habitación logre escuchar que decía una serie de cosas que no tenían mucho sentido pero constantemente repetía las palabras Dark y Soul entre balbuceos- Responde el médico sin darle mucha importancia a esto pero de inmediato las demás se exaltan dando un gran suspiro de impresión, esto confirmaba que en efecto este unicornio tenía que ver con Dark Soul.

-¿Cuándo despertara?- Pregunta Twilight al médico con algo de preocupación.

-Despertará en un par de horas pero lo hemos sujetado a la cama por si vuelve a tener alguna reacción violenta como la de hace unos momentos- Les dice el médico.

-¿De verdad tiene qué estar sujeto a su cama?- Pregunta Fluttershy preocupada.

-Me temo que sí- Responde el médico con seriedad –Es la única forma de asegurarnos de que no tengo otro episodio como el de hace unos momentos, ahora si me disculpan debo atender a otros pacientes- Dice el médico mientras se retira.

-Adelante doctor- Dice Applejack.

-¿Qué vamos hacer?- Pregunta Rarity a Twilight después de escuchar lo que el médico les dijo.

-Esperaremos a que despierte y luego veremos qué hacer para transportarnos a Canterlot- Dice Twilight con seriedad –Regresemos y preparemonos- Dice Twilight a sus amigas pero en eso nota que Fluttershy se sienta en una de las sillas de espera.

-Fluttershy, ¿No vienes?- Pregunta Twilight a la pegaso.

-Me quedaré aquí- Dice Fluttershy con un tono suave –De seguro que se sentirá asustado en cuanto despierte de nuevo así que esperare a que despierte para que no tenga tanto miedo- continúa diciendo la pegaso y toma una de las revistas para leer mientras espera.

-Yo también me quedare- Dice Pinkie Pie dando un salto junto a Fluttershy –Así no te quedaras sola- Dice la pony sonriendo y sacando un libro de colorear de la nada y una caja de crayones de su crin.

-Muy bien entonces nos veremos después- Dice Twilight mientras se retira junto con Rainbow Dash, Rarity y Applejack.

-Gracias por acompañarme Pinkie- Dice Fluttershy con dulce voz característica.

-Para eso son las amigas- Dice Pinkie con una sonrisa y sigue coloreando con los crayones en su boca.

Pasan alrededor de unas 3 horas y media cuando el doctor baja para avisarle a Fluttershy y a Pinkie que el Unicornio ha despertado pero que está un poco alterado por lo ocurrido e intenta liberarse de lo que lo sujeta a la cama al oírlo ella suben de inmediato a la habitación y encuentran al unicornio forcejeando con las ataduras mientras dos guaridas los sostienen para evitar que se mueva ya que por causa de sus bruscos movimientos sus heridas comienzan a abrirse nuevamente.

-Quédese quieto- Dice uno de los guardias con molestia.

-Si sigue así sus heridas se abrirán aún más y tardará más en curarse- Dice el otro guardia mientras lo sostiene de una pata que había logrado zafarse de las ataduras.

-Déjenme ir, suéltenme- Dice el unicornio con enojo –Todos ustedes van a morir, él está aquí-

-Alto- Dice Fluttershy con severidad al ver como los guardias sometían al unicornio bruscamente –No pueden tratarlo así aún está herido- Continua diciendo mientras da una mirada severa contra los guardias.

-Sí, eso es ser abusivos- Dice Pinkie mientras mira molesta a los guardias y les enseña la lengua.

En ese momento los guardias sueltan al unicornio y se retiran a petición de Fluttershy, el unicornio ya se muestra calmado al ver que alguien lo defendió.

-Oh cuanto lo siento Silver Star- Dice Fluttershy con tono suave -¿Estás bien?-

-Si gracias este Fluttershy ¿verdad?- Dice el unicornio.

-Sí, soy Fluttershy y ella es mi amiga Pinkie Pie- Dice la pegaso.

-¿Cómo estás?- Grita Pinkie en la cara de Silver Star quien se sobresalta un poco.

-Ehhhh, ¿Bien?- Responde Silver Star con un poco de nerviosismo –A excepción de estás amarras- agrega el unicornio con algo de molestia.

-Permíteme- Dice Fluttershy desamarrando la otra pata del unicornio así como y su torso mientras Pinkie le desata las patas traseras, Silver Star se levanta y comienza a ver su nuevo cuerpo al que todavía no está acostumbrado mirándose en un espejo que está en la habitación.

-¿Qué es lo que soy?- Pregunta él al verse en el espejo y después se dirige a la ventana que al abrirla le permite observar el pueblo de Ponyville -¿Dónde estoy?- pregunta con confusión

-Te encuentras en un hospital en Ponyville el lugar perfecto para toda clase de ponys- Dice Pinkie Pie – Oh y eres un unicornio- Agrega ella con una sonrisa.

-¿Ponyville? ¿Unicornio?- Dice Silver Star aún más confundido pero en eso recuerda el viaje a través de la grieta dimensional y al mismo tiempo su batalla con Dark Soul.

-Oh No- Dice Silver Star con exaltación –Dark Soul, tengo que detenerlo, tengo que salir de aquí- Dice él aún más exaltado.

-Espera- Dice Fluttershy y el unicornio se detiene de golpe –Tenemos que decirte algo-

-No tengo tiempo- Dice Silver Star con un tono que demostraba preocupación –Si no lo detengo él-

-Lo sabemos- Dice Fluttershy –Lo que queremos decirte es acerca de él- Agrega la pegaso amarilla y Silver Star se detiene por completo.

-Es una historia muy increíble pero aterradora a la vez Dice Pinkie cambiando su tono de voz de alegre a serio durante la oración.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- Dice Silver Star mientras regresa con ellas mostrando algo de preocupación en su rostro.

Fluttershy y Pinkie le cuentan a Silver Star lo ocurrido en el castillo de las dos hermanas, Fluttershy trata de ser lo más clara posible mientras Pinkie cuenta la historia a su propio estilo lo que deja algo confundido a Silver Star quien decide poner más atención al relato de Fluttershy.

-Fue entonces que llego la carta que nos avisaba que Dark Soul había escapado de Tártaro junto con Tirek- Dice Fluttershy terminando su relato.

-Sí, ese centauro era todo un abusivo- Dice Pinkie con un tono molesto –Nos quito nuestra CM- Agrega ella mientras toca su CM.

-No puede ser- Dice Silver Star sintiendo culpa por lo ocurrido –No puedo creer que todo esto haya pasado en un solo momento-

En ese momento en la habitación entran Twilight, Rainbow, Rarity y Applejack, al oírlas Silver Star se altera un poco y retrocede tomando una postura defensiva.

-Espera Tranquilo- Dice Fluttershy con un poco de exaltación –Son nuestras amigas, de las que te hablamos- con esto dicho el unicornio se calma.

-Oh ya veo, siento mi reacción- Dice Silver Star agachando su cabeza y con tono de disculpa – mi nombre es Silver Star-

-Un placer conocerte compañero- Dice Apllejack moviendo su casco y cerrando un ojo.

-Mucho gusto Darling- Dice Rarity ondeando su cabello y con un tono elegante.

-Qué tal- Dice Rainbow y le da un pequeño golpe al en el hombro al unicornio que da un pequeño alarido de dolor.

-UPPS, lo siento- Dice Rainbow algo apenada.

-Ten cuidado Rainbow- Dice Fluttershy mirando a Rainbow con desaprobación –No ves qué aún se encuentra lastimado-

-Está bien, no te preocupes- Dice Silver Star.

-Ten esto te hará sentir mejor- Dice Pinkie Pie quien le entrega un cupcake a Silver Star.

-Muchas…, Un momento, ¿De dónde lo sacase?- Dice Silver Star al notar que no había ningún otro tipo de alimento o postre cerca de ahí.

-Lo tome de ahí- Dice Pinkie señalando hacia fuera de la historia.

-¿De dónde?- Pregunta Silver Star aún más confundido.

-De ahí, de la mesa del escritor- Dice ella señalando hacia mi mesa de trabajo y en eso me doy cuenta de que el cupcake que me disponía a comer mientras escribía esto ha desaparecido, lo cual me deja muy confundido y un poco asustado.

-¿De qué está hablando?- Pregunta Silver Star en forma de susurro a Rainbow Dash.

-Francamente no tengo idea- Dice ella con la misma confusión que Silver Star quien voltea a ver a las demás pero todas mueven la cabeza de un lado a otro expresando que tampoco saben lo que ocurre.

-Bueno bienvenido seas a Ponyville Silver Star- Dice Twilight con una sonrisa.

-Gracias- Dice Silver Star y en eso nota que Twilight es la única del grupo con un cuerno y un para las y se le queda mirando algo pensativo.

-¿Sucede algo?- Dice Twilight sintiéndose un poco incomoda con la mirada de Silver Star.

-Oh lo siento- Dice Silver Star apenado –No era mi intención incomodarla, solo que me llamo la atención el hecho de que eres la única con cuerno y alas.

-Es porqué ella es una Alicornio- Dice Rarity.

-¿Alicornio?- Dice Silver Star Confundido.

-Sip, ella es una Alicornio- Dice Applejack –y además de eso es una princesa-

-¿Princesa?- Dice Silver Star un poco sorprendido.

-Sí, ella es Twilight Sparkle, la Princesa de la amistad- Applejack, esto hace que Twilight se sonroje un poco de la pena y en ese momento los demás se confunden al ver que Silver Star se arrodilla frente a Twilight.

-Perdóneme por no hacer reverencia ante usted antes majestad, no sabía que fuese miembro de la realeza- Dice Silver Star con un tono de disculpa.

-No es necesario que te arrodilles así- Dice Twilight sintiéndose un poco incomoda con esto –Ya puedes levantarte- Dice ella con una ligera sonrisa de nervios.

-Gracias su majestad- Dice el unicornio con un tono de respeto y retrocediendo dejando a las demás ponys confundidas ya que saben que Twilight es una princesa y que muchos otros ponys hacen reverencia ante ella pero no podían evitar preguntarse ¿Por qué él se arrodilla si ni siquiera es de este lugar?

-¿Sucede algo?- Pregunta Silver Star al notar las miradas confusas de las demás.

-No, no pasa nada- Dice Twilight un poco nerviosa –Silver Star ¿te encuentras en condiciones para viajar?-

-¿El médico ya me explico que no debería?- Dice el con la cabeza agachada por respeto a Twilight –Pero si usted lo ordena partiré de inmediato- Dice el unicornio levantando la cabeza.

-Verás la situación es la siguiente- Dice la princesa explicando toda la situación a Silver Star.

-Entonces ¿Qué esperamos?- Dice Silver Star y comienza a caminar pero al dar unos pasos se toma de su costado y nota que está sangrando un poco, casi cae al suelo pero Applejack y Rainbow Dash lo ayudan a sostenerse.

-Tómalo con calma compañero- Dice Applejack.

-Sí, aún no estás del todo bien- Dice Rainbow y ambas lo ayudan a sostenerse.

-¿Cómo iremos entonces a Canterlot?- Pregunta Fluttershy mirando a Silver Star con algo de preocupación –Él no se encuentra en condiciones para viajar- Agrega la pegaso amarilla.

-Ni todos los cupcakes de mundo lo curarían a tiempo- Dice Pinkie Pie.

-No te preocupes por eso Darling- Dice Rarity con un tono elegante –Vengan a ver lo que está afuera-

Pinkie, Fluttershy y Silver Star salen del hospital este último ayudándose con Apllejack y Fluttershy para poder caminar sin sentir mucho dolor, al salir pueden ver que hay 3 carruajes reales que son tirados por pegasos y en uno de ellos se encuentra Spike.

-Hey chicas pueden creerlo- Dice el bebe Dragón con emoción –La princesa Celestia los envió para que pudiéramos ir más rápido a Canterlot.

-Ahhhh, un dragón- Dice Silver Star con exaltación esto también altera un poco a Spike quien regresa a uno de los carruajes asustado.

-Tranquilo, no hay nada que temer- Dice Fluttershy con un tono suave para calmar a Silver Star –Spike es nuestro amigo y no dañaría a nadie-

-Oh ya veo, perdonen mi reacción- Dice el unicornio con un poco de vergüenza.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de irnos- Dice la Princesa subiendo a uno de los carruajes junto con Spike y Pinkie, en otro suben Rarity, Fluttershy y Silver Star y en el último Rainbow Dash y Applejack.

Al terminar de subir los guardias emprenden el vuelo y los llevan rápidamente a Canterlot donde el consejo ya los está esperando, al llegar a Canterlot lo primero que hacen es llevar a Silver Star al hospital del castillo y una vez terminada la revisión se dirigió al consejo donde se encontraban los representantes de las regiones de Equestria, solo a Twilight se le permitió entrar a la reunión, las demás tuvieron que esperar en la sala de afuera cuya puerta era custodiada por dos guardias.

-¿Qué creen que este pasando adentro yo?- Dice Applejack quitándose su sombrero para abanicarse con este.

-Probablemente estén hablando de cosas aburridas- Dice Rainbow mientras da un gran bostezo y se recuesta en una de las bancas cerca de una ventana.

-Yo solo espero que Silver Star esté bien- Dice Fluttershy frotando sus cascos de preocupación.

-Uhhhh, parece que alguien tiene cierto interés por el nuevo pony- Dice Rarity con un tono picaron.

-¿Qué?- Dice Fluttershy con sorpresa –No, cómo es que piensan eso, yo solo soy amable con él- Dice ella un poco apenada.

-Si lo tiene- Dice Pinkie mientras da una vuelta de carrusel alrededor de Fluttershy, la pegaso se apena y cubre su rostro con sus cascos.

-Ok, Ok ya fue suficiente- Dice Applejack –No le hagas caso Sugarcube, son solo unas ponys inmaduras- Dice ella con una sonrisa.

Dentro de la sala Silver Star se para en medio del gran salón ante la presencia de los representantes, Twilight le desea suerte y se sienta junto a la princesa Cadence, todo el consejo mira al unicornio y comienzan a murmurar entre ellos, finalmente la princesa Luna llama al orden con su voz de Canterlot y la Princesa Celestia comienza con los asuntos.

-Ya todos estamos aquí- Dice Celestia –Entonces comencemos, dinos Silver Star, ¿Quién es aquel al que llaman Dark Soul? Y ¿Cuál es la relación que tiene contigo? ¿Cómo pasó todo esto?- pregunta Celestia con seriedad, Silver Star hace una reverencia y luego da un gran respiro para comenzar a hablar.

-Dark Soul, es un ente de maldad pura- Dice el unicornio con inexpresividad –Su único propósito es destruir lo que encuentra y llenar todo de oscuridad, lo hemos combatido desde hace tiempo pero ha sido muy poderoso y ninguno de nosotros ha podido detenerlo-

-¿Detenerlo quiénes?- Pregunta la princesa Luna.

-Nosotros, la hermandad de las estrellas- Dice el unicornio con algo de pesar.

-¿Quiénes son la hermandad de la que hablas? Y ¿Cómo llegaron ambos aquí?- Pregunta Celestia, nuevamente Silver Star toma aire y comienza a relatar su historia.

-Ambos llegamos aquí a través de una grieta dimensional causada por el poder de la pelea que tuve con él, nuestra batalla fue grande pero antes de eso les contaré todo desde el comienzo-

Historia de Silver Star:

-Desde hace mucho tiempo mi mundo ha sido protegido por 12 guerreros nos llamábamos la hermandad de las 12 estrellas cada uno protegía una región de la tierra en que habitábamos, nuestro líder era llamado Golden Star era el protector de toda la vida y el más fuerte de nosotros al mismo tiempo era nuestro maestro, después de él estaban los 5 guerreros que eran sus alumnos más avanzados Red Star, Blue Star, Yellow Star, Green Star y Pink Star después de ellos me encontraba yo Silver Star, después de mi se encontraban los gemelos Black Star y Aqua Star, y por último los tres más pequeños de nosotros Violet Star, Orange Star y Gray Star.

Los 5 más fuertes que yo protegían la región norte del mundo, Yo protegía la región Oeste, Los gemelos la región sur y los tres pequeños la región este, teníamos órdenes estrictas de proteger nuestras regiones y no interferir en las demás, defendimos nuestro mundo de muchos peligros hasta que un día sin previo aviso apareció un poderoso enemigo uno como nunca habíamos visto antes este era Dark Soul.

El ser oscuro apareció de la nada y ataco primero la región del sur los gemelos pelearon con toda su fuerza pero Dark Soul los venció en cuestión de minutos, al enterarnos de esto pedimos permiso para intervenir pero nuestro líder nos lo impidió, Dark Soul se dirigió posteriormente a la región de este y de la misma manera mato a los tres pequeños sin misericordia posteriormente se dirigió a la región del norte donde tuvo un enfrentamiento muy duro contra los 5 guerreros más fuertes pero a pesar de que parecía que podían ganar con su máximo ataque Dark Soul lo recibió como si fueran nada y también acabo con ellos probando lo poderoso que era.

Dark Soul se dirigía ahora hacia mi región y estaba listo para enfrentarlo cuando Golden Star apareció y me encerró en un campo de energía para él pelear contra Dark Soul, el campo de energía me volvía invisible a Dark Soul y desde ahí pude ver con impotencia la pelea nuestro líder demostró ser un oponente como ninguno para Dark Soul pero tristemente el también perdió su combate, después de su victoria Dark Soul se dirigió a buscarme nuevamente, el campo de energía se desvaneció una vez que él se alejo del lugar entonces aproveche para ir con mi maestro quien estaba cerca de la muerte pero antes de morir me transfirió los poderes que el poseía y me dijo que ahora yo era el único que podía hacerle frente a Dark Soul que esta fue la razón por la que me mantuvo en ese campo de energía, si yo peleaba contra él y moría no habría más esperanza pero con el sacrifico de mi maestro nuestro mundo tenía una posibilidad de salvarse.

Sepulte a mi maestro en esa misma tierra y juré que vencería a Dark Soul, fue entonces que lo busque y una vez que estuvimos frente a frente tuvimos la batalla más grande y terrible que jamás se haya visto en mi mundo, aún así no pude vencerlo y mientras peleábamos varias grietas dimensionales se abrieron ahí fue que vi mi oportunidad si lo enviaba a otra dimensión mi mundo estaría a salvo, sin embargo no fui capaz de ello y no me quedo otro remido que arrojarme junto con él a la grieta.

Así fue como llegamos a este mundo, pido disculpas por haber traído la desgracia a su tierra, cualquier castigo que elijan para mí será aceptado-

El consejo comienza a debatir unos piden la muerte del unicornio y otros que sea echado en los calabozos pero al final es la Princesa Celestia quien tiene que decidir el destino de Silver Star ya que lo ocurrido tuvo lugar en el área donde ella es la máxima autoridad.

-Tus motivos fueron puros noble guerrero- Dice Celestia con un tono serio –Y si tu historia es verdadera entonces eres el único que puede ayudarnos a combatir esta nueva amenaza por esta razón se decide que deberás formar parte de los guardias de la realeza bajo el mando de la princesa Twilight para así estar alerta del regreso de el ser llamado Dark Soul quien además ha escapado junto con Tirek, lo que lo convierte aún mayor, eso es todo este consejo ha terminado- Dice Celestia con seriedad y todos sus miembros regresan a sus lugares, algunos inconformes con la decisión de la princesa Celestia.

Al salir del salón del consejo Twilight y Silver Star se dirigen con las demás y les avisan de lo decidido por el consejo y la princesa Celestia.

-Entonces serás un guardia en el castillo de Twilight, eso es cool- Dice Rainbow Dash.

-Entonces estarás por aquí un tiempo- Dice Applejack acomodando su sombrero.

-Así parece- Dice Silver Star y luego se dirige a Twilight –Princesa, me presento como su humilde siervo-

-Gracias- Dice Twilight algo incomoda -¿Si no es molestia preguntar, por qué haces esto?- Dice Twilight confundida.

-En la región que protegía en mi mundo debía serle leal al reino que habitaba ahí y mi código de honor me obliga a obedecer a la realeza y mostrar mi lealtad hacia la misma- dice Silver Star con su cabeza abajo.

-Bueno, gracias- Dice Twilight con una sonrisa que denotaba que estaba incomoda con esto.

-¿Y dónde te vas a auqedar?- pregunta Pinkie saltando de la nada.

-Em, este, si no tienes dónde quedare yo podría recibirte- Dice Fluttershy con muhca timidez.

-No es necesario Fluttershy- Dice Twilight a la pegaso –Como parte de la guardia se quedará en el castillo al igual que los demás-

-Oh, ya veo- Dice Fluttershy con timidez.

Lejos de aquel lugar casi llegando a las tierras desoladas de Equestria se encuentran dos figuras avanzado, estás eran Dark Soul y Tirek quienes habían escapado del Tártaro.

-¿Qué hacemos en este lugar desolado?- Dice Tireck con molestia –Pensé que habías dicho que causaríamos terror primero-

-JAJAJAJAJA, Paciencia Tirek, eso vendrá muy pronto- Dice Dark Soul mirando hacia aquellas tierras –Recuerda que también busco colaboradores y cerca de aquí puedo sentir la presencia de una de ellos, vamos tenemos que hablar con ella- Dice Dark Soul con una sonrisa maléfica y ambos monstruos avanzan hacia aquellas tierras.

**_Continuará en el próximo:_**

**_Capítulo 7….Una reina sin trono._**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

_"La reina sin trono"_

Silver Star ha sido puesto a vigilar los alrededores de Ponyville trabajando como guardia en el castillo de la amistad bajo las órdenes de princesa Twilight cosa que para algunos de los miembros del consejo no pareció una buena idea, muchos de ellos querían que el unicornio al que consideraban causante de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo fuera castigado severamente incluso algunos de los miembros exigían la muerte del unicornio pero al final gracias a la intervención de la princesa Celestia, quien tenía la palabra final decidió lo anterior una vez que escucho la historia de Silver Star y darse cuenta de que es quien puede vencer a Dark Soul.

Twilight y las demás hablan con Silver Star hasta que la princesa Celestia y la princesa Luna salen de la sala del consejo y piden hablar con Twilight en privado.

-Twilight, ¿puedo hablar contigo?- Dice la princesa Celestia y en eso logra notar algo que le parece un poco extraño nota que Silver Star se mantiene en posición de reverencia al verlas a ella y a la princesa Luna.

-Claro princesa- Responde Twilight dispuesta a escuchar a su maestra.

-A solas- Dice Celestia con seriedad.

-Oh- De acuerdo princesa, dice Twilight con algo de intriga.

-Espérenme un momento amigos- Dice Twilight a sus amigas a Spike y a Silver Star que sigue en reverencia.

Las tres princesas entran en la sala del trono para hablar en privado, ahí también se encuentra ya la princesa Cadence.

-¿De qué creen qué quiera hablar con ella?- Dice Applejack con confusión por el tono de Celestia.

-¿Pasara algo malo?- Pregunta Pinkie mientras saca una galleta de su crin.

-Tal vez sea por algo que hice- Dice Silver Star quien se sienta dando media vuelta y baja su cabeza mostrando una expresión de culpa.

-No, estoy segura de que debe ser otra cosa- Dice Fluttershy poniendo su casco en el hombro del unicornio quien voltea a verla y nota la sonrisa cálida que le da Fluttershy.

-Ella tiene razón Dariling- Dice Rarity –Estoy completamente segura de que se trata de otro asunto que no tiene que ver con esto- Dice la unicornio para levantarle el ánimo.

Mientras las demás le intentan dar ánimos a Silver Star un guardia llega y le arroja una armadura de guardia real pero esta es diferente a las demás en lugar de ser de un color dorado como las de los guardias de la princesa Celestia o del color de los guardias del imperio de Cristal por alguna razón la armadura que le entregan a Silver Star es blanca en su totalidad a excepción de la estrella en el frente de la armadura la cual es color celeste como en las armaduras normales.

-Tu novato- Dice uno de los guardias con voz grave acercándose a Silver Star –Toma, ponte esto- Le dice el guardia arrojándole la armadura y el yelmo con un poco de rudeza, Silver Star apenas logra atrapar la armadura.

-¿Y esto es?- Pregunta Silver Star sosteniendo la armadura.

-Es tu nueva armadura soldado- Dice el guardia mostrando un poco de desaprobación al ver a Silver Star –La princesa Celestia ordeno que se le entregara-

-Un momento- Grita Pinkie saliendo de la nada y poniéndose entre el guardia y Silver Star –Esta armadura es de color blanca y las armaduras de los guardias reales son de color dorado- Dice la pony sacando un caballete y unas hojas con dibujos grandes donde se muestran lar armaduras definidas a detalle y sus colores.

-En serio ¿De dónde saca todas estas cosas?- Dice Silver Star un poco confundido.

-No lo sabemos- Dice Rainbow Dash cerrado los ojos y poniendo sus cascos a los lados –Ella solo es Pinkie-

-Pero ella tiene un buen punto- Dice Rarity -¿Por qué su armadura es blanca y no dorada?, Simplemente se verá muy poco uniforme al estar junto a los demás guardias- Dice ella expresando su sentido de la moda y la combinación de los colores.

-No lo sé- Dice el guardia con algo de fastidio –Fueron órdenes de la princesa Celestia y la princesa Luna- Dice el guardia con seriedad mientras se retira.

-Oh por cierto- Dice el guardia volteando una vez más –Póntela lo más rápido posible, te esperan en el campo de entrenamiento haya afuera ¡y date prisa Novato!- Dice el guardia con un tono molesto y cerrando una de las puertas frente a él.

-Pero que rufián- Dice Rarity un poco molesta.

-No importa- Dice Silver Star, -No es el primero que me habla así- Dice mientras sostiene la armadura con sus cascos y la observa con un poco de confusión dejando el Yelmo en el suelo el cual accidentalmente patea sin darse cuenta y rueda hasta donde esta Fluttershy la cual levanta el Yelmo con sus cascos.

-Vamos, ¿Qué estas esperando? Póntela- Dice Rainbow Dash –Seguro que de veras genial en ella- Dice la pegaso con un tono de ánimo.

-Algún problema Sugarcube- Dice Apllejack al observar que Silver Star no hace más que mirar la armadura.

-¿Qué?, oh no es solo que…- Dice el unicornio expresando un poco de vergüenza.

-¿Solo qué, qué?- Pregunta Applejack.

-Emm este… ¿Saben cómo se usa esta cosa?- Pregunta Silver Star dado una sonrisa que expresa algo de pena, al oír esto las demás casi caen al suelo de la impresión a excepción de Pinkie quien al ver que las demás casi caen al suelo lo analiza unos momentos y se deja car también.

-Un momento- Dice Rainbow Dash casi al borde de la risa -¿No sabes cómo ponerte la armadura?-

-Este… No- Dice el unicornio un poco apenado y nervioso.

-Pff, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA- Rainbow Dash comienza a reír a carajadas lo que hace sentir un poco mal a Silver Star , Rarity y Applejack miran esto con desaprobación mientras le dicen a Rainbow lo mal que esta lo que hace, Pinkie al ver a Rainbow reír también lo hace pero solo para seguir el juego.

-ES SUFICIENTE- Se escucha y es Fluttershy quien se acerca volando hacia Rainbow con una mirada de enojo y el Yelmo de Silver Star en su casco –Rainbow Dash eso no fue nada amable, el pobre ya ha pasado por mucho como para que tu vengas y te rías de él- Dice la pegaso amarilla con severidad en su voz cosa que dejo boquiabiertos a todos pues muy pocas veces se ve esta actitud en Fluttershy.

-Yo solo estaba bromeando- Dice Rainbow en tono de defensa –Es solo un juego-

-Pues esos juegos no hacen más que herir los sentimientos de otros, Deberías estar avergonzada de ti misma- Dice Fluttershy con severidad y con una mirada de desaprobación –Pídele disculpas ahora mismo- Dice Fluttershy a Rainbow y esta última se acerca a Silver Star.

-Yo, tu sabes, siento haberme burlado de ti- Dice Rainbow con un tono de sumisión.

-No hay problema Rainbow- Dice Silver Star y ambos chocan sus cascos –gracias Fluttershy- Dice el unicornio con una sonrisa.

-No fue nada- Dice la pegaso devolviendo la sonrisa –Deja que te ayude con la armadura- Dice ella acercándose a Silver Star, pero tiene algunos problemas para acomodar la armadura.

-Déjame intentarlo Fluttershy Dariling- Dice el unicornio blanco y en eso usa su magia para terminar de acomodar la armadura a Silver Star.

-Gracias Rarity- Dice Silver Star al observar la armadura sobre él –Vaya no es como mi vieja armadura pero no está nada mal, parece fuerte y muy resistente- Dice Silver Star con algo de alegría.

-Solo falta una cosa más- Dice Fluttershy quien se acerca al unicornio con el Yelmo y lo coloca en su cabeza –Listo, todo un soldado de la guardia real- Dice ella con una sonrisa.

-Me queda bien- Dice Silver Star mirando su Yelmo.

Fluttershy por un momento se queda viendo al unicornio que luce como todo un héroe en con su armadura blanca y se pierde en su mente por unos momentos.

-¿Fluttershy? ¿Te sientes bien?- Le dice Apllejack a la pegaso quien vuelve en sí.

-¿Qué? Si estoy bien, no pasa nada- Dice la pegaso con algo de vergüenza y sonrojándose un poco, en eso Applejack nota que Fluttershy da una discreta mirada a Silver Star y al notarlo da una pequeña risa pues sabe de lo que se trata.

-Aún no lo entiendo, ¿Si dices que eres un gran guerrero por qué no sabías ponerte la armadura?- Pregunta Rainbow algo intrigada.

-Bueno- Dice Silver Star con un poco de nerviosismo en su voz –Pues porqué la armadura que tenía no era para un unicornio- Dice él mientras vuelve a mirarse en ese estado –Era más como para, ¿cómo digo esto?, verán en mi mundo yo no era un unicornio tal cual yo era más bien un este mmm un hu…- Menciona Silver Star pero en eso es interrumpido por Pinkie repentinamente.

-¿Eres un humano verdad?- Dice ella con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

-¿Pero cómo es qué…?- Dice Silver Star muy sorprendido y confundido -¿Cómo sabes eso?-

-Solo Adivine- Dice la pony rosa con una sonrisa dejando a todos los demás confundidos.

-Sí, saben qué olviden esa parte- Dice el unicornio dándose por vencido al no entender a Pinkie –Bueno supongo que debo ir a ese campo de entrenamiento-

-Pero aún te encuentras algo herido- Dice Fluttershy con un poco de preocupación por los vendajes que Silver Star aún tiene en su cuerpo.

-Estaré bien- Dice el unicornio –Esa medicina que me dieron junto con el ungüento que me pusieron en las heridas me hizo sentir mejor, miren- Dice Silver Star mientras se quita uno de los vendajes mostrando la mejoría casi milagrosa.

-No había escuchado de una medicina que actuara tan rápido- Dice Applejack con algo de intriga y quitándose su sombrero para ver un poco mejor con la luz.

-Yo tampoco- Dice Silver Star –El médico solo me dijo que el ungüento era muy especial hecho con algunas yerbas escasas y la medicina que me dio era algo así como un energizarte natural que me ayudaría en mi recuperación, bueno debo ir al campo- Dice Silver Star alejándose de las demás pero a los pocos pasos regresa con ellas.

-¿Pasa algo?- Pregunta Applejack.

-¿Saben dónde queda exactamente ese lugar?- Pregunta el unicornio un poco apenado.

-Jeje, Claro compañero- Dice Applejack tratando de evitar una risa –Fluttershy ven, llevemos al nuevo soldado a su entrenamiento-

-¿Por qué solo ustedes?- Pregunta Rainbow algo molesta –Yo también quiero ver-

-Será mejor que ustedes se queden aquí y esperen a Twilight- Dice Applejack a las otra dos ponys.

-De acuerdo Applejack las alcanzaremos cuando Twilight vuelva- Dice Rarity.

Mientras ellas acompañan a Silver Star a los campos de entrenamiento del castillo, Twilight tiene una charla con las demás princesas de Equestria.

-¿Qué ocurre Princesa?- Pregunta Twilight a Celestia con intriga.

-Twilight- Dice ella con un tono de seriedad –Debo encargarte una importante tarea-

-¿Una tarea?, Por supuesto Princesa ¿Cuál es?- Pregunta Twilight con algo de emoción ya que le gusta cuando la princesa le encarga hacer algo.

-Tu tarea, es mantener vigilado a Silver Star- Dice Celestia con mucha seriedad, dejando a Twilight sorprendida.

-¿Cómo? Vigilarlo, ¿Por qué?- Pregunta ella confundida.

-Twilight, debes entender, no lo conocemos en absoluto, todo lo que sabemos de él es lo que nos contó dentro de la sala del consejo, pero no podemos asegurar de que lo que nos haya dicho sea verdad- Dice Celestia con seriedad.

-Bueno, quizá tenga razón- Dice Twilight con algo de sumisión –Pero ¿Por qué yo?-

-No tendrás que hacerlo sola, tus amigas te ayudaran, quiero que lo mantengan vigilado todo el tiempo, es por eso que lo hice miembro de la guardia de tu castillo, de esa manera podrán vigilarlo a cada momento- Continúa diciendo Celestia.

-Y en la noche cuando duerma yo me encargaré de mantenerlo vigilado- Dice la princesa Luna con un tono alto y serio usando su voz de Canterlot, al hacer esto las demás princesas se cubren sus oídos –Oh, lo siento- Dice Luna algo apenada.

-¿No creen qué eso es demasiado?- Pregunta Twilight insegura –Es decir no parece que sea de los malos-

-No podemos correr ningún riesgo- Dice Celestia con algo de severidad –Si vino del mismo lugar que aquel ser, entonces no debemos confiarnos-

-Twilight, Shining me contó todo lo ocurrido en el castillo- Dice Cadence con un tono de preocupación –Tal vez no estoy del todo de acuerdo con esto pero creo que Celestia tiene la razón, no podemos arriesgarnos-

-De acuerdo- Dice Twilight bajando su cabeza –Lo mantendremos vigilado-

-Muy bien, eso es todo Twilight- Dice Celestia y Twilight se retira pero dentro de si piensa que la princesa Celestia exagera un poco, pero al recordar lo que pasó hace tres días ella también comienza a tener sus dudas acerca de Silver Star.

En otro lugar, muy lejos de ahí, por las tierras desoladas y olvidadas de Equestria dos seres se mantienen caminando hacia lo profundo de ese lugar, estos seres son Dark Soul y Tirek.

-Qué demonios hacemos en este lugar muerto- Dice Tirek con agresividad –Deberíamos estar causando destrucción y miedo como tú dijiste, aquí no hay nada-

-Oh pero por supuesto que lo hay- Dice Dark Soul con una sonrisa macabra –Puedo sentir la presencia de muchas entidades por aquí, pero hay una en especial que llama mucho mi atención-

Tirek mira confundido a Dark Soul pero el miedo que tiene hacia él le impide hacer algo, siguen caminando cuando Dark Soul se detiene repentinamente y sonríe con malicia.

-¿Qué ocurre?, ¿Por qué te detienes?- Pregunta Tirek.

-Están aquí- Dice Dark Soul manteniéndose quieto mientras Tirek mira algo preocupado en todas las direcciones poniéndose en guardia.

En ese momento se logran ver algunas sombras pasar rápidamente y unas criaturas que se esconden en la oscuridad alrededor de ellos pero son muy rápidos para verlos a simple vista.

-¡¿Quién está ahí?!- Grita con algo de miedo en su voz –Sal de una vez cobarde- Tirek parece estar algo preocupado pero Dark Soul no parece estarlo en lo más mínimo, simplemente se mantiene ahí de pie e incluso cierra los ojos por un momento.

Repentinamente unas criaturas pequeñas atacan a Tirek por la espalda y le encajan una serie de pequeñas lanzas que dañan un poco al centauro quien usa sus poderes para atacar a las criaturas pero no logra identificar qué son.

Dark Soul también es atacado por el lado izquierdo pero él simplemente mueve su cabeza hacia atrás y evade la lanza e increíblemente toma a la criatura con su casco por el cuello mientras aún mantenía sus ojos cerrados y lo azota contra el suelo con una fuerza tal que provoca un pequeño cráter en el suelo, Dark Soul abre sus ojos y observa a la criatur esta resulta ser un simulador (Changeling).

-Finalmente- Piensa Dark Soul mientras acaba con el simulador con un poderoso rayo de su cuerno volviéndolo cenizas.

Tirek por su parte da un gran pisotón en el suelo creando una onda expansiva que arroja a los Changelings que lo atacaban en todas direcciones, pero para su sorpresa más de estos Changelings aparecieron frente a ellos y comenzaron a rodearlos eran cientos de ellos Dark Soul da una leve sonrisa y comienza a combatir contra estas criaturas por unos momentos demostrando su superioridad a ellos, finalmente un ataque colectivo de los Changelings rodea a Dark Soul pero este libera un campo de energía que se expande desintegrando a los Changelings que toca mientras Tirek deshace a puñetazos y pisotones a un par más, sin embargo más Changelings llegan y los vuelven a rodear.

Tirek lanza un gran grito de batalla pero Dark Soul desactiva el campo que tenía y vuela hacia unos Changelings poniéndose frente a ellos, dado al poder que ha demostrado, estos Changelings se encuentran temerosos pensando que este ser esta por matarlos al igual que los otros pero…

-Nos rendimos- Dice Dark Soul mientras extiende sus cascos en señal de rendición.

-¿Qué?- Dice Tirek exaltado –Somos más fuertes que ellos acabémoslos ahora-

-Nos superan en número Tirek- Dice Dark Soul inexpresivo –Lo más sensato que podemos hacer es rendirnos-

-Maldito Traidor- Dice Tireck con enojo, Dark Soul voltea con y mira a Tirek con ira hace brillar su cuerno y le quita los poderes oscuros que le había dado dejándolo en su forma más débil, acto seguido Dark Soul se acerca a Tirek quien lo mira con algo de Rencor.

-¿Decías algo Tirek?- Dice Dark Soul con un tono amenazante.

-Grrrrr, Nos, nos rendimos- Dice Tirek con un tono de voz bajo y mira a Dark Soul con cólera y odio –Te haré pagar por todo esto- Piensa Tirek sin darse cuenta de que Dark Soul es capaz de escuchar los pensamientos de los demás cuando lo desea.

-Eso lo veremos Tirek- Piensa Dark Soul mientras muestra una sonrisa macabra -¿En qué estábamos? A sí, nos estábamos rindiendo- Dice Dark Soul mientras vuelve a extender sus cascos.

Los Changelings se muestran un poco inseguros y confundidos ante lo que acaba de ocurrir y con algo de temor ponen las cadenas sobre Dark Soul y Tirek quien se siente humillado por lo ocurrido, ambos son llevados hasta las profundidades de aquellas tierras llegando a un castillo en ruinas, en condiciones mucho peores que el antiguo castillo de las dos hermanas, Dark Soul y Tirek son llevados ante lo que parece ser la cámara principal del castillo donde se encuentra nada más y nada menos que Chrysalis la reina de los Changelings.

-Bueno, ¿Qué tenemos aquí?- Dice Chrysalis observando lo que sus súbditos han traído y nota que uno de los cautivos es el mismísimo Tirek –Vaya, vaya pero si es Tirano Tirek- Dice Chrysalis con un tono de burla –No se supone que tú te encontrabas aprisionado en el Tátaro ¿Cómo lograste escapar siendo tan débil?- Dice ella mientras al mismo tiempo se burla.

-El asistió en mi escape- Dice Tirek con un tono molesto por las burlas de Chrysalis y señalando a Dark Soul.

-Alguien nuevo por aquí debo decir- Dice Chrysalis mientras observa detenidamente a Dark Soul -¿Tienes un nombre?-

-Puedes llamarme Dark Soul- Dice con un tono algo siniestro haciendo que algunos Changelings a quién les dirige la mirada retrocedan.

-No pareces ser la gran cosa- Dice Chrysalis menospreciando al alicornio negro –Después de todo terminaste por ser capturado al igual que otros invasores de mis reino- Dice Chrysalis mientras camina hacia el desgastado lugar que llama trono a través de varios cráneos de diferentes especies Ponys, Grifos e incluso dragones.

-Un reino en ruinas deberías agregar- Dice Dark Soul con un tono de burla, esto hace enojar a Chrysalis la cual toma la cadena que sostiene a Dark Soul y lo arroja al suelo.

-¿Algún otro comentario? Bufón- Dice Chrysalis dando una leve risa de maldad.

-No debiste hacer hecho eso- Dice Tirek mientras trata de Retroceder un poco.

Dark Soul se levanta del suelo y toma la cadena que lo sujeta del cuello con uno de sus cascos, con una gran velocidad y fuerza Dark Soul se libera de esa cadena volviéndola añicos posteriormente ilumina su cuerno y rodea las demás cadenas que tiene con un resplandor rojo haciéndolas caer de su cuerpo y las arroja contra Chrysalis quien esquiva estas cadenas volando pero no se da cuenta de que las cadenas cambian de dirección y antes de que ella pueda reaccionar es atrapada por las cadenas y cae de una gran altura.

Al ver a su reina en el suelo los Changelings se lanzan al ataque contra Dark Soul quien esquiva los primeros ataques con tele-transportación y aparece detrás de los Changelings que apresaban a Tirek, Dark Soul golpea fuertemente a estos últimos y dispara un rayo a Tirek devolviéndole los poderes que le había quitado antes, Tirek se vuelve grande una vez más rompiendo las cadenas que lo aprisionaban y comienza a aplastar a los Changelings empezando con aquellos que lo encadenaron.

Mientras Tirek se divierte aplastando a los Changelings, quienes aunque se transforman siguen sin tener oportunidad contra ellos, Dark Soul camina a dónde se encuentra Chrysalis, algunos Changelings intentan detenerlo pero son o golpeados con una gran fuerza por parte de Dark Soul o inmediatamente desintegrados por los rayos de su cuerno, al verlo acercarse Chrysalis intenta liberarse de las cadenas frenéticamente pero es inútil, y aunque trata de atacar a Dark Soul con sus ataques mágicos estos son muy débiles y Dark Soul simplemente los desvía con su casco que está cubierto de energía oscura.

Finalmente Dark Soul se para frente a ella con un rostro inexpresivo que cambia por una sonrisa macabra, Chrysalis asustada cierra los ojos y casi comienza a llorar esperando su aparente final.

-No te muevas, solo tardare un momento- Dice Dark Soul y este toca el cuerno de Chrysalis con su casco envuelto en energía oscura y con eso lee la mente de Chrysalis viendo todos sus recuerdos especialmente la forma en que fue derrotada en Canterlot durante la boda de Shining Armor y la princesa Cadence.

-Ya veo, tú también fuiste vencida por ellos- Dice Dark Soul mientras ilumina su cuerno y libera a Chrysalis de las cadenas lo cual deja a ella algo sorprendida.

-Es suficiente Tirek- Dice Dark Soul –Ya puedes detenerte-

-¿Qué? ¿De nuevo?- Dice Tirek con algo de molestia mientras golpea una última vez a un Changeling que se había transformado en él -¿Ahora qué?-

-Encontré lo que buscaba- Dice Dark Soul –Déjanos solos, quiero hablare en privado-

Tirek no entiende lo que Dark Soul pretende pero no quiere arriesgarse a que le quite los poderes nuevamente por lo que sale de la habitación, lo mismo hacen los Changelings algunos por el miedo y otros por orden de su reina.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes?- Dice Chrysalis con seriedad -¿Qué es lo que eres?-

-Yo soy la encarnación de la oscuridad y el próximo amo de este mundo- Dice Dark Soul con un tono altivo –Pero para eso debo deshacerme primero de todo lo que me estorba en este mundo-

-Mejor piénsalo dos veces- Dice Chrysalis con inexpresividad –Este mundo no es tan fácil de conquistar, muchos lo han intentado y fallado-

-Pero este mundo nunca ha visto nada como Yo antes- Dice con un tono siniestro y voz profunda –Yo soy el poder mismo-

-Si de verdad eres tan fuerte ¿Qué esperas para dominar Equestria?- Dice ella sin expresión alguna.

-Mis poderes aún no están a su máxima capacidad, jamás los había tenido que utilizar antes pero este mundo parece tener unas defensas más fuertes que el anterior que intente destruir- Dice Dark Soul con un poco de rabia al recordar como las mane 6 lograron hacerle daño con su ataque y mandarlo a Tártaro.

-Te refieres a esas 6 pequñas ponys, no es así- Dice Chrysalis.

-Exacto, ese poder arcoíris que poseen fue más fuerte de lo que esperaba- Dice Dark Soul –Pero todo poder puede ser superado y todo lo que necesito para superar ese poder que ellas tienen, es el miedo- Dice con voz tenebrosa –Así cómo tú te alimentas del amor yo lo hago del miedo de toda criatura, pero hasta que obtenga mi máximo poder necesitaré ayuda-

-Es por eso que tienes al grandulón contigo ¿No es así?- Dice ella refiriéndose a Tirek.

-Una marioneta que será desechada a su tiempo- Dice Dark Soul –Pero eso no es lo importante aquí, lo que me interesa es tu ayuda Reina Chrysalis-

-Mi ayuda ¿eh?, y luego qué ¿Me desecharas al igual que planeas hacerlo con Tirek?- Dice Chrysalis con un poco de miedo en su voz.

-¿Por qué me desharía de una criatura tan hermosa como tú?- Dice Dark Soul, su comentario deja a Chrysalis confundida.

-¿De qué hablas?- Dice ella nerviosa.

-Verás, una vez que me deshaga de esas 6 ponys y acabe con toda la resistencia que se oponga a mí, seré el nuevo amo y señor de esta tierra, pero todo rey necesita una reina y quién mejor para serlo que aquella que lleva la palabra en su nombre- Dice Dark Soul mientras rodea a Chrysalis y le habla al oído.

-Piénsalo, Tú la Reina Chrysalis la nueva gobernante de este mundo, no tendrás que vivir más en estas viejas ruinas, tus súbditos ya no sufrirán de hambre y por fin serás una verdadera reina, todo lo que debes hacer, es aceptar mi oferta, ayúdame a obtener el miedo de las criaturas de este lugar y a cambio yo te daré un verdadero trono un verdadero Reino, uno para gobernar junto a mí, hasta el final de los tiempos- Dice él mientras toma a Chrysalis de uno de sus cascos y acaricia su crin verde aqua con el otro.

-Yo… acepto- Dice Chrysalis con una sonrisa siniestra.

-Excelente- Dice Dark Soul con una sonrisa –Entonces acércate a mí, mi amor-

Ambos se acercan hacia al otro y se dan un largo y profundo beso, el plan de Dark Soul va por el camino que él quiere al parecer ya tiene de su lado a un poderoso ser como Tirek y ahora una Reina junto con un ejército a su entera disposición, ahora planea hacerse más fuerte y tiene la mira puesta en otra parte del reino.

**_Continuará en el próximo:_**

**_Capítulo 8…. Vigilado._**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

**_"_****_Vigilado"_**

Dark Soul ha logrado convencer a la Reina Chrysalis, no solo de unirse a su causa de conquistar Equestria sino que le ha prometido que ella reinara a su lado, ahora Dark Soul tiene un gran ejército Changeling de su lado además de dos seres muy poderos para ayudarle.

-¿De verdad reinare a tu lado?- Pregunta Chrysalis con un poco de duda en su voz.

-Por su puesto querida mía- Responde Dark Soul –Una vez que recupere todo mi poder me encargaré primero de esas portadoras que se atrevieron a encerrarme y después acabaré con los gobernantes de este mundo y sobre las cenizas de lo que quede de esta tierra levantaremos un nuevo reino, Contigo y conmigo gobernando como amos absolutos de esta tierra-

-Eso suena hermoso amor mío- Dice Crhysalis recargándose en Dark Soul.

-Será un paraíso para ambos mi amada- Dice Dark Soul acariciando la crin de Chrysalis –Es hora de iniciar con el plan- Dice el con malicia.

Dark Soul llama a Tirek y este entra al salón del trono sorprendido de ver a Chrysalis recargada en Dark Soul.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué significa esto?- Dice Tirek con enojo -¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí Dark Soul? ¿Qué hace esta bruja aún con vida?-

-Cómo te atreves a hablarme de esa manera- Dice Chrysalis sintiéndose insultada por Tirek.

-Yo le hablo a quien quiera de la manera que yo quiera bruja- Dice Tirek con severidad.

-Será mejor que te dirijas con respeto a la próxima reina de este mundo Tirek- Dice Dark Soul con seriedad –si sabes lo que te conviene-

-¿De qué hablas?- Dice Tirek con confusión.

-Ella reinará a mi lado Tirek, es perfecta para el puesto, la próxima reina de la Oscuridad- Dice él dándole un beso en la boca a Chrysalis lo cual deja a Tirek muy sorprendido.

-Tú estás loco- Dice Tirek -¿Cómo es posible que elijas a ella cómo reina?-

-Suficiente- Dice Dark Soul con severidad –No te he llamado para que cuestiones mis decisiones Tirek-

-Entonces para qué- Dice Tirek.

-Es hora de empezar con el plan, primero debemos causar tanto miedo y terror como sea posible- Dice Dark soul con una sonrisa –Toma algunos Changelings y diríjanse al poblado más cercano, el miedo y dolor que les causen servirá para alimentar el poder de la oscuridad- Dice Dak Soul con una risa diabólica-

-Cariño, espera- Dice Chrysalis –Mis changelings están débiles por el enfrentamiento que tuvieron con ustedes y su energía tardará mucho en regresar, además de que necesitan de la energía del amor para sobrevivir-

-¿Amor?- Dice Dark Soul –No te preocupes, conmigo aquí a ti no te hará falta eso y a tus changelings bueno digamos que no necesitaran del amor-

-¿A qué te refieres?- Dice Chrysalis

-Llámalos a todos- Dice Dark Soul a Chrysalis.

La reina de los changelings reúne a todos los súbditos que le restan ya que perdió a muchos cuando estos tuvieron un enfrentamiento con Dark Soul y Tirek. Los changelings se reúnen y se encuentran confudidos y algo temeroso ya que Dark Soul los mira fijamente, es entonces que Dark Soul comienza a hablar a ellos.

-He oído que necesitan dl poder del amor para alimentarse y sobrevivir- Les dice en tono de discurso –Pero díganme, ¿De verdad creen poder obtener el poder que necesitan de una emoción tan escasa como esa? Si en efecto es una de las fuerzas más poderosas del universo, el verdadero amor escasea y por lo tanto no hay suficiente para saciar además de que aprovechar su energía es algo un poco complicado, ustedes lo saben, han lidiado con esa emoción antes y díganme ¿Acaso no fue esa misma emoción la que los termino venciendo?-

Al decir esto los changelings discuten entre ellos, los argumentos de Dark Soul empizan a entrar en las mentes de estas criaturas quienes comienzan a convencerse de que puede que Dark Soul tenga razón de lo que les dice.

-Me alegra ver que entienden mi pensamiento- Dice Dark Soul con una ligera sonrisa siniestra –Lo sé, se pregunta que si no obtenemos energía del amor ¿De dónde la obtendremos entonces?, la respuesta es muy sencilla, el MIEDO- Dice el con un tono escalofriante –El miedo es una emoción muy poderosa, casi tanto como el amor, pero es mucho más abundante y más fácil de obtener, toda criatura tiene miedo y eso es lo que usaremos para nuestro beneficio, miedo y dolor causaremos tanto que nos volveremos invencibles, y después de obtener el máximo poder ¡conquistaremos este mundo!- Grita Dark Soul y entonces todos los changelings comienzan a alabarlo –Tomen con esto les bastara hasta que hayan reunido el miedo que necesito- Dice Dark Soul mientras ilumina su cuerno y sus cascos con energía oscura y la dispara a todos los changelings quienes absorben la energía, sus ojos cambian a rojo y sus alas se vuelven de forma de murciélago, pero esto deja a Dark Soul algo débil –Vayan y causen miedo y dolor a todo el que vean- Dice Dark Soul en el suelo y todos los changelings salen del castillo en ruinas.

-Cariño mío, ¿Qué te sucede?- Dice Chrysalis con preocupación al ver que Dark Soul está en el suelo muy agitado y vuela hacia él.

-Estoy bien querida- Dice Dark Soul respirando agitadamente –Use casi toda la fuerza que había recuperado para darle más poder a los changelings y que ahora se alimenten del miedo pero no temas querida mía, en cuanto provoquen miedo yo me fortaleceré nuevamente- Dice mientras da una sonrisa y mira a la puerta notando que Tirek se oculta entre las sombras y luego se aleja lentamente.

-No tendría problema en acabar contigo ahora mismo- Piensa el centauro mientras se aleja del lugar –Pero con esa bruja ahí no me daría el tiempo suficiente y fácilmente podrías quitarme estos poderes nuevamente, esperaré más tiempo pero te juro Dark Soul que pagaras por la humillación que me hiciste pasar-

-Eso lo veremos Tirek- Dice Dark Soul en voz baja al poder escuchar los pensamientos de Tirek.

-¿Dijiste algo mi rey?- Dice Chrysalis con un poco de confusión.

-No Reina mía, solo pensaba en voz alta- Dice él dando una ligera sonrisa a Chrysalis.

-Ven conmigo mi amor, te llevaré a descansar- Dice Chrysalis ayudando a Dark Soul a caminar por lo débil que estaba y lo lleva a la habitación de ellas la cual era la que estaba en mejores condiciones de aquel castillo en ruinas.

-Descansa aquí querido mío, nuestras tropas se encargaran de lo demás- Dice ella mientras se recuesta al lado de Dark Soul quien cierra los ojos para descansar un poco.

Mientras tanto en Canterlot Twilight sale de su reunión con las otras princesas con la mirada de preocupación en su rostro al pensar en la decisión que tomó la princesa Celestia acerca de Silver Star.

-Hey chicas miren ahí está Twilight- Dice Rainbow Dash y las tres van con ella.

-Twilight- Dicen ellas y ella rápidamente sube su cabeza y da una ligera sonrisa.

-¿Qué paso haya dentro Twilight?- Pregunta Rarity -¿Qué quería discutir contigo la princesa Celestia?-

-Bueno- Dice Twilight un poco incomoda.

-¿Qué es lo que la princesa te dijo Darling?- Pregunta nuevamente Rarity.

-Es mejor que se los diga cuando estemos todas juntas- Dice ella sin expresión.

-Ah ya entiendo- Dice Pinkie Pie saliendo frente a Twilight –No quieres darnos ningún Spoiler, entendido- Dice la pony rosa guiñando su ojo derecho.

-¿Spoiler?- Pregunta Twilight confundida.

-No te preocupes- Dice Pinkie –esperaremos a las demás-

-Sí, de acuerdo Pinkie- Dice Rainbow Dash algo confundida.

-Oh por cierto, ¿Dónde están Applejack y Fluttershy? Y ¿Dónde está Silver Star?- Pregunta la Alicornio.

-Oh fueron al campo de entrenamiento, un guardia paso y le entrego una armadura a Silver Star, Fluttershy y Applejack lo acompañaron mientras nosotras te esperábamos- Dice Rarity.

-Bueno, vamos con ellos entonces- Dice Twilight y van al campo de entrenamiento del castillo en Canterlot.

En aquel campo de entrenamiento Silver Star se encuentra en una arena donde tendrá una serie de pruebas para ver cuáles son las habilidades que posee.

-Vamos compañero, tu puedes- Dice Applejack para darle ánimos, -Fluttershy vamos aliéntalo un poco-

-Oh si, yay- Dice ella con mucha timidez y un tono casi inaudible.

-Vamos Sugarcube puedes hacerlo mejor- Dice Applejack.

-Bueno, aquí voy ¡yay!- Flutteshy toma mucho aire para dar un gran grito de ánimo pero sigue siendo el mismo tono de voz bajo y tímido -¿Esta mejor?- Pregunta la pegaso amarilla.

-Si Fluttershy, estuvo bien- Dice Applejack mientras piensa que después de tanto tiempo sigue haciendo lo mismo.

-Applejack, Fluttershy- Se escucha y ellas voltean para ver a sus amigas que van llegando a las gradas del campo de entrenamiento.

-Hey chicas, Entonces Twilight ¿De qué quería hablar la princesa Celestia contigo?- Pregunta Applejack.

-Les diré después, ¿Qué ocurre aquí?- Pregunta ella mirando hacia la arena.

-La verdad no lo sé- Dice Applejack –Un guardia paso y dijo que Silver Star tenía que venir aquí, así que nosotras lo acompañamos pero al llegar nos dijeron que nos quedáramos aquí-

-Mmm… Me pregunto qué tendrán en mente- Piensa Twilight.

-Oh miren ya va a comenzar- Dice Rainbow Dash señalando a la arena.

Silver Star esa en medio de la arena y su primera prueba es una carrera de velocidad contra dos ponys, la carrera inicia y los tres comienzan a correr parece que los ponys tienen ventaja ya que se adelantan al principio pero sin previo aviso Silver Star aparece con una gran velocidad y deja atrás a los pony por mucho quienes se quedan impresionados de la velocidad del unicornio ya que es probablemente 2 o hasta 3 veces más rápido que un pony promedio.

-Yeeehaaa- Grita Applejack con emoción –Así se hace Silver Star-

-Eso fue asombroso- Dice Rainbow Dash con algo de impresión.

-Sí que es rápido- Piensa Twilight impresionada.

-Yay- Dice Fluttershy con algo de timidez.

-VAMOS SILVER STAR- Grita Pinkie apareciendo en la primera grada vestida como porrista y con dos banderas y un sombrero con el rostro de Silver Star en ellos.

-¿De dónde saca esas cosas?- piensa Silver Star mientras llega a la meta dejando al juez que tomaba el tiempo impresionado.

-No puedo creerlo- Dice el juez mirando su reloj –Acabas de romper el record de un pegaso, eres más rápido de lo que aparentas- Dice el con impresión, unos momentos después ven a los otros dos ponys que llegan a la meta cansados y arrastrándose.

En la siguiente prueba Miden la fuerza varios de los guardias más fuertes son traídos y grandes rocas son puestos frente a ellos, estos guardias tienen un tamaño y musculatura superior a la de Silver Star y se les pide a cada uno arrojar la roca lo más lejos posible, primero los dos guardias cargan sus respectivas rocas y las arrojan una de las rocas llega a los 3 metros y la otra hasta unos increíbles 5 metros.

-Tu turno novato- Dice un juez con seriedad.

-¿Qué les pasa?- Dice Fluttershy -¿Cómo esperan que logre mover una roca tan pesada como esa?-

Todas las demás concuerdan con Fluttershy a excepción de Twilight quien después de escuchar con el consejo la historia de Silver Star sabe que esta roca no debe representar un problema para él.

-Vamos chico no pierdas el tiempo y hazlo ya- Dice el juez con un poco de severidad.

-Si señor- Dice Silvert Star acercándose a la roca.

Silver Star intenta cargar la roca pero no está acostumbrado aún a levantar las cosas con los cascos por lo que tiene dificultades para levantar la roca, los otros dos guardias comienzan a burlarse un poco de él cosa que molesta Silver Star, mientras mira que el juez lo observa con desaprobación, después voltea a las gradas y ve a las mane 6 observándolo sobre todo mira a Fluttershy y se da cuenta de que lo mira un poco preocupada por él.

-¿Puedo golpearla?- Pregunta el unicornio.

-¿Acaso quieres romperte un casco?- Pregunta el juez un poco sorprendido.

-No, es solo que no me he acostumbrado mucho a esta forma aún y creo que sería más fácil si intento golpear la roca para tratar de empujarla un poco- Dice él un poco de nerviosismo al ver la mirada que le lanzaba el juez.

-De acuerdo haz lo que quieras- Dice el juez dando un suspiro –Pero no te quejes si terminas rompiéndote el casco novato-

-No se preocupe- Dice Silver Star mientras se pone frente a la gran roca y prepara su casco para golpearla ante la mirada de los demás.

-¿Qué cree ese unicornio que está haciendo?- Dice Applejack sorprendida al ver cómo Silver Star se prepara para darle un golpe a la roca.

-Se va a romper su casco- Grita Rarity, lo cual altera un poco a Fluttershy quien ve con algo de miedo lo que Silver Star va a hacer.

Silver Star da un grito y golpea la roca la cual para sorpresa de todos se mueve con una gran velocidad y se estrella contra las otras dos rocas destrozándolas por completo y no solo eso la roca sigue su curso y atraviesa uno de los muros del lugar dejando un gran hoyo y para la mala suerte de un guardia que pasaba por ahí la roca lo golpea y le cae encima aunque ya hecha más escombros por los golpes contra las otras rocas y la muralla.

-¡Estoy bien! Se escucha, es el guardia quien tuvo la fortuna de que el golpe ya no llevaba tanta velocidad sin embargo unos cuantos pedazos pequeños de la muralla también caen sobre él y se escuchan unos cuantos tronidos -¡Sigo estando bien!- Se escucha de nuevo, por suerte para el guardia solo salió con algunos moretones, uno que otro rasguño y un diente roto.

-Ouuuuu, Creo que exageré un poco- Piensa Silver Star y con mucho nerviosismo voltea a ver al juez y a los otros dos ponys que tienen sus bocas abiertas casi hasta el suelo –ah, este, Upps- Dice Silver Star con una sonrisa nerviosa y luego voltea a las gradas donde las mane 6 lo miran con incredulidad, no pueden creer la fuerza que tiene este unicornio.

-Eso fue más que asombroso- Grita Rainbow Dash con emoción.

-No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo- Dice Applejack atónita.

-Esperen un segundo- Dice Pinkie mientras saca un vaso de agua de la nada lo bebe y seguidamente lo escupe –Eso fue increíble-

-Por Celestia, Pero que fuerza- Dice Rarity y en eso voltea mirando que Fluttershy está temblando un poco –Fluttershy Darling ¿Qué te sucede?- Pregunta la unicornio blanco preocupada por su amiga.

-¡YAAAAAAYYYYY!- Grita Fluttershy de emoción a todo pulmón lo que deja a sus amigas sorprendidas -¡ASÍ SE HACE SILVER STAR! ¡DEMUESTRALES QUIEN ERES!- Grita la pegaso amarilla con una gran fuerza, en eso Silver Star voltea y da un saludo a las demás, Fluttershy entonces se da cuenta de que todos la observan y se sienta de nuevo en su lugar apenada por su reacción.

-Ok, sigamos con la prueba- Dice el juez aún incrédulo de lo que acaba de presenciar.

-Ni loco me vuelvo a acercar a este fenómeno- Dice uno de los guardias con miedo.

-Yo tampoco- Dice el otro y ambos salen corriendo de aquel lugar.

La siguiente prueba es de evasión, agilidad y capacidad de reacción Silver Star tiene que esquivar ataques que se le arrojan Lanzas, flechas y uno que otro ataque mágico mientras cruza un campo de obstáculos.

-Cuando estés listo novato- Dice el juez con un poco más de respeto.

-Estoy listo- Dice Silver Star con decisión y en eso cierra los ojos.

-¿Qué rayos haces?- Pregunta el juez confundido –Oye espera- Grita el juez al ver correr a Silver Star con sus ojos cerrados.

Silver Star comienza a correr entre el campo, primero es atacado con lanzas que salen de las paredes pero las esquiva antes de que estas siquiera salgan, todos quedan atónitos ante esto, lo que no saben es que Silver Star cerró sus ojos para poder tener una mejor percepción, puede sentir el peligro justo antes de que este se aproxime a él casi como si pudiera ver el futuro, llega al campo de flechas mientras sigue con sus ojos cerrados y, al igual que con las lanzan, esquiva las flechas dando saltos y movimientos en zig-zag para esquivarlo, finalmente llega a la línea de meta.

-Bien ¿Cómo lo hice?- Pregunta con una sonrisa.

-Lo hiciste bien muchacho, tienes talento- le dice el juez –Bueno vamos a la última prueba-

-Ese unicornio no deja de sorprendernos- Dice Applejack con asombro.

-Eso es lo que me preocupa- Piensa Twilight, las habilidades de Silver Star están por encima de lo que ella hubiera imaginado -¿Qué pasará si la princesa Celestia tiene razón?- Piensa ella con preocupación.

La última prueba de Silver Star es de resistencia, pero dado a que él es un unicornio su prueba será de resistencia mágica un unicornio lo atacara con un rayo de magia mientras él lo rechaza con su propio rayo de magia, pero hay un pequeño problema Silver Star no sabe cómo utilizar completamente su magia aún.

-Ahora comiencen- Grita el juez y un unicornio dispara un rayo hacia Silver Star quien esquiva el rayo de un salto.

-Alto- Grita el juez -¿Qué fue eso chico?, se supone que debías de contrarrestar el rayo no esquivarlo- Dice el juez con severidad.

-¿Y cómo se supone que haga eso? Pregunta Silver Star con un poco de exaltación.

-Usa tu cuerno- Dice el juez llevándose un casco hacia el rostro y luego apuntando hacia el cuerno del unicornio.

-¿Cómo?- Pregunta él y en eso se oye la voz de Twilight desde las gradas.

-¡Silver Star!- Al oír esto Silver Star voltea –Es igual que en la historia que dijiste al consejo usa tus poderes, solo concentrate- Grita la princesa desde las gradas.

-¡Si, lo que ella dijo!- Grita Pinkie con un megáfono.

-¿De qué historia hablas Twilight?- Pregunta Fluttershy.

-OH, es algo que les diré después- Dice ella con un tono algo preocupado.

-Oh de acuerdo- Dice la pegaso amarilla y regresa a su lugar en la grada.

-Ok, aquí vamos- Dice Silver Star –Solo concéntrate en el cuerno y piensa en un rayo de… woooo- Silver Star solo se concentra un poco y un fuerte rayo de magia azul sale de su cuerno hacia uno de los muros donde se encontraba el mismo guardia que hace unos momentos fue aplastado por la roca y pedazos del muro del castillo.

Al ver el rayo el guardia se arroja al suelo y logra esquivar el potente rayo que termina haciendo otro agujero en el muro.

-No me paso nada- Dice el guardia con alegría y dando un saludo pero en eso el muro hace un sonido y caen escombros nuevamente sobre él –Aún me encuentro bien- Se escucha de entre los escombros y en eso llegan más guardias a ayudar al guardia que se encontraba bajo los escombros y lo llevan a la sala del médico para que lo atiendan ahí de sus heridas que increíblemente son leves.

-Bueno, continuemos- Dice el juez pero al voltear ve que el otro unicornio ha huido del lugar -¿Qué?, ah no importa muy bien necesito otro voluntario- Dice el juez pero los demás unicornios hacen lo mismo y desparecen del lugar-

-Creo que se te paso la mano otra vez Silver Star- piensa Silver Star para sí mismo.

-Nosotras haremos la prueba con él- Dice una voz atrás de ellos y al voltear ven a la princesa Luna detrás de ellos, quien había estado observando las pruebas de Silver Star desde su balcón, al verla Silver Star y el juez hacen reverencia ante ella.

-De pie- Dice la princesa y ambos se levantan.

-Disculpe princesa- Dice el juez –Pero ¿Acaba de decir que usted hará la prueba?-

-Eso es correcto, nosotras nos encargaremos de todo, puede retirarse- Dice la princesa Luna y el juez se retira del lugar, en ese momento Twilight y las demás bajan a la arena.

-Princesa Luna ¿Qué hace aquí?- Dice Twilight con asombro.

-Vamos a aplicar la prueba para este guerrero- Dice Luna mirando seriamente a Silver Star quien traga algo de saliva al escuchar esto.

-¿No cree que es demasiado Princesa?- Dice Applejack con reverencia.

-Ustedes ya vieron de lo que este guerrero es capaz de hacer, estamos seguras de que es la mejor opción- Dice ella mientras las demás toman su distancia antes de que la prueba de resistencia comience.

-Estás preparado soldado- Pregunta la princesa al unicornio.

-Sí, estoy listo- Dice Silver Star mientras se concentra e ilumina su cuerno.

La princesa Luna lanza un rayo y Silver Star hace lo mismo, ambos rayos colisionan a mediación del campo y comienzan a empujarse uno contra el otro sin embargo al poco tiempo el rayo de la Princesa comienza a superar en fuerza al de Silver Star y lo empuja hacia él, Silver Star mantiene el rayo con esfuerzo y en eso un recuerdo viene a su memoria, reucerda como su intento por vencer a Dark Soul no tuvo éxito y que ni aún con todo el poder de su rayo fue capaz de vencerlo, esto provoca que se desconcentre y el rayo de la princesa Luna gana más terreno casi llegando a impactarlo.

-Silver Star- Se escucha y en eso el abre los ojos y ve a las demás que lo observan con preocupación, -Vamos Silver Star sé que puedes hacerlo- Dice Fluttershy dándole ánimos al unicornio.

-Fluttershy- Dice él y en eso recuerda que el primer rostro que vio al llegar a ese mundo fue el de la pegaso amarilla y cómo ella lo defendió de los demás en apenas poco más de 3 días que ha estado ahí –No me rendiré- Dice Silver Star abierto sus ojos y en eso su aura blanca que lo rodeaba en la pelea contra Dark Soul aparece de nuevo.

-No me rendiré- Grita él y su rayo comienza a hacerse más fuerte y hace retroceder al de la princesa quien al ver esto aumenta un poco la fuerza de su rayo, sin embargo Silver Star da un grito que muestra lo decidido que esta y su rayo vence al de la princesa quine esquiva el ataque volando y queda sorprendida ante este hecho.

-¿Cuánto poder tiene este unicornio?- Se pregunta la princesa mirando el cráter que el ataque de Silver Star dejó.

-Lo logre- Piensa Silver Star y en eso cae al suelo muy cansado, las demás se acercan y ayudan a Silver Star a ponerse en pie nuevamente.

-Te encuentras bien Darling- Pregunta Rarity con algo de preocupación.

-Estoy bien, solo algo cansado- Dice Silver Star.

-No puedo creer que hayas vencido a la princesa Luna- Dice Applejack con asombro.

-Eso fue lo más asombroso del mundo Dice Rainbow con un tono de victoria.

-Esto es para celebrarlo con una gran fiesta- Dice Pinkie sacando una bandeja de Cupcakes de la nada.

-¿Cómo es que…? Sabes que olvídalo- Dice Silver Star mirando a Pinkie con confusión.

-De verdad que eres un ser formidable- Dice la Princesa bajando hasta donde se encuentra Silver Star –Te has ganado nuestro respeto- Dice la princesa mientras se retira no sin antes darle una mirada a Twilight indicándole que sabe lo que debe hacer.

-Estuviste grandioso- Dice Fluttershy con un poco de pena.

-Fue gracias a ti- Dice Silver Star con una sonrisa ambo se miran unos momentos hasta que escuchan un sonido picaron de las demás presentes, ambos se sonrojan un poco y dan excusas diciendo que no pasa nada.

-Ya regrese, ¿Me perdí de algo?- Dice Spike llegando a la arena con una bolsa de gemas que come como si fueran palomitas.

Las mane 6 le cuentan todo lo ocurrido a Spike quien da un sonido de decpeción por no haber estado ahí ya que lo que le contaban era de verdad increíble, mientras regresaban todos al castillo dado que ya era un poco tarde y regresarían a Ponyville en la mañana.

-Ahhhhhww, me perdí de todo lo bueno, ¿puedes hacerlo de nuevo?- Dice el bebe Dragón con ojos de perrito.

-Tal vez en otra ocasión Spike, la verdad me encuentro un poco exhausto y necesito descansar- Dice Silver Star mientas entra a la habitación que le han asignado.

-Buenas noches- Dice Silver Star y las demás devuelven la cortesía.

-Chicas tengo que decirles algo- Dice Twilight con seriedad.

-¿Qué ocurre Twi?- Dice Rainbow dando un bostezo.

Twilight entonces les platica a sus amigas la situación y de cómo la princesa Celestia quiere que vigilen a Silver Star.

-¿Qué?, pero si no tiene sentido- Dice Applejack.

-Ella tiene razón, es nuestro amigo- Dice Fluttershy con un poco de conmoción al escuchar la noticia.

-La verdad no sabemos mucho de él, y vieron lo poderoso que era, venció a la princesa Luna y ella es una de las más poderosos gobernante de Equestria- Dice Twilight con seriedad en su tono de voz.

Todas lo piensan un momento y consideran lo que Twilight les dice.

-No, yo no lo creo- Dice Fluttershy con seriedad –No puedo creer que las princesas piensen que él va a hacer algo malo, no lo haré, buenas noches- Dice Fluttershy con un tono molesto y entra a su habitación.

-Se veía un poco enojada- Dice Pinkie volteando su cabeza hacia abajo.

-Déjenla descansar- Dice Twilight –Pero ¿y ustedes que opinan?-

-No lo sé- Dice Applejack –Pero si la princesa lo pide creo que se debe hacer-

Todas las demás y Spike concuerdan y deciden que harán lo que la princesa les pidió manteniendo a Silver Star vigilado todo el tiempo que les sea posible aunque esto no les agrade.

**_Continuará en el próximo:_**

**_Capítulo 9…. Ponyville bajo ataque._**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

**_"_****_Ponyville bajo ataque"_**

* * *

**Siento el retraso, se suponía que el cap estaría listo para el miércoles anterior, pero tuve algunos asuntos escolares que no me dejaron tiempo para escribirlo pero finalmente aquí esta el Capítulo 9 de Héroe de otro mundo.**

**Agradezco a aquellos que siguen la historia y me gustaría leer sus comentarios y Reviews acerca de las historia, sus comentarios siempre serán bienvenidos.**

**Gracias nuevamente por su apoyo y disfruten del cap.**

* * *

Un par de días han pasado desde que Silver Star se presentó ante el consejo para explicar la situación, por orden de la princesa Celestia él fue asignado como parte de la guardia real en Ponyville bajo el mando de la Princes Twilight, Celestia había dicho que esto era para que Silver Star estuviera al pendiente de la posible aparición de Dark Soul sin embargo esto no era del todo cierto.

Hablando con Twilight en privado junto con las otras Princesas, Celestia le reveló a Twilight que la razón por la cual lo había asignado de guardia a su castillo fue para que lo mantuviera vigilado ya que Celestia duda del unicornio. Twilight dudaba de la decisión de su maestra pero al ver las habilidades de Silver Star tuvo sus dudas también sobre él, Silver Star era muy rápido, fuerte y ágil además de poderoso, lo suficiente para derrotar a la princesa Luna en su prueba de resistencia de magia.

Más tarde en esa misma noche Twilight le comentó la situación a sus amigas quienes después de discutirlo un momento tomaron la decisión de hacer caso a las órdenes de la Princesa Celestia a excepción de Flutershy quien para sorpresa de todas reacciono de una forma molesta y no acepto el vigilar a Silver Star.

Ahora todos están de vuelta en Ponyville, cada quien se encuentra haciendo sus deberes, Applejack en Sweet Apple Accres recogiendo manzanas como todos los día, sin embargo parece algo cansada.

-¿Estás bien Applejack?- Pregunta Big Mac al ver a su hermana dar un largo bostezo.

-Estoy bien Big Mac- Dice ella pero en eso da otro bostezo.

-No luces muy bien, deberías ir a descansar- Dice Big Mac preocupado.

-No seas tonto Big Mac, hay mucho trabajo por hacer en la granja y…- Dice Applejack pero en eso da otro bostezo.

-NOUP- Responde el gran pony rojo –No estás bien, ahora ve y duerme un poco, yo me encargaré del resto-

-Ok, Big Mac- Dice Applejack con sumisión y regresa adentro de su casa –No importa cuántas veces lo intente, cada vez que logro dormir un poco esas imágenes aparecen en mi cabeza- Dice ella con voz inexpresiva mientras camina a su habitación.

De todas las portadoras Applejack fue quién resulto más impactada con los horribles eventos que ocurrieron en el castillo de las dos hermanas, no ha podido sacar de su cabeza las imágenes de aquel guardia siendo atravesado por una espada y los otros dos uno clavado en la pared y otro sin cabeza, fue muy duro para ella.

-Quizás esta vez logre dormir un poco más- Dice la pony naranja mientras se recuesta en su cama y cierra los ojos quedándose dormida a los pocos momentos parece tranquila mientras duerme pero al pasar unos minutos comienza a tener una pesadilla.

**_PESADILLA DE APPLEJACK._**

Se puede ver a una pony color naranja corriendo a través de unos pasillos oscuros sin un rumbo fijo, repentinamente una risa macabra se escucha detrás de ella y voltea solo para ver unos enormes ojos rojos que se acercan a ella, sigue corriendo por los pasillos sin fin hasta toparse de frente contra unas armaduras negras que sostienen lanzas y espadas, la pony da un grito al ver que una de las estatuas se mueve y trata de atravesarla con su lanza, sigue corriendo por el pasillo oscuro y en eso se resbala con un gran charco en el suelo al levantarse nota que el charco es sangre en su totalidad y da un grito aún más fuerte.

-No, no otra vez- Dice la pony en el sueño y en eso observa que las armaduras comienzan a rodearla y se acercan a ella y atrás de estás armaduras aparece una gran figura de un Alicornio negro de ojos rojos que ríe de forma macabra mientras le arroja una cabeza de pony decapitada frente a ella, una de las armaduras levanta su espada y la deja caer sobre la pony naranja pero en ese momento despierta.

**_DE VUELTA EN LA HABTIACIÓN DE APPLEJACK_**

-NO, NO, ¡NOOOOOOOOOO!- Grita Applejack despertado de su pesadilla respirando agitadamente y con sudor frío en todo su cuerpo, sus pupilas están contraídas y su cabello muy desarreglado.

-¿UHH?, Solo otro sueño- Dice ella respirando un poco más tranquila y baja de su cama algo temerosa aún –No puedo dormir- Dice la pony terrestre –Será mejor que vaya al pueblo, un paseo despejara mi mente, Au ¿Pero qué…?- Applejack se detiene de súbito al notar un pequeño dolor en su costado, al revisarse nota un pequeño corte.

-¿De dónde salió esto?- Pregunta con sorpresa y en eso viene a su mente un fugaz recuerdo de su sueño dónde una de las armaduras la atacaba –No, No puede ser, eso fue solo un sueño- Piensa ella con preocupación mientras se atiende su herida y se dirige al pueblo.

Las demás no parecen tener los mismos problemas que Applejack, Rarity está en su boutique diseñando nuevos vestidos y un traje especial ya que un evento muy importante se acerca, Pinkie cuida de los bebes de los Cake mientras ellos hacen una entrega, Rainbow Dash se encuentra en una nube durmiendo una de sus siestas, Fluttershy se encuentra en su casa atendiendo a sus animales y está por terminar.

-Aquí tienen mis queridos animales- Dice ella con una dulce voz mientras le da unas cuantas zanahorias a unos conejos y semillas a las aves quienes le dan un silbido de agradecimiento –No hay de que agradecer- Dice ella con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien ya termine con mis deberes- Dice la pegaso amarilla observando a sus animales desde el cielo –Creo que iré al castillo, tal vez pueda ver a Silver Star- Dice ella entre risas y se dirige al castillo de la amistad, últimamente se le ha hecho costumbre visitar el castillo más de lo habitual desde que Silver Star fue asignado como guardia ahí.

En el castillo se encuentra Twilight en la sala principal escribiendo un mensaje a la princesa Celestia, estos no son reportes de amistad como ella solía hacer antes, estos ahora son reportes acerca de Silver Star cada tres días Twilight envía un reporte a la princesa acerca del comportamiento de Silver Star.

-Listo- Dice ella –Spike, envíalo a la princesa por favor- Le pide a su pequeño asistente.

-Al momento Twilight- Responde Spike envolviendo el pergamino con su fuego y este se envía a la princesa –Twilight, ¿De verdad es esto necesario?- Pregunta el bebe dragón.

-Sí Spike- Dice Twiligh con un tono de voz inexpresivo -La princesa quiere estar segura de que Silver Star no representa una amenaza para Equestria-

-La verdad dudo que sea peligroso, no ha hecho nada malo hasta ahora- Aclara el Bebe Dragón.

-De todo modos la princesa quiere estar segura- Dice Twilight –¿Dónde esta hora ahora?-

-Está en el balcón más alto, vigilando como siempre- Dice el dragón mientras acomoda un par de cosas.

-Iré a verlo- Dice la princesa Twilight y se dirige hacia el balcón, pensando también en lo que la princesa Luna le dijo hace unos días por medio de una carta, al parecer la princesa de la noche no era capaz de entrar en los sueños de Silver Star, desconocen el motivo de esto pero al mismo tiempo les preocupa.

En aquel balcón en lo alto del castillo se encuentra Silver Star en su armadura blanca, cosa que lo distingue de los demás guardias, mira hacia el horizonte buscando alguna señal que le pudiera advertir de la presencia de Dark Soul.

**_FLASHBACK_**

Hace unos días recibieron noticias de un ataque por parte de una criaturas monstruosas en varios lugares de Equestria, La princesa Celestia fue en persona y solicito que Silver Star y Twilight la acompañaran, al llegar no encontraron ninguna de las criaturas que fueron mencionadas pero si varias escenas de ponys destrozados tanto machos como hembras y lo más cruel de todo niños, varios tenían sus cabezas cortadas y algunos parecían haber sido devorados salvajemente, en los cuerpos que no estaban tan dañados se podía observar en los rostros una expresión de terror cómo si hubieran visto a la muerte misma mientras esta los reclamaba, las princesas volaban en medio de la escena mientras Silver Star caminaba a través de los charcos de sangre mirando a su alrededor sintiendo mucha furia e impotencia ante tal escena que contemplaban sus ojos.

-¿Qué ocurrió aquí?- Decía Twilight con horror mientras veía las escenas tratando de no vomitar al ver los órganos de varios ponys fuera de sus cuerpos.

-¿Es esto obra de Dark Soul?- Pregunta La princesa Celestia al unicornio.

-No estoy seguro- Dice el unicornio inexpresivo –Pero en definitiva tuvo que ver con esto- Añade Silver Star.

-Ya veo- Dice Celestia mientras observa la expresión de Silver Star, en eso las princesas ven que Silver Star se acerca al cuerpo de una pequeña potrilla que está en uno de los tantos charcos de sangre.

Silver Star toma con su magia el cuerpo de la pequeña potrilla y con su cuerno dispara un rayo hacia la tierra asustando a Twilight y Celestia.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- Pregunta Twilight con algo de miedo.

Silver Star no responde, pero ambas princesas se quedan atónitas ante lo que ven, Silver Star pone con cuidado el cuerpo de la pequeña potrilla en el hoyo y con su magia comienza a echar tierra sobre ella sepultándola en ese lugar, finalmente toma un poco de madera de una de las casas en ruina y la modifica para formar una cruz que pone en la tumba que acaba de hacer, baja su cabeza y se quita su yelmo en señal de respeto.

-Silver Star- Dice Twilight mientras lo observa algo consternada, Celestia solo mira indiferente la acción del unicornio.

Un minuto pasa y Silver Star se pone de nuevo su Yelmo –No es bueno que dejemos estos cuerpos así- Dice Silver Star con una voz fría –Debemos darles un lugar de descanso como a cualquier otro-

-Ordenaré que eso se haga de inmediato- Dice Celestia observando a Silver Star –Debemos regresar por ahora- Los tres suben de vuelta al carruaje y este alza el vuelo jalado por unos pegasos mientras Silver Star solo mira desde arriba aquella escena.

**_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_**

-Dark Soul- Piensa él con furia.

-Silver Star- Se oye detrás de él y al voltear ve a la princesa Twilight quien lo mira algo preocupada, al verla Silver Star hace reverencia ante ella.

-Mi princesa- Dice el con reverencia mientras está inclinado.

-Silver Star, sabes que no es necesario que te inclines así cada vez- Le dice Twilight al unicornio mientras este se levanta del suelo.

-Lo siento es la costumbre- Dice Silver Star a la princesa de la amistad –En que puedo serle útil Princesa- Dice el con reverencia.

-Solo venía a ver cómo estabas y a preguntar si has logrado sentir algo inusual- Dice Twilight con un tono de voz calmado tratando de hacer sentir seguro al unicornio.

-No, lo siento- Dice él agachando la cabeza –Pero sé que está ahí, solo esperando el momento preciso para atacarnos- Dice él mientras voltea de nuevo hacia el horizonte.

-Silver Star, te ves algo cansado, ¿porqué no tomas un receso?- Le dice la princesa poniendo su casco en su hombro.

-No- Responde él fríamente –Debo permanecer aquí por si algo ocurre-

-Soldado- Dice Twilight con seriedad, al oír esto Silver Star se da la vuelta y se pone en posición militar.

-Ordene Princesa- Dice el unicornio.

-Si no va a descansar entonces vaya al pueblo y haga una ronda de vigilancia- Dice la Alicornio, su intención es que Silver Star saque un poco de su mente lo que ha ocurrido en los últimos días.

-A sus órdenes- Responde el unicornio y se dirige al pueblo.

-Una cosa más- Dice Twilight –Si quiere tomar un receso mientras hace la ronda siéntase en total libertad de hacerlo- Le dice con una sonrisa -una cosa más antes de irse, podría llamar al guardia Flash Sentry, es importante-

-Como ordene- dice él y camina hacia los pasillos del castillo.

-Flash- Dice el unicornio dirigiéndose al pegaso.

-Ey Silver, ¿Qué pasa amigo?- Dice el pegaso saludando a Silver Star.

-La princesa solicita tu presencia- Le dice el unicornio, al oír esto Flsah se emociona un poco y va con Twilight mientras Silver Star sigue su camino a la puerta del castillo.

Mientras tanto en otra parte de Equestria más precisamente en las tierras desoladas alguien se levanta de una cama algo vieja dentro de una habitación medio adornada en un castillo en ruinas, este es Dark Soul.

-Puedo sentir cómo mis energías vuelven a mí- Dice el Alicornio con malicia, en eso una voz se oye detrás de él.

-Cariño- Se escucha es la reina Chrysalis quien se levanta también de la cama –Veo que ya estas mucho mejor- Dice ella con una sonrisa.

-Así es amor mío- Dice Dark Soul acercándose a Chrysalis y dándole un beso en la boca –Tus Changelings hicieron un estupendo trabajo en ese pueblo, el miedo y dolor que provocaron aumento enormemente mi energía- Dice él mientras su crin se enciende como fuego.

-Eso lo note muy bien anoche- Dice Chrysalis refiriéndose a que ambos estuvieron "juntos" la noche anterior.

En ese momento alguien toca a la puerta de la habitación y Dark Soul sale para ver quién es, Tirek aparece para darle noticias a Dark Soul.

-Tirek, ¿qué noticias traes?- Pregunta Dark Soul.

-Lo encontraron- Dice Tireck.

-Excelente- Dice Dark Soul con un tono macabro y abre la puerta de su habitación.

-Volveré después querida, es hora de hacerle una visita a un viejo conocido- Dice Dark Soul mientras cierra la puerta de la habitación.

-Se encuentra en Ponyville- Dice Tirek caminando al lado de Dark Soul.

-Perfecto, trae a algunos Changelings, es hora de volvernos más fuertes- Dice Dark Soul con maldad en sus palabras y una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro.

**_EN PONYVILLE_**

Silver Star recorre las calles de Ponyville vigilando como Twilight le ordenó, al pasar los ponys del lugar notan la armadura blanca del unicornio llamando su atención por la diferencia de color con las de los guardias regulares, algunos al verlo murmuran acerca de él diciendo que han escuchado rumores de que fue él quien causo el desastre anterior en Ponyville, Silver Star logra escuchar algunos de esos comentarios los cuales lo hacen sentir culpable ya que ve al pueblo que sigue reconstruyéndose por el evento anterior.

-Todo parece normal- Dice Silver Star inexpresivo mirando el pueblo desde el puente a la entrada de Ponyville –Creo que terminaré con mi ronda y regresare al castillo-

-Oh, estas ocupado- se oye detrás de él y al voltear ve a Fluttershy volando –Hola Silver Star- Dice la tímida pegaso.

-Fluttershy- Dice Silver Star con alegría -¿Qué haces por aquí?-

-Bueno me dirigía al castillo para vert… ver a Twilight- Dice la pegaso interrumpiendo su oración y apenándose.

-Oh ya veo, bueno yo también voy para allá- Dice Silver Star -¿Quieres qué te acompañe?-

-Sí- Responde la pegaso casi de inmediato –Es decir, si gracias, aunque planeaba comer algo antes de llegar allá-

-Oh ya veo, bueno entonces este creo que te veré después, a menos que quieras que te acompañe a comer- Dice el unicornio.

-Me gustaría, pero no quiero causarte problemas con Twilight por no terminar tu ronda- Dice la pegaso tímidamente.

-No importa, la princesa me dijo que podía tomar mi descanso cuando mientras hago mi ronda así que estoy libre- Dice el unicornio con una sonrisa.

Ambos entonces van al pequeño restaurante del lugar, Fluttershy pide una ensalada y Silver Star un Sandwich de flores, comida que se ha vuelto su favorita desde que llego a aquel lugar, mientras comen ambos parecen un poco tímidos para iniciar una conversación y es Silver Star quien rompe el silencio.

-Emm, Fluttershy- Dice el unicornio –Me dicen que tú cuidas animales-

-Oh si me gusta hacerme cargo de ellos- Dice la pegaso alegremente –Silver Star, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- Dice la pegaso amarilla.

-Claro, adelante- Responde Silver Star.

-¿Cómo eran tus hermanos?- Pregunta la pegaso con mucha timidez y nota que el semblante de Silver Star cambia –Twilight nos menciono que hablaste de eso en la reunión con el consejo y mencionó lo de tus hermanos y tu maestro-

Fluttershy nota como Silver Star cierra los ojos y da un respiro que indica pesar y melancolía, esto hace que Fluttershy se sienta culpable-

-Oh yo no siento no era mi intención- Dice Flutteshy con culpa –Olvida lo que dije solo, perdón- Dice la pegaso y esta por irse.

-No, espera por favor- Dice Silver Star –No me importa contarte acerca de ellos- Dice con una sonrisa.

Fluttershy vuelve a tomar asiento y escucha la historia de Silver Star.

-Yo tenía un total de 10 hermanos, no éramos así tal cual hermanos pero nos llevábamos como si de verdad lo fuéramos, los tres pequeños eran idénticos a tus tres amigas, siempre en busca de algo que hacer para poder divertirse- Dice Silver Star con una sonrisa.

-Si las niñas siempre están buscando su talento especial haciendo diferentes cosas todo el tiempo- Dice Fluttershy -¿Y cómo eran los demás?-

-Bueno los gemelos eran algo serios casi no hablaban con otros más que en las veces que nos reuníamos, de todos creo que eran quienes tomaban las cosas más seriamente, pero siempre podías contar con ellos si los necesitabas- Continúa diciendo el unicornio color gris plateado –Los 5 más fuertes que yo eran quienes estaban al pendiente de todos nosotros, eran los mejores- Dice con una sonrisa.

-¿Y tú maestro?- Pregunta la pegaso.

-Bueno él se encargaba de entrenarnos más que nada pero igual lo queríamos como a un padres, después de todo el nos crío y nos enseño a pelear, hasta que él apareció- Dice Silver Star cambiando su expresión.

-Te refieres a Dark Soul- Dice la pegaso con algo de miedo.

-Él acabo con los demás, y no pude hacer nada para detenerlo- Dice mientras golpea la mesa y dado a su fuerza esta se rompe volviéndose añicos –Fui incapaz de detenerlo y ahora por mi culpa este mundo está en peligro- Dice mientras cierra sus ojos y aprieta sus cascos con fuerza –Soy un fracaso-

En ese momento siente cómo el ala de Flutthershy rodea sus espalda, su casco toca su casco izquierdo toca su hombro y con el derecho Fluttershy toma los cascos de Silver Star, Silver Star alza su mirada hacia la derecha y ve que Fluttershy le da una mirada cálida que hace sentir mejor al unicornio.

-No eres un fracaso- Le dice Fluttershy con una voz dulce y amable –Eres un héroe-

Las palabras de Fluttershy dejan algo confundido a Silver Star.

-Pero, no puede derrotarlo- Dice Silver Star.

-Aún así fuiste capaz de advertirnos a mis amigas y a mí del peligro, si no me hubieras dicho acerca de Dark Soul tal vez no hubiera ido al castillo y mis amigas podrían haber salido lastimadas o incluso peor, eso te hace un héroe para mí- Dice Flutershy mientras toma ambos cascos del unicornio, ambos se miran fijamente por unos momentos hasta que escuchan un voz familiar.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿Qué tenemos aquí?- Ambos voltean y ven a Applejack quien los observa con una sonrisa y una mirada picarona, al darse cuenta de esto ambos se miran nuevamente y ven sus cascos juntos y se sueltan de inmediato.

-¿Qué hace ustedes dos aquí?- Pregunta la Pony -¿Acaso están en una cita? Les dice con un tono picaron.

-¿Qué? No claro que no, yo solo la acompañaba a comer- Dice Silver Star nervioso y sudando.

-Bueno, espero que no quieres "comer" algo más eh- Dice Applejack aumentando su tono de voz mientras insinúa otra cosa con "comer"

-Applejack- Dice Fluttershy apenada y sobresaltada al captar la indirecta -¿Cómo se te ocurre que…? Nosotros no…- Dice la pegaso nerviosamente.

-Sí, ella tiene razón, nosotros no…- Silver Star no termina esa frase ya que un grito se escucha desde unas calles cerca de ahí.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Pregunta Fluttershy con algo de miedo.

-No lo sé, pero no creo que sea nada bueno- Dice Silver Star y comienza a correr hacia el lugar.

-Espéranos- Grita Applejack y ella y Fluttershy siguen al unicornio.

Al llegar ahí ven a una criatura de cuerpo negro ojos rojo y cuatro alas medianas de murciélago que está atacando a un pony de una forma muy sanguinaria.

-¿Pero qué es esa cosa?- Dice Fluttershy con sobresalto y en eso la criatura los mira y lanza un gran rugido agudo, al oírlo todos se cubren los oídos.

La criatura ataca a los tres pero Silver Star le da un golpe en el estómago que lo derriba y lo deja casi muerto retorciéndose en el suelo.

-Rápido ayuden al otro pony- Le dice Silver Star a Applejack y a Fluttershy quienes se acercan al pony en el suelo pero es tarde este está muerto.

-Demonios- Dice Silver Star y en eso se escuchan varios sonidos como de tormentas.

-En el cielo- Grita Fluttershy y todos voltean para ver a un gran número de esas criaturas dirigirse a Ponyville.

Las criaturas comienzan a descender y a atacar a los habitantes del lugar, todo es un completo caos en el lugar, los ponys corren, tratando de huir de estas criaturas algunos desafortunadamente son acorralados y asesinados de una manera sanguinaria por estas criaturas, en ese momento todos los guardias llegan con sus lanzas y espadas para pelear contra estas criaturas.

-Fluttershy, deben irse de aquí ahora mismo- Dice Silver Star con severidad.

-Sí, rápido Applejack- Dice la pegaso amarilla pero en eso nota que Applejack no se mueve –Applejack qué te ocurre haya que irnos- Le dice la pegaso con desesperación.

Applejack esta temblado en ese lugar totalmente inmóvil las escenas que ve a su alrededor le recuerdan el incidente en el castillo de las dos hermanas, en ese momento varias criaturas se dirigen hacia ellas pero Silver Star se pone enfrente y crea un escudo para protegerlas, los Changelings golpean el escudo con fuerza para poder atravesarlo.

-¿Qué le sucede?- Pregunta Silver Star al ver a Applejack.

-No lo sé, Applejack reacciona, APPLEJACK- Dice la pegaso mientras mueve a su amiga de un lado a otro, el escudo de Silver Star comienza a agrietarse pos los impactos que recibe y esta por romperse, pero en ese momento un poderoso rayo de magia golpea a uno de los monstruos que sale volando.

-Silver Star ahora- Grita la princesa Twilight quien los salvo, al oírla Silver Star Deshace su escudo y con su cuerno comienza a lanzar poderosos rayo contra los invasores que se convierten en polvo al recibir los poderosos ataques.

-¿Se encuentran bien?- Pregunta otra voz, esta es la voz de Rarity quien vino junto con Twilight y las demás.

-Estamos bien- Dice Silver Star –Pero algo le pasa a Applejack- Dice el unicornio señalando a la pony naranja.

-¿Está bien?- Pregunta Rainbow Dash.

-APPLEJACK DESPIERTA ESTAMOS EN MEDIO DE UNA CRISIS- Grita Pinkie con un megáfono pero Applejack sigue sin responder.

-Applejack, reacciona- Dice Twilight y logra hacer que su amiga reaccione usando un hechizo de resplandor -¿Qué te sucedió?-

-Lo siento amigas- Dice Applejack – Es solo que…- Applejack corta sus palabras al ver que uno de los monstruos se acerca hacia ellos pero Silver Star logra interceptarlo con un golpe de su casco y le lanza un rayo que destruye al Changeling.

-Gracias Silver Star- Dice Twilight.

-Applejack- Dicen las demás al unísono al ver como ella se postra en tierra y se cubre su rostro con su sombrero y se sujeta con sus cascos.

-NO, no otra vez, no- Dice la pony con voz temblorosa, dejando a las demás muy preocupadas.

-Applejack reacciona- le dice Fluttershy a su amiga con preocupación.

Applejack despierta de su "shock" y se une a sus amigas que la siguen viendo un poco preocupadas.

-Chicas no sé lo que sean estas criaturas pero si sé cómo podemos detenerlas- Dice Twilight con firmeza.

-OH sí, hora de llamar al arcoíris- Dice Rainbow Dash con ánimo.

Todos activan su poder lo cual detiene la pela de los monstruos contra los guardias, la cual iba aumentando el número de víctimas tanto civiles inocentes como algunos guardias, ellas usan su poder y las criaturas que quedan atrapadas en un capo de energía de arcoíris desaparecen mientras los demás se alejan del lugar.

-Lo lograron- Dice Silver Star con alegría y todos comienzan a aclamarlas por su victoria.

-Bravo, bravo, bravo- Se escucha de repente cuando todos dejan de aclamarlas, es una voz tenebrosa que Silver Star conoce muy bien, todos voltean hacia donde está la voz y en eso ven en el cielo con sus grandes alas de murciélago su gran cuerno y ojos rojos a Dark Soul.

-Su poder es de verdad impresionante portadoras- Dice el Alicornio negro.

-DARK SOUL- Grita Silver Star desde el suelo, Dark Soul mira un poco confundido al unicornio pero al observarlo un poco más lo reconoce.

-Silver Star, vaya justo a quién buscaba- Dice Dark Soul con una sonrisa maligna.

-Ha regresado- Dice Rarity con horror.

-Todo el mundo, corra por su vida- Grita Pinkie Pie mientras mueve se mueve rápidamente pero solo logra hacer un hoyo en el suelo.

Applejack al verlo comienza a temblar nuevamente y retrocede un poco.

-AHHHHHHHH- Grita Silver Star dando un poderoso salto para atacar a Dark Soul pero este lo detiene en seco con un golpe y con otro lo arroja contra una casa que se viene abajo sobre él.

-SILVER STAR- gritan todas horrorizadas sobre todo Fluttershy quien suelta unas lagrimas al ver el golpe que se llevo el unicornio.

-Vas a pagar por eso- Dice Twilight con severidad y ellas realizan una vez más su ataque de arcoíris contra Dark Soul.

-Eso no les servirá esta vez- Dice Dark Soul mientras ilumina su cuerno y se cubre con su aura oscura que detiene el ataque del arcoíris dejando a todas sorprendidas –Tomen se los regreso- Grita Dark Soul y usa su rayo oscuro para destruir el de arcoíris dejando a las portadoras lastimadas al recibir ese golpe, Dark Soul entonces se acerca a las mane 6 y las observa con desprecio y luego nota a Applejack temblando de miedo en el suelo.

-Umm, oh peri si eres tú- Dice Dark Soul mientras levanta con su magia a Applejack y la pone frente a él –Eres la pony que estaba en los pasillos de ese castillo, dime, ¿has disfrutado de los sueños en las noches?- Dice en forma de susurro y esto deja a Applejack aún más asustada al punto que se desmaya, Dark Soul da una sonrisa y absorbe el miedo de Applejack hasta que…

-¡DARK SOUL!- Se escucha y Dark Soul recibe un fuerte golpe en el rostro por parte de Silver Star -¡¿Qué le has hecho maldito?!- Dice con severidad al ver a Applejack inconsciente en el suelo

-Nada, por ahora- Dice el Alicornio con malicia y en eso emprende el vuelo.

-NO VAS A ESCAPAR- Dice Silver Star con severidad.

-Adelante, puedes seguirme si quieres pero ¿Qué pasara con tus amigas?- Dice Dark Soul y señala con su casco a las demás, Silver Star voltea y ve que algunos de los Changelings se acerca a sus amigas, pero no nada más ellos del bosque Everfree se ve entrando un pequeño escuadrón de armaduras poseídas por el poder de Dark Soul y además Timberwolfs con ellos pero estos son diferentes son más grandes y no están hechos de madera en su totalidad tiene algo de pelaje en sus patas y espalda, sus dientes son muy filosos y sus ojos rojo intenso.

-Que te diviertas Silver, después me encargaré de ti- Dice Dark Soul mientras da una risa malévola y desaparece del lugar.

-Esto aún no temrina Dark Soul- Dice el unicornio con enojo y regresa para proteger a sus amigas.

Ponyville está bajo un gran ataque las portadoras están en peligro y Silver Star junto con otros guardias están por empezar una pelea contra este nuevo ejército.

**_Continuará en el próximo:_**

**_Capítulo 10…. Las pesadillas de Applejack._**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

**_"_****_Las pesadillas de Applejack"_**

Parecía un tranquilo día en Ponyville, sus habitantes realizaban sus actividades diarias con la misma regularidad que siempre, Silver Star Vigilaba los alrededores de Ponyville haciendo una ronda como le ordeno la Princesa Twilight, quien quería que Silver Star más que Vigilar despejara su mente de los sucesos actuales.

Durante su ronda Silver Star se topo con Fluttershy y decidió acompañarla a comer ambos estaban nerviosos con la presencia del otro, durante su almuerzo Silver Star le contó a Fluttershy acerca de sus otros hermanos y su maestro, quienes cayeron ante el poder de Dark Soul, ambos tuvieron una escena tierna que fue interrumpida por Applejack quien al verlos juntos les hizo algunos comentarios que pusieron al unicornio y a la pegaso nerviosos y apenados.

Ambos se disponían a dar una explicación a la pony naranja cuando, sin previo aviso, escucharon un grito cerca de su lugar, al seguir el sonido llegaron hasta una escena donde un changeling atacaba a un pony y lo asesinaba, acto seguido más de esas criaturas llegaron y comenzaron un ataque contra Ponyville, que fue contestado de inmediato por los guardias quienes pelearon contra los Changelings hasta que las portadoras de la armonía utilizaron su poder del arcoíris para atacar a estas criaturas las cuales retrocedieron.

La victoria parecía cerca cuando se oyeron las aclamaciones a las portadoras pero en ese momento Dark Soul apareció, al verlo Silver Star se precipito a atacarlo pero Dark Soul demostró su superioridad al unicornio arrojándolo contra una casa, las portadoras entonces volvieron a usar su poder de arcoíris para combatir al Alicornio negro.

Esta vez las cosas fueron diferentes Dark Soul no subestimo el poder de las portadoras está vez y con más fuerza en su rayo de oscuridad derroto a las mane 6 dejándolas algo lastimadas en el suelo, Dark Soul notó como Applejack seguía consciente y acercándose a ella susurro "¿Has disfrutado de los sueños en las noches?" Applejack se desmayó y Dark Soul comenzó a alimentarse de su miedo, por fortuna para ella Silver Star se reincorporó y logro dar un golpe a su adversario en el rostro quien se retiro de lugar dejando a un pequeño grupo de Changelings junto con algunas armaduras poseídas y timberwolfs transformados para atacar a las portadoras.

-Noooo- Dice Silver Star lanzando un poderoso rayo a uno de los changelings que se acercaba a las mane 6 y usa su magia para crear un escudo protegiéndolas.

Mientras mantiene su escudo uno de los timberwolfs lo ataca abalanzándose sobre él y tratando de morderle el cuello, Silver Star aguanta el golpe y arroja al timberwolf hacia otro que venía por detrás de él, Silver Star da un salto hacia la izquierda para esquivar el ataque de una espada por parte de una de las armaduras, Silver Star da una poderosas patadas traseras contra la armadura que sale volando y se estrella contra un árbol, el unicornio luego nota como varias armaduras y changelings atacan el escudo que creó para proteger alas portadoras, intenta llegar con ellas pero el bloqueado por 2 armaduras con lanzas un changeling y los dos timberwolfs que había derribado con anterioridad.

-Mi escudo no soportara mucho más- Piensa Silver Star preocupado –Muy bien, ¿quieren un pedazo de mí?- Dice Silver Star con voz firme –Veamos si pueden conseguirlo- Les grita a las criaturas que tiene frente a él.

Los timberwolf rugen y se lanzan al ataque, los changelings vuelan y lo atacan desde el aires mientras las armaduras avanzan lentamente, al acercarse más Silver Star comienza a utilizar sus habilidades.

Silver Star usa su gran velocidad para alejarse de los timberwolf y los changelings y se coloca detrás de las estatuas, ambas al notarlo giran sus lanzas para atacarlo pero él atrapa las dos lanzas y los levanta con una fuerza impresionante, los timberwolfs corren hacia él pero Silver Star los aplasta con las mismas armaduras haciéndolos pedazos, los chagelings lo atacan desde el aire pero él recoge las lanzas y las arroja contra ellos uno de los cuales es atravesado y muere al instante, el otro lo equiva pero para cuando se da cuenta Silver Star ya se encuentra frente a él y lo golpea fuertemente hacia el suelo, el impacto contra el suelo es tal que el changeling se queda retorciéndose hasta que Silver Star le encaja una lanza en su corazón y termina con él de una vez.

Voltea hacia el escudo que creó para proteger a las demás y ve que las criaturas entre Changelings, Timberwolfs y estatuas están por romper el escudo, Silver Star muestra una expresión de furia y toma la lanza que le había clavando al Changeling y con su velocidad arremete contra las criaturas tackleando a los Timberwolf y golpeando a los Changelings con un rayo de su cuerno mientras a las estatuas las derriba con un golpe de la lanza que se termina rompiendo.

Silver Star voltea para ver a sus amigas y nota que ya están despertando Silver Star se distrae un momento y no se da cuenta de que un Changeling lo ataca sin emabargo su vida es salvada por un pegaso que llego con una lanza y atravesó a Changeling.

-Flash- Dice Silver Star con alegría –Te debo una amigo- Dice el unicornio con una sonrisa.

-Ni lo menciones Silver- Responde el pegaso aterrizando y poniéndose junto a él.

Más criaturas se acercan pero en eso varios guardias reales llegan para apoyarlo y se colocan en posición para defender a las portadoras.

-¿Dónde está el capitán?- Pregunta Silver Star al no observar al capitán de la guardia, el cual es un pegaso blanco de crin azul.

-Está muerto- Responde Flash –Una de esas cosas logro morderle el cuello y se desangró- Dice Flash con algo de pesar.

Las criaturas entonces los atacan y los guardias repelen la agresión, finalmente todas las criaturas son vencidas, algunas se retuercen en el suelo pero son rápidamente terminadas por guardias, Silver Star deshace el escudo que protegía a las portadoras una vez que el peligro ya ha pasado y con la ayuda de varios guardias todas despiertan.

-¿Se encuentra bien princesa?- Pregunta uno de los guardias a Twilight.

-Sí estoy bien, gracias- Dice ella frotándose la cabeza con el casco -¿Cómo están las demás?-

-Fluttershy, ¿estás bien?- Pregunta Silver Star a la pegaso amarilla mientras la ayuda a levantarse.

-Estoy bien, gracias- Dice Fluttershy con una sonrisa al ver a Silver Star.

-No lo entiendo- Dice Twilight acercándose a Silver Star y Fluttershy –Nuestra forma de arcoíris no logro vencerlo esta vez, ¿Por qué?- Dice la princesa con intriga.

-Está recuperando sus poderes- Dice Silver Star con voz seria –Según me contaron ustedes, la primera vez que lo enfrentaron él no parecía tomar enserio su ataque por lo cual uso poco energía para contrarrestar, pero Dark Soul no comente el mismo error dos veces y esta vez usó más poder- Responde Silver Star a la princesa.

-¿Cómo puede existir un ser tan poderoso?- Dice Twilight con preocupación, mientras ella y Fluttershy ven a Silver Star apretar sus dientes y golpear el suelo con uno de sus cascos.

-Silver Star ¿Estás bien?- Pregunta Fulttershy preocupada.

-Nuevamente fui incapaz de detenerlo- Dice el unicornio sintiéndose culpable.

-Silver Star- Dice Fluttershy viendo preocupada al unicornio y esta por decirle algo pero en eso llegan Rainbow y Rarity muy exaltadas.

-Twilight, Twilight- Dice Rainbow muy preocupada.

-Wow, Rainbow Dash ¿Qué ocurre?- Pregunta la princesa.

-Es Applejack- Dice Rarity mientras recupera el aliento.

-¿Qué sucede con ella? Dice Fluttershy preocupada.

-Ella no despierta- Dice Rainbow mientras sus ojos están por soltar algunas lágrimas.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Gritan todos y corren de inmediato con Applejack.

-Vamos Applejack reacciona, mira aquí tengo una dulce manzana roja solo para ti- Dice Pinkie intentando despertar a su amiga sacando una manzana de su crin rosada.

-Pinkie, ¿qué sucede?- Pregunta Twilight al ver a su amiga Applejack en el suelo aún inconsciente.

-No despierta- Dice Pinkie con preocupación –Ya trate de despertarla con manzanas, pasteles, agua, chimichangas y salsa picante pero nada funciona- Dice Pinkie mientras empieza a llorar.

Todos tratan de despertar a Applejack pero nada funciona, no saben qué hacer por lo que la llevan al castillo de la amistad y la ponen en una de las habitaciones donde un médico la atiende.

-¿Cómo se encuentra Applejack doctor?- Pregunta Twilight consternada.

-No sabría decirle, sus signos vitales están bien, pero pareciera que está en una especie de transe o algo parecido, no responde a nada- Dice el médico rascándose la cabeza –Por ahora parece estar durmiendo pero los sonidos que realiza me indican que algo pasa dentro de su subconsciente- Dice el médico retirándose.

Las horas pasan, la noche cae, la luna se levanta en lo alto pero Applejack no despierta pero aún está con vida, las demás se han turnado para cuidarla y ver sus estado, parece estar teniendo varias pesadillas ya que aún dormida sigue hablando un poco diciendo cosas como "no", "aléjate", "no por favor" además de que su cuerpo esta empapado de sudor frío y respira agitadamente.

Su familia también se encuentra ahí al pendiente de ella, todos muy preocupados pero a Apple Bloom no se le permite la entrada a la habitación de su hermana mayor ya que no quieren que ella se asuste al ver en ese estado de su hermana por lo que se encuentra en la cocina con Spike y Rarity.

-Oh, vamos Apple Bloom, no te preocupes- Dice Spike para tranquilizar a Applebloom –Ya verás que tu hermana va a estar bien- Dice el bebe dragón con una sonrisa –Mira toma te prepare unas galletas-

-Se ven deliciosas, come una linda- Le dice Rarity a la potrilla.

-No las quiero- Dice Apple Bloom con un tono inexpresivo y volteando su cabeza hacia la derecha.

-Oh vamos pequeña, prueba una- Dice Spike acercándole una galleta.

-No gracias- Dice ella volteando hacia otro lado y evitando hacer contacto visual con ellos.

-Vamos Darling, todo va estar bien, solo dale una mordida- Dice Rarity acercando la galleta de chispas de chocolate a la potrilla con su magia.

-¡QUE NO QUIERO!- Grita Apple Bloom molesta y golpea la galleta con su casco.

-Apple Bloom eso fue muy grosero- Dice Spike regañando a al potrilla la cual solo da una exhalación de molestia y mira hacia la puerta, en eso nota a Silver Star y a Fluttershy pasando por el pasillo, ella se levanta de la silla y corre hasta alcanzar a ambos seguida por Rarity y Spike.

-TU ALTO- Se escucha detrás de Silver Star y Fluttershy, al voltear ambos ven a la pequeña potrilla con una expresión de enojo y lágrimas brotando de sus ojos.

-Apple Bloom- Dice Fluttershy preocupada al ver a la potrilla en ese estado.

-Por tu culpa- Dice la potrilla con un tono molesto –POR TU CULPA MI HERMANA ESTA ASI- Grita muy enojada Apple Bloom a Silver Star –¡SI DE VERDAD FUERAS TAN FUERTE COMO DICES MI HERMANA NO ESTARÍA…!- Dice ella pues aunque no se le permite ver a su hermana pudo escuchar algunas cosas que dicen los demás acerca de su estado.

Apple Bloom grita tan fuerte que las demás portadoras salen de la habitación dónde se encuentra Applejack y miran atónitas a la reacción de la potrilla.

-Apple Bloom no sabes lo que dices si no fuera por Silver Star nosotras…- Dice Twilight regañando a Apple Bloom por su forma de dirigirse a Silver Star pero es interrumpida por el mismo unicornio.

-No, princesa- Dice el con un tono inexpresivo –Lo que dice la pequeña es verdad- Dice él mientras se aleja del grupo con la cabeza hacia abajo y ojos cerrados, hasta que pasa por la habitación donde se encuentra Applejack y a través de la puerta entre-abierta a ella postrada en cama y a su familia muy preocupada por ella.

-Silver Star- Dice Fluttershy tratando de alcanzar al unicornio.

-Quiero estar solo- Dice él inexpresivo y sube al balcón dónde siempre vigila.

Todo se queda en silencio por unos momentos y las portadoras junto con Spike miran a Apple Bloom de una forma desaprobatoria, ella al notar sus miradas se siente un poco culpable y regresa a la cocina con la cabeza agachada.

Dentro de la habitación Applejack sigue igual, no reacciona al mundo exterior sigue con sus ojos cerrados y moviéndose bruscamente como si intentara escapar de algo mientras continúa repitiendo las palabras "aléjate" o "no siguas" y algo más comienza a ocurrir, en su cuerpo aparecen pequeñas laceraciones y cortes.

-Esto está mal- Dice Twilight con horror –Estos cortes siguen apareciendo-

-¿Qué podemos hacer?- Dice Rainbow Dash.

-No lo sé- Dice Twilight mientras derrama algunas lágrimas.

-No te rindas aún Twilight Sparkle- se escucha una voz de la nada y en eso un resplandor azul y blanco aparecen en la habitación, quien llega en ese momento es la Princesa Luna.

-Princesa Luna- Dicen todos sorprendidas de verla.

-¿Qué está haciendo aquí Princesa?- Pregunta Twilight sorprendida.

-Hemos venido a ayudar a la portadora de la honestidad- Responde la princesa de la noche con un tono firme.

-Ya hemos tratado todo princesa y nada funciona- Dice Twilight con pesar.

-Eso es porqué su lucha no es en este plano, sino en el mundo de los sueños- Dice la princesa Luna.

-Entonces Applejack, ¿Está soñando?- Pregunta Rarity.

-Un momento- Dice Rainbow Dash –Eso no explica estos cortes que aparecen en su cuerpo- Dice la pegaso señalando a dichos cortes.

-Mmm, estas marcas son el resultado del poder de sus sueños, o más bien dicho, de sus pesadillas- Dice la Princesa Luna observando las marcas de Applejack, en eso la pony naranja se vuelve a mover de una manera brusca y casi golpea a la princesa quién logra alejarse a tiempo –Es peor de lo que creí- Piensa la princesa al notar que otro corte aparece en el cuerpo de Applejack.

-Princesa, ¿Si usted puede entrar en los sueño, por qué aún no lo ha hecho?- Pregunta Pinkie Pie.

-Esa es una buena pregunta, no puedo creer que Pinkie haya dicho algo que tiene sentido- Piensa Twilight un poco sorprendida.

-Ya lo hemos intentado, pero la puerta que va a sus sueños parece estar bloqueada por una barrera oscura que no podemos atravesar- Dice la princesa con seriedad.

-¿Entonces qué pasará con ella?, díganos, díganos- Dice Pinkie un poco alterada y saca una bolsa de la nada para respirar y poder calmarse.

-Es por eso que hemos venido aquí- Dice la princesa al voltear a ver a las demás –Necesitamos ayuda para romper esa barrera y ayudar a la portadora- Dice con seriedad.

-Cuente con nuestra ayuda Princesa- Dice Twiligh.

-Por supuesto- Dice Rarity.

-¿Qué esperamos? Vamos a ayudarla- Dice Rainbow alzando el vuelo.

-Adelante- Dice Pinkie Pie sacando un maquillaje negro de la nada y poniéndoselo como si fuera camuflaje de guerra en toda la cara y poniéndose un traje de soldado con camuflaje verde y una banda con cupcakes y un casco militar.

-No- Dice la princesa –No es su ayuda la que necesitamos esta vez- Agrega con un tono serios.

-¿Entonces de quién?- pregunta Raibow confundida.

-Necesitamos la ayuda del guerrero Silver Star- Dice la princesa Luna seriedad -¿Dónde está él?-

-Debe estar en el balcón más alto, ahí siempre se encuentra vigilando- Dice Twiligh.

-Enseguida iré por él princesa- Dice Rainbow saliendo por una de las ventanas la cual no se da cuenta de que no está abierta y rompe el cristal.

-RAINBOW DASH- Gritan las demás.

-Upps, Lo siento- Dice la pegaso al salir.

**_"_****_En el balcón durante la llegada de la princesa Luna"_**

Mientras todo esto ocurría en el balcón se encuentra Silver Star con su armadura blanca que brilla con la luz de la luna en lo alto, se encuentra muy pensativo mirando hacia la luna y pensando en las palabras de Appeblom "SI DE VERDAD FUERAS TAN FUERTE COMO DICES" esas palabras golpearon al unicornio más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa, en eso da un suspiro mientras baja la cabeza y cierra los ojos.

-Sé que estás ahí- Dice él inexpresivo –No tienes que ocultarte, Fluttershy- Dice él volteando hacia el pasillo que lleva a ese balcón donde la pegaso amarilla se escondía detrás de uno de los pilares.

-¿Sabía qué estaba aquí?- Pregunta la pegaso un tanto sorprendida.

-Sí, de hecho noté cómo me seguías después de que dije que quería estar solo- Dice mirando a la pegaso la cual se apena un poco al oír esto.

-Oh, yo lo siento- Dice Fluttershy con timidez.

-No importa- Dice Silver Star con un suspiro –La verdad creo que un poco de compañía no estaría del todo mal, en especial si es la tuya- Dice el unicornio con una sonrisa, ante esto la pegaso se sonroja un poco y camina hacia el balcón.

-Silver Star, Acerca de lo que te dijo Apple Bloom, ella…- Dice la pegaso tímidamente.

-Decía la verdad- Dice fríamente el unicornio dejando a Fluttershy algo confundida –Esa pequeña decía la verdad, si yo hubiera sido más fuerte nada de esto estaría pasando- Dice con un tono que expresa un sentimiento de culpa.

-¡Silver Star!- Dice Fluttershy con voz firme –Ya fue suficiente de esa actitud de culpa, si sigues pensando así entonces jamás podrás vencer a Dark Soul, debes dejar esa actitud derrotista atrás y seguir adelante, las cosas que aquí pasan no son tú culpa y si los son entonces ponte de pie y haz lo posible por arreglarlas- Dice la pegaso firmemente dejando a Silver Star con la boca abierta de la impresión.

-Jeje, Gracias Fluttershy- Dice el con una sonrisa –Creo que necesitaba oír eso-

-De nada- Dice la pegaso con un tono de voz dulce y poniendo su casco en el hombro del unicornio.

Silver Star voltea y ve como la el brillo de la luz de luna se refleja en los ojos de Fluttershy dejándolo sin palabras ya que esto le parece algo muy hermoso.

-Fluttershy- Dice el unicornio con algo de timidez.

-¿Si?- Pregunta la pegaso bajando su casco del hombro de Silver Star.

-Te han dicho…- Dice Silver Star con nerviosismo –¿Te han dicho que eres muy linda?- Dice el unicornio con mucha timidez y nerviosismo.

-Jijiji, la verdad sí- Dice la pegaso con una pequeña risa tierna –Tú lo hiciste la primera vez que nos vimos, ¿no lo recuerdas? jiji- dice entre risas la pegaso amarilla.

-¿Yo?- Dice Silver Star sorprendido y en eso recuerda la ocasión en que llego y la imagen de Fluttershy sosteniéndolo en sus cascos y a él diciendo "eres linda" –Sí, ahora lo recuerdo, creo que soy algo olvidadizo- Dice él mientras da una sonrisa nerviosa y rasca su cabeza con su casco.

Ambos ríen un poco y en eso sus cascos se juntan en la barda del balcón, ambos al darse cuenta de esto paran de reír y se sonrojan un poco, ambos se miran fijamente bajo la luz de la luna y se acercan el uno al otro, pero un sonido los saca de su mundo, es la ventana por la que sale Rainbow Dash, al oír el ruido ambos miran hacia abajo pero antes de que puedan notarla la pegaso ya se encontraba con ellos por su velocidad.

**_"_****_De regreso a dónde se encontraban"_**

-Silver Star- Dice la pegaso celeste –Ven rápido es urgente, tú también Fluttershy-

-¿Qué sucede Rainbow Dash?- Pregunta Fluttershy.

-Es la princesa Luna, está aquí y quiere ver a Silver Star- Dice ella a ambos ponys.

Ambos bajan rápidamente hasta el lugar, al ver a la princesa Silver Star hace reverencia ante ella, hasta que Luna le pide que se levante y le explica la situación.

-¿El mundo de los sueños?- Pregunta Silver Star sorpendido.

-Así es guerrero, necesitamos de tu ayuda para romper esa barrera- Dice la princesa de la noche.

-Como usted ordene majestad- Dice Silver Star con firmeza.

-Princesa, déjenos ir con ustedes- Dice Twilight.

-No- Responde la princesa con seriedad –Es demasiado peligroso-

-Pero Applejack es nuestra amiga- Dice Rainbow Dash un poco molesta.

-No podemos quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada- Dice Rarity con desesperación.

-Sabemos que están preocupadas por su amiga y sabemos que quieren ayudar- Dice la princesa con seriedad –Pero deben entender que esto será demasiado peligroso y si a una de ustedes le llegara a pasar algo ahí, podríamos vernos en serios problemas ya que se perdería el balance de la armonía- Dice la princesa dejando calladas a las demás.

-Debemos ir ahora- Dice la princesa mientras usa su magia para abrir una especia de portal blanco rodeado de un aura color azul oscuro, está es la entrada al mundo de los sueños –En marcha guerrero- Le dice la princesa a Silver Star mientras este asiente con la cabeza y se dirige al portal.

-Espera- Dice una voz detrás de la puerta y a la habitación entra Apple Bloom quien había seguido a ambos cuando estos pasaron por la puerta de la cocina.

-Apple Bloom- Dicen todas sorprendidas al ver a la potrilla.

-¿Dónde está Spike? Se supone que él te estaba cuidando- Pregunta Twilight y en eso el bebe dragón entra también.

-Perdón, se me escapo y ya no pude alcanzarla- Dice Spike pidiendo disculpas y recibiendo una mirada un poco molesta por parte de Twilight.

Apple Bloom se acerca a Silver Star y le da un abrazo mientras comienza a llorar dejando a todas algo sorprendidas pues hace unos momentos la potrilla le había gritado a Silver Star.

-Siento haberte gritado- Dice la potrilla sollozando –Por favor, ayuda a mi hermana- Continúa mientras comienza a llorar más fuerte.

-Te lo prometo, te doy mi palabra de que así será- Dice Silver Star con decisión y firmeza mientras pone su casco en la cabeza de la potrilla, Silver Star gira y entra al portal junto con la princesa Luna, el portal se cierra detrás de ellas para que ninguna sienta la tentación de pasar por a través de este.

-Applejack- Dice Apple Bloom sollozante.

-No te preocupes Apple Bloom, La princesa Luna y Silver Star van a salvar a tu hermana- Dice Spike para calmar a la potrilla.

-Spike tiene razón pequeña ya verás que todo se solucionara- Dice Fluttershy para clamar a Apple Bloom –Silver Star cuídate por favor- Piensa la pegaso amarilla con preocupación mientras se lleva el casco a su pecho.

Dentro del mundo de los sueños, La princesa y Silver Star camina a través de un mundo maravillosos todo es claro y está lleno de pequeñas estrellas, Silver Star queda sorprendido al ver tal escena pero algo extrañado al ver un pasillo lleno de puertas por los lados y por arriba.

-Si te preguntas lo que son, son las puertas de los sueños- Dice la princesa Luna al notar al mirada de Silver Star hacia las puertas –Estás conducen a los sueños de todos nuestros súbditos en Equestria, nosotras nos encargamos de mantener la paz en sus sueños- Le explica la princesa al unicornio que la mira impresionado.

-Usted de verdad que es poderosa majestad- Dice el unicornio con reverencia.

-Pero no lo suficiente- Recalca la Princesa –Hay dos puerta a las cuales no puedo acceder desde hace un tiempo- Dice la princesa con seriedad dejando a Silver Star intrigado.

-¿Cuáles son esas puertas majestad?- Pregunta el unicornio con reverencia.

-Esas son- Dice señalando a dos puertas que tiene aparatadas del resto.

Una de las puertas es de madera color plateado y con un marco café que emite una especie de resplandor blanco y la otra es una puerta de madera color marrón con un marco negro que no parece muy diferente a las demás que Silver Star vio anteriormente.

-¿A quiénes pertenecen estas puertas?- Pregunta el unicornio.

-Una de ellas es la de la portadora de la honestidad- Dice la princesa señalando hacia la puerta marrón, al oír esto Silver Star trata de avanzar hacia la puerta –No lo hagas- Dice la princesa al ver la acción del unicornio, Silver Star voltea hacia la princesa y luego de regreso a la puerta y nota que esta comienza a resplandecer de manera oscura y le lanza un rayo que arroja hacia atrás al unicornio.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Pregunta Silver Star levantándose del suelo –Un momento, esta energía, la conozco, esta energía pertenece a Dark Soul- Dice sorprendido.

-Entonces mis suposiciones eran correctas- Dice la princesa luna con seriedad –Ese ser de oscuridad es el causante de esto- Dice con severidad.

-¿Cómo entraremos?- Dice el unicornio.

-Eso dependerá de ti- Dice la princesa.

-¿De mí?- Pregunta confundido.

-Tú poder es el único capaz de romper esa barrera- Dice la princesa Luna a Silver Star.

-De acuerdo lo intentare- Responde el unicornio y comienza a concentrar su poder, la princesa retrocede un poco para evitar salir dañada si algo sale mal, un aura blanca comienza a rodear el cuerpo de Silver Star y este concentra su poder en su cuerno –Rayo de luz- grita el unicornio mientras arroja un rayo blanco y azul de su cuerno hacia la puerta, al recibir el impacto la barrera comienza a agrietarse y después de unos momentos se quiebra como cristal.

-Lo logro- Piensa la princesa Luna impresionada por el poder del unicornio, pero al mismo tiempo preocupada ya que el poder de Dark Sul es más grande que el de él.

-Bien hecho, ahora podemos entrar- La princesa usa su poder para abrir la puerta del sueño de Applejack y ambos caminan hacia dentro.

-Majestad, ¿De quién es la otra puerta?- Pregunta el unicornio.

-Esa es tu puerta- Dice la princesa a Silver Star –Pero por algún motivo tampoco puedo abrirla- Añade Luna.

-¿Mi puerta?- Dice el unicornio mientras se acerca a su puerta y al tocarla con el casco esta se abre de inmediato dejándolo a él y a la princesa sorprendidos.

-¿Cómo es posible?- Piensa princesa Luna –Ni con mi poder pude abrir esta puerta y él con un toque lo hizo-

Un resplandor sale de la puerta y esta se vuelve a cerrar de inmediato, el resplandor entonces toma la forma de una caja pequeña de metal color plateada.

-¿Qué es esto?- Dice Silver Star extrañado.

-Eso lo puedes averiguar después, por ahora debemos ayudar a la portadora de la honestidad- Dice la princesa con seriedad.

-Sí- Dice Silver Star y la princesa Luna toma la caja y abre un portal hacia el mundo exterior y hace pasar la caja por ahí.

Ambos entran luego al sueño de Applejack y al llegar la escena que ven los deja sin habla.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?- Dice Silver Star atónito ante la escena que ve.

-Es peor de lo que pensaba- Dice la princesa Luna.

Ambos ven un mundo oscuro casi en su totalidad las nubes despiden relámpagos morados y violetas por todos lados, la tierra que pisan esta agrietada y parece ser estéril, hay huesos de distintos animales regados por todos lados y charcos de sangre en otros lados e incluso casas incendiándose con fuego oscuro.

-¡AAAHHHHHHHHH!- Un grito se escucha a la lejanía.

-Debe ser ella, hay que ir rápido- Dice la princesa emprendiendo el vuelo y Silver Star comienza a correr, dejando a la princesa de la noche impresionada ya que es capaz de mantenerle el paso.

-De verdad que es un ser extraordinario- Piensa la princesa mientras vuela más rápido.

-Applejack resiste vamos por ti- Piensa Silver Star mientras aprieta sus dientes con fuerza y aumenta su velocidad volviendo a alcanzar a la princesa.

**Ambos ahora se encuentran en el sueño de Applejack dispuestos a combatir lo que sea por ayudar a la portadora, lo que no saben es que una dura pelea les espera a ambos.**

**_Capítulo 11…. La lucha contra las pesadillas._**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Capítulo 11_**

**_"_****_La lucha contra las pesadillas"_**

Un ataque a Ponyville se dio por sorpresa y muchos ponys perdieron la vida, los guardias junto con la ayuda de las portadoras y Silver Star lograron repeler el ataque, por unos momentos la situación parecía haber sido controlada pero en ese momento Dark Soul apareció y derroto con facilidad a Silver Star y a las portadoras, por fortuna Silver Star se repuso y Dark Soul se retiró no sin antes dejar a una parte de su ejército a terminar con el trabajo.

Gracias a los esfuerzos de los guardias y Silver Star el ataque terminó y las portadoras estuvieron fuera de peligro sin embargo Applejack tuvo un encuentro cara a cara con Dark Soul quien logro alimentarse directamente del miedo de la pony naranja provocando que esta se desmayara y ahora este en un sueño que parece ser eterno y peligroso.

Al no saber qué hacer todas las demás portadoras cayeron en desesperación o estuvieron a punto de hacerlo cuando la princesa Luna arribo al catillo de Twilight de sorpresa y les dijo que ella podía ayudar a Applejack pero para eso sería necesaria la colaboración del unicornio Silver Star.

Ambos entraron al mundo de los sueños, Silver Star había prometido a la hermana de Applejack que él la ayudaría, Silver Star estaba fascinado con el mundo de los sueños, nunca antes había estado en un lugar como ese, después de caminar un rato por ese lugar ambos llegaron a una parte en donde se encontraban dos puertas, la princesa de la noche explicó al unicornio que una de esas puertas le pertenecía a Applejack.

La puerta del sueño de Applejack se encontraba protegida por un campo de energía oscura la cual Silver Star logro destruir con sus poderes de luz y su magia de unicornio, antes de entrar al sueño de Applejack la princesa le dijo a Silver Star que la otra puerta le pertenecía a él y agrego que por alguna razón desconocida no le era posible entrar tampoco en sus sueños.

Movido por la curiosidad el unicornio toco su puerta la cual comenzó a brillar y se abrió por si sola pero se cerró de inmediato dejando solo una pequeña caja de metal color plata con la CM de Silver Star, la princesa tomo la caja y la mando al mundo exterior para ellos poder concentrarse en ayudar a la portadora de la honestidad.

Al entrar en el sueño de Applejack se topan con una horrible escena huesos, sangre, rayos y oscuridad por todos lados, un grito se escucha y ambos se dirigen hasta aquel lugar de donde proviene el grito a gran velocidad, la princesa Luna queda impresionada de la velocidad del unicornio quien es capaz de seguirle el paso.

-Es por allá- Señala la princesa Luna hacia una cueva que logra divisar desde lo lejos mientras corren –No hay tiempo que perder deprisa guerrero- Habla Luna con firmeza.

-Si mi princesa- Responde Silver Star aumentando su velocidad.

Ambos llegan a la cueva y se detienen unos momentos al ver la entrada frente a la cual hay muchos esqueletos viejos de ponys tirados vestidos como guardias reales y con armas en sus huesudos cascos. La princesa Luna y Silver Star caminan entre los huesos que forman una especie de camino hasta la entrada de la cueva.

-Es aquí- Dice la princesa de la noche –El grito provino de aquí-

-Sí, de eso no hay duda- Comenta Silver Star mirando hacia la cueva.

Repentinamente un viento frío sopla fuertemente desde el interior de esa cueva, el viento es tan fuerte que ambos son arrojados hacia atrás pero logran reincorporarse antes de caer al suelo.

-Esta presencia, puedo sentir su poder oscuro- Piensa Silver Star mientras aprieta sus dientes con fuerza y suda con un poco de preocupación.

-Veo que también logras sentir esa presencia- Menciona la princesa inexpresiva en su voz –Yo también puedo sentirla, es una presencia oscura cómo nunca antes había sentido-

-Me alaga su majestad- Se escucha una voz escalofriante detrás de ellos, ambos voltean sorprendidos al escuchar la voz y aún más al notar que quien se encontraba detrás de ellos era Dark Soul.

-Así que tú eres el famoso Dark Soul- Dice la princesa dirigiéndose al alicornio negro.

-Oh, usted debe ser la princesa de la noche, Ja, me la imaginaba más imponente- Se burla el alicornio con un tono burlón.

-DARK SOUL- Grita Silver Star con furia mirando hacia el ser oscuro.

-Silver Star, que bueno verte también por aquí- Se dirige al unicornio –Supongo que han venido por la portadora ¿no es así?-

-Deja de perder nuestro tiempo y libérala ahora canalla- Grita furioso en unicornio plateado mientras ilumina su cuerno.

-Jejeje, ¿La quieres de vuelta?- Pregunta el alicornio con burla –Entonces adelante, puedes intentarlo si quieres-

-¡Eres un maldito!- Grita con furia Silver Star mientras lanza un poderoso rayo de magia contra Dark Soul quien simplemente desaparece en una pantalla de humo al recibir el impacto.

-¿Qué?- Dice Silver Star confundido -¿Acaso?, no, no es posible-

-Eso es cierto, observa- Dice la princesa Luna señalando hacia la entrada de la cueva, frente a la cual el humo que surgió del disparo de Silver Star vuelve formar la figura de Dark Soul quien reaparece dando una carcajada.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, Lo siento Silver, pero no puedes hacerme daño aquí- Menciona el Alicornio con malicia.

-¿Cómo es eso posible?- Dice Silver Star preocupado.

-Es por qué se ha vuelto parte del mundo de los sueños, ¿No es así?- Dice la princesa Luna mirando con seriedad a Dark Soul.

-Así es- Responde Dark Soul –Pero solo hasta que absorba todo el miedo de la portadora de este sueño, su energía me está alimentando de una manera increíble a tal grado que he podido tomar el control de su sueño- Explica mientras da una sonrisa llena de maldad y satisfacción.

-Maldito Canalla- Dice Silver Star entre dientes.

-No te preocupes guerrero- Se dirige la princesa al unicornio –Así como nosotros no podemos hacerle daño aquí, él tampoco puede atacarnos a nosotros directamente- Aclara la princesa de la noche.

-Sí, en eso tiene razón princesa- Dice Dark Soul dando un suspiro –Pero de todos modos no importa ya que aún así puedo hacerlos morir-

El alicornio da una sonrisa siniestra e ilumina su cuerno con su magia roja y dispara varios rayos hacia en diferentes direcciones los cuales comienzan a hacer movimientos circulares y golpean a los esqueletos de los ponys que estaban en el suelo, Dark Soul se eleva con sus alas de murciélago y alza su cabeza junto con su cuerno, en ese momento los huecos de los ojos de los esqueletos comienzan a brillar y se ponen de pie acomodando cada parte de sus huesos en su lugar hasta formar un pequeño ejército que saca sus armas, la princesa y Silver Star miran la escena con algo de preocupación en sus rostros, el poder de Dark Soul aumenta cada vez más.

-No, no es posible- Dice Silver Star al ver al ejército de esqueletos frente a él.

-No te sorprendas mucho Silver, tú sabes que este no es todo mi poder, es apenas una fracción de mi verdadera fuerza oscura- Comenta el alicornio mientras se posa encima de la cueva –Veamos que tan fuertes son ustedes dos, mi ejercito mátenlos a ambos- Grita Dark Soul dando la orden de ataque, los huecos en los ojos de los esqueletos brillan de color rojo intensamente y comienzan a avanzar hacia la princesa y Silver Star.

Ambos, tanto SIlver Star como la princesa Luna responden al ataque, La princesa comienza a volar mientras dispara poderosos rayos de magia hacia los esqueletos que caen no hechos polvo al recibir el rayo, algunos de los esqueletos lanzan flechas hacai la princesa quien las esquiva volando. En el suelo Silver Star mantiene a raya a los esqueletos con sus disparos de magia, y cuando alguno logra acercarse mucho él los golpea con sus cascos y los derriba, no pasa mucho tiempo y ambos logran derrotar al pequeño ejército de esqueletos.

-Bravo, no lo hacen nada mal- Dice Dark Soul desde la cima de la cueva.

-Ya es suficiente- Habla la princesa Luna con su voz de Canterlot –Te exigimos ahora que liberes a la portadora de la honestidad y dejes nuestro reino de una vez antes de que haya mayores consecuencias para ti-

-¿Quieren a la portadora eh?- Dice Dark Soul poniéndose en pie –Muy bien, ella se encuentra aquí adentro siéntanse libres de entrar y buscarla, pero no crean que será algo fácil de hacer, jajajajajajajaja- Comenta Dark Soul mientras desaparece.

-Dark Soul, juro que acabaré contigo, aunque sea lo último que haga- Piensa con gran ira Silver Star.

-Tenemos que continuar- Dice la princesa Luna –La portadora se encuentra dentro, pero ten por seguridad de que esto es una trampa-

-Lo sé- Responde Silver Star y ambos entran a la cueva la cual se cierra de súbito detrás de ellos dejándolos en completa oscuridad, la princesa y Silver Star hacen iluminar sus cuernos para poder ver hacia adelante.

El interior de la cueva es oscuro y tiene varios picos de rocas en el techo y algunos en el suelo, se escuchan como cotas que caen desde arriba pero al acercarse estas no son gotas de agua sino de sangre, lo cual notan cuando voltean hacia arriba y ven que hay algunos cuerpos desmembrados pegados al techo de la cueva.

-¿Qué demonios ocurre aquí?- Pregunta Silver Star con algo de miedo.

-Son parte del sueño de la portadora- Contesta la princesa de la noche algo impactada al ver los cuerpos –Los sueños se crean de los recuerdos que hay en nuestras mentes, entre más fuerte sean esos recuerdos más fuerte se vuelven en los sueños, estos deben ser los recuerdos de la portadora el día que Dark Soul llego a este mundo- Explica la princesa mostrándose preocupada.

Ambos siguen avanzando por la cueva hasta llegar a una parte amplia que se encuentra en el centro de la misma cueva.

-Supongo que esta es la parte más profunda- Comenta Silver Star al no ver salida del lugar volteando a todos lados –Ese malnacido nos engaño- Dice con furia.

-No estamos tan seguras de eso guerrero- Comenta la princesa Luna con voz seria.

-Bueno, veo que por fin llegaron- Se escucha una voz como de eco dentro de la cueva, ambos voltean en todas las direcciones y logran ver a Dark Soul sentado en una especia de trono hecho de piedra y picos.

-Tú nos engañaste- Grita con severidad Silver Star.

-Mi querido Silver Star, me ofendes- Dice Dark Soul con un tono de voz calmado mientras hace flotar una copa hacia él llena de sangre y la bebe.

-Suficiente- Dice la princesa con severidad -¿Dónde está la portadora?- Pregunta con su voz de Canterlot la princesa de la noche.

Dark Soul da una risa pequeña, rompe la copa que tenía arrojándola contra el muro de la cueva y señala con su casco hacia arriba.

-Ahí la tienen- Dice Dark Soul señalando el techo del lugar.

Ambos voltean y ven una especia de capullo oscuro que cubre totalmente a Applejack a excepción de su rostro, la pony naranja está totalmente sujeta al techo de la cueva rodeada por picos de roca, se encuentra con los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta.

-Applejack- Comentan ambos mirando con horror es estado de la portadora.

-Maldito- Dice Silver Star con gran enojo.

Mientras tanto en el castillo de la amistad todos los demás se encuentran en la habitación donde tienen a Applejack quien ha dejado de moverse bruscamente pero sigue respirando de manera agitada y sudando constantemente, teniendo a todas las demás preocupadas por ella.

-Applejack- Dice Apple Bloom preocupada observando a su hermana.

-Tranquila linda, tu hermana se va a recuperar- Le dice Rarity a la potrilla intentando calmarla.

-Rarity tiene razón, Applejack es ruda, no se va a rendir tan fácil- Menciona Rainbow Dash.

-Rainbow tiene la razón, además la princesa Luna y Silver Star están ayudando, seguro no tardaran en rescatarla- Comenta Fluttershy para hacer sentir mejor a Apple Bloom.

-Lo encontré- Se oye una voz entrando a la habitación, todos voltean y ven a Twilight sosteniendo un libro de hechizos.

-¿Qué encontraste Twilight?- Pregunta Spike quien limpia la frente de Applejack con un trapo y luego lo exprime en una cubeta.

-¿Acaso es la legendaria receta del Muffin perdido?- Pregunta Pinkie con grandes ojos.

-PINKIE- Gritan todos al unísono.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar en eso en medio de una crisis como está?- Pregunta Spike enojado con la pony rosa.

-Lo siento pero tengo un poco de hambre- Comenta Pinkie Pie mientras se soba la barriga.

-Pinkie, acabas de comerte una docena de galletas que prepare- Dice Spike algo molesto.

-Olviden la comida por un momento y préstenme atención- Dice Twilight casi gritando –Miren lo que dice aquí-

-Espejo de los sueños, ¿qué es eso Darling?- Pregunta Rarity a la princesa de la aistad.

-Es un hechizo que nos permite ver por un tiempo los sueños de otros ponys- Dice ella con una ligera sonrisa.

-Wow, wow, wow, un momento- Interrumpe Rainbow Dash –Estás diciendo que con esto podemos ver lo que ocurre en los sueños de Applejack-

-Exactamente, aunque solo será por un corto periodo, la verdad no sé cuanto será, pero al menos podremos saber qué es lo que pasa- Comenta la princesa.

-Entonces qué estas esperando hazlo ya- Dice Rainbow empujando a Twilight cerca de Applejack.

Twilight mira un poco molesta a Rainbow y luego voltea hacia Applejack, lee el hechizo e ilumina su cuerno disparando una pequeñísima esfera blanca hacia la frente de Applejack.

-¿Eso es todo?- Pregunta Rainbow un poco confundida –Creí que habías dichao que con ese hechizo veríamos los…-

Rainbow Dash no termina su frase ya que un fuerte impulso se siente dentro de la habitación seguido de la aparición de portal blanco que deja ver los sueños de Applejack.

-WOW, increíble, Twilight eres asombrosa- Elogia Spike a Twilight.

-No puedo creer lo que ven mis ojos- Comenta Rarity con la boca abierta.

-Es asombroso- Dice Rainbow Dash cayendo a tierra de la impresión.

-Oh my, miren- Señala Fluttershy al portal el cual muestra una imagen que se está acomodando cada vez más y quedan sin aliento al ver el sueño.

-¿Acaso ese es…?- Pregunta Fluttershy con miedo.

-Dark Soul- Dicen las demás al ver al aliconrio negro frente a la princesa y Silver Star.

-Depués logran ver que Dark Soul apunta hacia arriba, el portal cambia de posición mostrando la imagen de Applejack atrapada en ese capullo negro con solo su cara de fuera.

-Applejack- Dicen todas al ver a su amiga en ese estado.

-Hermana- Grita Apple Bloom mientras se acerca a su familia.

-Ya, ya pequeña, verás que todo va a estar bien- Dice la Abuela Smith acariciando la crin de la potrilla.

-EYUP, ellos se encargaran de rescatar a Applejack- Dice Big Mac con una sonrisa casi forzada –Al menos eso espero- Piensa el pony rojo con algo de preocupación.

-¿Qué le está haciendo a Applejack?- Pregunta Flutteshy muy asustada.

-No lo sé, jamás había visto algo como esto en mi vida- Dice Pinkie con horror.

Dentro del sueño de Applejack Silver Star y la princesa Luna se mantienen firmes contra Dark Soul esperando el siguiente movimiento del alicornio.

-Adelante, pueden intentar ir por ella- Dice Dark Soul con una ligera sonrisa.

Silver Star está a punto de saltar hacia donde se encuentra Applejack pero la princesa lo detiene poniendo su casco en el hombro del unicornio quien voltea a verla y la observa moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro expresando que no debe hacerlo.

-¿Qué ocurre?, ¿No lo van a intentar?- Pregunta tranquilamente el alicornio negro.

-Sabemos que esta es otra de tus trampas demonio y te digo de una vez que no caeremos en ella- Dice la princesa Luna con seriedad usando su voz de Canterlot.

-Ya veo, así que así son las cosas- Comenta Dark Soul mientras se levanta del trono en el que estaba sentado –Bien pensado princesa, admito que es más lista de lo que esperaba- Dice Dark Soul dirigiéndose a la princesa.

-Entonces será mejor que la liberes si sabes lo que te conviene Dark Soul, AHORA- Le exige el unicornio a Dark Soul severamente.

-No tan rápido Silver Star- Dice Dark Soul cerrando sus ojos –Solo hay una forma de que puedan liberarla y eso es derrotando a la pesadilla que he puesto a vigilar este lugar, ella mantiene la energía de los sueños de esta portadora llena de terror, así que si quieres rescatarla, tendrán que pelear contra ella- Explica Dark Soul con un sonrisa maléfica en su rostro.

-No importa que criatura pongas frente a nosotros, te aseguro que no podrás ganar demonio infernal- Dice la Princesa con firmeza.

-Entonces que así sea- Comenta Dark Soul, en ilumina su cuerno y uno de sus cascos con energía oscura y golpea tres veces en el suelo, al golpear la tercera vez un rayo corre por la tierra hasta llegar frente a Silver Star y Luna, ahí hace un círculo que a su vez dibuja uno más pequeño en su interior, el circulo se ilumina de un color azul brillante y una figura grande emerge de esa luz, Silver Star mira con asombro a la figura mientras la princesa Luna lo hace con temor, la figura que ha aparecido frente a ellos no es otra que Nightmare Moon la parte oscura de la Princesa Luna.

-No puede ser- Dice la princesa retrocediendo un poco –Es imposible-

-¿Princesa se siente bien?- Pregunta Silver Star al ver a la princesa retroceder con esa mirada de miedo en sus ojos.

-Sorprendida Princesa- Dice Dark Soul mientras da una carcajada de satisfacción al ver el temor de la princesa y sin que se den cuenta comienza a alimentarse del miedo de la princesa de la noche.

-¿Quién es esta criatura?- Pregunta Silver Star con preocupación al ver la figura de la gran alicornio color oscuro con ojos penetrantes, dientes afilados y crin color azul fuerte que se asemeja al de la princesa.

-¿No te lo han dicho Silver?- Comenta el Alicornio con un tono burlón –Te presento a Nightmare Moon-

-¿Cómo es que lograste manifestar a esa criatura aquí?- Dice la princesa Luna con seriedad y preocupación en su voz.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, Tontos, no son más que dos piezas más en mi juego, ya tenía conocimiento de la existencia de Nightmare Moon, sabía que si atacaba en los sueños usted se vería obligada a intervenir directamente princesa y una vez que entro en el sueño fui capaz de obtener imágenes de Nightmare Moon directo de su mente mientras peleaba con los primeros esqueletos- Dice Dark Soul explicando el plan que al parecer ya tenía elaborado desde hace tiempo.

Fuera del sueño las demás portadoras y la familia de Applejack miran la escena con horror y preocupación.

-ES, es, es…- Dice Spike Asustado y comiéndose las garras.

-Nightmare Moon- Completan las demás, Rarity se desmaya de la impresión ante tal escena frente a ella.

-¿Cómo es posible?, Princesa Luna- Dice Twilight asustada.

-Silver Star- Dice Fluttershy preocupada y asustada por el unicnornio.

En ese momento el hechizo del espejo se acaba y el portal que les permitía observar hacia ese mundo desaparece.

-No ahora no- Grita Rainbow Dash.

-Twilight ¿Qué sucedió?- pregunta Pinkie.

-El hechizo se acabo y solo funciona una vez por noche, no puedo hacer otro- Dice la Princesa preocupada.

-Applejack- Dice Apple Bloom preocupada por su hermana.

De regreso en el sueño o más bien pesadilla de Applejack La princesa Luna y Silver Star se disponen a enfrentar a Nightmare Moon.

-Si logran detenerla su amiga será libre- Comenta Dark Soul –Me gustaría quedarme a ver qué es lo que ocurre pero tengo algunos asuntos que atender fuera de aquí, los veré pronto, o quizás no- Dice Dark Soul mientras se desvanece dando una risa siniestra y escalofriante que hace eco en la cueva.

Nightmare Moon abre sus ojos y mira hacia ambos seres frente a ella, al observar a Luna ilumina su cuerno y dispara un poderoso rayo contra ella, ambos se quitan del lugar y la pesadilla se abalanza contra la princesa ambas entonces comienzan un combate mágico disparándose rayos de magia una contra la otra.

-Resista Princesa ya voy a ayudarle- Dice Silver Star corriendo para asistir a la princesa de la noche.

-No lo hagas- Responde la princesa –Libera a la portadora, nosotras mantendremos a raya a este demonio-

Silver Star se muestra indeciso por unos momentos quedándose en el suelo sin moverse decidiendo si hacer caso a la princesa o asistirle en la pelea.

-¿Qué esperas? Sácala de ahí ahora- grita Luna con seriedad mientras choca su cuerno con el de Nightmare Moon.

-Si- Responde Silver Star mientras corre a través de las paredes de la cueva saltando largas distancias para llegar hasta donde se encuentra Applejack mientras observa como la princesa mantiene una lucha contra su contraparte.

-Debo darme prisa y ayudar a la princesa- Piensa el unicornio mientras sigue corriendo y dando sus saltos.

Repentinamente y sin aviso un pico de roca aparece del suelo y casi atraviesa a Silver Star pero afortunadamente el unicornio lo esquiva a tiempo.

-No creas que eso va a funcionar- Dice el unicornio y cierra sus ojos empezando a correr nuevamente más pico aparecen del suelo y las paredes pero Silver Star está usando la misma habilidad que uso en su demostración en el área de entrenamiento del castillo de Canterlot y predice todos los lugares de donde saldrán los picos.

Mientras tanto la princesa Luna sigue con su batalla contra Nightmare Moon.

-No permitiremos que nos venzas demonio- Grita la princesa lanzando un poderoso rayo de magia, Nightmare Moon hace lo mismo que ella y ambos rayos chocan provocando una pequeña explosión que lanza a la princesa de la noche contra el muro pero Nightmare Moon parece no haber sentido el menor daño.

-Princesa Luna- Grita Silver Star desde arriba.

-Guerrero no te preocupes por nosotras, tú rescata a la portadora- Dice la princesa lanzándose de nuevo contra Nightmare Moon.

Silver Star sigue corriendo y finalmente llega a donde Applejack esta aprisionada.

-Tengo que sacarla de aquí y rápido- Se dice el unicornio mientras usa su magia y dispara un rayo hacia el capullo que envuelve a Applejack pero este no recibe ningún daño.

Nightmare Moon nota esto y arroja a la princesa luna contra el suelo, voltea hacia Silver Star y le dispara un rayo por fortuna la princesa Luna reaccionó a tiempo y se arrojo contra la pesadilla antes de que lanzara el rayo el cual se desvió y no logro acertar a Silver Star.

-Silver Star- Grita la princesa mientras sostiene a la pesadilla –Para liberarla debes hacer lo mismo que hiciste con el barrera de la puerta del sueño, no tengas miedo, es la única manera de liberar a la portadora- Termina de decir mientras la pesadilla le arroja un rayo que logra impactarla y a arroja contra la pared.

-PRINCESA- Grita Silver Star con furia pero voltea de nuevo a Applejack –Le prometí, le prometí a esa pequeña que le devolvería a su hermana, y eso es algo que tengo pensado cumplir- Dice él con decisión y concentra de nuevo su poder en su cuerno creando un rayo blanco que arroja contra aquel capullo el cual comienza a agrietarse poco a poco y comienza a caerse a pedazos, al notar esto Nightmare Moon trata de detener al unicornio pero algo la toma de uno de sus cascos, es la princesa Luna quien se reincorporo.

-¿A dónde cree que vas?- Dice ella con un poco de sangre escurriendo de su boca y en eso comienza a darle vueltas a la pesadilla y la arroja contra el suelo, acto seguido la princesa lanza un poderoso rayo contra la pesadilla, el rayo causa una explosión y mucho polvo se levanta.

Silver Star por fi logra romper el capullo y Applejack es liberada pero cae al vacío, Silver Star se arroja para atraparla y lo logra da una vuelta usando su cuerpo para proteger a Applejack del impacto pero antes de que golpeen el suelo un aura de magia azul los rodea, es la princesa Luna quien detuvo su caída.

Ambos están a salvo pero en ese momento caen de súbito al suelo pero desde una distancia muy corta, Silver Star mira al levantarse la razón de esto, es una escena horrible, la princesa Luna ha sido atravesada por el cuerno de Nightmare Moon a través de su hombro, la princesa da un grito ahogado mientras la pesadilla saca su cuerno dejando caer a la princesa al suelo.

-NOOOOO, PRINCESA LUNA- Grita Silver Star desesperado, corre hacia la princesa quien esta desmayada y pierde sangre.

-MALDITA, MALDITA SEAS- Grita Silver Star mientras su aura blanca vuelve a aparecer alrededor de él –Yo acabare contigo- Dice firmemente.

Nightmare Moon le lanza un rayo el cual Silver Star desvía usando solo su casco, usa su gran velocidad y logra dar un golpe a la pesadilla en el rostro haciéndola estrellarse contra la pared, Nigthmare Moon contraataca arremetiendo contra el unicornio quien da un salto para esquivarla y con sus patas traseras le da un devastador golpe a la pesadilla, después la toma con su magia y la azota con fuerza en distintos lugares de la cueva en repetidas ocasiones.

-Veamos qué te parece esto- Silver Star ilumina su cuerno con todas sus fuerzas y dispara un poderoso rayo que envuelve a Nightmare Moon derrotándola de una vez, al ver a su enemigo en el suelo Silver Star regresa con la Princesa y con Applejack.

En ese momento nota que una pila de escombros se mueve detrás de él y al voltear ve como Nightmare Moon aún está de pie pero muy mal herida, sorprendido ante esto no puede reaccionar y parece que recibir un poderoso ataque pero en ese momento un rayo de magia atraviesa a Nightmare Moon quien cae al suelo, fue la princesa Luna quien disparo el rayo, recupero la consciencia a tiempo y salvo al unicornio, la princesa entonces se acerca a Nightmare Moon y con otro rayo más en su cabeza termina con la pesadilla, la cual se vuelve polvo.

-Se termino- Dice la princesa de forma inexpresiva –andando guerrero debemos regresar-

-Pero ¿Qué pasara con Applejack?- Pregunta el unicornio preocupado por la pony.

-Ahora que la pesadilla ha sido derrotada todo volverá a la normalidad, observa- Dice la princesa señalando a la cueva la cual comienza a desaparecer y en eso el paisaje s cambiado a un hermoso capo lleno de árboles de manzanas rojas.

-¿Pero su herida majestad?- Dice el unicornio al ver la herida de la princesa.

-No te preocupes por mí- Le dice la princesa a Silver Star –Estaré bien, usa este portal para regresar con las demás portadoras, yo iré a Canterlot con mi hermana, eres un valiente guerrero Silver Star creo que tenía la idea equivocada acerca de ti, buena suerte en tu lucha noble héroe- Comenta la Princesa atravesado el portal a Canterlot.

Silver Star hace lo mismo y sale el sueño de Applejack quien en su sueño logra ver al unicornio desde lejos mientras recupera la consciencia en su sueño.

-¿Silver Star?- Dice Applejack en su sueño.

Fuera del sueño un resplandor de luz aparece y de este sale Silver Star, al verlo todas se alegran y pregunta por la princesa Luna, Silver Star les cuenta todo lo ocurrido, por unos momento ellas se asustan al escuchar que la princesa fue herida pero se tranquilizan al oír que tanto ella como Applejack estarán bien.

-Pero Applejack sigue dormida- Dice Pinkie extrañada.

-Observen de nuevo- Dice el unicornio y todas voltean hacia Applejack quien da una sonrisa y comienza a roncar un poco.

Todas se alegran al ver esto y salen de la habitación para dejar que Applejack descanse mientras su familia la cuida, Apple Bloom le da las gracias a Silver Star y se disculpa con él por haberle gritado antes.

-Silver Star- Dice Twilight –Debemos decirte algo, la princesa…- Ella no termina la frase porque es interrumpida por el propio unicornio.

-Lo sé- Dice el con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo lo supo? ¿Acaso eres un Psíquico?- Pregunta Pinkie acercándose demasiado a Silver Star.

-No, yo se lo dije- Dice Fluttershy con algo de timidez y todas la miran sorpendidas.

-No se preocupen, yo lo entiendo, la princesa se preocupa por su reino eso es lo que todos gobernante hace- Dice el calmadamente tranquilizando a las demás.

Finalmente las portadoras deciden que ya no harán caso de la princesa y Twilight le envía una carta por medio de Spike explicando la situación y sus motivos de ya no mantener vigilado a Silver Star.

-Por cierto- Dice Pikie –Esto salió de la nada y tiene tu CM- Comenta la Pony rosa entregando la caja a Silver Star la cual la saco de su crin rosada.

-¿Qué es eso?- Pregunta Rainbow.

-¿Y qué es lo que contiene?- Agrega Rarity.

-A mi me parece una simple caja- Dice Spike mirando la caja de metal.

-Spike- Dice Twilight algo molesta.

-Bueno es lo que pienso- agrega el bebe dragón –Tal vez si sea importante-

-No lo sé- Responde Silver Star –Pero creo que será algo importante- agrega el unicornio mientras todos miran la caja de metal y en eso se escucha un rugido, es el estómago de Silver Star.

-Upps, creo que no he comido nada desde la tarde- Dice el con algo de vergüenza y todos comienza a reír mientras se dirigen a la cocina para comer un poco mientras la familia de Applejack cuida de ella.

-Miren Applejack se mueve- Dice Apple Bloom con emoción.

-Silver Star- Dice Applejack en sus sueños mientras da una ligera sonrisa e incluso parece ruborizarse un poco, dejando a su familia y sobre todo a Apple Bloom un poco confundida, pero deciden que solo debe ser un sueño y vuelven a cuidarla.

**_Capítulo 12…. El cofre de plata._**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Capítulo 12_**

**_El cofre de plata._**

Han pasado dos semanas desde el incidente del sueño de Applejack, gracias a la intervención de la princesa Luna y Silver Star Applejack despertó de ese sueño que podría haber sido eterno de no ser por la intervención de estos dos últimos.

Varias cosas pasaron en esas dos semanas, más ataques de criaturas se reportaron en muchas de las ciudades de Equestria, estos monstruos dejaban un rastro de dolor, muerte y tristeza por dondequiera que iban, Celestia en persona se encargaba de atender estos asuntos y a cada ciudad que llegaba ponía un hechizo de protección.

La Princesa tenía varias cosas en su cabeza en estos últimos días por unos momentos por su mente paso la idea de encerrar en los calabozos del castillo a Silver Star ya que al principio creía que él era el responsable de que su hermana fuera herida de gravedad, afortunadamente para el unicornio las mane 6 y la Princesa Luna abogaron por él y Celestia decidió no encerrar al unicornio, ella aún tiene sus dudas sobre él.

-¿Hasta cuándo vas a tener esa cara hermana?- Pregunta la Princesa Luna mientras observa en su hermana un rostro de preocupación.

-Luna ¿Cuándo llegaste?- Dice Celestia un poco sorprendida pues no había notado la presencia de su hermana en su habitación.

-No hace mucho Celestia, iba a mi balcón a descansar un poco, ya casi amanece y debemos descansar- Menciona la Princesa de la noche y nota la mirada de su hermana hacia sus cascos –Sigues preocupada por esto ¿no es así?- Pregunta Luna a Celestia.

-Lo siento Luna, es solo que, al verte así- Dice La princesa con algo de Pesar y poniendo su casco en su boca.

Ella observa su hermana quien lamentablemente durante la batalla contra Nightmare Moon recibió una severa herida que no solo daño su hombro sino también toda su pata delantera izquierda recibió daños colaterales por la herida y no hubo otro remedio más que amputarle toda la pata izquierda.

-Esta es una herida de batalla hermana- Dice la Princesa de la noche mientras camina en 3 patas hacia su hermana –La portamos con orgullo, nosotras estamos dispuestas a dar nuestras vidas por las de nuestros súbditos- Agrega Luna mostrando algo de orgullo por su estado, no lo ve como una desventaja sino como una marca de victoria.

-En eso tienes razón, Yo también estoy dispuesta a dar mi vida por la de mis súbditos- Responde Celestia un poco más calmada.

-Entonces debes entender nuestro sentir- Comenta la princesa Luna mientras se para junto a su hermana –Una cosa más, el unicornio del que dudas es un guerrero honorable, créenos si te decimos que ningún mal se halla en él, he visto al mal que él enfrenta, es el por quién debes preocuparte, sus poderes son mucho más grandes de lo que imaginaba- Agrega la princesa abogando un poco por Silver Star mientras Celestia eleva el sol para dar paso a un nuevo amanecer.

En ese momento un guardia toca afuera de la habitación de Celestia.

-Adelante- Habla la princesa Celestia dejando pasar al guardia.

-Sus majestades- Dice el guardia inclinándose –Esta carta ha llegado para ustedes- Menciona entregando la carta a las princesas, Celestia abre la carta y esta resulta ser un mensaje del imperio de Cristal.

-¿Qué es lo que dice la carta hermana?- Pregunta Luna.

-Es de Cadance, Dice que algo extraño pasa en el imperio y solicita mi presencia lo más pronto posible- Comenta la princesa con algo de sorpresa.

-Entonces no hay tiempo que perder, debemos salir de inmediato- Comenta la princesa de la Noche con firmeza.

-No Luna, tú no irás- Interrumpe Celestia con tono aún más firme.

-No hermana, iré contigo, con el peligro que ronda nuestra tierra es muy peligroso que vayas sola- Habla la princesa con determinación.

-Lo sé, pero no podemos dejar el reino sin vigilancia alguna, además aún te encuentras delicada por lo que debes descansar ahora mismo- Se dirige Celestia a su hermana quien solo da un suspiro de sumisión y accede a lo que Celestia le dijo.

-De acuerdo hermana- Dice la Princesa de la noche con un tono sumiso –Ten cuidado-

-Así lo haré- Responde la princesa Celestia mientras sale de su habitación para dirigirse a su carruaje real no sin antes dar una última mirada al estado de su hermana.

El carruaje parte y Celestia se dirige al imperio de Cristal para asistir a la Princesa Cadence en un asunto urgente del imperio.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de esto- Piensa Luna al observar el carruaje de su hermana alejarse –Será mejor enviarle un mensaje a Twilight Sparkle y a las demás, podría ser necesaria su intervención, pero no ahora, esperaremos un par de horas para hacerlo de lo contrario Celestia pensará que me preocupo demasiado por ella- Sigue pensando la princesa mientras alza el vuelo a su balcón para descansar un poco y luego vigilar un rato más tarde.

Unas horas después en Ponyville dentro del castillo de la amistad en la sala del trono se encuentras Twilight, inspeccionando y haciendo pruebas tanto mágicas como científicas a la caja de metal plateada que Silver Star obtuvo de su puerta en el mundo de los sueños cuando entro ahí con la princesa Luna, a pesar de que Twilight ha examinado el cofre por días aún no ha logrado obtener nada.

-Está caja es un completo misterio- Comenta la Princesa de la amistad con algo de frustración en su tono de voz.

-Tómalo con calma Twilight- Dice la voz de Spike mientras le da un vaso de agua.

-Gracias Spike- Agradece la princesa tomando el agua –Fresca- Sonríe la alicornio.

-Spike a tu servicio Twilight- Dice Spike mientras hace una reverencia.

Twilight vuelve a examinar la caja otra vez, por todos lados busca una pista que le dé una respuesta al enigma de lo que representa y lo que contiene usa varios hechizos y algunos aparatos más científicos para analizar el objeto pero nada tiene resultado.

-Es inútil, esta caja no quiere abrirse con nada- Comenta Twilight mientras se sienta en su trono y da un suspiro de cansancio.

-Descuida Twilight ya lo resolverás, siempre lo haces- Dice el bebe dragón para hacer sentir mejor a Twilight –Tú siempre lo logras-

-Es cierto ella siempre lo logra- Dice una voz que sale de la nada y sorprende un poco a los demás la voz resulta ser la de Pinkie que quién sabe de dónde rayos salió.

-Hola Twilight, Hola Spike- Saluda sonriente la pony rosa a sus dos amigos en el suelo.

-Pinkie, ¿De dónde saliste?- Pregunta Spike levantándose del suelo y sobándose un poco la cabeza.

-No lo sé, pregúntale a él que fue el que escribió mi aparición- Dice Pinkie señalándome nuevamente, pero para ser sinceros ni yo tengo la menor idea de dónde salió Pinkie Pie.

-¿Pinkie a quién señalas?- Pregunta Twilight confundida mientras ve a su amiga señalar hacia una pared a su percepción.

-Creo que aún no lo capta- Dice en forma de susurro mirando en mi dirección.

-Por cierto Twilight veo que sigues con la caja de Silver Star- Comenta Pinkie acercándose a la caja.

-Sí, no he tenido ningún avance por más que trato esta caja no quiere abrirse- Vuelve a comentar la princesa.

-Creo que se cómo podemos abrirla- Dice Pinkie poniendo su casco en su cabeza.

-Pinkie, he examinado esa caja por más de dos semanas, he tratado todas las variables posibles y no he logrado nada ¿Cómo piensa abrirla?- Dice la Alicornio con un tono un poco burlón hacia Pinkie.

-Con esta llave- Se escucha la voz de la pony repentinamente, Twilight voltea y ve que Pinkie sostiene una llave que tiene forma de una espada pequeña.

-¿Pero, de dónde la sacaste?- Pregunta Twilight sorprendida y confundida.

-De aquí abajo- Responde Pinkie señalando la parte baja de la caja y mostrando a Twilight un compartimiento secreto.

-¿Cómo es que no vi eso antes?- Se dice Twilight a sí misma –Olvídalo, Spike llama a Silver Star que venga de inmediato-

-A la orden Twilight- Responde el bebe dragón mientras corre hacia el balcón donde Silver Star siempre se encuentra vigilando.

El aquel balcón como todos los días se encuentra Silver Star vigilando como siempre lo hace, su mirada esta fija en el horizonte esperando un ataque de su enemigo, ha pasado también varios días entrenando para incrementar sus habilidades, desde el último encuentro cara a cara con Dark Soul se dio cuenta de lo mucho que los poderes del ser oscuro habían aumentado y la situación del sueño de Applejack solo confirmo sus pensamientos.

-Dark Soul, no dejaré que te apoderes de este mundo- Piensa él con seriedad, da un leve suspiro y voltea hacia abajo para ver un collar en su cuello que tiene la forma de una pequeña manzana, este es un collar que Applejack le regalo.

**_FLASHBACK_**

Silver Star se encontraba haciendo una ronda por Ponyville y en su camino se topa con Applejack quien salía de una tienda de joyería y artículos diversos.

-Hey, Applejack, buen día- Saluda el unicornio a la pony naranja.

-Oh, Hola Silver Star, ¿Qué tal te ha ido?- Responde Applejack un tanto nerviosa y sin dirigirle una mirada directa al unicornio.

-Bien, gracias por preguntar y ¿Tú cómo sigues? Después de lo de ya sabes- Es ahora Silver Star quien pregunta con un poco de nervio dada su propia pregunta.

-Mejor- Responde Applejack –Gracias a ti- Dice en un tono menos audible y volteando su cabeza hacia abajo ocultando una ligera sonrisa mientras cierra sus ojos.

-¿Applejack?- Dice el unicornio al notar que ella se distrae un poco y le toca su hombro para hacerla reaccionar, al sentir el toque de Silver Star Applejack reacciona algo sorprendida -¿Estás segura de que te sientes bien?- Pregunta el unicornio mirando un poco extrañado a Applejack.

-Sí, estoy bien Silver Star, no te preocupes por mí- Contesta la pony terrestre con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Está bien, si tu lo dices, por cierto ¿Qué llevas en esa caja?- Pregunta Silver Star mientras señala una pequeña caja negra que Applejack sostenía en uno de sus cascos.

-¿Esto?, oh bueno, es un, este- Dice ella con mucho nerviosismo –Es un regalo- Completa su frase.

-Oh ya veo, ¿Alguno de tus familiares cumple años hoy?- Pregunta el unicornio.

-No de hecho, este regalo es para, es para, es para ti Silver Star- Dice con un poco de pena y algo de miedo mientras le entrega la caja al unicornio.

-¿Para mí?- Comenta el unicornio un poco confundido y toma el regalo con su magia, al abrirlo encuentra un collar mediano color dorado con una manzana en el centro hecha de lo que parece ser un pequeño rubí, al verlo Silver Star se queda sorprendido.

-No, no sé qué decir- Dice el unicornio al ver el collar.

-Es, es mi forma de decir gracias- Comenta la pony un poco apenada –Yo, debo irme, Adiós- Dice la pony naranja comenzando a correr.

-Espera Applejack- Grita al unicornio pero Applejack ya se ha alejado -¿Qué le sucede a Applejack estos días?- Piensa Silver Star un poco confundido –Seguro son solo cosas mías, después de todo ella acaba de pasar por algo muy difícil- Continua con sus pensamientos Silver Star mientras se pone el collar y sigue su ronda.

**_FIN DEL FLASHBACK._**

-Applejack ha actuado raro desde entonces- Se dice así mismo el unicornio –Bueno quién la puede juzgar, después de todo lo que ha pasado-

-Silver Star- Se escucha la voz de Spike detrás de él, Silver Star voltea y ve al bebe dragón.

-Hola Spike- Saluda el unicornio -¿Qué sucede amigo?-

-Es, es la caja, el cofre lo que sea- Dice Spike recuperando el aliento –Creo que ya podemos abrirlo-

-¿Qué?- Se sorprende Silver Star al escuchar.

-Twilight quiere verte ahora- Le comenta Spike.

-De inmediato, vamos Spike- Silver Star toma a Spike con su magia y lo pone en su lomo y comienza a correr hasta la habitación del trono, procurando no correr con su increíble velocidad para no marear a Spike.

Ambos llegan al salón del trono y Silver Star, como siempre, hace reverencia ante Twilight.

-Ya estamos aquí mi princesa-Dice el Unicornio con reverencia.

-Silver Star, ya te he dicho que no es necesario que hagas eso en cada ocasión- Comenta la princesa de la amistad con un leve tono de frustración.

-Oh sí, lo siento Twilight, aún no me acostumbro a llamarte por tu nombre, siendo que eres una princesa- Comenta Silver Star rascando su cabeza con su casco.

-Bueno acostúmbrate porqué aquí todos somos amigos- Dice Pinkie saltando por detrás de Silver Star asustándolo un poco.

-¿Pero qué dem…? PINKIE- Dice Silver Star un poco molesto por la inesperada aparición de Pinkie.

-¿Sí Silver?- Pregunta la pony rosa con una sonrisa.

-Sabes qué Olvídalo- Responde el unicornio con un suspiro.

-EJEM, Silver Star el cofre- Dice Spike.

-Cierto, Prin… Twilight ¿es cierto lo del cofre?- Pregunta el unicornio.

-Sí, observa esta llave estaba en el cofre, al parecer siempre lo estuvo y tiene la forma de una espada, algo parecida a tu CM- Comenta Twilight mientras le entrega la llave a Silver Star.

-Wow, Twilight de verdad que eres buena en esto- Felicita Silver a la alicornio -¿Cómo hiciste para obtenerla?- Pregunta el unicornio.

-Bueno, de hecho no fui yo quien la encontró- Responde algo apenada la princesa.

-Oh, entonces ¿quién?- Pregunta Silver y Twilight le señala con el casco a Pinkie quien tiene una flecha roja enorme sobre ella.

-Tiene que ser una broma- Dice él incrédulo.

-¿Puedes creerlo? Estuvo debajo de la caja todo el tiempo- Aclara Pinkie sonriendo.

-Y ¿Por qué aún no la han abierto?- Pregunta algo confundido el unicornio.

-Bueno, estu cofre- Dice la princesa –No me parece correcto abrir las pertenencias de otras personas-

-Supongo que es verdad- Menciona el unicornio mientras da un suspiro y se acerca a la caja –Aquí vamos-

Silver Star introduce la llave en la cerradura y abre el cofre, de este comienza a sonar una música muy calmada mientras un objeto brillante sale de este, el objeto tiene la forma de una pequeña estrella de 4 picos y es color plateado pero un poco más intenso que el color de Silver Star, todos quedan impresionados con eso la pequeña estrella se comienza a mover pasando frente a los 4 presentes en la habitación y finalmente se detiene frente a Silver Star.

-Wow ¿Qué es eso?- Pregunta Spike Boquiabierto.

-Parece una estrella- Comenta Twilight –Silver Star ¿qué es?- Pregunta la princesa al unicornio.

-Para ser honesto, es la primera vez que veo esto- Responde el unicornio sin apartar la vista del objeto, Silver Star acerca su casco a la estrella y cuando la toca esta deja de brillar y cae al suelo, todos miran el pedazo de estrella mientras Silver Star lo recoge.

Nadie dice nada por unos momentos.

-¿Eso es todo?- Pregunta Pinkie.

-Al parecer sí- Responde el unicornio y le entrega la estrella a Twilight.

-No, Silver creo que es mejor que tú la tengas por ahora- Le dice la princesa al unicornio devolviéndole la estrella.

-De acuerdo Twilight- Responde el Unicornio guardando el pedazo de estrella en el cofre nuevamente y lo eleva con su magia.

Los cuatro platican unos momentos y en ese momento reciben una carta por parte de Derpy quien entra por una de las ventanas y choca con el suelo.

-Upps, lo siento- Dice Derpy al ver que aplasto a Spike.

-Ten más cuidado para la próxima Derpy- Comenta un molesto Spike levantándose del suelo nuevamente.

-Sí, lo tendré, oh si lo olvidaba esta carta es para usted señor Silver Star- Dice la peculiar pegaso sacando una carta que tiene una manzana como sello postal.

-Gracias- Dice el unicornio tomando la carta con su magia.

-Bueno me despido- Habla la pegaso mientras sale de nuevo por la ventana no sin antes chocar con una de las paredes.

-¿De quién es?- Pregunta Twilight.

-Es de Applejack- Responde Siler Star mientras lee la carta –Dice que es una invitación para ir a comer con ella y su familia, al parecer están agradecidos por salvarla de aquel sueño y quieren agradecerme-

-¿QUEEEE?- Grita Pinkie –¿Van a hacer una fiesta y no me avisaron?- Sigue Gritando alterada y sale corriendo del castillo mientras todos la miran alejarse un poco asustados.

-¿Y piensas ir?- Pregunta Twilight al unicornio.

-¿Yo?, no lo sé, aún tengo que terminar mi ronda de vigilancia- Responde el unicornio.

-Deberías ir- Comenta Spike –La familia de Applejack es muy amable con todo el mundo y apuesto que te darán algo bueno por ayudar a Applejack-

-No lo sé, ustedes saben que no hice esto solo- Comenta el unicornio –Si no fuera por la ayuda de la princesa Luna no hubiéramos podido ayudarla-

-De todas formas debería ir- Le dice la princesa al unicornio con una sonrisa.

-¿De verdad?- Pregunta el unicornio.

-Claro, es más ¿Qué tal si vamos todos?- Responde la princesa –Estoy segura de que a Applejack no le importara tener unos cuantos invitados más-

Los tres terminan de platicar y se dirigen a Sweet Apple Accres por el camino se encuentran con Rarity, Rainbow y Fluttershy.

-Hola chicas- Saluda la princesa.

-Hola Twilight- Saluda Rarity.

-¿Qué tal todo?- Dice Rainbow.

-Oh, hola Twilight, hola Spike, Hola Silver- Saluda la pegaso algo tímida.

-Hola amigas- Saluda el bebe Dragón.

-Hola chicas- Responde el unicornio –Hola Fluttershy-

Ambos se acercan un poco y se sienten algo nerviosos, aún recuerdan el incidente de hace 2 semanas en el balcón donde casi se dan un beso, en ese momento se escuchan algunos sonidos picarones por parte de los demás lo que hace a la pegaso y al unicornio sonrojarse un poco y dar una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿A dónde van querida?- Pregunta la unicornio blanca.

-Vamos con Applejack- Responde Spike.

-Sí, ella y su familia prepararon una comida para agradecer a Silver Star por rescatar a Applejack de aquella horrible pesadilla- Complementa la princesa.

-Oh eso es genial- Dice Rainbow Dash.

-Que buen gesto por parte de la familia Apple- Comenta Rarity sonriendo.

-¿Quieren acompañarnos?- Les pregunta el unicornio.

-Claro será divertido- Responde Rainbow y todas las demás asienten y se ponen en marcha hacia Sweet Apple Accres.

-Por cierto Silver, es un lindo collar el que traes ahí, un verdadero accesorio elegante me permito decir- Comenta Rarity al ver el collar que usa el unicornio.

-Gracias Rarity, fue un regalo de Applejack- Comenta el unicornio y en eso todas se detienen.

-¿De Applejack?- Preguntan sorprendidas.

-Sí, ella me lo dio unos días después de lo del incidente- Les responde el unicornio alegremente -Por cierto que ella parecía estar algo nerviosa cuando me lo dio- Agrega el unicornio arqueando su ceja y poniendo su casco en su barbilla con expresión de pensamiento.

Las demás se miran entre ellas y luego voltean hacia Fluttershy quien quedo con los ojos abiertos y callada al escuchar eso.

-¿Ustedes saben a qué se deba eso?- Les pregunta Silver Star.

Todas se miran entre sí y finalmente Rainbow empuja a Twilight para que ella le diga algo a Silver Star.

-Estoy segura de que fue solo un agradecimiento, eso es todo- Dice ella con una sonrisa forzada –Vamos o llegaremos tarde-

Todos siguen caminando Fluttershy ahora se encuentra hasta atrás de todos ocultando la mitad de su rostro con el fleco de su crin.

-Fluttershy Darling, ¿estás bien?- Pregunta Rarity a su amiga con preocupación.

-Sí, yo solo- Responde la pegaso volteando su cabeza –Rarity- Dice la pegaso con timidez.

-¿Qué sucede Fluttershy?- Responde la unicornio.

-¿Tú crees que a Applejack…?- Pregunta con un poco de inseguridad.

-Bueno, no lo sé Darling- Responde la unicornio y ya no sabe que decir.

La pegaso se muestra un poco triste ante esto y quiere regresar a su casa pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo llegan a la casa de Applejack.

-Aquí estamos- Dice Spike.

Todos siguen caminando hasta encontrase con Applejack acomodando las cosas en una mesa al aire libre mientras tararea una canción.

-Hola Applejack- Se escucha detrás de ella, Applejack reconoce de inmediato la voz de Silver Star y voltea con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola Silver- Devuelve ella el saludo con mucha alegría y en eso ve a las demás con él.

-Oh y hola amigas- Dice ella con algo de inexpresividad, no se esperaba verlas a todas.

-Hola Applejack- Saluda Twilight –Espero que no te importa que hayamos venido-

-¿Qué?- No claro que no amigas, pasen tomen asiento ya casi está listo todo- Dice ella con una falsa sonrisa –No esperaba que todas vinieran- Piensa Applejack un poco triste mientras da un suspiro –Sobre todo Fluttershy-

Applejack y su familia comienzan a servir la mesa para los invitados mientras todos corean el nombre de Silver Star por haber salvado a Applejack.

-Te agradecemos mucho lo que hiciste Silver- Dice la abuela Smith alegre.

-EYUP- Dice Big Mac.

-No fue nada- Responde Silver Star un poco apenado –Además de que el crédito no es todo mío, la princesa Luna fue quien ayudo a entrar al mundo de los sueños-

-¿Qué no fue nada?- Dice Applebloom con voz de desacuerdo y luego cambia a un tono mucho más gritón –Si fue la cosa más espectacular del mundo-

Todos ríen por la reacción de la potrilla per Fluttershy detiene su risa cuando ve a Applejack acercarse a Silver Star mientras lo observa fijamente.

Fluttershy se pone celosa al ver esto y se levanta de su silla pero en ese momento Spike eructa un mensaje, el cual Twilight toma con su magia.

-¿Qué dice Twilight?- Pregunta Rainbow Dash mientras toma un poco de Apple Cider.

-Es de la princesa Luna, parece que hay problemas en el imperio de Cristal, la carta dice que la Princesa Celestia ya fue a investigar pero no ha enviado ningún reporte y la tiene muy preocupada, nos pide que vayamos a ayudarle- Dice Twilight algo alterada.

Silver Star en ese momento cambia su mirada seriamente.

-Entonces andando- Comenta el unicornio con firmeza –No podemos desperdiciar ni un momento- Agrega.

Todos lanzan un grito de apoyo y corren hasta la estación de trenes para tomar uno al imperio de Cristal para llegar lo más rápido posible.

**_EN EL IMPERIO DE CRISTAL (HACE UN PAR DE HORAS)_**

La princesa Celestia llagaba al castillo y era recibida por Shining Armor.

-Princesa Celestia, gracias por venir- Dice el unicornio haciendo reverencia.

-No es nada Shining, ¿Dónde se encuentra Cadence?- Pregunta Celestia al no ver a la princesa con él.

-Ella se encuentra en la base del castillo, es algo grave su majestad- Comenta el unicornio preocupado.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?- Pregunta la Princesa mientras ambos caminan rápidamente hacia donde se encuentra la princesa Cadence.

-Es el corazón de Cristal- Responde Shining –No sabemos lo que ocurre, pero su poder comenzó a disminuir-

-¿Cómo es posible eso?, el cristal debería estar a su máxima energía- Dice Celestia Sorprendida.

-No tenemos ni la menor idea de lo que ocurre, Cadence trata de hacer todo lo que puede para aumentar el poder del corazón pero lo único que ha logrado conseguir es que disminuya un poco más lento- Menciona Shining Armor con preocupación –Es solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que el poder del corazón se…-

Shining es interrumpido por un agudo grito que reconoce de inmediato –CADENCE- grita él y corre más rápido para llegar con su esposa.

Celestia y Shining llegan a dónde se encontraba Cadence pero no la logran ver, en su lugar encuentran a varios guardias de cristal peleando contra Changelings y varias armaduras poseídas.

-¿Y esto qué significa?- Dice Celestia Soprendid mientras comienza a disparar rayos contra algunas de las criaturas que perseguían a algunos ponys de cristal.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- Comenta Shining mientras dispara rayos de su cuerno y al mismo tiempo busca a su esposa –CADENCE- Grita el unicornio.

-SHINING- Se escucha desde adentro del castillo y en eso Shining y Celestia usan su magia para transportarse hasta adentro mientras los demás guardias combaten al enemigo que los invadió por sorpresa.

Ambos llegan hasta el pasillo del salón del trono y Shining derriba la puerta del salón para poder entrar, al pasar por la puerta en el trono donde se supone debería estar Cadence se encuentra alguien más sentado, alguien que Shining reconoce enseguida.

-TÚ- Dice el apretando los dientes.

-Vaya miren quien está aquí, No te había visto desde que te rompí tu pata en aquel castillo, Shining Armor ¿cierto?- Le dice este ser quien no es otro que Dark Soul y después de hablar toma una copa llena de sangre y la bebe –Ah, la sangre de Pony sí que es refrescante, oh donde están mis modales ¿Quieren algo de beber?- Les habla Dark Soul con un tono siniestro y burlón a la vez.

-Eres un ser despreciable- Dice Celestia inexpresiva mirando a Dark Soul.

-Oh, Usted debe ser la princesa Celestia, mis saludos majestad- Dice Sarcásticamente el ser oscuro.

-¿DÓNDE ESTA MI ESPOSA?- Grita con furia el unicornio.

-Tranquilo capitán de la guardia, ella está aquí- Comenta Dark Soul mientras usa su magia y levita a una inconsciente Cadence.

-Cadence- Dice el con preocupación –ERES UN MALDITO- Grita con furia el unicornio y lanza un rayo hacia Dark Soul que es Bloqueado por una enorme mano.

De la nada aparecen Tirek y Chrysalis rodeando a Celestia y Shining.

-Tirek- Dice Celestia con sorpresa al ver al centauro.

-Princesa Celestia- Responde Tirek.

-Chrysalis- Dice Shining.

-Tiempo si verte Shining- Comenta Chrysalis mientras da una risa malévola.

-Oye Capitán, ¿Quieres a tu esposa?, ven por ella te espero en mi otro castillo ahí abajo- Le dice Dark Soul a Shining mientras abre la entrada al castillo que era del Rey sombra –Tirek, Chrysalis, háganse cargo de la Princesa- Dark Soul llena su casco de energía oscura y golpea el suelo abriendo un portal para Shining, el portal traga a Shining y lo lleva al castillo de Sombra mientras Dark Soul hace lo mismo al mismo tiempo que suelta una risa macabra.

-Bien, eso hora de nuestra Venganza- Dice Tirek con Maldad.

-Pronto todo acabara Celestia- Comenta Chrysalis.

-No les temo a ninguno de los dos- Responde la princesa con firmeza y extendiendo sus alas e iluminando su cuerno lista para el combate.

-Entonces Comencemos- Dice Tirek con una sonrisa diabólica al tiempo que sus ojos y los de Chrysalis brillan de color rojo intenso.

**_EN EL TREN RUMBO AL IMPERIO_**

Después de recoger a Pinkie quien estaba llorando en Sugar Cube Corner porque Applejack no le dijo de la comida que haría para Silver Star todos abordaron un ten al imperio de Cristal y ahora van en camino a ayudar, pero ignoran por completo la situación aunque…

-¿Eh?- Dice Silver Star repentinamente.

-¿Qué ocurre Silver Star?- Le pregunta Fluttershy al unicornio.

-Él está ahí- Responde el unicornio con preocupación.

-¿Quién esta dónde?- Pregunta Applejack.

-En el imperio puedo sentirlo, Es Dark Soul- Dice Silver Star con seriedad.

Todas se espantan al oír esto, la situación es más complicada ahora.

**_Continuará en el próximo:_**

**_Capítulo 13…El imperio en crisis._**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Capítulo 13_**

**_El imperio en crisis_**

Algo terrible ha ocurrido en el imperio de Cristal, todo empezó con el corazón de cristal, el cual comenzó a perder poder misteriosamente. La princesa Cadence de inmediato busco solución a esto pero toda su magia parecía ser inútil incluso llamo a los ponys de cristal para realizar el ritual que le daba más poder al corazón pero este fue en vano, sin embargo la princesa dijo que todo había sido un éxito para no preocupar a sus súbditos quienes aliviados por la noticia continuaron con sus actividades.

Solo la princesa Cadence y Shining Armor junto con los demás guardias del castillo sabían que el cristal no había recuperado nada de su poder, Ante esto Shining manda a reforzar la seguridad tanto del castillo como la ciudad duplicando la guardia y llamando a los guardias que estuvieran descansando o fuera de servicio.

Cadence envió una carta a la princesa Celestia pidiendo su ayuda inmediata ya que la situación era muy grave, mientras más tiempo pasara, más poder perdería el corazón y más vulnerable quedaría el imperio ante las fuerzas oscuras.

La princesa Celestia respondió de inmediato a la carta y fue al imperio de Cristal para ayudar con la situación, al llegar al imperio fue recibida por Shining Armor quien le explico todo lo acontecido respecto al tema del corazón, la princesa tampoco se explicaba cómo era posible que el corazón de Cristal perdiera su poder de esta manera, no podía creer que uno de los artículos más poderosos de Equestria se estuviera debilitando tan rápido.

Sin embargo antes de que Celestia se reuniera con Cadence un inesperado y sorpresivo ataque por parte de Dark Soul los tomo con la guardia baja a pesar de que Shining había incrementado la seguridad y ahora tiene cautiva a la Princesa Cadence, Sining Armor parece que esta por enfrentarse a Dark Soul para liberar a su amada esposa y la Princesa Celestia también está por comenzar un duelo con una clara desventaja ante el tirano Tirek y la reina Chrysalis quienes ahora son más fuertes de lo que eran antes, gracias al poder que Dark Soul les otorgó.

-¿Comenzamos Celestia?- Dice Tirek con un tono amenazante a la princesa.

-Por supuesto- Responde la princesa y toma la iniciativa lanzando un rayo hacia ambos que se quitan para esquivarlo.

Tirek comienza a hacer lo mismo y la princesa vuela por la sala del trono para esquivar los ataques, Chrysalis alza el vuelo y comienza a perseguir a Celestia mientras esta esquiva los ataques de Tirek al mismo tiempo que dispara rayos hacia Chrysalis.

-No escaparas Celestia- Comenta Chrysalis persiguiendo a la monarca.

Celestia sigue volando y en un momento cambia de súbito su dirección de vuelo hacia Tirek quien sorprendido sigue disparándole rayos que la princesa esquiva, Chrysalis aumenta su velocidad para alcanzar a Celestia, al verla Celestia cambia de dirección y provoca que Chrysalis se estrelle contra Tirek.

-Ten cuidado bruja- Dice milesto Tirek.

-Ten cuidado con tus palabras Tirek- Le responde Chrysalis.

En ese momento la Princesa Celestia carga un rayo con toda su fuerza y lo dispara contra ambos en el suelo, el rayo impacta con toda su fuerza y provoca una gran pantalla de humo en el lugar, Celestia baja al suelo y observa el humo dispersarse.

De la nada un rayo rojo sale y sorprende a Celestia quien intenta esquivarlo de un salto pero el rayo alcanza a golpear su pata.

-Jejeje, te tengo- Se escucha mientras la pantalla de humo se dispersa revelando a Tirek y a Chrysalis sin daño alguno, dejando a Celestia estupefacta e incrédula de lo que ve, ese rayo fue uno de los más poderosos que haya lanzado.

-Buen intento Celestia, pero me temo que tus poderes ya no se comparan con los nuestros- Comenta Chrysalis con un tono burlón.

En ese momento Tirek golpea el suelo y levanta varios pedazos del salón Celestia vuela pero algunos de ellos la impactan y la regresan al suelo ahora más lastimada que antes.

-¿Cómo es posible?- Dice Celestia incrédula y a duras penas.

-Todo es cortesía de mi amado- Comenta Chrysalis con un tono un tono de romance.

-¿Amado?- Dice Celestia con confusión.

-Dark Soul es mi amado, mi rey y yo soy su reina- Comenta ella con una sonrisa mientras Tirek da una mueca y un sonido de desaprobación y algo de repulsión.

-¿Cómo eres capaz de emparejarte con una criatura tan vil?- Cuestiona Celestia a la reina de los changelings.

-El me ama Celestia, y nosotros gobernaremos juntos Equestria, junto con nuestros hijos- Menciona Chrysalis mientras acaricia su vientre.

-¿QUE?- Comentan todos sorprendidos, al escuchar la noticia.

-Bueno suficiente charla- Comenta Tirek con algo enojo –Terminemos con ella de una buena vez- Agrega el centauro mientras camina a hacia Celestia y se prepara para aplastar su cabeza con su enorme casco.

-Alto- Le dice Chrysalis –Aún no Tirek, Dark Soul tiene algo más planeado-

-Tch, De acuerdo- Tirek baja su casco y con un rayo de magia deja inconsciente a Celetia.

Mientras esto ocurría, dentro del mismo castillo de Cristal en el que pertenecía al Rey sombra Shining Armor se encontraba buscando a su esposa en medio de un banco de niebla que no dejaba ver mucho de aquel lugar.

**_CASTILLO DEL REY SOMBRA_**

-CADENCE, CADENCE, CADENCE- Gritaba el unicornio mientras avanzaba frenéticamente a través de la niebla de aquel lugar.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, ¿Estás perdido capitán?- Se escucha la voz de Dark Soul de entre la niebla.

-¿Dónde estás?- Grita Shining mirando en todas direcciones –Muéstrate maldito-

-Tranquilo capitán, estoy justo aquí- La niebla se disipa y Shining puede ver a Dark Soul junto a las escaleras que llevan a lugar donde se encontraba el corazón de cristal la primera vez.

Shining usa su magia para sacar una espada y amenaza a Dark Soul.

-¿Dónde está mi esposa? Canalla- Dice muy enfadado Shining –Si no me la regresas en este instante yo…-

-¿Qué harás capitán?- Lo interrumpe Dark Soul –¿De verdad crees que puedes vencerme?- Agrega el sin expresión.

Shining solo aprieta sus dientes con fuerza mientras mira con odio a Dark Soul sin embargo no se mueve de su lugar, sabe, que por más odio que le tenga al ser oscuro, nunca podría derrotarlo.

-Eso creí- Dice Dark Soul con una media sonrisa maligna en su rostro –De acuerdo, ¿Quieres a tu esposa, capitán? Ella está en la cima, subiendo estas escaleras pero, date prisa y ve con cuidado capitán, jajajajajajaja- Dark Soul desaparece dejando el paso libre para Shining.

-Esto es en definitiva una trampa- Piensa él con seriedad –Pero si quiero recuperar a Cadence no tengo otra opción- Sigue pensando y comienza a subir con rapidez las escaleras pero aún mantiene su espada desenvainada.

-Ya voy Cadence resiste- Piensa el unicornio mientras corre por la larga escalera en espiral hasta la cima.

-Jejeje, veamos si sirves para mi propósito Shining- Comenta Dark Soul apareciendo nuevamente una vez que Shining comenzó a subir.

Dark Soul llena su casco de energía oscura y toca el primer escalón de las escaleras y varias sobras se arrastran a una velocidad descomunal son al menos 3 sombras.

-Ahora, déjame ver tus habilidades capitán- Dice Dark Soul en voz baja mientras da una leve risa y desaparece del lugar cubriéndose de una neblina negra.

Shining llega a la cuarta parte del camino, esta escalera es increíblemente alta y él no conoce el hechizo de gravedad que Twilight uso para llegar más rápido por lo que no puede hacer otra cosa más que correr lo más rápido posible.

-Cadence, voy por ti amor- Piensa mientras corre el unicornio, repentinamente se detiene de súbito al notar que varias sombras pasan debajo de él y una de ellas se detiene unos cuantos escalones arriba mientras las demás continúan.

La sombra se levanta y comienza a tomar forma de una armadura como las del castillo de las dos hermanas pero esta es de color negro y saca un hacha amenazando a Shining, al verlo Shining muestra su espada y se prepara para el combate.

-No tengo tiempo para esto así que muévete- Le dice Shining a la armadura con severidad pero esta no hace caso de él e intenta dejarle caer el hacha, Shining esquiva el golpe dando un salto hacia atrás evitando pisar mal y caer por las escaleras, después arremete contra la armadura que se cubre con el hacha y comienza a empujar a Shining hacia la orilla de las escaleras, al casi llegar al borde Shining se tele-transporta con su magia hacia atrás de la armadura la cual se desequilibra y recibe un empujo de Shining que la arroja al vacío.

Shining mira la armadura caer por el vacío hasta que la niebla la cubre por completo y se escucha el estruendo del golpe que dio la armadura al chocar contra el suelo, Shining recoge su espada y sigue subiendo las escaleras.

-Bien hecho Capitán- Se escucha mientras la imagen cambia a la cima del lugar donde Se encuentra Dark Soul mirando a través de una especie de portal las acciones de Shining –Si sobrevives, me serás de mucha utilidad, ¿No lo cree así princesa?- Dice mientras da una sonrisa macabra y voltea a ver a una Cadence Inconsciente.

**_EN EL TREN AL IMPERIO DE CRISTAL_**

Mientras Shining seguía subiendo, dentro del tren se encontraban todos muy preocupados por la situación, si Dark Soul estaba en el imperio de Cristal las cosas no podrían resultar bien para nadie.

Silver Star se encuentra apretando sus dientes y sus cascos al sentir la fuerte presencia de Dark Soul en aquel lugar.

-Se ha vuelto más fuerte de lo que esperaba- Comenta el unicornio con preocupación.

-¿Cómo es eso posible?- Pregunta Rarity.

-El se alimenta del miedo y el dolor- Dice Twilight con algo de miedo –Eso significa que el imperio esta…- Agrega ella llevándose su casco al pecho.

-Los habitantes del imperio están sufriendo- Dice Silver Star inexpresivo.

-La princesa Cadence- Comenta Fluttershy con preocupación.

-Shining Armor- Dice Twilight con mucho temor por la vida de su hermano.

-Dark Soul- Dice Silver Star entre dientes mostrando una expresión de impotencia.

**_ANTIGUO CASTILLO DE SOMBRA_**

Shining siguió subiendo las escaleras y ahora se encuentra peleando con dos Changelings que lo atacan desde el aire e intentan hacerlo caer empujándolo y también intentan morderlo.

-FUERA DE MI CAMINO- Expresa con furia Shining mientras con un gran manejo de la espada logra cortarle la cabeza a uno de los cahngelings.

El otro al ver caer el cuerpo de su compañero arremete contra él, Shining vuelve a tele-trasportarse y queda fuera de la vista del Changeling, este busca por ambos lados y escucha un grito que viene desde arriba el cahngeling voltea y ve a Shining con la espada, un pequeño resplandor ocurre y para cuando acaba el Changeling ha sido cortado a la mitad, Shining limpia la sangre de su espada y continúa subiendo las escaleras.

-Impresionante, justo lo que esperaba- Comenta Dark Soul mientras sigue mirando las acciones de Shining.

**_ESTACIÓN DE TRENES DEL IMPERIO_**

Finalmente el tren llega a la estación del imperio y sin perder tiempo 8 pasajeros bajan del tren, las mane 6, Spike (El héroe del imperio de cristal) y Silver Star quien lleva en su armadura blanca el trozo de estrella que encontró dentro del cofre de metal.

Al llegar a la ciudad ven el lugar en una crisis, hay changelings y armaduras poseídas peleando contra guardias del imperio sin embargo los guardias están siendo superados. Un guardia está a punto de ser atravesado por una de las armaduras pero en ese momento un disparo de magia derriba a la armadura.

Silver Star aparece y comienza a ayudar a los ponys de cristal con su ayuda la batalla se comienza a equilibrar Silver Star usa sus habilidades y se deshace fácilmente de los enemigos, al verlo los guardias se llenan de valor y se unen a la pelea mientras las demás ayudan a los ponys de cristal a ir a un lugar seguro.

-Todos, por aquí rápido- Dice Rainbow desde el cielo dirigiendo a los ponys a un refugio.

-Vamos ya, dense prisa- Grita Applejack a otro par de ponys de cristal que están en la fila.

-AAAAAHHHH- El grito de Fluttershy se escucha y las demás ven que es perseguida por changelings.

-FLUTTERSHY- Gritan todas lo que hace voltear a cierto unicornio que la salva antes de que estos la alcancen.

-No se atrevan a tocarla- Dice con enojo el unicornio que toma a los changelings por la cola y los destruye con su magia – ¿Estás bien? Fluttershy- Pregunta preocupado el unicornio.

-Gracias Silver- Responde Flutershy abrazándolo lo que hace que al verlos Applejack sienta que el corazón se le parte con eso.

-No fue nada Fluttershy- Le responde el unicornio correspondiendo el abrazo lo que deja a las demás estupefactas.

**_EN EL CASTILLO DE SOMBRA_**

Shining por fin llega a la cima de la torre y ve ahí a su esposa aún bajo el hechizo y a Dark Soul junto a ella bebiendo una copa de sangre.

-TÚ- Grita Shining con cólera –Entrégame a mi esposa-

Dark Soul retira la copa de sangre con su magia y la agita un poco.

-La sangre de Alicornio es la más refrescante que he probado- Dice él con malicia.

-¿Qué?- Shining observa a su esposa y nota que uno de sus cascos está cortado por una de las venas y hay sangre escurriendo de este –TÚ MALDTIO SEAS- Shining arremete contra Dark Soul quien con un rayo de magia lo hace retroceder y casi lo tumba de lo alto.

Dark Soul camina hasta donde se encuentra Shining deteniéndose de la orilla de la cornisa y le pisa el casco.

-Buen viaje- Dice Dark Soul quien zafa el casco de de Shining dejándolo caer al suelo desde esa tremenda altura, Shining en un último esfuerzo crea un escudo de magia que lo protege del impacto contra el suelo y deja un gran cráter.

-Buenos reflejos capitán- Aparece de la nada Dark Soul y felicita a Shining por salvarse solo de esa caída.

-Eres un maldito desgraciado- Dice Shining y lanza un rayo de magia contra Dark Soul quien solo mueve su cabeza para esquivarlo.

-Vamos capitán, ataca con más fuerza o ¿Acaso quieres ver a tu esposa morir?- Comenta Dark Soul con malicia.

-Ya basta, eres el ser más despreciable que existe- Grita Shining mientras carga su cuerno con todo su poder y dispara una gran esfera de energía contra su adversario.

Dark Soul recibe el impacto directamente y Shining cae al suelo cansado pensando que al menos le gano a Dark Soul, pero al despejarse la nube de polvo de la explosión…

-Impresionante Capitán- Se escucha de entre todo el polvo –De verdad que eres fuerte, pero me temo que no lo suficiente-

Shining lo mira con incredulidad, ese ataque fue el más fuere que haya realizado en toda su vida y no le hizo ningún rasguño al alicornio negro, finalmente Shining da un suspiro, prácticamente se está dando por vencido.

-Adelante, hazlo- Dice el unicornio inexpresivo –Mátame de una vez-

Dark Soul se acerca con paso lento a Shining y se pone frente a él cubriendo su cuerno con magia y apuntando al unicornio.

-Lo siento Cadence- Susurra el unicornio mientras cierra sus ojos y derrama una lágrima, pero en ese momento el resplandor rojo del cuerno de Dark Soul se detiene.

-¿Qué esperas?- Dice Shining con algo de confusión –Mátame, ya no lo prolongues más por favor- Agrega él con pesar.

-No- Responde fríamente el alicornio.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunta Shining con confusión.

-Me sirves más vivo que muerto, esto puede que me cueste un poco pero, vale la pena- Dice Dark Soul mientras ilumina su cuerno con energía oscura y la dispara contra Shining quien al recibir el impacto comienza a gritar con mucho sufrimiento, el grito es tal que resuena a través de todo aquel lugar con un eco muy potente.

**_EN LA CAMARA DEL TRONO_**

-¿Por qué no acabamos con ella de una vez?- Comenta Tirek con molestia.

-Dark Soul dijo que esperáramos su orden- Responde Chrysalis sentada en el trono de Cadence arreglándose su crin y acariciando su vientre.

-¿De verdad esperas un hijo de Dark Soul?- Pregunta Tirek con algo de inquietud.

-Jejej, así es- Dice Chrysalis con alegría en su tono de voz.

Tirek solo puede pensar que esto podría ser un problema para él, siendo que tiene planeado eliminar a Dark Soul para quedarse con el poder ahora tendrá que eliminar a Chrysalis también, quizá no sea tan difícil de hacer pero debe tener cuidado ella hora también tiene poderes semejantes a los de él.

De las sombras aparece Dark Soul y camina hacia ellos, ambos lo ven acercarse, Chrysalis se espanta un poco al ver que Dark Soul casi cae al suelo y comienza a respirara agitadamente mientras se tira el suelo.

-Amor mío- Comenta Chrysalis con preocupación mientras corre al lado de Dark Soul y lo ayuda a levantarse.

-Estoy bien querida- Responde el alicornio negro con algo de dificultad.

-No me digas que Shining Aror te hizo esto- Dice Chrysalis mientras sienta a Dark Soul en el trono.

-Esta podría ser mi oportunidad, pero aún está el problema de esa bruja- Piensa Tirek sin darse cuenta de que Dark Soul escucha todos sus pensamientos.

-La tienen- Pregunta Dark Soul mientras respira algo agitado.

-Si amor mío- Responde Chrysalis mientras señala con su casco a Celestia quien está atada con cadenas que brillan de color verde conectadas suelo y que evitan que ella pueda utilizar su magia.

-Perfecto- Dice Dark Soul con una ligera risa.

-¿Para qué la quieres con vida Dark Soul?- Se dirige Tirek al alicornio negro.

-Ella es solo una garantía Tirek- Responde Dark Soul.

-¿Garantía?, ¿Para qué?- Pregunta confundido el centauro.

-Pronto lo sabrás- Dice Dark Soul con un tono un poco sombrío que pone nervioso a Tirek –Llegaran en cualquier momento- Agrega el alicornio poniéndose de pie con algo de dificultad.

-¿De quién hablas querido?- Pregunta Chrysalis.

-Mi amada, debes irte de aquí- Comenta Dark Soul tomando el casco de Chrysalis.

-Pero, ¿Por qué?- Dice sorprendida ante la petición de Dark Soul.

Dark Soul le da un beso a Chrysalis y después le acaricia su vientre.

-Por esta razón mi amada- Le responde Dark Soul a la reina de los changelings –No debes ponerte en peligro ni a ti ni a nuestro futuro bebe-

-Pero Estás muy débil y no confío en Tirek- Le susurra Chrysalis en el oído al alicornio.

-Estaré bien Chrysalis, regresa a nuestro lugar- Dice Dark Soul dándole otro beso pero más corto a Chrysalis, ella entonces se rodea de un aura oscura y desaparece del lugar.

-Perfecto- Piensa Tirek y en eso voltea hacia Dark Soul.

-Será mejor que no falles el primer ataque Tirek- Dice Dark Soul con sus ojos cerrados y en eso Tirek se detiene de súbito.

-Eso no importa, ya estás muy débil como para poder defenderte- Comenta Tirek con una sonrisa de maldad en su rostro.

-¿Olvidas qué aún puedo quitarte tus poderes?, poderes que yo te otorgue- Le dice Dark Soul al centauro.

-Estoy preparado para eso- Comenta Tirek quien saca una cadena de su espalda y la arroja contra Dark Soul aprisionándolo.

-¿Qué?- Dice Dark Soul sorprendido por las cadenas las cuales son de la misma clase que tiene a la princesa encadenada.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, Ahora ya estás donde te quería- Comenta Tirek con una risa macabra, en eso se escuchan unos pasos que van en dirección hacia ellos.

-Dark Soul- Se escucha la voz de Silver Star, quien llega junto a las demás portadoras, todos se quedan sorprendidos al ver la escena frente a ellos, Dark Soul se encuentra en el suelo atado con unas cadenas y a Tirek sosteniendo dicha cadena.

-Finalmente nos vemos de nuevo portadoras- Menciona Tirek con una mirada amenazante a las mane 6.

-¿Quién es él?- Pregunta Silver Star al ve a aquel centauro.

-Él es Tirek- Le contesta la Princesa Twilight.

-¿Cómo es posible que haya vencido a Dark Soul?- Pregunta Pinkie confundida.

-¿Y dónde está…?- Dice Applejack volteando a todos lados y en eso lo ven, la princesa Celestia está en el suelo aprisionada con cadenas iguales a las que mantienen cautivo a Dark Soul.

-Princesa Celestia- Dicen todas con horror al ver a la princesa en el suelo.

-Su majestad- Dice Silver Star quien también corre.

Al intentar liberar a la princesa las cadenas emiten unos relámpagos verdes que recorren el cuerpo de las mane 6 y Silver Star causándoles un poco de daño y aturdimiento.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunta Rainbow Dash desde el suelo.

-Debe tener alguna especie de Hechizo- Menciona Twilight levantándose y sacudiendo su cabeza.

-Eso si me dolió- Dice Pinkie algo molesta mientras se pone un curita en uno de sus cascos –Mejor- continúa ahora sonriente.

-No podrán liberarla portadoras- Comenta Tirek –Pero no se preocupen su dolor se acabara pronto, una vez que termine con este insecto seguiré con ustedes y al final acabaré con Celestia- Agrega con una carcajada de maldad.

-Lo siento Tirek pero eso no va a pasar-Dice Dark Soul desde el suelo.

-JA, lamento informártelo Dark Soul pero aquí se acaba esto, tus tropas no son lo suficientemente fuertes para vencerme y la bruja de Chrysalis no te salvará ahora- Le responde al Alicornio.

-No bajas la guardia Tirek- Responde el Alicornio –Ahora- Dice Dark Soul y en eso un rayo oscuro sale de la nada y atraviesa a Tirek en el pecho.

Tirek escupe sangre y cae al suelo con una gran fuerza, todos se quedan sorprendidos ante tal hecho, no se esperaban que esto ocurriera, Tirek queda en el suelo escupiendo sangre por su boca y la misma le brota de esa herida que parece haber dado cerca de su corazón.

-Bien hecho, ya puedes salir- Habla Dark Soul y junto a él aparece un portal del cual emerge una figura de un pony cubierto por una capucha oscura que no deja ver nada de él más que su cuerno por lo que todos se dan cuenta de que este es un unicornio.

El unicornio entonces camina hacia Dark Soul y usa sus poderes para liberarlo de las cadenas y lo ayuda a levantarse, después retrocede y hace reverencia ante él.

-Acaba con él- Le dice Dark Soul al unicornio mientras él toma a Celestia con su magia y la pone junto a él.

Nadie dice nada, todos en la habitación quedaron impactados con el suceso y nadie se mueve de la impresión, el poderoso Tirek ha sido derrotado con un solo ataque.

-Lo siento Tirek, pero ya no te necesito, así que ya puedes morir- Dice Dark Soul con una risa siniestra, mientras este unicornio avanza hacia el centauro y con un golpe en su garganta termina con su vida.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan despiadado?- Grita Rarity.

-Nadie se merece morir de esa manera, ni siquiera Tirek- Comenta Fluttershy mientras se cubre la boca con los cascos después de decir esto.

-Si no hubiera tratado de revelarse contra mí, esto no pasaría- Les responde Dark Soul mientras recupera los poderes que le dio a Tirek, el cuerpo del cual se vuelve gris y luego polvo desvaneciéndose de aquel sitio.

-Eso ya no importa ahora, Libera a las princesas en este instante monstruo- Exige una enojada Rainbow Dash.

-Y también a mi hermano- Agrega Twilight.

-¿Por qué lo haría?, esto apenas comienza- Dice el alicornio con malicia.

-ERES UN MALDITO- Grita con furia Silver Star y se lanza a gran velocidad contra Dark Soul pero antes de que pudiera llegar a él Silver Star recibe unas poderosas patadas traseras por parte del unicornio encapuchado y lo arroja hasta donde están las demás.

-Silver Star- Gritan todas mientras corren a ver el estado del unicornio plateado que se levanta con un poco de sangre en su boca.

-Estoy bien, no se preocupen- Dice el unicornio limpiándose la sangre de su boca.

-Por cierto, aquí tienen- Les habla Dark Soul mientras hace aparecer a la princesa Cadence frente a ellos.

-Cadence- Comenta Exaltada Twilight mientras corre hacia la princesa del amor que se encuentra inconsciente.

-Maldito Monstruo, ¿Qué le has hecho?- Grita con furia Silver Star.

-Yo nada, ella no me interesa en lo absoluto, sol era el señuelo- Comenta Dark Soul con un tono sombrío.

-Rápido, debemos buscarle un médico- Dice Applejack con preocupación.

-Ustedes vayan- Les Dice Twilight.

-Pero Twilight- Comenta Fluttershy.

-HAGANLO AHORA- Grita Twilight a sus amigas quienes por miedo a ella salen del lugar llevando a la princesa Cadence con ellas.

-Vaya ¿y usted se hace llamar la princesa de la amistad?- Le comenta Dark Soul a Twilight burlándose de su título.

-Cierra la boca canalla- Argumenta Silver Star enfadado.

-¿Dónde está mi hermano?- Exige saber la princesa Twilight.

-No se preocupe su majestad, él se encuentra bien- Responde el alicornio con un tono de voz calmado -¿No es así?- Se dirige al encapuchado.

Al decir eso el unicornio se quita la capucha y revela su forma, su pelaje es color gris y su crin y cola son totalmente negras sus ojos son de color rojo intenso y su CM es de un escudo roto en 3 partes con algunas manchas de sangre.

-¿Quién es él?- Pregunta Silver Star.

-Hola Twily- Dice el unicornio y en eso Twiligh lo reconoce.

-¿Shining?- Dice ella con algo de miedo y un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Él es Shining Armor?- Pregunta con asombro Silver Star.

-Mi nombre, es Broken Armor- Menciona el unicornio cambiando su nombre.

-Y es aquí donde se pone interesante- Dice Dark Soul con malicia mientras suelta una carcajada ante la mirada de la princesa Twilight y Silver Star.

**_Continuará en el próximo:_**

**_Capítulo 14…Sangre vs Sangre._**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

**"****Sangre vs Sangre"**

El corazón de Cristal comenzo a perder su poder lo que dejaba al imperio de cristal vulnerable a los ataques de las fuerzas oscuras, la princesa Cadence pidió la ayuda de Celestia quien de inmediato partió desde Canterlot para ayudar con la situación.

A su llegada algo terrible ocurrió los changelings modificados y las armaduras poseídas de Dark Soul atacaban el imperio y una batalla se libro dentro del mismo corazón de aquel lugar, para desgracia de todos Cadence fue capturada por Dark Soul y la llevo al antiguo castillo del rey sombra con el objetivo de atraer a Shining Armor a una trampa.

Celestia por su parte de vio obligada a enfrentar sola al tirano de Tirek y a la reina de los Changelings, la reina Chrysalis quienes habían recibido más poder por parte de Dark Soul y a pesar de que la Princesa Celestia peleo con todas sus fuerzas contra ambos enemigos, ella fue incapaz de vencerlos, los poderes de estos dos seres habían aumentado hasta el punto de convertirse en verdaderos monstruos más poderosos que la gobernante de Equestria quien termino siendo capturada y apresada con unas cadenas que le impedían usar su magia.

En ponyville Applejack y su familia ofrecieron una gran comida para agradecer al unicornio Silver Star que la hubiera salvado de las pesadillas que Dark Soul le hacía pasar para poder alimentarse de su terror y dolor y así volverse más fuerte, pero había algo más, por estas acciones Applejack se había terminado enamorando del unicornio y quería pasar más tiempo con él cosa que no se pudo lograr ya que a la comida llego Silver Star junto con las demás amigas de Applejack a excepción de Pinkie quien se había puesto algo triste porque no le avisaron para poder ayudar con la planificación de la cmomida y hacer una fiesta.

Por un momento todo transcurrió bien hasta que recibieron una carta de la princesa Luna que les informaba acerca de la situación por la que pasaba el imperio de Cristal al oírlo todo el mundo termino su comida y se dirigió de inmediato al imperio para poder ayudar, durante el camino Silver Star logro sentir la presencia de aquel ser oscuro en el imperio lo cual preocupaba más a las demás.

Al llegar al lugar Silver Star ayudó a los guardia a combatir a la criaturas de Dark Soul mientras las mane 6 y Spike ayudaban a los civiles a ponerse a salvo en refugios del lugar, posteriormente subieron a la sala del trono para ver a un agotado y encadenado Dark Soul a manos de Tirek lo cual sorprendió a todos pero nadie se esperaba lo siguiente que ocurriría.

De la nada un pequeño rayo pero muy poderoso apareció y atravesó por el pecho a Tirek, de las sombras salió la figura de un unicornio cubierto por una capa y libero a Dark Soul de sus cadenas dirigiéndose a él como su amo.

Dark Soul libera a la princesa Cadence ante la sorpresa de todos y la princesa Twilight le ordena a sus amigas que la lleven a que reciba la atención médica que necesita, ellas se van dejando en la sala a Silver Star, Twilight, Dark Soul y Celestia quien esta encadenada aún.

Después algo más impactante y aterrador sucede, al preguntar por su hermano Dark Soul le responde a la princesa que se encuentra bien y en eso se dirige al encapuchado que se quita la capa revelando su pelaje gris, crin negra, ojos rojos y su CM de un escudo roto en 3 partes con algunas manchas de sangre, no saben quién es hasta que este unicornio habla y se muestra que es el hermano de Twilight quien ha sido corrompido por el poder de Dark Soul, este era el objetivo del alicornio negro hacerse de un mejor guerrero y para él no había mejor candidato que Shining Armor quien ahora se hacía llamar Broken Armor.

-Hermano- Dice la princesa incrédula de lo que ve -¿QUÉ LE HAS HECHO A SHINING?- Pregunta con furia y lágrimas en sus ojos la princesa de la amistad.

-Lo mejore un poco- Responde el alicornio con malicia y se burla.

-Eres un maldito canalla- Comenta enojado Silver Star quien carga un ataque de magia en su cuerno.

-No lo creo Silver- Dice el ser oscuro poniendo a la princesa Celestia frente a él y usándola como escudo pony –No querras dañar a la princesa, ¿Verdad?-

-Eres un cobarde Dark Soul- Menciona Silver Star mientras desparece su rayo de magia y aprieta con fuerza sus dientes.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- Pregunta Twilight.

-¿Por qué?, por qué me gusta este mundo Princesa, de verdad es mucho más interesante que ese viejo y aburrido planeta en el que estábamos antes- Le responde el alicronio a la princesa –Así que pieso quedarme con él y para eso primero necesito eliminarlos a todos ustedes-

-Entonces ¿Por qué dejaste ir a la princesa?- Pregunta Silver Star al ser oscuro.

-Eso es fácil de responder mi querido Silver, El dolor que sentirá al enterarse de esto me dará mucha energía y eso me acercará más a mi máximo poder con el cual podré apoderarme de este lugar y reinar por la eternidad- Explica Dark Soul mientras da una carcajada diabólica .

-Eres un monstruo- Le dice la princesa al ser oscuro.

-Gracias- Responde el alicornio –Pero la verdad todo esto me ha provocado algo de aburrimiento, quiero divertirme un rato así que le propongo un trato princesa- Comenta hacia Twilight Sparkle.

-Twilight, no lo escuches- Le dice Silver Star a la princesa –Sus tratos siempre tienen que ver con destrucción- Agrega el unicornio.

-¿Cuál es tu trato Dark Soul?- pregunta con miedo la princesa.

-Es muy simple, dejare libre a su querida princesa Celestia si usted logra derrotar a mi nuevo sirviente, Broken Armor- Le comenta Dark Soul a la princesa lo que la deja a ella y a Silver Star muy impactados y casi en Shock.

-Eres un maldito- Le grita con furia Silver Star –Olvídalo seré yo quien lo enfrente- Agrega el unicornio.

-Si interfieres en esto, la princesa morirá en este instante- Comenta el ser oscuro mientras con su magia levita unos pedazos de cristal afilado y los pone contra el cuello y pecho de la princesa amenazando con asesinarla.

-Malnacido- Dice Silver Star entre dientes.

-Jejeje Entonces Princesa ¿Lo hará?- Pregunta con maldad el alicornio.

-Yo, yo, yo…- Twilight no sabe qué hacer no puede decidir entre esto.

-Creo que tendrás que ser tú quién inicie esto mi querido Broke- Comenta el alicornio al ver que Twilight no puede decidir qué hacer –Atácala ahora no importa si la matas- Le dice a Shining corrompido.

-A sus órdenes mi amo- Responde el unicornio quien lanza un rápido rayo contra la princesa Twilight.

-Princesa cuidado- Comenta Silver Star mientras se pone frente a Twilight y la protege con un escudo de energía -¿Está bien?- Pregunta el unicornio.

-Sí, gracias Silver- Agradece Twilight al unicornio.

-Entrometido, te dije que no intervinieras- Comenta enojado Dark Soul quien golpea el suelo del salón del trono y varios tentáculos negros que tienen como pequeñas bocas con dientes filosos en sus puntas aparecen, los cuales salen por debajo de Silver Star y lo atrapan envolviéndolo y mordiéndolo en sus costados, sus patas y parte de su cuello dejándolo en el suelo.

-Silver Star- Grita Twilight asustada al ver al unicornio en el suelo rodeado por estos tenctáculos negros.

-AAAAHHHHHH- Grita de dolor Silver Star al sentir los afilados dientes de los tentáculos clavarse contra su pelaje y piel, de las mordidas comienza a salir sangre pero también siente otra cosa –Estos tentáculos están...- Dice con dificultad al sentirse más débil.

-Así es Silver- Responde con una risa algo malvada el alicornio negro –Están succionando tu energía, así ya no causaras más problemas-

-Suéltalo de inmediato o si no…- Amenaza Twilight a Dark Soul.

-Debería preocuparse más por usted princesa- Le menciona Dark Soul a twilight.

-El tiene razón Twiliy- Dice Broken Armor poniéndose en posición de combate –Tú tienes que enfrentarte a mí- Añade el unicornio mientras da un gran salto en el aire y deja caer un golpe sobre Twiligh quien logra usar su tele-transportación a tiempo para evitar el golpe el cual deja un gran cráter en el suelo por la fuerza.

-Buen truco hermanita pero no te va a servir- Le dice el unicornio mientras retira algunos escombros de su casco.

-Shining basta, deber pelear contra él no contra mí- Le comenta con desesperación la princesa a su hermano.

-Mi pelea es contigo Twilight- Dice firmemente el unicornio mientras dispara un rayo de magia hacia la princesa la cual comienza a volar para esquivar los ataques de su hermano –Y mi nombre es Broken Armor- Agrega mientras sigue disparando contra la Alicornio.

-Esto sí es divertido- Comenta Dark Soul mientras observa la pelea.

-No, detente- Dice desde el suelo un muy debilitado Silver Star que sigue perdiendo energía por causa de los tentáculos.

En la pelea Shining o más bien Broken Armor sigue disparando rayos contra Twilight quien solo se limita a esquivarlos volando o a cubrirse con campos de energía pero aún así no quiere atacar a su hermano.

-Vamos Twilight pelea- Dice con enojo Broken Armor quien dispara un rayo más fuerte el cual Twilight bloquea con un escudo que por el momento resiste el impacto de aquel rayo –Eso ya está muy visto hermanita, quiero que me demuestres tu fuerza- Grita el unicornio mientras aumenta la fuerza de su disparo y causa que el escudo comience a agrietarse.

-Shining alto, yo soy tu familia, por favor detente ahora- Le pide la princesa a Shining mientras este sigue disparando.

-¿Familia?, eso no me importa en lo absoluto- Responde fríamente el unicornio y finalmente el escudo cede ante el rayo, Twilight apenas si logra esquivar el ataque volando pero para cuando se da cuenta Broken ya se encuentra arriba de ella y la golpea con mucha fuerza y derribándola para azotarla contra el suelo.

-NO- Comenta Silver Star al ver esto pero aunque intenta pararse su energía es muy poca como para poder hacer algo para ayudar a Twilight.

Broken Armor aterriza en el suelo y mira con desprecio a Twilight quien apenas se está levantando lastimada por el golpe que recibió.

-Eres una vergüenza- Comenta inexpresivo el unicornio –Y te haces llamar princesa-

-Shining por favor, ya basta- Dice la princesa poniéndose de pie.

-Apenas voy empezando hermanita- Responde el unicornio quien usa tele-transportación y aparece atrás de Twilight y le da un golpe en el rostro seguid de varios más en el estomago y la car que dejan muy lastimada a la princesa de la amistad.

-Bien hecho Broken Armor- Felicita Dark Soul a su nuevo sirviente.

-Gracias amo- Agradece el unicornio.

-Pero antes de qué lo hagas, dejaré que veas lo que te estoy obligando a hacer Shining- Comenta el alicornio mientras hace brillar su cuerno y los ojos de Shining regresar a la normalidad.

-¿Qué?- Dice el confundido -¿Qué ocurre aquí?, TWILY- Comenta él al ver a su hermana herida en el suelo en eso recuerda lo que acaba de ocurrir.

-Shining- Dice la princesa con dificultad mientras lo mira con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-No, No, No, Twilight yo no…- Shining no termina la frase ya que Dark Soul vuelve a convertirlo en Broken Armor –A mi no me importa, creo que es hora de que acabe con la famosa princesa de la amistad- Comenta el unicornio con una sonrisa de maldad.

-Déjala, Déjala en paz- Se escucha la voz de Silver Star desde el suelo.

-Espera Broken- Dice Dark Soul –Por qué no los matas a ambos de una vez. Adelante son tuyos- Le dice el alicornio a Broken Armor.

-Se lo agradezco mi amo- Responde el unicornio quien patea una vez más a Twilight haciéndola caer junto a Silver Star.

-No, Princesa…- Dice el unicornio plateado mientras sigue perdiendo fuerza.

-Esto me trae muchas memorias Silver Star- Comenta el alicornio mientras sigue observando al unicornio acercarse a ambos ponys en el suelo –Me recuerda a tus hermanos, ninguno de ellos podía interferir en el territorio del otro y por eso murieron, dudo que incluso juntos me hubieran podido vencer, ahora te ocurre lo mismo que cuando mate a Golden Star, tú solo puedes mirar impotente la muerte de alguien más- Ríe de forma macabra el alicornio negro.

-No, no otra vez- Piensa Silver Star mientras cierra los ojos y recuerda la pelea de Dark Soul con su maestro en la cual por estar encerrado en una esfera no pudo hacer nada para ayudarlo y todo culminó con la muerte de Golden Star –Si tan solo, si tan solo tuviera más poder, di tan solo fuera más fuerte-

En ese momento el pedazo de estrella que Silver puso en su armadura comienza a brillar pero nadie se da cuenta de esto debido a que es un resplandor muy tenue y los tentáculos enredan el cuerpo de Silver evitando que este se pueda ver a la vista de todos.

-Ya no hay nada más que hacer- Comenta Dark Soul mientras da una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver a ambos ponys en el suelo –Es hora de morir-

-Hasta aquí llegaste hermanita- Dice Broken Armor mientras ilumina su cuerno con un poderoso rayo pero en ese momento es golpeado por una roca en su ojo que lo sorprende y lo hace retroceder.

-Muy bien, dejen a esos ponys en paz- Dice una voz desde la puerta de la sala del trono y al voltear se puede ver a las otras amigas de Twilight que llegaron en el momento justo para ayudarlas.

-Será mejor que no te les acerques monstruo- Dice Rainbow Dash poniéndose frete a aquel unicornio en posición amenazante y las demás hacen lo mismo.

-¿De verdad creen que tienen oportunidad contra mí?- Pregunta el alicornio negro –Aún y cuando en estos momentos mis poderes o estén al 100 por cierto soy capaz de hacerlas desaparecer en un instante- Agrega el alicornio.

-No te tenemos miedo Dark Soul- Comenta Applejack poniéndose firme.

-Amo por favor, déjeme encargarme de ellas, le garantizo que no serán problema- Pide el unicornio gris a su maestro y señor.

-No, yo me encargare de ellas- Responde el Alicornio –Deben entender de una vez por todas que no son rival para mí- El alicornio se levanta del trono y camina lentamente hacia las demás ponys quienes no se mueven.

-No- Se ecucha la voz de Silver Star desde el suelo –Deben irse de aquí o él los va a matar- Les advierte en unicornio quien sigue muy débil.

-AAAAAAHHHHH- Grita el alicornio rodeándose de un aura oscura que intimida a las demás ponys, pero en eso es golpeado por un rayo amarillo por la espalda que lo toma por sorpresa lo mismo le ocurre a Broken armor.

-Justo a tiempo- Dice Rarity y al voltear ven a la Princesa Celestia que está libre de las cadenas que la aprisionaban.

-¿Cómo es posible?- Comenta Dark Soul sorprendido al ver a la princesa libre de sus cadenas que le impedían usar su magia.

-Todo es gracias al héroe del imperio de Cristal- Comenta Pinkie Pie con alegría mientras que detrás de Celestia aparece Spike, quien con su fuego mágico de dragón logro liberar a la princesa Celestia quemando las cadenas las cuales al ser hechas de magia eran vulnerables al fuego mágico de Spike.

-Gracias Spike- Le agradece la princesa al bebe Dragón –Una vez más eres el héroe del imperio- Agrega la princesa Celestia halagando al dragón.

-Fue un placer su majestad- Responde Spike.

-Todos ocúltense ahora, Yo me encargaré del resto- Dice la princesa Celestia mientras abre sus alas e ilumina su cuerno una vez más para pelear nuevamente.

-Maldita Celestia, la destruiré también amo- Comenta Broken Armor con ira –Te haré pagar por esto bruja maldita-

-Alto ahí Broken- Responde Dark Soul levantándose del suelo –Seré yo quien enfrente la princesa del sol, después de todo nuestras fuerzas en estos momento son muy similares- Comenta con una sonrisa el unicornio.

-Como lo ordene mi señor- Responde el unicornio y voltea hacia las demás –Y ¿Qué hay de ellas amo?- Pregunta Broken Armor mirando hacia las amigas de Twilight.

-Adelante puedes darte gusto, tú encárgate de ellas y después también hazte cargo de aquel molesto dragón que se atrevió a interferir en la pelea- Comenta con un tono sombrío el alicornio negro que se pone frente a Celestia.

-Sera todo un honor amo- Agradece Broken quien se dirige hacia las demás ponys y Silver Star.

-Pinkie y Fluttershy busquen la manera de liberar a Silver Star y pongan a Twilight a salvo- Dice Applejack con seriedad al ver acercarse a ellas al unicornio –Rarity, Rainbow y Yo trataremos de mantenerlo a raya lo más que podamos- Agrega ella sacando su lazo.

-De acuerdo- Responde Fluttershy con timidez.

-Oki doki- Dice pinkie y ambas van hacia donde están los dos ponys en el suelo.

-No me agrada que ella este cerca de él- Piensa Applejack al ver a Fluttershy acercarse a Silver Star –Pero por ahora no puedo pensar en ello, solo debo concentrarme en protegerlo a él y a Twilight- Continua pensando Applejack mientras saca su lazo.

-No son los rivales indicados para mí- Comenta con malicia el unicornio sabiendo que las mane desconoces su verdadera identidad –Vamos a ver qué pueden hacer-

El unicornio carga un poderoso rayo en su cuerno y lo apunta a las tres ponys, Rarity al ver esto crea un escudo de magia que las cubre a las tres a lo cual Broken Armor solo da una ligera risa menospreciando el escudo de la unicornio blanco.

-No me hagan reír- Dice Broken Armor mientras dispara un poderoso rayo que rompe el escudo de Rarity al chocar contra este haciendo que la unicornio se desmaye por el impacto de magia.

-No Rarity- Comenta Rainbow al ver que la unicornio comienza a sangrar de su nariz por el esfuerzo –Eso es todo vas a caer- Grita Rainbow Dash lanzándose contra el unicornio a toda velocidad casi al punto de una sonic rainbow y logra golpear a Broken Armor en el rostro.

-Muy bien, admito que ese golpe fue muy bueno, pero aún así…- Broken Armor salta esquivando un golpe de Rainbow y la toma de la cola con su magia haciéndola girar ya arroja con fuerza contra Pinkie quien intenta hace reaccionar a Twilight.

-Twilight vamos despierta tienes que…- Dice Pinkie antes de recibir el golpe junto con Rainbow lo que deja a ambas ponys inconscientes.

-Este sujeto es más fuerte de lo que pensé- Piensa Applejack mientras hace girar su lazo y lo lanza contra el unicornio enredándolo de su casco derecho.

-Oh no Pinkie, Rainbow- Dice Fluttershy al ver a la pony rosa y la pegaso celeste en el suelo sin consciencia –Silver Por favor debes ayudarnos- Le habla al unicornio plateado que sigue perdiendo energía.

-No puedo- Responde el unicornio con dificultad –Los tentáculos me están quitando toda mi energía- Comenta el unicornio mientras sigue perdiendo fuerza.

-Intentare quitarlos- Dice Fluttershy mientras intenta arrancar uno de los tentáculos pero es inútil su fuerza no es la suficiente para poder siquiera moverlos pero ella igual sigue tratando de hacerlo.

Una explosión se escucha y parte del techo del castillo de Cristal cae, todo producto de la pelea de Dark Soul y Celestia la cual sigue subiendo de intensidad, Dark Soul podría haber acabado rápidamente con esto de no ser porqué uso gran parte de su energía para corromper a Shinign Armor lo cual lo dejo muy agotado y eso le da una oportunidad a la princesa Celestia.

-Pelea muy bien princesa, admito que es una guerrera- Comenta Dark Soul a la monarca.

-Y ú eres un monstruo si corazón- Le responde la alicornio con enojo.

-Me halaga su majestad- Responde el Alicornio negro mientras dispara otro rayo de magia roja, la princesa se cubre con un escudo de magia y contraataca con uno de los suyos, Dark Soul esquiva el ataque y da una sonrisa.

Dark Soul sale del castillo y la princesa Celestia lo sigue disparándole rayos de magia que el Alicornio esquiva sin problemas y contrarresta con disparo rojos de magia.

-En efecto usted en mucho más fuerte que su hermana Princesa- Comenta con burla el alicornio.

-Calla monstruo- Dice Celestia con enojo y dispara un rayo más fuerte contra el Alicornio.

-Jejeje, Veo que eso le causa dolor- Piensa el unicornio mientras Celestia arremete contra él y ambos chocan cascos, lo cual Dark Soul aprovecha y choca su cuerno con el de Celestia para leer su mente.

-Ya entiendo- Comenta Dark Soul mientras se separa de la alicornio –Esto será muy bueno para mí- Dice en su mente el ser oscuro ahora sabe cómo hacer sufrir a Celestia.

Mientras tanto en el salón del trono.

-Fluttershy ¿Ya lo lograste?- Pregunta Applejack quien sostiene con fuerza al unicornio con su soga.

-Trato pero no puedo- Responde la pegaso amarilla estirando los tentáculos pero es inútil.

-Date prisa, no sé por cuanto más poder… wow- Applejack no termina de hablar ya que Broken Armor estira la soga y pone a Applejack frente a él.

-JA. ¿DETENERME?- Menciona burlándose el unicornio –Solo quería ver la expresión de tu rostro al saber que su ayuda no sirve de nada- Dice el unicornio mientras usa su magia para envolver a Applejack y la arroja frente a Fluttershy y Silver.

-Applejack- Dice Fluttershy al ver a la pony naranja atada y al unicornio acercándose a ellos.

-Váyanse de aquí- Dice Silver Star –Fluttershy llévatelas, él acabara conmigo primero, eso les dará tiempo de escapar al menos eso espero- Responde Silver mientras pierde lo último de su energía.

EN LA PELEA DE CELESTIA Y DARK SOUL.

-Dígame Princesa ¿Qué sintió cuando su hermana se reveló contra usted?- Le comenta el Alicornio a Celestia con una risa malévola.

-¿Qué?- Responde la princesa sorprendida de eso y apenas si puede esquivar un rayo que Dark Soul le lanza.

-Le dolió que su única hermana quisiera acabar con usted o ¿Acaso dolió más el tener que desterrarla a la Luna por tanto tiempo?- Menciona el Alicornio lo cual hace a Celestia sentir ira y tristeza.

-Calla ya demonio- Dice Celestia mientras le lanza un rayo muy fuerte al alicornio que lo estrella contra el techo del castillo del imperio de Cristal.

-Jejeje, Perfecto- Piensa el Alicornio negro mientras se levanta y queda en pie en el techo del castillo al notar que un aura de color morada sale de Celestia y él la absorbe para fortalecerse –Oh eso debió ser muy doloroso para usted, Alejó a su única familia de usted me agrada eso- Sonríe con satisfacción el Alicornio.

-ERES UN MALDITO DESALMADO- Grita con furia la princesa y se rodea de un aura de magia que arrojándose contra el ser oscuro y golpeándolo de tal forma que atraviesa el techo junto con el ser oscuro y lo impacta contra el suelo, ambos caen entre Broken Armor y Los demás –ERES UN MONSTRUO Y ESTE ES TU FINAL- Grita la princesa Celestia con furia y carga su cuerno con toda su magia.

-Ahora- Dice el ser oscuro lo que sorprende a la princesa pero no puede saber lo que pasa lo único que siente es que alguien le dispara por detrás lo cual la saca de concentración y pierde el rayo que hacía, voltea y ve a Broken Armor, esto la distrae y Dark Soul aprovecha para golpear con energía oscura a la princesa y la arroja contra el trono el cual cae a pedazos sobre la princesa.

-Buen trabajo Broken Armor- Menciona el ser oscuro levantándose y en eso voltea viendo a las mane en el suelo –Creo que esto termina aquí Silver Star-

-Amo miré a quién encontré- Comenta el unicornio mientras con su magia levanta al bebe dragón que se escondía atrás del trono y lo golpea en el estómago –Nunca me caíste bien torpe dragón-

-Fluttershy, debes irte, tú aún puedes escapar- Comenta el unicornio a la pegaso quien esta temblando de miedo por ambos seres que se acercan a ella.

-Demonios Fluttershy lárgate de aquí- Le grita Applejack a la pegaso.

-Deberías escuchar a tus amigos e irte de aquí- Le dice Dark Soul a la pegaso al verla temblar, Dark Soul aprovecha eso para alimentarse de su miedo pero repentinamente este cesa y Fluttershy se pone frente a Silver Star y Applejack con su mirada hacia Dark Soul y Broken Armor y abre sus cascos mientras vuela para proteger a ambos.

-Mire esto amo, parece que quiere protegerlos- Comenta Broken Armor al ver a la pegaso amarilla dirigiéndoles una mirada firme.

-Vaya, parece que tienes agallas pequeña pegaso- Dice el alicornio negro mientras se acerca a la pegaso.

-Fluttershy vete ahora- Dice con dificultad el unicornio plateado al ver a la pegaso frente a ambos seres.

-Si haces lo qué te dice y los abandonas ahora dejare que te vayas, Fluttershy- Le dice el ser oscuro a la pegaso.

-Sheess Fluttershy vete ahora que te dan una salida- Le grita Applejack a la pegaso.

-Yo…- Dice la pegaso con miedo –YO NO ME VOY A MOVER DE AQUÍ- Grita la pegaso amarilla a ambos seres y ante la sorpresa de todo mundo le da un golpe al Alicornio en el rostro.

Ahora todo el mundo está en silencio nadie dice nada en el suelo solo se ven los cuerpos de los ponys desmayados mientras Applejack y Silver Star solo miran con impresión a Fluttershy incrédulos de lo que acaban hacer.

**_Continuará en el próximo:_**

**_Capítulo 15… El verdadero poder de Silver Star._**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

**"****El verdadero poder de Silver Star"**

Algo terrible ocurrió en el imperio de Cristal, el corazón de cristal perdió poder y el causante de todo esto no era otro más que Dark Soul quien con su ejército ataco la ciudad capturando a la Princesa Cadence y a la Princesa Celestia, está última tuvo un enfrentamiento con Tirek y Chrysalis quienes fueron los que la capturaron.

Por su parte Cadence fue utilizada como señuelo, el objetivo de Dark Soul al atacar el imperio, además de provocar dolor y miedo para alimentarse e incrementar su fuerza, era añadir al unicornio capitán de la guardia real como parte de sus tropas lo cual consiguió con la ayuda de sus poderes oscuros y lo transformo en Broken Armor.

Tirek por su parte intentó acabar con Dark Soul traicionándolo y atacándolo cuando este se encontraba débil, son embargo no pudo lograrlo y terminó siendo asesinado por Broken Armor, el tirano estaba muerto.

Las mane llevaron a la Princesa Cadence a que recibiera atención médica mientras en el castillo la princesa Twilight Sparkle tenía un enfrentamiento con su hermano que estaba corrompido por el poder de la oscuridad, Silver Star intentó ayudar pero todo lo que consiguió fue que Dark Soul lo envolviera con tentáculos oscuros que al morderlo le restaban fuerza y energía al unicornio plateado.

Para suerte de ellos las demás regresaron a tiempo y distrajeron a Dark Soul y Broken Armor lo suficiente como para que Spike se escabullera y liberara a la princesa Celestia de las cadenas verdes que la aprisionaban y le impedían usa su magia, a pesar de estar cansada por su pelea anterior la pela fue capaz de mantener por unos momentos una pelea con el ser oscuro quien durante la batalla logro leer la mente de la monarca del sol y uso los recuerdos de cuando la princesa desterró a su hermana a la luna para poder aumentar su poder.

Celestia uso toda su fuerza contra el alicornio negro atacándolo y estrellándolo a través del techo del castillo contra el suelo del salón del trono, pero para sorpresa de todos Dark Soul ya tenía esto contemplado, Un rayo de Broken Armor golpeo a Celestia y la distrajo lo suficiente para que Dark Soul usara su energía oscura y con un golpe devastador derrotara a la Princesa, una jugada my sucia por parte del alicornio.

En el salón del trono solo quedaba Fluttershy en pie ya que las demás fueron atacadas por Broken Armor, Silver Star ya estaba casi sin energía por causa de los tentáculos que lo envolvían, Applejack también estaba consciente solo que por la magia de Broken Armor se encontraba a sí misma atada con su propio lazo.

Fluttershy por su parte recibió una oportunidad por parte de Dark Soul para salir de ese lugar si elegía abandonar a Silver Star y a sus amigas y aunque tanto Silver Star como Applejack le insistían a la Pegaso amarilla que saliera de ese lugar ella se puso frente a los seres para proteger a sus amigos y para sorpresa de todo mundo ahí presente Fluttershy se arma de valor negándose a abandonar a sus amigos y lo que dejo aún más impresionados a Applejack y a Silver Star fue que la pegaso amarilla le dio un golpe en el rosto a Dark Soul, cosa que no molesta en lo más mínimo al ser de oscuridad.

-¿Cómo te atreves desgraciada?- Comenta el unicornio Broken mientras se perfila a dar un golpe a Flutterhy quien retira su casco y cierra los ojos.

-Fluttershy NO- Dice con dificultad el unicornio plateado en el suelo.

-ALTO- Expresa Dark Soul –Detente ahí mismo Broken Armor- Se dirige el alicornio negro a su nuevo sirviente.

-Pero amo, esta bruja se atrevió a golpearlo- Comenta el unicornio gris a su amo.

-Te dije que no lo hiciera, ahora retrocede- Le ordena el ser oscuro al unicornio ante lo cual Broken Armor obedece y se hace para atrás.

-Veo que eres más valiente de lo que aparentas pequeña pegaso- Le menciona el ser oscuro a Fluttershy mientras se vuelve a acercar a ella.

-Aléjate de ellos monstruo- Dice Fluttershy al ser oscuro con algo de miedo pero al mismo tiempo se nota la firmeza en sus ojos.

-¿A qué se debe este valor que ahora tienes?- Pregunta el Alicornio sin recibir respuesta de la pegaso quien lo sigue mirando de forma algo amenazante -¿Qué te hace proteger a este individuo Fluttershy?- Le vuelve a preguntar al alicornio a Fluttershy mientras se acerca más a ella.

-Amo deberíamos terminar con ellos de una vez por todas- Comenta el unicornio ya un poco desesperado.

-Guarda Silencio Broken Armor- Le ordena con voz severa al unicornio quien se queda callado ante las palabras de Dark Soul.

-Como usted ordene mi señor- Responde con obediencia y sumisión Broken Armor.

-Y bien Fluttershy- Se dirige el Alicornio a la pegaso amarilla -¿No piensas responder mis preguntas?- Dice el alicornio pero nuevamente no recibe respuesta de la pegaso quien continúa con su mirada firme contra el ser oscuro frente a ella.

-Fluttershy, vete ahora- Dice Appljack mientras intenta zafarse de la soga y logra sacar uno de sus cascos sin que Dark Soul se dé cuenta de esto.

-No me pienso mover de aquí Applejack- Responde la pegaso.

-Entonces agáchate ahora- Le dice Applejack a Fluttershy quien se agacha al escucharla.

Applejack en ese momento lanza una piedra que logro tomar con su casco derecho y la arroja al rostro del ser oscuro quien no esperaba ese golpe que le da en el ojo.

-AAARG- Expresa con algo de dolor el alicornio –Insolente y patética pony de tierra- Comenta Dark Soul mientras levanta a Applejack del suelo con su magia y la azota contra una de las columnas dejando a la pony naranja sin conocimiento en el suelo.

-No Applejack- Expresan tanto Fluttershy como Silver Star al ver a la pony inconsciente en el suelo y con algo de sangre saliendo de su boca.

-ERES UN MALDITO- Dice Silver Star al ver lo que Dark Soul le ha hecho tanto a Applejack como a las demás pero ya no tiene fuerza, sin embargo nadie se ha dado cuenta de que desde hace unos momentos el fragmento de estrella que Silver Star puso en su armadura sigue brillando y al ver lo que Dark Soul hizo este aumento un poco más su resplandor.

-Bueno, ella se lo busco- Responde el ser oscuro con indiferencia –Ahora ¿en qué estábamos?, Ah sí claro, pequeña Fluttershy si no piensas responderme las preguntas que te hice, entonces tendré que sacártelas a la fuerza- Comenta el Alicornio con maldad levantando a Fluttershy con su magia.

-NO, NO, NO, Déjala ir ahora- Comenta Silver Star al ver a Fluttershy ser tomada por el Alicornio.

-Aléjate de mí- Grita la pegaso con miedo mientras Dark Soul la acerca a su cuerno y comeinza a leer su mente.

Dark Soul puede ver todo lo que ella ha pasado, las aventuras que tuvo incluso cosas muy interesantes que le pueden ser de mucha utilidad en un futuro, finalmente llega a los eventos del día que ambos aparecieron en Equestria, lo que ve lo deja algo sorprendido y a la vez le causa mucha diversión.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- Ríe el alicornio poniendo su casco en su rostro y luego en la mejilla de Fluttershy acariciándola suavemente –JAJAJAJAJA, esto es de verdad increíble, jamás pensé que algo así pudiera pasar- Comenta el Alicornio mientras sigue riendo.

-SUELTALA AHORA- Dice con voz casi inaudible Silver Star.

-Oh Siver, no entendía por qué protegías a este mundo de mí pero ahora lo sé, ya lo entiendo todo y a ti también pequeña Fluttershy, tu mente de verdad que es muy interesante, tus memorias son de las mejores que he visto- Le dice el Alicornio a Flutterhsy mientras la deja caer al suelo.

-Vaya, vaya pero con lo que me he venido a encontrar, la verdad no puedo creer esto jeje, Tú pequeña Fluttershy ¿De verdad te has enamorado de este sujeto?- Comenta el Alicornio dando otra risa.

-¿Fluttershy?- Dice el unicornio plateado sorprendido de esto aunque los sentimientos de ambos no son desconocidos ninguno se había atrevido a decir lo que pensaba y ahora es este ser oscuro quien revela lo que hay en la mente de Fluttershy.

-Yo…- Dice Fluttershy con timidez y algo apenada.

-Jamás creí que esto fuera posible, déjame ser el primero en felicitarte Silver Star- Se burla del unicornio que está en el suelo.

-¿Es verdad Fluttershy?- Pregunta aún sorprendido el unicornio -¿Tú me…?- No completa su frase por el sentimiento que tiene.

-Yo…-Responde Fluttershy pero es interrumpida.

-Bueno basta de esto- Dice Dark Soul bajando al suelo y acercándose a ambos ponys que siguen en el suelo –Creo que ya es hora de acabar con los enamorados, no se preocupen seré bueno con ustedes y los mataré a ambos a la vez, así podrán morir juntos- Dice Dark Soul mientras ríe de forma malvada -Verdad que soy generoso con ustedes, ¿No es así Broken?-

-Por su puesto amo, es más e lo que estos dos buenos para nada merecen- Responde con una risa el unicornio gris parado detrás de Dark Soul.

-Fluttershy vete ahora- Dice el unicornio plateado.

-No me iré Silver Star, elijo quedarme aquí contigo hasta el final- Responde la pegaso acercándose al unicornio enredado por los tentáculos de color negro que le quitan sus fuerzas.

-Ya es hora Silver Star, Fluttershy- Se dirige el alicornio a ambos en el suelo –Hasta nunca Silver Star- Dice el alicornio mientras comeinza a cargar energía oscura de su casco izquierdo y forma una bola de oscuridad.

-Fluttershy, antes de que esto termine yo quiero decirte que yo te…- Comenta el unicornio al ver la esfera de energía que Dark Soul está creando pero en eso es callado por el casco de Fluttershy que lo pone en su boca.

-Lo sé Silver Star, desde aquella noche en el balcón- Responde la pegaso mirando al unicornio –Lo sé y yo también te amo- Dice el la pegaso y en ese momento le da un beso a Silver Star en la boca, el cual está lleno de amor, el beso que se dan dura unos pocos momentos ya que esto dejo algo sorprendido al ser oscuro.

-Vaya, que interesante amor es este- Dice el ser oscuro al ver a ambos ponys besarse por unos momentos Lastima que no tenga ningún futuro- Comenta el alicornio mientras hace más fuerte su esfera de energía y alza su casco dispuesto a lanzarla contra Silver Star y Fluttershy.

-Es ahora o nunca- Dice Fluttershy terminando el beso y vuela con todas sus fuerzas hacia Dark Soul quien esta alzando esa esfera de energía oscura.

-No Fluttershy no lo hagas- Suplica el unicornio plateado a la pegaso quien ya había despegado en dirección al ser oscuro e intenta darle un golpe en el rostro a Dark Soul pero este lo esquiva con facilidad.

-Fallaste, pero estuviste cerca pequeña Fluttershy- Menciona el ser oscuro quien carga otra esfera de energía oscura en su casco derecho y la pone frente a Fluttershy –Debiste abandonarlo cuando tuviste la oportunidad de hacerlo- Comenta Dar Soul mientras dispara la esfera hacia Fluttershy quien grita de dolor por el golpe de energía recibido el cual la arroja contra una de las paredes del castillo causando que esta se venga abajo y los escombros queden sobre la pegaso.

-NO FLUTTERSHY- Grita el unicornio al ver los escombros caer sobre la pegaso y levantar una gran pantalla de humo el cual al disiparse deja ver a la pegaso bajo los escombros sin moverse de ninguna forma y con sangre saliendo de su boca y su nariz.

-Vaya esa pegaso si que puede llegar a ser una molestia- Piensa Dark Soul mientras voltea a ver a Fluttershy y después dirige su mirada a Silver Star –Bueno esto ya duro más de lo que debía, desaparece para siempre SILVER STAR- Grita Dark Soul a punto de lanzar su esfera pero de pronto se vuelve detener al ver al unicornio levantarse del suelo con algo de dificultad.

-Imposible- Piensa Dark Soul –Se supone que los tentáculos ya han absorbido toda su energía ¿Cómo es posible que se logre parar nuevamente?

-Maldito- Dice Fríamente el unicornio –MALDITO SEAS DARK SOUL, AAAAHHHHHHH- Grita el unicornio con furia mientras cierra sus ojos y al abrirlos de estos comienzan a salir lágrimas tanto de furia como de ira.

Un aura blanca y brillante comienza a rodear al unicornio mientras este sigue gritando lo cual hace temblar un poco el lugar por la intensidad de su grito, los tentáculos que lo envuelven se desprenden de él y parece como si se estuvieran quemando por el aura que rodea a Silver Star.

-o es posible, esto no es posible- Dice incrédulo el alicornio negro quien lanza desesperado su esfera de energía oscura hacia Silver Star –Muere de una vez-

-NO TE VOY A PERDONAR JAMÁS LO QUE HAS HECHO- Grita con fuerza Silver Star y lanza un poderoso rayo blanco de su cuerno el cual empuja la esfera de energía de Dark Soul de regreso hacia él quien esquiva con miedo ese ataque y observa aun muy furioso Silver Star notando que el trozo de estrella en su armadura brilla ahora con una mayor intensidad.

-Esa cosa en su armadura…- Piensa Dark Soul con miedo del poder del unicornio.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre aquí?- Se pregunta Broken Armor mientras se cubre del resplandor de luz proveniente de Silver Star.

Un rayo de luz proveniente del unicornio plateado atraviesa en forma vertical el techo del castillo de cristal, este rayo se puede ver desde casi todas las partes de la tierra de Equestria, al final una onda de energía deja cegados momentáneamente tanto a Dark Soul como a Boken armor y al abrir los ojos nuevamente se quedan pasmados por lo que ven frente a ellos.

-¿Cómo es posible esto?- Piensa el ser oscuro al ver a Silver Star -¿Cómo es pobible esto?- Repite por la sorpresa que se llevó.

-NO- Dice Broken –Esto no es posible- Comenta Incrédulo al ver al unicornio color plateado frente a ellos.

De lo que todos están tan asombrados es que Silver Star se ha transformado, para la sorpresa de todos Silver Star se ha transformado en un Alicornio, su cuerpo ha crecido, su cuerno se vuelto más grande también, la armadura que tenía sobre él se quebró por su poder, un par de alas han salido de su espalda las cuales con grandes y con plumas que brillan de un color plateado, sus ojos azules reflejan el nuevo poder que tiene y se puede ver la determinación por acabar con sus enemigos, su crine negra también ha crecido un poco lo mismo que su cola incluso su CM ha cambiado ahora esta tiene la forma de ese pedazo de estrella que brillaba con toda su fuerza y un aura blanca lo rodea por completo, este es un nuevo Silver Star mucho más poderoso.

-¿Cómo es posible que se haya transformado en un alicornio?- Piensa Broken Armor meintras observa al nuevo Alicornio Silver Star.

-NO, NO, NOOOOOO- Grita con furia Dark Soul quien carga un rayo de magia de su cuerno y lo lanza contra Silver Star quien recibe el impacto, sin embargo este solo levanta una pequeña cortina de humo que al dispersarse deja ver que Silver Star no recibió ni el más mínimo daño lo cual llena con algo de temor a los dos seres frente a él quienes aún no pueden creer lo que ven sus ojos.

Silver Star no dice ninguna palabra y solo se limita a ver a su alrededor observando a ambos seres inmóviles, a la princesa Celestia bajo escombros del trono de Cristal, Spike desmayado por el golpe que le dieron, a las demás mane heridas y también inconscientes en el suelo y finalmente mira hacia Fluttershy quien está bajo los escombros que cayeron sobre ella.

Al observarla Silver Star recuerda ese momento y aprieta sus dientes mirando a Dark Soul con gran furia y rencor a lo cual el alicornio negro mira al alicornio de plata con mucha preocupación y algo de miedo.

Silver Star despliega sus alas y con una gran velocidad se pone frente a Dark Soul porpinándole un poderoso golpe con su casco que hace al Alicornio estrellarse contra una de las paredes.

-No puede ser amo- Dice Broken Armor mientras arremete contra Silver Star e intenta golpearlo con energía oscura pero Silver Star lo detiene con su caso y lo mira de frente recordando que es el hermano de Twilight por lo que solo le da un golpe en su estómago y uno en su cabeza para dejarlo inconsciente.

Las demás mane despiertan junto con la princesa Celestia y Spike y quedan boquiabiertos y sin palabras al ver a aquel Alicornio plateado volando majestuosamente en el aire.

-WOW- Dice Rainbow Dash Soprendida –¿Y es quién es?- pregunta ella con la boca abierta.

-Jamás en mi vida lo había visto- Comenta Rarity mientras se levanta sobando su cabeza con su casco.

-Ni yo tampoco lo conozco y se supone que yo conozco a todo mundo- Dice Pinkie mientras revisa un libro donde tiene anotado a todos sus amigos.

La princesa Twilight algo lastimada y ayudada por Applejack y Spike para estar de pie reconoce al alicornio.

-Es, es Silver Star- Dice Twilight con impresión.

-¿SILVER STAR?- Cometan todas al escuchar a Twilight.

-Vamos Twilight no bromees, Silver Star es un unicornio- Le dice Spike a Twilight.

-NO, mírenlo bien- les comenta la princesa de la amistad a todos mientras señala en dirección al alicornio plateado.

Al observarlo bien todo mundo sigue con dudas pero Applejack al ver los ojos del Alicornio que voltean a donde se encuentran los demás lo reconoce.

-Es cierto- Dice la pony naranja exaltada –Ese de verdad es Silver Star- Agrega ella impresionada de la nueva forma del que era un unicornio.

-¿En qué momento se volvió un alicornio?- Pregunta Rarity impresionada.

-¿Y por qué no me avisaron para hacer una fiesta Alicornio?- Expresa Pinkie y en ese momento recibe un sape por parte de Rainbow Dash.

-¿Cómo es posible que se haya trasformado en un alicornio?- Piensa la princesa Celestia al ver a Silver Star.

-MALDITO SEAS- Se escucha la voz de Dark Soul quien sale de la pared y ataca a Silver Star con muchos rayos de magia los cuales el alicornio de plata desvía con sus cascos sin ningún problema.

-Increíble, se ha vuelto más fuerte- Comenta Spike al ver a Silver Star desviando los rayos de Dark Soul con toda la facilidad del mundo.

-Así se hace Silver- Le grita Rainbow desde el suelo –Dale su merecido a ese monstruo- Agrega ella lanzado algunos golpes al aire.

Silver Star ahora ataca y con sus cascos golpea en varias ocasiones a Dark Soul quien queda muy débil y recibe un gran rayo de energía por parte de Silver Star.

-Es mucho más imponente ahora- Piensa Applejack mientras observa con ojos vidriosos al alicornio darle una paliza a Dark Soul.

-¿Oigan y Flutterhy?- Pregunta Rarity al darse cuenta de que Fluttershy no está cerca de ellas.

Todas voltean y finalmente es Pinkie quien con un grito de horror ve a la pegaso amarilla debajo de grandes escombros.

-AAAAAAAAAHHHH- Grita Pinkie –Haya está Fluttershy- Dice con preocupación.

-OH NO, FLUTTERSHY- Dicen todas al unísono mientras corren a ayudar a su amiga quitando los escombros de encima de ella y sacándola de ahí.

-Fluttershy- Dice Twilight mientras observa a la pegaso.

Fluttershy logra abrir uno de sus ojos y se puede notar que ella no se encuentra bien logra ver también al alicornio de plata y da una ligera sonrisa al reconocerlo antes de caer en shock por la pérdida de sangre.

-Oh no, Darling no te duermas por favor- Dice Rarity al ver a Fluttershy cerrar los ojos.

-Debemos llevarla rápido a que la atiendan- Comenta Celestia a las demás.

-¿Pero qué hay de Silver Star y de mi hermano?- Pregunta la princesa de la amistad.

-Por el momento la vida de tu amiga importa más Twilight- Le responde Celestia a su antigua estudiante y todos se van del lugar.

-Rápido tenemos que llegar al hospital lo más pronto posible- Dice Rainbow Dash quien de nuevo se ve forzada a correr ya que nuevamente una de sus alas quedo lastimada por el golpe que recibió.

-Twilight- Se dirige la princesa Celestia a la princesa de la amistad.

-¿Si Princesas?- Pregunta ella al escuchar a su maestra.

-Tenías razón acerca de Silver Star- Responde la princesa del sol.

-¿A qué se refiere su majestad?- Pregunta Twilight algo confundida.

-Admito que estaba equivocada acerca del guerrero Silver Star, en verdad que es un ser honorable, no debí dudar de él en ningún momento- Comenta la princesa Celestia reconociendo su error y su mal juicio sobre el unicornio que ahora pelea como alicornio contra Dark Soul.

En la batalla Dark Soul se encuentra desesperado ha usado casi toda su energía y magia contra Silver Star pero no ha hecho ya ningún daño.

-No puede ser que te hayas vuelto tan fuerte- Dice el Alicornio algo débil mientras Silver Star se acerca hacia él sin dirigirle palabra e ilumina su cuerno.

En ese momento Broken Armor reaparece e intenta atacar a Silver Star, sin embargo el alicornio esquiva su golpe y le da un leve rayo de magia que lo vuelve a mandar contra el suelo, en ese momento voltea y ve a Dark Soul frente a la puerta destruida del salón del trono.

-Tal vez seas más fuerte ahora maldito, pero veamos si eres capaz de alcanzar esto- Dark Soul ilumina su cuerno pero en vez de disparar hacia Silver Star lo dispara hacia afuera, más precisamente a donde van las demás con Fluttershy.

Al ver esto Silver Star sale por la ventana volando a toda velocidad hacia las demás que no se han percatado de lo ocurrido.

-No sé cómo demonios te volviste tan fuerte- Piensa el alicornio muy débil y escupiendo algo de sangre de su boca –Pero ten por seguro que me vengaré por esto Silver Star, te haré sufrir de una manera como no puedes imaginarte- Dice el alicornio rodeándose de un aura oscura por la furia y toma a Broken Armor, ambos seres desaparecen del imperio de Cristal.

-Rápido debemos llevar a Fluttershy antes de que…- Comenta Twilight pero es interrumpida por un grito de Spike.

-¡Cuidado miren eso!- Grita el bebe dragón al ver el rayo dirigiéndose hacia ellos y todo el mundo incluyendo Celestia se cubren, ella sabe que no tiene la fuerza suficiente para poder desviar ese ataque.

En ese momento Silver Star aparece volando a gran velocidad y dispara un rayo azul de su cuerno el cual impacta contra el de Dark Soul y este explota a lo cual Silver Star forma un escudo de energía para proteger a todo el mundo, al abrir todos los demás sus ojos ven al alicornio protegiéndolas.

-Silver Star- Dice Applejack al ver al alicornio rodeado de su aura blanca y que observa en dirección al castillo.

-Rainbow, Pinkie, lleven a Fluttershy rápido adentro- Comenta la princesa Twilight a lo cual sus amigas hacen caso y también son seguidas por Rarity.

-¿Silver Star?- Comenta la princesa Twlight al ver al alicornio quien voltea hacia ellas.

En ese momento algo más extraño ocurre, el aura blanca que rodeaba a Silver Star desaparece, su pelo vuelve a la normalidad haciéndose más corto, su CM Cambia a la original de su espada con resplandor blanco alrededor, se encoje un poco de tamaño al igual que su cuerno y sus alas desaparecen brillando de color blanco y con un destello se desvanecen por completo regresando a su forma original de unicornio lo que deja a quienes lo presencian aún más confundidos.

-Silver Star- Dice Applejack al ver al unicornio en su forma normal y jadear un poco ya cansado por todo el esfuerzo anterior.

-¿Se encuentra bien Guerrero?- Pregunta la princesa Celestia al ver al unicornio regresar a la normalidad.

Silver Star no dice nada y simplemente se desmaya, golpeándose en el suelo, lo cual asusta a las demás y de inmediato lo meten de igual forma al hospital para que sea atendido.

Mientras tanto en las tierras desoladas de Equestria se encuentra la Reina Chrysalis en un mejor castillo renovado por los Changelings modificados por el poder de Dark Soul, ella se encuentra en su habitación peinando su cabello y acariciando su vientre.

-Pronto llegará la hora- Dice ella mientras sigue acariciando su vientre –Una vez que mi amado acabe con todos ellos, este reino será nuestro para siempre-

En ese momento aparece una sombra en la habitación y de ella sale Dark Soul muy debilitado lo cual asusta a Chrysalis.

-Amor mío ¿Qué te ocurrió?- Comenta ella al ver a Dark Soul muy al herido y lo recuesta en su cama para que descanse -¿Quién te hizo esto?- Pregunta ella con algo de enfado.

-Lo hizo el maldito de Silver Star- Responde otra voz que sale de las sombras, este es Broken Armor a quién Chrysalis no reconoce.

-¿Y tú quién eres?- Pregunta la reina de los Changelings al ver a este ser.

-Mi nombre es Broken Armor, su majestad- Dice el unicornio haciendo reverencia ante la reina lo cual deja algo sorprendida a la reina Chrysalis.

-Broken Armor- Piensa ella ya que el unicornio le resulta familiar –Eso lo veré después Dark Soul mi amando ¿Cómo es posible esto?- Pregunta ella volteando al ser oscuro.

-Silver Star alcanzó un nuevo poder, que por el momento es muy superior al mío- Dice el alicornio negro con algo de dolor por sus heridas.

-Te juro que el pagara por lo que ha hecho- Comenta la reina mientras con su magia levita un trapo y limpia las heridas de Dark Soul.

-NO- Le responde el alicornio –El ahora es demasiado poderoso, la única forma de vencerlo es que yo alcance mi máximo poder, de esa manera nadie se interpondrá en mi camino- Comenta el ser oscuro mientras se queda postrado en cama.

-Yo me encargaré de reunir la energía que requiere majestad- Dice el unicornio Broken Armor al sus "reyes".

-Hazlo mi fiel súbdito y serás bien recompensado- Le responde el alicornio negro a Broken Armor quien sale de la habitación.

-¿Dónde está Tirek?- Pregunta la reina Chrysalis al no ver al centauro.

-La marioneta quiso cortar sus hilos- Responde Dark Soul –Así que la arroje al fuego- Dice él haciendo referencia a que Tirek ya no existe.

Dark Soul se queda dormido en esa habitación mientras Chrysalis sale de ella y busca a Broken Armor.

-Su majestad- Dice el unicornio al ver a la reina frente a él -¿Qué necesita de mí su alteza?- Pregunta Broken Armor arrodillándose ante Chrysalis.

-Quiero que me cuentes todo lo ocurrido en aquel castillo ahora mismo- Le ordena Chrysalis al unicornio.

-¿Qué es lo que tiene en mente mi reina?- Dice Broken Armor al escuchar la orden de la que ahora llama su reina.

-Yo me voy a vengar de ese unicornio plateado por haber tratado de destruir a mi amado Dark Soul- Responde la reina con furia mientras sus ojos se vuelven rojo e ilumina su cuerno con magia que cambia a color rojo.

Esto asusta un poco al unicornio gris quien retrocede un poco ante la mirada de Chrysalis y le explica todo lo ocurrido en el castillo, ahora la reina planea su venganza contra Silver Star y contra todos haya en el reino de Equestria, Tanto Canterlot como el imperio de Cristal pero su primera parada será Ponyville y con lo que Broken Armor le ha contado tiene algo horrible planeado para todos.

**_Continuará en el próximo:_**

**_Capítulo 16… La venganza de Chrysalis parte 1._**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

**"****La venganza de Chrysalis parte 1"**

Dark Soul atacó el imperio de cristal con su ejército para causar dolor y hacer más fuerte pero su verdadero objetivo fue añadir a Shining Armor a sus filas y lo convirtió en Broken Armor al aplastar su fuerza de voluntad y usara energía oscura en el unicornio capitán de la guardia.

Tirek intento traicionar a Dark Soul pero eso le costó su vida, el centauro cayó en manos de Broken Armor, después de eso Dark Soul obligó a Twilight a pelear contra su propio hermano mientras Silver Star era atacado por tentáculos con dientes que drenaban su energía y lo ponían muy débil.

Afortunadamente para ambos las demás mane regresaron a tiempo y distrajeron a Dark Soul para que Spike liberara a la princesa Celestia la cual tuvo un nuevo combate contra Dark Soul mientras Broken vencía a las mane.

Las cosas no salieron bien para nadie, Dark Soul jugó con la mente de la princesa Celestia y uso los recuerdos de cuando la monarca desterró a su hermana a la Luna para hacerse más fuerte con el dolor de la monarca quien terminó por ser vencida por Dark Soul al mismo tiempo que Broken se encargaba de dejar a las mane inconscientes.

La única en pie al final fue Fluttershy quien le hizo frente a Dark Soul para proteger a Applejack y Silver Star, la pegaso incluso golpeo a Dark Soul aunque esto no le causo molestia al aliconrio negro quien le dio una oportunidad de escapar pero ella se negó a abandonar a sus amigos.

Dark Soul no entendía esto y después de dejar a Applejack noqueada el alicornio negro leyó la mente de Fluttershy y descubrió que ella estaba enamorada del unicornio plateado, a lo cual Dark Soul se burló de ambos y se preparaba para destruirlos.

Fluttershy hizo algo increíble, confesó su amor hacia Silver Star y le dio un beso antes de atacar nuevamente a Dark Soul quien lastimo de gravedad a Fluttershy, esto hizo enojar a Silver Star quien usando todo su poder y el trozo de estrella que encontró en su cofre realizó algo que era prácticamente un milagro, Silver Star se transformó en un Alicornio y derrotó a Dark Soul quien logro escapar apenas muy lastimado.

Al regresar a su castillo Chrysalis atendió al alicornio y juró vengar a su amado para lo cual está ideando un plan para hacer sufrir a Silver Star de una manera horrible, aunque primero deben reunir la energía suficiente para Dark Soul.

En el imperio de Cristal, específicamente en un hospital, después de unas cuantas horas de espera se encuentran siendo atendidos todo el mundo el ataque de Dark Soul dejo muchos ponys heridos, tanto civiles como guardias reales, la Princesa Celestia estaba por recibir atención pero ordeno que los esfuerzos se enfocaran en los demás heridos sobre todo en su sobrina Cadence quien seguía aún dormida, las mane 6 fueron atendidas también junto con Silver Star quien ahora se encuentra en una habitación descansando sus heridas pero también esta inconsciente.

-Solo falta uno más princesa- Dice un médico que atiende a Twilight poniéndole un vendaje en su cabeza mientras una enfermera limpia las heridas del rostro de la princesa, heridas que recibió por los golpes de Broke Armos, también tiene varios vendajes alrededor de su torso y pecho, algunas costillas se rompieron y tiene varios moretones en el resto cuerpo.

-Gracias doctor- Agradece la princesa de la amistad mientras se levanta y camina con algo de dificultad hacia sus amigas en medio de un hospital que este a reventar por tantos ponys siendo atendidos y esperando su turno.

-¿Cómo te sientes Twilight?- Pregunta Spike caminando junto a la princesa.

-Bueno, bien, creo- Responde la princesa algo inexpresiva -¿Qué tal tú Spike?- Ahora pregunta la princesa al ver al bebe dragón que tiene el torso envuelto con una venda.

-Ah, he estado peor- Responde Spike.

Ambos caminan hasta donde se encuentran sus amigas siendo atendidas por algunas enfermeras.

-Quédese quieta por favor- Comenta una enfermera que intenta poner una venda en el casco izquierdo posterior de Pinkie quien al sentir cosquillas se mueve mucho.

-No puedo evitarlo- Responde Pinkie entre risas –Me hace cosquillas- Agrega ella.

-Con cuidado por favor- Dice Rarity mientras le envuelven la frente con gasas estériles tapando una cortada que tiene.

-Auu- Se escucha un quejido de Rainbow –Cuidado con mi ala- Comenta la pegaso celeste mientras un enfermero novato se la envuelve.

-Perdón, es que apenas estoy comenzando- Menciona el pony enfermero con tono de disculpa.

-Solo ten más cuidado- Dice Raibow Dash algo molesta.

-Hola chicas ¿Cómo se encuentran?- Pregunta Twilight al llegar con sus amigas.

-Estamos bien Darling- Dice Rarity –Solo unos cuantos rasguños-

-Yo estoy bien- Comenta Pinkie con una sonrisa.

-Yo tambie…au, te dije que tuvieras más cuidado- Dice Rainbow Molesta al enfermero.

-Perdón, perdón ya termine- Menciona el pony y se aleja del lugar para atender a alguien más que este herido.

-Estoy bien- Responde Rainbow sobando su ala.

-¿Cómo te encuentras tú Twilight?- Pregunta Pinkie Pie.

Twilight no responde ya que por su mente pasan las imágenes de la pelea contra su hermano quien fue corrompido por el poder de Dark Soul y se convirtió en uno más de sus soldados.

-Equestria llamando a Twilight, Hola- Dice Rainbow Dash al notar la actitud de Twilight.

-¿Qué?- Responde Twilight volviendo en sí.

-¿Qué si estás bien?- Pregunta Rarity preocupada por su amiga.

-Oh sí, sí lo estoy, ¿me disculpan un momento?- Responde la princesa mientras camina hacia la princesa Celestia que por fin accedió a ser atendida.

-¿Qué es lo que le ocurre ahora?- Pregunta Rainbow Dash al ver a Twilight alejarse.

-Se ve muy deprimida- Menciona Rarity.

-¿Creen qué un pastel la pueda animar?- Comenta Pinkie Pie.

-Estoy seguro de que no es nada grave- Dice Spike algo inseguro y sobándose el costado vendado.

-Oh pobrecito Spikey Wakey- Comenta Rarity con ternura mientras atiende a Spike lo cual alegra mucho al bebe dragón ante la risa de las demás.

-Hey, ¿Dónde está Applejack?- Dice Rainbow al no ver a la pony naranja con ellos.

-Creo que está en la habitación donde tienen a Silver Star- Menciona Pinkie Pie mientras saca galletas de su crin y las entrega a algunos potrillos que acaban de ser atendidos y reciben la galleta con gusto.

-Esa pony ha estado muy cerca de Silver en este tiempo ¿No les parece?- Cometa Rainbow Dash.

-Bueno ahora que lo dices, ella se ha tratado de acercar mucho al unicornio desde que salió de aquel sueño- Responde Rarity –Ustedes creen que a Applejack…-

Todas se quedan en silencio, las tres piensan lo mismo, con excepción de Spike quien no entiende de lo que hablan ya que no completan esas frases.

-Oigan miren es el héroe del imperio- Comentan algunos niños que van con Spike y le comienzan a pedir algunos autógrafos y que les cuente alguna de sus aventuras lo cual deja al dragón algo ocupado mientras las demás siguen hablando.

-Entonces, acerca de Applejack- Menciona Rarity retomando el tema.

-Bueno si es verdad entonces- Comenta Rainbow.

-Pero Silver Star y Fluttershy- Dice Pinkie -¿Qué pasara entonces?-

-Creo que es algo en lo que no nos podemos meter chicas- Comenta Rarity con un suspiro.

-Creo que tienes razón- Concuerda Rainbow Dash con Rarity.

-¿Pero qué hay de Fluttershy?- Piensa Pinkie con algo de tristeza.

Mientras ellas platican esta situación Twilight se encuentra manteniendo una charla con la princesa Celestia en privado.

-¿Qué dices Twilight?- Comenta Celestia exaltada por algo que Twilight acaba de decir.

-Es verdad su majestad- Dice ella con la cabeza agachada y una lágrima saliendo de su ojo derecho.

-Entonces el unicornio al lado de Dark Soul, ¿era Shining Armor?- Dice Celestia aún sorprendida por la noticia -¿Cómo fue posible que pasara eso?- Pregunta Celestia.

-No lo sé majestad- Responde Twilight con más lágrimas –Creo que esta bajo el hechizo de Dark Soul-

-Esto es más grave ahora- Dice Celestia mientras sale de la sala privada del hospital y se dirige afuera donde su carruaje la espera.

-¿Princesa?- Comenta Twilight confundida -¿A dónde va?- Pregunta Twilight.

-Twilight escucha bien lo que te voy a decir- Dice Celestia con seriedad.

-Sí- Responde ella al ver el semblante de Celestia.

-Presta atención, Creo que una guerra se aproxima a toda Equestria- Comenta la princesa con Frialdad.

-¿Una guerra?- Dice Twilight sorprendida -¿Por qué lo dice?- Pregunta ella ya algo preocupada.

-Piénsalo, Dark Soul tiene un ejército que aunque ha sufrido pérdidas sigue siendo muy grande, ha atacado puntos clave de Equestria y ahora debilitó mucho el poder del corazón de cristal además tiene a tu hermano, un capitán altamente entrenado para el combate y que puede dar entrenamiento a más tropas- Explica Celestia, a lo cual Twilight procesa esa información y se da cuenta de que la princesa del sol tiene razón, lo más probable es que Dark Soul planee una gran guerra.

-Esto no puede ser- Comenta Twilight su expresión de tristeza ha cambiado por miedo y preocupación -¿Qué vamos a hacer?-

-Prepararnos para lo inevitable- Responde Celestia –Iré a Canterlot y comenzare a reclutar más guardias y prepararlos para la batalla, Cuando Cadence despierte avísame por medio de una carta y Yo le explicaré todo, también deberás reclutar soldados Twilight y pide a Silver Star que los entrene una vez que se recuperé- Menciona la princesa Celestia.

-Sí- Responde Twilight algo insegura –Pero princesa…-

-También dile al unicornio cuando despierte que desde ahora es ascendido a capitán de la guardia real de tu castillo- Comenta Celestia sin dar tiempo a Twilight de hablar y se va de regreso a Canterlot ante la ya casi hora del crepúsculo.

-Una guerra en Equestria- Piensa Twiligt algo en Shock y regresa dentro del hospital.

Mientras tanto en la habitación en la que esta Silver Star se encuentra Applejack al lado de la cama del unicornio viéndolo de forma muy preocupada, Los daños que sufrió Applejack a pesar de ser estrellada tuvo mucha suerte resulto con varias costillas fracturadas y una ligera contusión, por lo cual como muchos otros trae unas gasas en la cabeza y en el torso.

-Silver Star- Piensa Applejack mientras mira hacia el unicornio y después hacia los lados procurando que nadie pasa por ahí, en eso la pony naranja se acerca al rostro del unicornio con la intención de darle un beso pero en ese momento Silver Star comienza a toser lo cual asusta un poco a Applejack quien se retira un poco.

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde estoy?- Dice el unicornio mientras despierta -¿Eh? DARK SOUL- Grita el unicornio tratando de levantarse pero en eso Applejack lo calma.

-Tranquilo compañero, Todo está bien- Comenta Applejack –Ese monstruo ya no está aquí así que puedes descansar- Agrega ella mientras Silver se recuesta.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó con Dark Soul, Applejack?- Pregunta Silver Star algo confundido.

-Pues le diste la paliza de su vida- Responde Applejack agitando su casco.

-¿YO QUÉ?- Comenta confundido.

-¿Qué no lo recuerdas?- Dice Applejack.

-¿Recordar qué?- Pregunta él aún más confundido.

-Tú derrotaste a Dark Soul y fue asombroso- Le comenta la pony naranja a Silver que no puede recordar nada.

-¿Cómo hice eso?- Pregunta nuevamente.

-Bueno, tú te transformaste en un alicornio- Responde la pony naranja.

-¿ME TRANSFORME? ¿Cómo? No entiendo- Dice Silver Star más confundido.

-No lo sabemos Silver, Dark Soul nos venció a todas y cuando recuperamos el conocimiento tú estabas peleando como alicornio contra Dark Soul- Le explica ella a un incrédulo Silver Star.

-Pero yo estaba en el suelo, los tentáculos me quitaban energía y luego Fluttershy me…- Se calla de repente el unicornio al recordar una escena donde Dark Soul atacaba a Fluttershy con energía oscura.

-Fluttershy- Comenta exaltado Silver Star y se levanta de súbito pero cae al suelo al instante de pararse.

-Tómalo con calma Silver- Dice Applejack mientras ayuda al unicornio a levantarse.

-¿Dónde está Fluttershy?- Pregunta preocupado y algo agitando el unicornio –Applejack por favor, necesito saber- Silver Star prácticamente ruega porque alguien le diga dónde se encuentra Fluttershy.

-Ella está bien Silver- le responde Applejack –Esta unos pisos arriba en el área de cuidados intensivos-

-¿Qué?- Pregunta muy preocupado Silver Star -¿Qué es lo que tiene?-

-Bueno, al parecer le hicieron una pequeña cirugía para cerrarle heridas internas y tuvieron que hacerle una transfusión de sangre ya que perdió mucha por las heridas internas- Dice Applejack con algo de pesar lo que deja a Silver muy impactado.

-Es, es mi culpa- Comenta el unicornio mientras se tira al suelo –Es mi culpa, todo esto es mi culpa- Se repite a sí mismo mientras comienza a llorar.

Applejack solo se le queda mirando algo incomoda, sabe que Silver Star quiere a Fluttershy y desde que Applejack se enamoró del unicornio le ha sido difícil hablar con Fluttershy o de ella sin mostrar algo de inseguridad o tratar de evitar el tema.

-Tranquilo Silver, estoy segura de que ella estará bien- Le dice Applejack al unicornio tomando su hombro.

-Ella no estaría en esta situación de no ser por mí- Comenta Silver Star mientras se levanta y sube a su cama una vez más con mucha culpa.

-Silver Star yo…- Applejack no termina su frase ya que las demás entran a la habitación.

-Silver Star- Dicen ellas al ver al unicornio pero no reciben respuesta del unicornio quien se mantiene recostado y mirando hacia arriba.

-¿Qué le ocurre?- Pregunta Rainbow al ver el estado de Silver Star.

-Le acabo de comentar del estado de Fluttershy- Responde Applejack y todas se muestran consternadas por esto.

-Pero ella va a estar bien Darling, ya lo verás- Comenta Rarity con una sonrisa forzada pero Silver solo se voltea evitando verlas.

-Oh vamos dame una sonrisa- Dice Pinkie tratando de animar al unicornio pero Silver Star no se mueve.

-Déjenme tratar- Dice Twilight y se acerca al unicornio.

-¿Qué harás Twilight?- Pregunta Raibow mientras la princesa se acerca al unicornio.

-Arriba soldado- Se dirige Twilight al unicornio pero este no responde –Soldado de pie, le acabo de dar una orden- Agrega Twilight con algo de severidad lo cual hace reaccionar un poco a Silver Star que voltea a ver a las demás.

-De pie en este instante, Capitán- Al decir capitán todas se sorprende de escuchar esto también Silver Star que da una mirada de asombro al escuchar que lo han llamado capitán.

-Levántese, es una orden directa- Dice Twilight y en eso con algo de dificultad Silver Star se pone de pie, cae al suelo y las demás van para ayudarlo pero Silver Star les hace una seña con el casco para que no lo ayuden y el unicornio termina por levantarse.

-Silver Star- Habla levemente Applejack al ver al unicornio levantarse.

Silver Star se levanta por completo mirando a la princesa de la amistad quien lo mira con mucha seriedad, el unicornio plateado hace su mayor esfuerzo para sostenerse mientras sus patas tiemblan por el cansancio pero aún así es capaz de dar un saludo militar con respeto hacia Twilight.

-En descanso soldado- Se dirige Twilight al unicornio y este baja su pata al suelo.

-Ordene Princesa- Habla el unicornio esperando órdenes de Twilight.

-Así está mejor- Responde la princesa y en eso todas dan un grito de alegría al ver a Silver Star de pie nuevamente.

-Hay muchas cosas de las que debemos hablar- Comenta Twilight con seriedad a los demás quienes se muestran confundidos.

-Pido permiso para ir a ver a Fluttershy- Dice Silver Star.

-Claro- Responde Twilight con un tono calmado –Todos vamos a ver cómo está- Menciona la princesa de la amistad y salen de la habitación para ir a dónde se encuentra Fluttershy mientras Applejack y Rarity ayudan a Silver para que camine con más facilidad y pueda subir los escalones.

Al llegar ven a través de un Cristal a Fluttershy recostada en una cama con intravenosas y sueros que le son suministrados por agujas, varias partes de su cuerpo están vendadas, tiene un collarín en el cuello además de su casco delantero enyesado, tiene varios moretones y raspaduras visibles y por último está conectada a un respirador para ayudarla.

-Fluttershy- piensa el unicornio al ver a la pegaso en ese estado y cierra sus ojos apretando sus dientes con fuerza.

-Guarde su compostura Capitán- Le dice Twilight al unicornio quien al oírla da un gran respiro tratando de calmarse.

-Los doctores dicen que se va a recuperar, pero eso le llevará algo de tiempo- Comenta Rarity para calmar al unicornio.

-No te preocupes Silver ya verás que él va a escribir que Fluttershy se recuperará- Menciona Pinkie dejando a todos confundidos pero ante la situación en la que están deciden pasar por alto su comentario.

-Oye Twilight, ¿Por qué llamas a Silver capitán?- Pregunta Rainbow Dash intrigada.

-Es cierto desde hace unos momentos le estás diciendo así- Comenta Applejack.

-¿Qué ocurre Darling?- Pregunta Rarity.

-Por orden de la princesa Celestia, Silver Star ha sido ascendido a capitán de la guardia en mi castillo- Responde la alicornio dejando a todo el mundo sorprendidos.

-¿Capitán de la guardia?- Dice Silver confundido y asombrado.

-Desde ahora eres el capitán Silver Star- Menciona Twilight.

-Wow eso es genial- Comenta Rainbow con emoción.

-Vaya ese sí que es un gran puesto, Felicidades- Felicita Rarity al unicornio.

-Capitán Silver Star, nada mal, jeje- Piensa Applejack.

-Esto amerita una fiesta de capitanes- Dice Pinkie con alegría y saca un gorro de fiesta.

-Hablando de capitanes, ¿Dónde está tu hermano Twilight?- Al decir Rainbow esto los semblantes de Twilight y Silver Star cambian, solo ellos y la princesa Celestia saben lo que ocurrió en el castillo de Cristal.

-Eso es de lo que hay que hablar- Comenta Twilight con algo de pesar y pide a los demás que la sigan.

-Fluttershy- Dice Silver Star al ver a la pegaso amarilla través del Cristal antes de seguir a las demás y recuerda los momentos en la pelea durante los cuales Fluttershy le dio un golpe a Dark Soul, cuando la pegaso le dijo a Silver que se había enamorado de él y el beso que se dieron antes de ser atacada por el ser oscuro –También te amo- Piensa él unicornio y va con la princesa.

-Saben, creo que esto puede esperar hasta mañana- Comenta la princesa mientras regresa junto con las demás a dónde está Silver Star quien ya estaba por ir con Twilight y las demás –Por ahora lo mejor será que descansemos, a todos nos hace falta- Menciona Twilight y todos acceden.

Algunos ponys ofrecen hospedar a la princesa y a las portadoras pero ellas deciden quedarse en el hospital por si algo llegase a ocurrir, además de que Twilight espera que Cadence despierte para informarle de la situación, Silver Star por su parte regresa a la habitación en la que estaba siendo atendido para descansar, la pelea con Dark Soul y la energía que perdió por los tentáculos lo ha dejado muy débil.

Lejos de aquel lugar en las tierras desoladas de Equestria en un castillo semi en ruinas dentro de una habitación ya mejor arreglada se encuentra recostado un muy mal herido Dark Soul, todo producto de la pelea que tuvo con Silver Star, La reina Chrysalis se encuentra al lado de Dark Soul viendo a su amado alicornio sufrir un poco por el dolor de sus heridas lo cual llena de dolor y furia a la reina de los changelings quien después de lo que Broken Armor le contó comenzó a planear su venganza contra el unicornio, Chrysalis se levanta de la cama y se dirige al salón del trono donde se sienta en su trono y llama a Broken Armor a su presencia.

-¿Llamo usted mi reina?- Dice Broken Armor haciendo reverencia ante Chrysalis.

-Sí, Necesito que vayas y causes el dolor y tristeza, Dark Soul lo necesita pero quiero que de ese dolor que traigas me des una parte a mí- ordena Chrysalis.

-Mi reina ¿Qué planea hacer?- Pregunta confundido el unicornio.

-Haré sufrir a Silver Star- Responde la reina iluminando sus ojos de color rojo y apretando sus dientes con furia –Ahora ve y haz como te he mandado-

-Como ordene mi reina- Dice el unicornio haciendo un saludo militar y reúne a varios Changelings para atacar algún poblado cercano.

-Silver Star- Piensa Chrysalis con ira –Lastimaste a mi amado, así que te devolveré el favor lastimándote con la pony que amas en este mundo- Sigue pensando ella mientras ilumina su cuerno y abre un portal por el cual puede observar el imperio de Cristal específicamente a la habitación donde se encuentra Fluttershy.

-Solo espera Silver Star- Dice ella aún observando a Fluttershy –Solo espera, hare que te arrepientas de todo- Comenta ella mientras da un golpe al portal el cual se desvanece y regresa a la habitación con Dark Soul.

De regreso en el imperio de Cristal todos sus pobladores encuentran ya dormidos a excepción de algunos guardias los cuales por orden de Twilight comenzaron a hacer una ronda de vigilancia para evitar otro ataque por parte del enemigo. El hospital, por su parte, tuvo que pedir a aquellos que ya estuvieran mejor que regresaran a sus hogares pero aún así el sitio estaba casi a reventar por tantos pacientes y heridos que había en las instalaciones, en algunas habitaciones que eran lo suficientemente grandes se pusieron dos y hasta tres camas para los heridos y la estancia principal estaba casi a reventar con muchos ponys en el suelo dormidos esperando a sus familiares y amigos, algunos estaban muy incómodos pero finalmente el cansancio los venció y cayeron dormidos.

Silver Star se encontraba dormido en su habitación y es en ese momento que la puerta de esta se abre, resguardada por la noche entra una pony que al pasar por la ventana la luz de la Luna revela que se trata de Applejack, sin su sombrero, quien se acerca al unicornio con cuidado para no despertarlo.

-Silver Star- Piensa ella al estar frente al unicornio –Como quisiera que me vieras a mí de la forma en que vez a Fluttershy- Dice ella con voz muy baja –Aún así quiero darte algo, esto es por haberme salvado de aquella pesadilla- Comenta en forma de susurro y en eso hace algo que no pudo hacer anteriormente ella se acerca al unicornio y le da un beso en sus labios, por lo cansado que esta el unicornio no se da cuenta de ello.

-Jeje, lo hice- Piensa Applejack mientras besa a Silver –Gracias- Dice la pony terrestre y se aleja de ahí saliendo de la habitación en silencio pero al salir se encuentra con alguien que la había seguido hasta el lugar y había visto lo que hizo.

-¿No puedes dormir Applejack?- Se escucha una voz detrás de Applejack lo cual la asusta un poco pero al voltear aún con la poca luz logra ver que se trata de Twilight.

-Oh, solo eres tú Twilight- Responde Applejack algo aliviada.

-Sí, ¿Qué hacías ahí adentro?- Pregunta la princesa aún sabiendo lo sucedido.

-Yo solo estaba- Responde nerviosa Applejack –Solo revisaba cómo se encontraba Silver Star- Completa su respuesta la pony naranja.

-¿Y para eso era necesario el beso?- Comenta Twilight inexpresiva lo cual deja a Applejack sin saber cómo responder.

-Oh, viste eso- Dice Applejack después de unos minutos de silencio.

-Applejack, ¿Acaso sientes algo por Silver Star?- Comenta Twilight Twilight.

-¿Podemos hablar de esto en otro lugar?- Pregunta Applejack algo apenada.

-Claro- Responde Twilight y suben hasta la azotea del hospital.

**EN LA MENTE DE SILVER STAR.**

Mientras ellas se dirigen a la azotea Silver Star tiene una pesadilla contra la cual parece estar luchando en su mente, dentro de su sueño puede ver imágenes horribles, Equestria esta devastada, es como si una guerra hubiera arrasado con el lugar, el unicornio plateado se encuentra caminando a través de un capo de hierba seca y quemada, se pueden ver cientos y puede que hasta miles de esqueletos secos de ponys, grifos, dragones y otras criaturas en ese campo, todos vestidos con armaduras de guardias reales la mayoría atravesados con lanzas o espadas.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó aquí?- Piensa el unicornio impactado al ver esa escena.

El unicornio sigue caminando hasta que llega a un poblado en ruinas el cual no reconoce hasta que ve un letrero tirado en el suelo "Bienvenidos a Ponyville" es lo que se alcanzaba a percibir que decía ese letrero lo cual alarma al unicornio y corre usando su gran velocidad para ir rápido a distintos puntos del lugar, primero llega al castillo de la amistad el cual está destruido, no queda cristal sobre cristal o piedra sobre piedra, las puertas están caídas y al entrar no ve a nadie en el lugar, seguido corre hacia el pueblo solo para ver a Sugarcube corner y Corousel Boutique también en completa destrucción, al seguir corriendo puede ver en el suelo algunos posters quemados de los Wonderbolts que formaban parte de la casa de Raibow Dash, llega a Sweet Apple Accres solo para ver el granero caído a pedazos y sin ninguna señal de vida por último con mucha preocupación el unicornio corre hasta la casa de Fluttershy pero lo que ve es lo mismo que los anteriores lugares, un sitio completamente destruido y desolado.

-No, esto no puede ser verdad- Dice el unicornio al ver la casa destruida y comienza a llorar amargamente.

-No temas noble guerrero- Se escucha una voz que viene desde las alturas y una luz ilumina todo el lugar –Esto no es más que un sueño- Comenta la princesa Luna, al verla Silver Star hace reverencia mientras la princesa de la noche desaparece aquella escena y deja a su vez aquel mundo de sueños que vio la vez que ayudó a Applejack.

-Princesa Luna, ¿Entonces es solo un sueño?- Pregunta confundido el unicornio.

-Así es guerrero- Responde la princesa Luna.

-Un momento, ¿no me había dicho que no podía entrar en mis sueño?- Comenta el unicornio al recordar lo que le dijo la princesa Luna.

-Así era Silver Star- Responde la princesa –Pero desde aquella ocasión en que peleamos juntos la puerta de tus sueños se abrió, aun no logro entender la razón de esto, pero desde la noche siguiente fui capaz de entrar en tus sueños- Explica la princesa de la noche.

-Ya veo, uff, me alegra que solo haya sido un sueño, por un momento llegue a pensar que…- Menciona Silve Star pero es interrumpido por la princesa.

-Qué era real- Completa la princesa Luna.

-Bueno, sí- Responde el unicornio.

-Hay algo que debes ver- Comenta la princesa mientras camina con sus tres cascos y usa su magia para abrir un portal del tiempo, similar a como lo hizo con Swwetie Bell, mostrando al unicornio la conversación de Celestia con Twilight en la que Celestia mencionaba que lo más probable es que Dark Soul planee una guerra.

-Guerra ¿Aquí?- Dice el unicornio y recuerda su sueño anterior –No, todo esto es mi culpa, si tan solo hubiera sido más fuerte, si tan solo hubiera podido vencerlo nada de esto estaría pasando- Comenta el unicornio mientras derrama más lágrimas de impotencia y tristeza.

-Sí lo eres guerrero- Dice la princesa lo cual llama la atención de Silver Star –Si eres más fuerte, observa- la princesa Luna cambia el portal a un evento anterior a ese el momento es en el que Dak Soul ataca a Fluttershy lo cual le causa algo de dolor al unicornio pero queda sorprendido al ver lo siguiente.

-Ese, ¿Ese soy yo?- Pregunta Silver Star al ver su transformación en alicornio y el increíble poder que tiene esta forma, un poder que era por demás superior al que Dark Soul tenía en ese momento incluso parece que es más poder del que Dark Soul tenía en la batalla que los llevó a ese mundo.

-Como puedes ver, escondes un poder muy grande dentro de ti- Le dice la princesa Luna al unicornio quien mira aún incrédulo la facilidad con la que derrotó a Dark Soul estando en forma de Alicornio ya que él no puede recordar nada de lo ocurrido –Eres el único capaz de vencerlo Silver Star y evitar que esto le pase a Equestria- Comenta la princesa mientras le muestra al unicornio el sueño de destrucción que tuvo.

-Lo haré, de alguna manera lograre controlar ese poder que se encuentra dentro de mí, y voy a vencer a Dark Soul, no dejare que este mundo siga sufriendo por mi culpa, ni ahora ni nunca más- Responde el unicornio mostrando gran determinación y seguridad en sus palabras.

-Sabemos que lo lograras, continúa descansado guerrero, necesitaras de toda tu fuerza- Comenta la princesa Luna mientras desaparece del sueño del unicornio y este comienza a entrenar dentro de sus sueños.

-Lo lograré, me haré mas fuerte- Piensa el unicornio mientras entrena dentro de sus sueños.

**EN LA AZOTEA DEL HOSPITAL.**

-Es lo que siento por él- Dice Applejack hablando con la princesa.

-¿Desde cuándo te sientes así por Silver Star?- Pregunta la princesa a su amiga.

-Desde aquella vez en que me salvó de la pesadilla- Responde ella mientras mira hacia la luna –No puedo recordar mucho la verdad pero sí recuerdo como es monstruo me aterrorizaba y me llenaba de miedo, fue ahí que teniendo yo mis ojos cerrados lo pude oír, era Silver Star exigiendo a Dark Soul que me liberara, después pude sentir como me tomaba fuertemente mientras caía, nunca en mi vida me había sentido más segura que en ese momento en el que él me tomaba en sus cascos, aunque solo haya sido un sueño, para mí se sintió más que real- Dice Applejack con un tono de voz calmado y tocando su pecho en donde está su corazón con su casco, cerrando sus ojos, agachando su cabeza y dando una sonrisa leve.

-Applejack- Habla Twilight mientras al escuchar lo que la pony le dijo.

-Pero sé que él siente algo por Fluttershy, ambos quieren ocultarlo pero es demasiado obvio- Comenta la pony cambiando su semblante a uno de tristeza –Yo quisiera estar en el lugar de Fluttershy, quisiera que él me amara a mí, así como lo amo a él, así como la ama a ella- Menciona Applejack bajando su cabeza y derramando una lágrima.

-Applejack, ¿Por qué no lo intentas?- Pregunta la princesa –¿Por qué no le dices a Silver lo que sientes por él?-

-¿No me oíste verdad?- Responde inexpresiva Applejack –El ama a Flutershy y dudo que eso cambie aunque le dijera lo que siento- Agrega ella.

-Bueno yo- Dice Twilight insegura –No hace daño tratar ¿no lo crees?, Applejack escucha, no puedes quedarte con esos sentimientos guardados con el tiempo se convertirán en tristeza y eso te dolerá mucho más, te lo digo como tu amiga- Le comenta Twilight mientras pone su casco en el hombro de Applejack.

-Pero no sé si pueda resistirlo- Comenta ella con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos.

-Al menos habrás dicho lo que sientes, y no te preocupes por lo que ocurra, cualquiera que sea el resultado, cuentas con todo nuestro apoyo ¿Verdad chicas?- Comenta Twilight mientras abre la puerta de la entrada de la azotea con su magia y deja caer a las demás.

-¿Desde cuándo están ustedes ahí?- Pregunta Applejack a las demás.

-No desde hace mucho jeje, ¿Cupcake?- Dice Pinkie nerviosa mientas saca un cupcake de su crin.

-Lo sentimos mucho dariling pero no pudimos evitar seguirlas- Comenta Rarity con algo de vergüenza.

-Sí, lo sentimos- Dice Rainbow Dash.

Después de unas miradas las cinco ríen un poco y deciden volver dentro del hospital para seguir durmiendo, pero en el otro lado de las tierras desoladas, durante este par de horas Chrysalis ha estado ideando un plan para castigar a Silver Star y todo lo que requiere para terminarlo es más miedo y dolor.

-Ya lo verás mi amado, hare pagar a ese unicornio por lo que te hizo eso te lo juro- Dice ella mientras le da un beso a Dark Soul quien sigue dormido aún débil por la pelea –Le causare mucho dolor antes de acabar con él, mi amor-

Chrysalis sigue ideando su plan para vengarse de Silver Star ¿Qué sea lo qué la reina de los Changelings tiene planeado hacer?

**_Continuará en el próximo:_**

**_Capítulo 17… La venganza de Chrysalis parte 2._**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

**"****La venganza de Chrysalis parte 2"**

Después de una invasión sorpresiva al imperio de Cristal Dark Soul logró su objetivo, obtener miedo y dolor para hacerse más fuerte y un nuevo comandante para su ejército, haciendo uso de sus poderes oscuros y manipulación además de sus juegos mentales, Dark Soul quebró el espíritu y la voluntad de Shining Armor y lo convirtió en Broken Armor su nuevo general y comandante de sus tropas a quién puso en lugar de Tirek quien intentó traicionar al ser oscuro pero terminó siendo asesinado por el mismo Broken Armor.

Dark Soul obligó a Twilight a pelear contra su hermanó y poco después el ser oscuro terminó en un enfrentamiento contra la princesa Celestia a quien logro vencer gracias a sus juegos mentales y la asistencia de Broken Armor.

Para hacer sufrir más a todos Dark Soul estuvo por destruir a Silver Star junto con las demás, pero Fluttershy se interpuso mostrando una gran valentía lo cual causo que recibiera un poderoso ataque por parte de Dark Soul, sin embargo de esto salió algo bueno, el ataque que recibió Fluttershy hizo enojar tanto a Silver Star que este logro liberar todo su poder escondido y se transformo temporalmente en un Alicornio obteniendo así grandes poderes los cuales fueron superiores por mucho a los que Dark Soul poseía.

El ser oscuro se vio en la necesidad de escapar del lugar antes de que Silver Star terminará con él, al regresar a su castillo en las tierras desoladas se encontró con su amada Chrysalis a quien explicó la situación y pidió que no se acercara por ahora al unicornio que ha obtenido grandes poderes sin embargo Chrysalis busca vengarse del unicornio y planea hacerlo sufrir por lo que le hizo a Dark Soul.

Celestia por su parte después de que todo el mundo fue atendido en el hospital del imperio de Cristal habló con Twilight acerca de un asunto que parece inminente, lo que Dark Soul planea es hacer una guerra para conquistar toda Equestria tal y como lo mencionó el ser oscuro anteriormente, ante esto Twilight recibió órdenes de reclutar a más guardias y que fuera Silver Star quien los entrenara como nuevo capitán de la guardia en el castillo de Twilight.

Más a la noche Silver Star tuvo una horrible pesadilla acerca de cómo la tierra de Equestria había sido devastada pero gracias a la princesa Luna quien intervino en su sueño fue que Silver tuvo la calma y quedo impresionado cuando la princesa de la noche le mostró lo que él había hecho y cómo había derrotado a Dark Soul ante lo cual el unicornio se propuso entrenar más duro para dominar este poder y con él acabar con Dark Soul de una vez por todas y de esa manera hacerlo pagar por todas sus acciones contra los ponys de esta tierra que poco a poco se ha ido convirtiendo en su nuevo hogar.

**_A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE_**

Llega el amanecer en el imperio de Cristal la gran mayoría de sus habitantes se encuentran en el hospital esperando por sus seres queridos, lamentablemente algunos de ellos perdieron la vida durante el transcurso de la noche debido a las heridas que recibieron por el ataque anterior de algunos ya se esperaba esto pues varios ponys habían llegado al hospital prácticamente muertos solo era cuestión de tiempo.

Al recibir la noticia los familiares de estos ponys no pudieron evitar romper en llanto, algunos fueron tan fuertes que despertaron a los demás que se encontraban en el hospital durante las primeras horas de la madrugada, aunque esto pueda parecer frío los médicos tuvieron que pedir a esos familiares que reconociera los cuerpos para así asegurarse de que no hubiera confusiones y después de eso los cuerpos serían llevados a la morgue para su posterior sepultura o cremación.

Unas cuantas horas pasan y Twilight recibe la noticia de que Cadence ha despertado, sus amigas quieren ir con ella pero la princesa les pide que se queden y esperen noticias de Fluttershy y de Silver Star, aunque este último ya se encuentra un poco mejor, y solo permite que Spike la acompañe.

-Twilight ¿Qué te sucede?- Pregunta el bebe dragón a la princesa al ver que mientras camina lleva un semblante de preocupación e inseguridad en el rostro.

-Ya lo sabrás Spike- Responde la princesa de la amistad y ambos entran la habitación donde se encuentra Cadence siendo revisada por un doctor.

-Muy bien princesa todo parece estar en orden- Comenta el doctor mientras guarda una pequeña lámpara que usó para revisar la boca de Cadence así como sus ojos.

-Muchas gracias doctor, ya me siento mejor- Dice la princesa Cadence que tiene un vendaje en el casco del cual Dark Soul la corto para sacarle sangre y poder beberla.

-Solo aplíquese esto en ese corte de su casco para que no se vaya a infectar, le daría algunos antibióticos pero dada a la condición en la que se encuentra será mejor que use el ungüento- Le explica el doctor a Cadence quien solo asiente con la cabeza y da una ligera sonrisa.

-Con permiso- Dice Twilight entrando a la habitación junto con Spike.

-Adelante princesa y usted también gran Spike Héroe del imperio- Comenta el doctor a lo cual Spike se siente muy orgulloso y el doctor se retira para ir a atender a alguien más, parece que los médicos no tienen descanso y todo por causa de Dark Soul.

-Hola Twilight, Hola Spike, Adelante pasen- Saluda Cadence quien para sorpresa de todos se encuentra feliz, como si no le hubiera afectado lo que Dark Soul le hizo.

-¿Cómo te sientes Cadence?- Le pregunta Twilight a su cuñada.

-Bien, ya mucho mejor, lo único que tengo es este corte en mi casco- Responde la princesa Cadence mostrando su casco envuelto en gasas.

-Vaya Cadence pareces estar tomando esto muy bien- Comenta Twilight algo sorprendida de la actitud de Cadence.

-Oh no me malentiendas Twilight- Menciona Cadence –Cómo todo el mundo estoy muy preocupada por lo que acaba de ocurrir, el imperio era mi responsabilidad y no pude protegerlo- Agrega ella cambiando su semblante a uno con algo de tristeza.

-Oh lo siento Cadence no era mi intención que…- Dice Twilight.

-No te preocupes Twilight, sé que acabamos de pasar por algo muy malo pero el doctor me acaba de confirmar algo que ha llegado por luz de esperanza en este momento- Comenta Cadence mientras da una sonrisa.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo el doctor?- Pregunta Spike algo confundido.

-Jeje, la verdad quisiera esperar a que los demás estuvieran para decirlo pero no puedo contener la emoción- Comenta la princesa del imperio mientras da otra risa un poco más fuerte.

-¿Qué ocurre Cadence?- Pregunta Twilight intrigada.

-Twilight, estoy embarazada, voy a tener un bebe- Dice Cadence con mucha alegría y entusiasmo.

-Wow, Felicidades Cadence- Felicita Spike a la princesa pero Twilight se queda muda al escuchar lo que Cadence acaba de decir.

-Gracias Spike, Twilight ¿me escuchaste?- Comenta la princesa al ver el rostro de Twilight –Twilight, Shining y Yo vamos a ser padres y tú serás tía- Agrega ella aún con esa sonrisa en su rostro pero nota que Twilight cierra sus ojos y comienza a derramar lágrimas y sollozar un poco.

-¿Qué ocurre Twilight?- Pregunta Spike al ver a la princesa de la amistad llorar.

-¿Twilight te sientes bien?- Comenta Cadence.

-Oh, Cadence lo siento mucho- Responde ella mientras sigue con los ojos cerrados.

-Twilight ¿Qué ocurre?- Pregunta algo asustada Cadence.

-Cadence por favor escúchame, y por favor trata de calmarte cuando escuches esto- Dice la princesa de la amistad mientras da un suspiro y con un nudo en la garganta le cuenta a Cadence y a Spike todo lo ocurrido durante la pelea contra Dark Soul mientras ellos estaban llevando a Cadence a ese hospital.

Cadence escucha cada palabra que Twilight dice y cuando termina Cadence siente que su corazón se comienza a romper y su estado cambia a uno muy exaltado tanto que se comienza a hiperventilar.

-No, No, No es verdad- Dice Cadence respirando agitadamente –Twilight por favor dime que no es verdad, estás mintiendo ¿verdad?, por favor dime que estas mintiendo, ¡TWILIGHT!- Grita ella con ojos llorosos y tomando a Twilight con fuerza de sus hombros algo que lastima un poco a la princesa.

-Lo siento Cadence, créeme que es este momento nada me gustaría más que estar mintiéndote pero no es así, Shining fue manipulado por Dark Soul y ahora le sirve a él y a Chrysalis- Comenta Twilight tomando los cascos de su cuñada quien mira hacia todos lados mientras se suelta de Twilight y pone sus cascos en su cabeza.

-NO, ¡SHINING!- Grita Cadence y comienza a llorar desesperada y de una forma que parece inconsolable.

-Cadence yo lo siento, ojalá hubiera algo que pudiera hacer para…-Twilight no termina su frase ya que Cadence reacciona de una forma violenta y la empuja haciéndola caer al suelo con fuerza –Cadence- Comenta Twilight sorprendida y algo asustada.

-¡LARGO, VETE DE AQUÍ!- Le grita de forma severa la princesa del imperio a Twilight mientras toma algunas cosas y se las arroja cerca de ella a lo cual Twilight y Spike salen de la habitación algo asustados y muy agitados.

-Lo siento Cadence- Dice Twilight desde afuera de la puerta pero solo recibe gritos de Cadence exigiéndole que se fuera y comienza a llorar por su hermano mientras Spike se acerca a ella para poder consolarla.

-Twilight ya pasó- Dice el bebe dragón mientras le da palmadas en la espalda a Twilight –Por lo que dijiste es obvio que no había mucho que pudieras hacer en ese momento- Comenta Spike tratado de hacer sentir mejor a Twilight.

-Spike, Shining es mi hermano, y no haber podido hacer nada para ayudarlo es…- Dice ella sollozante mientras sigue ahí fuera y en eso llegan sus amigas y la ven llorando en el piso del hospital ante lo cual se acercan rápido a la princesa.

-Twilight Darling ¿Qué te ocurre?- Pregunta Rarity al ver a su amiga en ese estado.

Twilight sin embargo sigue llorando y sale lo más rápido que le permiten sus heridas del lugar en dirección a la azotea del hospital, ante los cual las demás y Spike la siguen.

**_EN EL CASTILLO DE DARK SOUL Y CHRYSALIS_**

En el exterior del castillo se encuentran todos los changelings reunidos recibiendo un entrenamiento intensivo por parte de Broken Armor, Es obvio lo que ocurre Broken Armor los prepara para la guerra y con el poder que ahora tienen los Changelings sus habilidades naturales además del ahora entrenamiento que están recibiendo serán una verdadera amenaza para toda Equestria.

-Sigan así buenos para nada- Grita Broken Armor mientras pasa entre las filas de los Changelings y los obliga a entrenar muy duro –Quiero que sigan así- Agrega con severidad mientras los Changelings manejan espadas y otras armas además de combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Todos siguen entrenado cuando de pronto sin previo aviso se escucha un desgarrador grito desde adentro del castillo, este grito provino de la reina Chrysalis, fue tan fuerte y estruendoso el grito que varias aves que estaban a una distancia considerable del lugar huyeron despavoridas, al escuchar el grito Broken Armor ordenó a todos los changelings que lo siguieran hacia dentro del castillo mientras él se tele-transportaba con su magia para aparecer más rápido.

Los gritos se siguen escuchando, estos vienen directo de la habitación donde se encuentra Chrysalis junto con Dark Soul, Broken Armor aparece y los demás Changelings también, todo el mundo está frente a puerta de la habitación de la cual comienzan a verse luces de color rojo y se escuchan fuertes ruidos que golpean todo el lugar, los changelings están temerosos de lo que ocurre, no entiendo lo que pueda estar pasando.

-Voy a entrar- Dice Broken Armor y se acerca a la puerta con algo de miedo, mientras carga una espada, dispuesto a enfrentar lo que esté ahí adentro.

Antes de que siquiera diera 3 pasos la puerta se abre de súbito y varios rayos de color rojo junto con otros objetos comienzan a ser lanzados desde adentro de la habitación, algunos Changelings son alcanzados por los rayos y son vaporizados al instante, Broken Armor logra esquivar los ataques que están saliendo de la habitación y le ordena a todos los demás Changelings retirarse para evitar más pérdidas al ejército.

-¡NOOOOOOOO!- Se escucha desde adentro de la habitación y con miedo y preocupación Broken Armor entra y ve que el lugar está en peores condiciones que el resto del castillo.

-Mi reina- Dice Broken con mucho miedo -¿Qué es lo que ocurrió aquí?- Pregunta Broken Armor mientras observa la habitación en ruinas, hay columnas en el suelo, un enorme agujero en el techo, y varios otros en las paredes de lugar, los muebles que había ahí están reducidos a prácticamente polvo.

Broken Armor pasa sobre la columna que esta derribada en el suelo y lo que ve lo deja impactado y sorprendido a la vez, Broken Armor puede ver a Chrysalis prácticamente de rodillas a un lado de la cama con el rostro cubierto por sus cascos y posado sobre la cama. Broken Armor se acerca con miedo al lugar y se sorprende aún más al ver otra cosa, Dark Soul yace tendido en la cama con un rostro inexpresivo, ojos cerrados y al parecer en total calma, algo extraño ocurre.

-Mi reina- Comenta Broken al acercarse un poco más pero Chrysalis no responde, de un momento a otro Chrysalis toma del cuello a Broken Armor quien trata de liberarse pero le es casi imposible y siente como su garganta es aplastada con más fuerza a cada momento, cuando se está quedando si conciencia Chrysalis lo arroja de una manera brutal contra la pared y Broken cae al suelo escupiendo algo de saliva mezclada con sangre.

Jadeando para respirar Broken se levanta y ve como Chrysalis cubre a Dark Soul por completo hasta tapar su rostro, en ese momento Broken comprende lo que está ocurriendo y por qué Chrysalis gritó de esa manera reaccionando con tal ira.

-Mi reina, Acaso el amo ha…- Dice Broken con algo de nerviosismo.

-Para nuestra desgracia me temo que sí- Menciona Chrysalis terminando de cubrir a Dark Soul y dando media vuelta –Dark Soul ha muerto- Comenta ella con tristeza y guarda silencio por unos momentos.

-¿Cómo es posible que nuestro señor haya muerto?- Pregunta Broken Armor confundido e impactado por la noticia que acaba de recibir.

-Sus heridas por el combate contra ese maldito unicornio eran más severas de lo que pensé- Contesta Chrysalis –Y el tiempo para reunir miedo y dolor para poder curarlo fue demasiado corto- Agrega ella mientras derrama otra lágrima.

-¿Qué haremos ahora mi reina?- Pregunta Broken Armor sintiéndose algo desesperanzado por la muerte de su nuevo amo.

Broken cierra los ojos por un momento y agacha su cabeza por instantes hasta que siente que el suelo comienza a temblar levemente y siente como una energía rodea el lugar donde se encuentra, al abrir los ojos Broken Armor ve que Crhysalis está rodeada por un aura roja y su cuerno brilla con gran intensidad, abre sus ojos y se nota la mirada fría en ellos.

-Antes planeaba hacerlo sufrir hasta la muerte- Comenta la reina de los changelings mientras se eleva –Pero ahora lo torturare hasta que su voluntad sea quebrada y no quede nada de valor en él, le haré sufrir el mismo dolor por el que m ha hecho pasar haré que me imploré terminar con su miserable vida haré que me ruegue para que lo borre de la faz de este mundo, le devolveré lo que me ha hecho pero 10 veces mayor, Silver Star va a pagar por todo- Menciona la reina mientras con un gran grito libera una enorme cantidad de energía color rojo hacia el cielo, la cual ilumina las alturas y causa que algunas nubes se vuelvan de ese color, rayos y truenos se ven y escuchan mientras azotan las tierras cercanas creado incendios devastadores y desastre por todos lados.

-Pero sin Dark Soul ¿Cómo lo haremos mi reina?- pregunta el unicornio.

-Mi amado ya no está con nosotros pero aún tenemos sus poderes, su fuerza oscura sigue protegiéndonos y dándonos fuerza, al igual que él ahora podemos alimentarnos del miedo y dolor de los demás- Menciona la reina –Seremos más fuertes y cumpliremos la visión de nuestro gran señor, Equestria será nuestra- Grita ella con un tono de victoria –Además dentro de mi vientre se encuentra el heredero de todo el poder de Dark Soul, puedo sentir su fuerza, será el ser más poderoso que haya existido y tendrá un reino para sí- Agrega ella mientras toca su vientre.

-¿Y las tropas?- Pregunta Broken Armor.

-Debemos comunicarles de este trágico incidente y ordenarles que causen más miedo, dolor y tristeza que nunca antes, la suficiente para volvernos invencibles, y cómo te lo pedí antes dame la mitad de la energía a mí hasta que te diga que es suficiente ya que tengo algo especial planeado para ese maldito Silver Star que se atrevió a matar a nuestro señor- Comenta Chrysalis quien junto con Broken Armor salen de la habitación y comunican lo acontecido a sus tropas quienes también están furiosos por la muerte de su rey y todos juran hacer pagar no solo a Silver Star si no a toda Equestria.

-¡Ahora, traigan todo el miedo, dolor y tristeza que puedan y así terminaremos con lo que Dark Soul comenzó!- Grita Chrysalis y sus Changelings salen a toda velocidad para recolectar lo que su reina les ha pedido.

**_EN EL HOSPITAL DEL IMPERIO DE CRISTAL._**

Twilight se encuentra en la azotea del hospital llorando aún por su hermano y por la forma en la que Cadence le habló, sus amigas y el bebe dragón fueron con ella para poder hablarle y calmarla un poco, Twilight entonces les relato a ellas todo lo sucedido en el salón del trono mientras ellas llevaban a la princesa Cadence al hospital después de su encuentro con Dark Soul con la historia quedan impactadas al saber con quién estaban peleando dentro del castillo.

-¡¿Qué?!- Dicen todas al unísono después de escuchar a Twilight.

-Entonces nos estás diciendo que el unicornio contra el que peleábamos dentro del castillo, ¿Era en realidad Shining Armor?- Pregunta Rarity Exaltada mientras Twilight solo asiente con la cabeza aún con sus ojos cerrados y con expresión de tristeza.

-No puedo creer que estuviéramos peleando contra Shining todo ese tiempo y no nos hayamos dado cuenta- Comenta Rainbown incrédula.

-Pero ¿Por qué él?- Pregunta Applejack.

-Tal vez por esta razón- Responde Pinkie sacando otro rollo de su crin y lo pasa a los demás quienes lo leen algo confundidos.

-Pinkie ¿Qué demonios es esto?- Pregunta Rainbow confundida.

-Pues Duh, es lo que paso en los capítulos anteriores tontitas- Responde Pinkie dejando a todo el mundo muy confundido.

-Pinkie aquí dice capítulo 1 darling– Le responde Rarity.

-¿Y quién rayos es Alex?- Comenta Rainbow Dash sosteniendo el pergamino.

-¿Qué?- Pregunta Pinkie –Oh perdón me equivoque de historia, Spike ¿podrías enviarlo de vuelta a su lugar?- Dice Pinkie mientras enrolla el pergamino y se lo entrega a Spike.

-¿Y cómo se supone que sabré a dónde enviarlo?- Pregunta el bebe dragón aún sin poder procesar la información.

-Solo envíalo el sabe a dónde ir- Comenta Pinkie refiriéndose al pergamino el cual Spike lo envuelve con fuego y lo envía a donde se supone deba estar dejando a todos un poco confundidos por esto pero retoman el tema anterior de Shining Armor transformado en el ahora Broken Armor.

-Volviendo al tema- Dice Applejack -¿Por qué Dark Soul vino por Shining?- Pregunta la pony naranja.

-La princesa Celestia cree que lo que Dark Soul planea es traer la guerra a Equestria- Responde Twilight.

-¡Una guerra!- Dicen todas al unísono.

-Por eso se llevo a mi hermano, es un capitán altamente entrenado y eso le da una ventaja a Dark Soul para sus tropas- Agrega Twilight algo triste.

-¿Y qué es lo que vamos a hacer?- Pregunta Rainbow Dash.

-Prepararnos, por eso la princesa ascendió a Silver Star a capitán, quiere que yo reclute a nuevos guardias y que él los entrené para la batalla que se viene- Explica Twilight –Spike envía una carta a la princesa Celestia por favor dale aviso de que Cadence ya ha despertado e infórmale de su estado actual- Le pide la princesa de la amistad a su pequeño asistente.

-Al momento Twilight- Dice Spike y todos regresan a dentro del hospital.

Pasan por varias habitaciones y al pasar junto a la de Fluttershy, quien sigue conectada a tantos aparatos, Twilight, Rainbow, Rarity y Pinkie deciden entrar mientras Applejack y Spike siguen caminando hacia la planta baja, Applejack no quiere quedarse ya que siente un poco de culpa por lo que pasó con Fluttershy y Spike va a enviar la carta a la princesa Celestia.

-Y ¿Cómo te sientes Applejack?- Pregunta el bebe dragón mientras va caminando junto a Applejack.

-Bueno, aún me duele la espalda pero los doctores me dijeron que tuve suerte y fue más el golpe que alguna fractura- Comenta Applejack mientras soba un poco su espalda -¿Qué tal tú Spike?-

-He estado en peores- Responde el bebe dragón vendado completamente del torso con esas gasas –Sabía que no lo agradaba mucho a Shining Armor pero no pensé que me odiara tanto- Comenta como broma ya que ahora sabe que fue Shining quien lo golpeo y le provoco esas heridas.

-Jeje, sí eso creo- Responde Applejack y en eso pasan junto a la habitación de Silver Star que esta con la puerta abierta, Applejack voltea y ve al unicornio en el suelo le preocupa al instante y ambos entran a la habitación del unicornio plateado.

-Silver ¿Te encuentras bien?- Pregunta Applejack muy preocupada pero en eso ambos se dan cuenta de que Silver no está tirado, más bien se está entrenando tratando de hacer lagartijas lo cual es un poco difícil debido a su cuerpo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunta Spike.

-Entreno- Responde Silver Star con algo de esfuerzo ya que su cuerpo aún o se ha recuperado por completo de sus heridas y tampoco ha recuperado todas sus energías que uso en la batalla –Debo volverme más fuerte que Dark Soul, tengo que dominar esa transformación que tuve- Agrega el unicornio mientras intenta seguir entrenando pero cae al suelo de cansancio.

-Tómalo con calma compañero- Dice Applejack mientras ayuda a Silver a levantarse.

-¡No!- Responde el unicornio –La princesa Luna me mostró lo que ocurriría si no derroto a Dark Soul- Comenta el unicornio mientras trata de volver a entrenar.

-¿La princesa Luna?- Preguntan tanto Applejack como Spike confundidos.

-Sí- Responde el unicornio –Vino en mis sueños y me mostró lo que podría pasar si no derroto a ese monstruo, también me advirtió sobre la guerra que Dark Soul planea y desde ahora les digo esto, juro por mi vida que no dejaré que este lugar sea devastado solo porque no pude vencer a Dark Soul, me volveré más fuerte y lo derrotaré de una vez por todas- Dice con mucha seriedad el unicornio pero en eso un ruido como tronido se escucha y Silver Cae al suelo tomando su casco delantero izquierdo mientras muestra una expresión que denota un dolor por esto.

-Oh no, Silver- Dice Applejack y ayuda a Silver a levantarse y lo hace subir a la cama para que el unicornio se recueste –Spike ve por un doctor rápido- Le pide Applejack al bebe dragón.

-Sí, ahora mismo Applejack- Dice Spike mientras sale de la habitación en busca de algún doctor que pueda ayudar a Silver Star.

-Estoy bien- Comenta el unicornio –Además debo seguir entrenando- Agrega mientras intenta ponerse en pie pero al instante es detenido por Applejack.

-Tú no vas a levantarte hasta que te revisé un médico Silver- le dice la pony naranja al unicornio con un tono de regaño.

-Pero si no logro dominar esa forma yo…- Replica Silver Star pero es interrumpido por Applejack al instante.

-Lo sé- Le dice mientras toma su hombro –Pero de igual manera si no te curas no podrás entrenar como deberías y tampoco podrás cumplir tus funciones como capitán de la guardia, recuerda que ahora tienes una posición muy importante, ahora eres el líder de las tropas y estas mismas esperan seguir tu liderazgo en batalla, así que creo que no es bueno que vean a su nuevo capitán en tan malas condiciones eso no les inspiraría valor ¿No crees?- Comenta Applejack a lo que Silver solo da un suspiro.

-Ok, tienes razón- Contesta Silver Star mientras se recuesta en su cama.

-Eyup- Responde Applejack con una sonrisa –Silver, hay algo que he querido decirte desde bueno tú sabes la cosa loca de mi sueño y todo eso- Dice Applejack mientras se puede notar que se sonroja un poco.

-¿De verdad?, bueno ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme?- Pregunta Silver Star.

-Bueno- Responde Applejack algo nerviosa –Verás, lo que me gustaría decirte, o más bien lo que quiero decirte es que bueno, la verdad desde el incidente me siento algo…- Applejack no termina lo que iba a decir porque en ese momento entra Spike a la habitación acompañado por el doctor.

-Ya regresé- Dice Spike interrumpiendo.

-Tiene que ser una broma- Piensa Applejack algo desilusionada.

-Veamos qué fue lo que pasó aquí- Comenta el doctor y comienza a revisar a Silver Star –Ya veo, no debería forzar su cuerpo en su estado actual, solo logrará que su recuperación se retrase más de lo debido- Le explica el médico al unicornio.

-Sí, ya me lo habían dicho- Responde Silver Star volteando hacia Applejack.

-Bueno con eso bastará- Dice el doctor mientras termina de poner vendajes en el casco izquierdo de Silver Star –Pero por favor, está vez descanse- Le comenta el doctor mientras se retira.

-Gracias Doctor- Agradece Silver Star –Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme Applejack?- Se dirige el unicornio a la pony naranja.

-Oh, yo este, no nada importante olvídalo, si me disculpas debo irme- Dice Applejack mientras sale de la habitación sin dar tiempo a Silver de preguntar de nuevo.

-Espera…, Oye Spike ¿Sabes qué le pasa a Applejack?- Pregunta el unicornio plateado algo intrigado.

-No, ¿por qué?- Contesta el bebe dragón.

-No por nada amigo, Spike ¿Sabes cómo sigue Fluttershy?- Pregunta ahora preocupado Silver Star.

-No amigo, perdón pero ánimo sé que ella estará bien- Responde Spike tratando de levantarle el ánimo a Silver.

Silver Star solo piensa en ese momento con Fluttershy en el castillo, como ella se enfrento a Dark Soul, el beso que le dio y la manera en que fue herida por la pelea, esto simplemente tiene al unicornio muy triste y a la vez furioso, furioso con Dark Soul por haberla lastimado y furioso consigo mismo por no haberla protegido.

-Con permiso Silver, debo escribir una carta a la princesa Celestia para informarle que Cadence despertó- Comenta Spike mientras va hacia la puerta.

-¿La princesa ya despertó?- Dice Silver Star.

-Sí hace una media hora más o menos- Le responde el bebe dragón.

-¿Y cómo se encuentra?- Pregunta el unicornio.

-Bueno…- Responde Spike y le cuenta todo a Silver Star.

-¿Ella está embarazada?- Dice con mucha sorpresa.

-Eso es lo que nos dijo tanto ella como el médico- Le comenta Spike, al oír esto el unicornio plateado se enoja un poco más contra Dark Soul.

-Dark Soul- Dice Silver con algo de furia.

Lo que nadie sabe en ese lugar es que Dark Soul ha fallecido por el daño que sufrió en la pelea contra Silver Star y de la que deben cuidarse ahora es de Chrysalis quien sigue planeando algo terrible para vengarse de Silver pero esto le toma más tiempo del que pensó que le tomaría.

**_CUATRO MESES DESPUÉS._**

Eyup, cuatro meses han pasado desde el incidente en el imperio de Cristal y las cosas han tomado un rumbo que no todos hubieran esperado, algunas cosas sucedieron, ninguno de los involucrados en el ataque ha sabido algo de Dark Soul, aún ignoran el hecho de que el ser oscuro falleció hace tiempo, sin embargo los ataques a distintos puntos de Equestria se han hecho presentes y han sido más seguidos que antes, aún se cree que recolectan dolor y miedo para Dark Soul. Silver Star ha ido en casi todas las ocasiones ayudar a esos pueblos y los ha salvado ya en varias ocasiones mientras la princesa Celestia, Luna Y Twilight realizan hechizos de protección en los poblados para mantenerlos a salvo de posibles ataques en el futuro.

Twilight y Cadence se han sentido muy desconsoladas al ya no haber sabido nada de Shining Armor desde que Dark Soul se apodero de su mente, durante todo este tiempo no han podido encontrar señales de él ni siquiera en los ataques que los changelings han hecho, ha aparecido el ahora comandante de las fuerzas de Chrysalis.

Cadence recibió la visita de Celestia quien la hizo entrar en razón para que olvidara su dolor por unos momentos en beneficio del imperio de Cristal y de toda Equestria, Aún así la princesa Celestia se llevó una gran sorpresa al saber que su sobrina Cadence está embarazada, pero eso le ayudo para que Cadence comprendiera la importancia de proteger el imperio ahora más que nunca.

Twilight por su parte también se sentía muy triste y decaída, sus amigas la ayudaron a que esto no le afectara tanto pero al final la princesa seguía algo desconsolada al recordar a su hermano mayor, sin embargo la princesa de la amistad encontró refugio en los cascos del guardia real de su castillo, Flash Sentry, con quien ahora tiene una relación ya estable lo cual le ayuda a sobrellevar el asunto.

Silver Star, increíblemente, logro recuperarse de sus heridas en apenas un mes, lo cual sorprendió a todo el mundo sobre todo a los doctores que estaban maravillados por la velocidad de recuperación del unicornio, le habían dicho que debería estar en reposo absoluto por lo menos 3 meses para una recuperación total pero al final en un solo mes Silver se recuperó por completo, desde entonces y ahora como capitán de la guardia real de Twilight ha estado entrenándose muy duro para poder controlar esa forma de Alicornio que fue capaz de sobrepasar los poderes de Dark Soul pero por más que ha entrenado simplemente no ha logrado alcanzar esa forma tan poderosa, también se da el tiempo para seguir con sus rondas de vigilancia y entrenar a los demás guardias y nuevos reclutas preparándolos para la guerra que ven acercarse, A pesar de esta ocupado en sus deberes de capitán de la guardia Silver Star ha podido salir con su nueva compañera, con quien desde hace tres meses tiene un relación y ella encuentra junto él en casi todo momento que puede.

En estos momentos Silver Star se encuentra en un prado abierto del bosque Everfree, a la luz del sol el unicornio se encuentra entrenando arduamente su magia, poderes y habilidades para alcanzar esa forma de Alicornio.

Silver Star corre de un lado del prado a otro midiendo su velocidad y también entre los árboles para mejorar su agilidad mientras tiene sus ojos cerrados, golpea rocas gigantes para probar su fuerza y realiza poderosos hechizos como campos de fuerza y potentes rayos que dispara a más rocas y blancos en movimiento que ha fabricado para entrenar a los guardias, los blancos tienen forma de Changelings, al final de su entrenamiento el capitán Silver Star se encuentra agotado por tanto esfuerzo físico y respira profundamente para recuperar el aire mientras alguien le da una toalla limpia para que se seque el sudor que transpira además de un vaso grande de agua con hielo para refrescarse.

-Gracias, lo necesitaba- Dice Silver mientras pone la toalla por detrás de su cuello y toma el vaso de agua para beberlo –Fría y refrescante, gracias por acompañarme también hoy- Comenta el unicornio con una sonrisa.

-No es nada Silver, todo sea por ti querido- Quien dice esto es de hecho Applejack, Silver Star ha estado saliendo con la pony naranja desde hace casi 3 meses.

-Jeje, gracias Applejack- Comenta Silver Star y le da un beso en la frente a la pony lo cual causa que ella se sonroje un poco –Gracias por estar conmigo- Agrega con una sonrisa el unicornio plateado.

-Siempre estaré contigo Silver- Contesta Applejack y ambos se dan un abrazo.

-Bueno creo que será mejor que regresemos- Comenta Silver Star mientras seca de nuevo su sudor.

-En marcha entonces- Responde Applejack y ambos caminan juntos a través de una vereda por el bosque Everfree –No puedo creer que de verdad tenga una relación con él, la verdad me siento un poco mal de que haya surgido de una situación como esa pero a la vez me siento feliz- Piensa Applejack mientras camina al lado del unicornio y tiene el recuerdo de hace tres meses cuando su relación comenzó.

**_FLASHBACK HACE 3 MESES_**

-Que buen día hace hoy- Piensa Applejack mientras va caminando por las calles de Ponyville con algunas manzanas en una canasta que lleva cargando.

-¡ESPERA POR FAVOR NO TE VAYAS YO TE…!- Se escucha un grito cerca de ella, Applejack voltea y ve a Silver Star corriendo desesperadamente hacia un portal, el unicornio usa su gran velocidad para alcanzar el portal pero frente a él aparece de la nada una puerta que se abre y Silver no se logra detener a tiempo su carrera, termina por entrar a esa puerta y el portal se cierra.

-¿Pero qué dem…? ¿Silver Star?- Dice Applejack soltando dejando la canasta en el suelo y yendo hacia ese lugar dónde vio el portal.

De pronto una de las casa del lugar se abre y sale Silver Star aún tratando de frenar y casi choca con Applejack, al verla el unicornio logra tele-trasportarse a tiempo para no chocar con la pony naranja pero termina estrellándose contra la fuente en medio de Ponyville y cae al agua.

-Oh por Celestia- Comenta Applejack al ver a Silver golpearse contra la fuente de Ponyville y corre para ayudar al unicornio.

Silver Star en eso sale de la fuente todo mojado y se sostiene de la orilla.

-¿Estás bien Silver Star?- Pregunta Applejack llegando hasta la fuente.

-¿Dónde están?- Pregunta Silver levantándose y saliendo de la fuente sin darse cuenta de que moja a Applejack al salir lo cual molesta un poco a la pony.

-Oye ¿Qué te sucede ahora?- Pregunta algo molesta Applejack pero al voltear ve a Silver muy agitado y parado en el lugar donde estaba el portal mientras mira hacia todos lados muy confundido -¿Silver?- Dice Applejack y se acerca al unicornio.

-No, No, No, por favor regresa- Comenta Silver Star dando vueltas en ese mismo lugar.

-Oye tranquilo compañero, me voy a marear con solo verte- Dice Applejack observando al unicornio.

-Se fue, Pero ¿Porqué se fue?- Dice Silver mientras se tira al suelo y comienza a llorar un poco cubriendo su rostro con sus cascos –Ella me había dicho que, ella me había dicho que- Sigue diciendo entre sollozos.

-Silver Star ¿Qué te ocurre?- Pregunta Applejack.

-Applejack- Responde el unicornio y para sorpresa de la pony este la abraza.

-Wow, Silver ¿qué rayos?- Dice Applejack algo sonrojada nunca se imagino que esto llegaría a pasar.

-Se fue Applejack, me dejo- Dice el unicornio muy triste.

-¿De quién hablas?- Pregunta Applejack.

-De Fluttershy- Responde Silver Star.

-No entiendo- Contesta la pony naranja –Cálmate un poco y cuéntamelo todo- Le dice Applejack al unicornio mientras ambos se sientan en la orilla de la fuente.

Silver Star le cuenta a Applejack todo lo sucedido, lo que ocurrió fue que Fluttershy decidió pasar un tiempo fuera de Ponyville pero antes tuvo una conversación con Silver Star en donde la pegaso rompió el corazón y los sentimientos del unicornio plateado, al final Fluttershy dejo Ponyville nadie más sabía de esto.

-¡¿Qué Fluttershy hizo qué?!- Dice Sorprendida Applejack al escuchar el relato de Silver Star mientras este solo asiente con la cabeza –Pero no lo entiendo- Agrega la pony.

Ambos guardan silencio unos momentos Silver Star tiene su cabeza hacia abajo, no puede creer que la pegaso que le confesó su amor y lo besó se haya ido de esa manera dejándolo tan destrozado por dentro, Applejack por su parte también sintió algo de dolor cuando Silver mencionó el beso que Fluttershy le dio y cómo ella le dijo que lo amaba antes de ser atacada por Dark Soul.

-Vamos Silver, a… arriba ese ánimo- Dice Applejack con una sonrisa forzada mientras rompe el silencio.

-No lo entiendo- Responde Silver Star inexpresivo –Ella me había dicho que me amaba hace un mes y luego, luego simplemente me dice que ya no es así y se va- Agrega el unicornio mientras se levanta con su semblante caído.

-¿A dónde vas?- Pregunta Applejack al ver a Silver alejarse.

-A dónde pueda estar solo- Responde Silver Star.

-Espera un momento por favor- le dice Applejack al unicornio pero este no se detiene ni le presta atención a la pony terrestre –Te dije que esperaras- Grita Applejack y le lanza una manzana a Silver Star la cual golpea en el casco de su armadura, a lo cual Silver Star se detiene pero no voltea hacia Applejack.

-Yo, lo, lo siento Silver no era mi intención que…- Se disculpa Applejack algo nerviosa, no esperaba atinarle a Silver Star y mucho menos en la cabeza.

Silver Star se voltea hacia Applejack y levanta la manzana, él mira a la pony algo nerviosa y en eso recuerda algo que llama su atención y camina hacia ella.

-Creo que se te cayó esto- Le dice Silver a la pony mientras le entrega la manzana.

-Oh, jeje, gracias- Responde Applejack.

-Applejack ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- Comenta el unicornio.

-Eh sí seguro- Responde Applejack.

Silver entonces se sienta de nuevo junto a Applejack en la fuente de Ponyville y saca el collar que ella le dio hace tiempo, después de salvarla de la pesadilla.

-Desde que me diste esto has estado actuando algo raro, sin ofender, pero me gustaría saber ¿Por qué?- Pregunta intrigado el unicornio a lo cual Applejack se sonroja un poco y se quita su sombrero para darse un poco de aire.

-Oh, bueno la verdad es que, este bueno yo, lo que quiero decir es que- Responde entre balbuceos Applejack mientras se sigue dando aire está a punto de inventar una excusa pero recuerda las palabras que Twilight le dijo estando en la azotea del hospital en el imperio de Cristal, la pony deja su sombrero a un lado y tomando un gran respiro vuelve a hablar –Bueno, desde que me salvaste de aquella pesadilla en la que estuve atrapada- Comienza a decir la pony naranja.

-Sí lo recuerdo, eso fue algo loco jeje, pero continúa por favor- Comenta Silver Star.

-Sí, bueno verás desde ese momento he sentido mucha gratitud por lo que hiciste y puede que también tenga algo de afecto por ti, algo que tal vez sea más que el sentimiento de una simple amistad, tal vez algo más fuerte- Comenta Applejack con mucha pena y poniéndose algo roja.

-Oh, ya, ya veo- Responde Silver Star un poco incómodo, no esperaba esa respuesta por parte de Applejack.

-Lo siento yo no quería…- Dice Applejack a punto de irse pero Silver la detiene.

-No, está bien, entiendo lo que quieres decir Applejack y la verdad no me molesta en lo absoluto- Responde el unicornio con una sonrisa y ambos se miran uno al otro.

-Oye Silver Star ¿Quieres ir a la granja a comer algo?- Pregunta Applejack con un poco más de confianza.

-Este, sí claro ¿por qué no?- responde el unicornio y ambos van a Sweet Apple Acress mientras sonríen un poco.

**_FIN DEL FLASHBACK._**

-Me siento mal a veces, en ocasiones creo que me aproveche de la situación pero estar con él es lo que más había querido- Piensa Applejack mientras da una sonrisa y voltea hacia Silver Star quien nota la sonrisa de la pony naranja, él devuelve la sonrisa aunque algo confundido por el gesto.

-¿Pasa algo Applejack?- Pregunta el unicornio.

-¿Qué? Oh no nada Silver no pasa nada- Responde la pony mientras se recarga un poco en Silver al ir caminando hasta llegar de vuelta a Ponyville.

-Bueno debo ir al castillo para el entrenamiento de los guardias y los nuevos reclutas- Dice Silver Star mientras ambos llegan al castillo de la amistad.

-Voy contigo, quiero hablar con Twilight- Responde Applejack y ambos entran al catillo pero al momento de entrar dos guardias se apresuran a encontrarse con Silver Star.

-Capitán Silver Star, señor- Dice uno de los guardias muy agitado.

-Tranquilo Soldado ¿Qué sucede?- Se dirige Silver al unicornio.

-Capitán la princesa Twilight solicita su presencia de inmediato- Comenta el otro guardia.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Pregunta Applejack.

-Solo sabemos que es una emergencia- Responde el primer guardia.

-De acuerdo iré de inmediato, en descanso soldado- Dice Silver y tanto él como Applejack corren hacia Twilight que está en el salón del trono.

-¿Qué crees que haya ocurrido?- Pregunta Applejack.

-No lo sé- Responde el unicornio con una mirada seria.

-¿Crees qué se trate de Dark Soul?- Comenta Applejack con preocupación.

-Quizá- Responde Silver Star mientras entran por la puerta del salón.

Al entrar logran ver algo que no muchos creería, en uno de los tronos se encuentra sentado un muy lastimado Discord, el espíritu del caos y la desarmonía, las demás lo están atendiendo ya que al parecer les iba a decir algo importante pero se desmayo antes de que pudiera decir lo que era.

-¿El?- Piensa Silver Star al ver a Discord, pues este unicornio recuerda al espíritu del caos puesto que fue él quien creó esa puerta de al nada el día que Fluttershy lo dejo hace ya casi 3 meses.

-¿Discord? ¿Qué le ocurrió?- Pregunta Applejack mientras ambos ponys se acercan a los demás.

-No lo sabemos- Comenta Twilight –El solo apareció así de la nada- Agrega la princesa.

-¿Quién le hizo esto?- Pregunta Silver Star algo inexpresivo pues no le agrada mucho Discord que digamos.

-El no dijo nada solo apareció y cayó al suelo- Explica Rarity.

-Discord ¿puedes oírme?- Le dice Rainbow Dash al espíritu del caos mientras vuela a un lado de su cabeza pero este sigue sin despertar.

-Vamos Discord arriba- Dice Pinkie pero no resulta –Tengo una idea- Dice Pinkie y desaparece del lugar.

-¿Pinkie que planeas…?- Dice Spike mientras voltea pero Pinkie ya no está por ningún lugar -¿Pinkie?- todos buscan a la pony rosa pero ella ha desaparecido del lugar.

Por unos momentos se guarda silencio y todos están algo preocupados porque Discord no despierta y Pinkie ha prácticamente desaparecido de la escena nadie sabe lo que pasa hasta que…

-Hola escritor- Dice Pinkie mientras esta aquí en mi pantalla de ordenador…

-¿Puedo tomar esto un segundo? Gracias- Dice Pinkie tomando varias letras de la pantalla.

"Un momento ¿qué demonios? ¿Cómo rayos es qué apareciste aquí? ¿Y por qué estoy hablando contigo? Oye deja esas letras en paz ahora, NO, NO LAS MUEVAS DE LUGAR Devuelve esa letra A, olvídalo haz lo que quieras pero avísame cuando termines"

Discord está muy débil por lo que sea que el escritor vaya a poner que le hicieron pero al poco tiempo se despierta lo cual alegra un poco a todos y le vamos a preguntar qué pasó con él. –Todo tuyo- Dice la pony rosa y vuelve al fic.

"Eso fue la segunda cosa más rara que me ha pasado"

Discord comienza a despertar sintiéndose algo mareado.

-Discord- Dice todo el mundo al ver al espíritu del caos levantarse.

-¿Ya despertó?- Pregunta Pinkie regresando.

-Sí mira ya está despertando- Le comenta Rarity.

-Que bien, Funcionó- Dice Pinkie dando un par de saltos.

-¿Qué funcionó?- Le comenta Applejack.

-Oh nada en especial- Responde Pinkie con una sonrisa a lo cual los demás deciden ignorar esto y vuelven con Discord.

Discord finalmente vuelve en sí después de unos cuantos minutos y comienza a escuchar como ecos en su cabeza sus ojos se abren y comienza a ver borroso.

-Discord- Escucha en forma de eco el espíritu del caos y la desarmonía –Discord ¿puedes escucharme?- Quien habla es la princesa Twilight, Discord ve algo borroso pero finalmente su vista se aclara y sus sentidos vuelven a la normalidad.

-Rápido- Dice Discord –Ella necesita su ayuda- Continúa el espíritu del caos con una voz de preocupación.

-¿Quién necesita nuestra ayuda?- Pregunta Silver algo preocupado pues cree saber la respuesta.

-Fluttershy- Responde Discord lo cual deja a todo el mundo sorprendidos y muy preocupados por la pegaso –Chrysalis la tiene- Agrega él lo cual preocupa aún más a todo el mundo por su mente solo pasa que Dark Soul la usara para sus planes, siguen ignorando el hecho de que el ser oscuro murió hace 4 meses.

-Pero ella estaba contigo ¿Qué rayos fue lo que ocurrió Discord?- Pregunta enojada Rainbown Dash.

**_LEJOS EN LA TIERRAS DESOLADAS DE EQUESTRIA_**

En aquel castillo que hace tiempo estaba en ruinas y que ahora ya ha sido reconstruido casi por completo se encuentra la mayor parte del ejército de Changelings que tiene Chrysalis en los jardines alrededor del lugar pareciera que esperan la llegada de alguien, frente a todo ese ejército se encuentra el comandante de las legiones Broken Armor, todos están reunidos siguiendo las órdenes de la reina de los Changelings.

-Ya saben lo que nuestra reina nos ha ordenado- Se dirige Broken Armor al ejército a su disposición –En cuanto llegue ejecutaremos sus órdenes al pie de la letra- Termina de decirle a los changelings y voltea nuevamente con la mirada fija hacia el horizonte.

-¿Qué es lo que tiene planeado hacer nuestra reina?- Se pregunta el unicornio mientras sigue con esa firme mirada.

Dentro del castillo en una de las partes cercanas al salón del trono dentro de una habitación se encuentra la reina Chrysalis ya su vientre se ve crecido denotando más claramente su embarazo de aquel ser oscuro.

En esa habitación Chrysalis tiene dentro de un sarcófago de piedra el cuerpo de Dark Soul a quien sepulto en el mismo castillo sobre tierra con una lápida que dice "Aquí yace el ser más poderoso de toda Equestria" y una inscripción bajo esta que dice "Las sombras reinaran al final".

-Mi amado- Dice Chrysalis mientras pone uno de sus cascos en el sarcófago –Tu muerte no quedara impune, juré que haría sufrir a ese maldito unicornio que se atrevió a dejar a mis hijos sin padre y ahora tengo la energía suficiente para hacer y también el medio perfecto para hacerlo, ya verás mi rey, Yo conquistare Equestria en tu nombre- Termina de decir la reina mientras derrama lágrimas de sus ojos y aprieta sus dientes con furia.

Chrysalis voltea y abre la puerta de la habitación con su magia para salir de esta, una vez fuera seca sus lágrimas con su casco derecho y acaricia su vientre al sentir una patada dentro de sí a lo cual ella da una sonrisa y sigue caminando hasta que entra a otra habitación unos pisos abajo en lo que parece ser un calabozo.

-¿Cómo te sientes hoy querida?- Comenta Chrysalis al detenerse frente a una de las celdas -¿En dónde te encuentras pequeña?- Dice la reina de los changelings y en eso enciende un par de antorchas que están a los lados de la puerta de la celda para iluminar el lugar –Oh ahí estas- Menciona ella apuntando hacia una de las esquinas.

Chrysalis mueve su antorcha e ilumina la esquina derecha del fondo de la celda, dentro de ese calabozo amarrada de los cascos y del cuello con cadenas que están algo oxidadas se encuentra la figura de una pegaso de pelaje amarillo con crin rosa, obviamente está no es otra que Fluttershy, quien se encuentra llorando con gran amargura, tristeza y miedo.

-Oh ¿por qué lloras querida Fluttershy?- Pregunta la reina con una voz de dulzura para burlarse de la pegaso -¿Acaso no te gusta tu habitación?, la preparé especialmente para ti mi pequeña- Dice Chrysalis dando una pequeña risa burlona y maliciosa pero Fluttershy sigue llorando.

-¿Acaso no estás cómoda?, esas cadenas son de una buena calidad, están algo usadas lo sé pero aún así te quedan perfectamente cielito- Continúa diciendo la reina de los Changelings mientras se burla de la pegaso amarilla -¿No tienes hambre?, veo que hace 2 días que estás aquí y aún no has probado tu comida- Menciona la reina de los Changelings al ver que un plato con comida para la pegaso no ha sido tocado en ningún momento, la comida ya tiene algunos insectos y hay ratas que llegan y se llevan la comida podrida además de los insectos.

-En fin al final no me importa mucho si comes o no, mientras sigas viva es suficiente para mí, al menos por el momento- Comenta Chrysalis mientras esta por irse.

-¿Por qué?- Se escucha la voz de Fluttershy detrás de ella y Chrysalis voltea -¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?, no, no tenías porque atacar a Discord de esa manera ¿Por qué lo hiciste ¿Qué quieres de mí?- Pregunta la pegaso.

-Necesito que me ayudes a ejecutar mi venganza responde Chrysalis dándose media vuelta hacia la pegaso quien sigue llorando.

-¿Venganza?, Acaso planeas vengarte de mis amigos y del imperio por lo que paso en aquella boda- Pregunta entre lágrimas la pegaso.

-Por eso también cobraré venganza pero hay alguien de quien debo vengarme antes que de la princesa Cadence- Menciona Chrysalis con furia –No estés triste mi pequeña Fluttershy, si me ayudas en mi venganza podrás ver de nuevo a tu amado Silver Star, después de todo de él es quien voy a vengarme- Agrega Chrysalis con algo de enojo.

-¿Silver Star?- Piensa Fluttershy y con algo de miedo ella pregunta -¿Pero qué te ha hecho él?- Al ori esto Chrysalis se queda callada por unos momentos y voltea unos instantes después con una mirada fría y llena de maldad con esos penetrantes ojos rojos que inundan con miedo a la pegaso que se pega a la pared al ver que Chrysalis entra a la jaula, las antorchas se apagan y Fluttershy no puede ver nada lo cual la llena con un poco más de miedo.

Temblorosa ella voltea a todos lados en la oscuridad pero no logra ver nada por esta penumbra a su alrededor, se mueve hasta donde sus cadenas lo permiten y al voltear de nuevo ve los ojos rojos de Chrysalis frente a ella lo cual asusta mucho a Fluttershy quien cae al suelo, trata de correr pero sus cadenas la detienen, sin embargo de un momento a otro las cadenas que la sujetan se rompen por arte de la magia de Chrysalis a excepción de la del cuello la cual enreda a la pegaso y la reina de los Changelings la azota contra la pared con una gran fuerza que hace sentir mucho dolor a la pegaso, Chrysalis ilumina el lugar con su magia y toma la barbilla de la pegaso con su casco para dirigirle unas palabras.

-El me quito a alguien que yo amaba- Le responde fríamente la reina de los Changelings a Fluttershy –Ahora yo le voy a hacer lo mismo, pero primero debe sufrir el dolor que yo sufrí, y después de haber acabado con él, me encargaré de todos ustedes- Agrega la reina Chrysalis con un tono tan siniestro que Fluttershy se queda paralizada y comienza a hiperventilarse.

-En cualquier momento llegará tu querido Silver Star y en ese momento mi pequeña Fluttershy, tú serás quien acabe con él- Comenta Chrysalis ante lo cual Fluttershy abre su boca de impresión y terror intenta hablar pero en noqueada por un golpe de la reina de los Changelings quien la vuelve a encadenar pero ahora en la pared del calabozo y con unas cadenas que la aprietan un poco más.

-Ya lo verás Fluttershy, tú serás el instrumento por el cual ejecutaré mi venganza- Comenta Chrysalis mientras cierra con fuerza la puerta del calabozo, el ruido es tal que por unos instantes despierta a Fluttershy quien con una vista borrosa alcanza a ver a la reina retirarse dando una risa muy macabra.

-Sil… Silver… Silver Star- Dice la pegaso con mucha dificultad por el grillete que la sujeta con algo de fuerza del cuello y en eso Fluttershy se desmaya.

La pegaso está muy lastimada y débil pero lo peor es que Chrysalis planea usar a Fluttershy para su venganza ¿Qué demonios tienes en mente Chrysalis?

**_Continuará en el próximo:_**

**_Capítulo 18… El dolor de un héroe._**


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

**"****El dolor de un Héroe"**

**_HACE 4 MESES EN EL IMPERIO DE CRISTAL_**

(Eventos ocurridos entre el cap 16 y 17)

Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie y Rarity entraron a la habitación de Fluttershy en el hospital del imperio para ver su estado mientras Applejack y Spike se encontraban con Silver Star en su habitación al verlo entrenar aún con su cuerpo lastimado.

-No se ve muy bien- Comenta Rainbow al ver a Fluttershy conectada a tantos aparatos.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso Rainbow Dash?- Le pregunta Rarity a la pegaso –Fluttershy se va a recuperar- Agrega la unicornio blanca un poco molesta con Rainbow.

-No digo que no se vaya a recuperar solo que su estado actual no me da mucha confianza- Responde Rainbow a los comentarios de Rarity –Mírala, conectada a tantos instrumentos- Agrega ella señalando con el casco hacia Fluttershy.

-Sé que se ve mal pero no puedo creer que digas esas cosas- Dice Rarity disgustada.

-Tranquilas las dos por favor- Comenta Twilight –Sí, Fluttershy se ve muy mal pero los médicos ya dijeron que se va a recuperar, pero eso le llevara tiempo al parecer- Explica la princesa de la amistad a sus amigas.

-Y acerca de, ustedes saben…- Dice Pinkie tocando un tema delicado, ahora saben lo que Applejack siente por Silver y conocen también a la perfección lo que Silver y Fluttershy sienten el uno por el otro.

Todas en la habitación hace silencio, nadie sabe qué decir de lo que no se dan cuenta es de que Fluttershy comienza a recuperar la conciencia y abre un poco los ojos, ella ve a sus amigas en su habitación de hospital y está por tratar de decir algo, sin embargo…

-Yo creo entonces que la decisión final la tendrá que hacer Silver Star- Comenta Twilight y al escuchar esto Fluttershy decide escuchar de lo que hablan.

-Creo que eso está bien- Dice Rarity –Es decir ninguna de nosotras podemos forzarlo a elegir a una de las dos- Agrega ella lo cual llama la atención de la pegaso amarilla.

-¿Una las dos?- Piensa Fluttershy –¿Acaso están hablando de…?- Se pregunta ella dentro de su mente y decide seguir escuchando la plática de sus amigas.

-¿Pero qué hay de la otra?- Pregunta Pinkie -¿Qué pasará cuando él elija?- Comenta la pony rosa algo triste.

-Pinkie tiene razón- Dice Rainbow Dash –No debemos preocuparnos por quién elija sino por quién no elija- Agrega la pegaso celeste.

-Si escoge a Applejack, Fluttershy quedaría devastada- Menciona Rarity exagerando mientras imagina a Fluttershy llorando por toda la eternidad cómo si fuera ella –Y si se queda con Fluttershy no sé cómo reaccionaría Applejack- Agrega la unicornio.

-En algo tienes razón Rarity, nunca había visto a Applejack así antes por lo que no hay precedente de cómo reaccionaría a un rechazo como este- Comenta Twilight.

-¿A Applejack le gusta tanto Silver?- Se pregunta la pegaso amarilla mientras sigue escuchando lo que dicen sus amigas.

-Creo que ambas exageran- Comenta Rainbow Dash –Vamos, Applejack es dura, jamás dejaría que algo como un simple desamor la tirara al suelo- Dice ella con seguridad.

-No lo sé, dijo cosas muy lindas anoche- Comenta Pinkie –Recuerdan ella dijo que nunca se había sentido así de segura como en el momento en que Silver la tomo entre sus cascos cuando la salvó de la pesadilla evitando que cayeran al suelo- Agrega la pony rosa sacando una papel que dice "Episodio 11" y lo vuelve a meter en su crin.

-Applejack- Piensa Fluttershy al escuchar lo que Pinkie dijo.

-Hasta creo que ella lo ama y mucho- Comenta la Pony rosada, al escucharlo Fluttershy se siente algo triste, ella también ama a Silver pero escuchar toda aquella conversación la pone a dudar.

-Applejack lo ama- Piensa la pegaso amarilla comenzando a sentir duda acerca de lo que debe hacer.

-Bueno como dijimos antes será Silver quien tome esa decisión- Comenta Twilight –Y ninguna de nosotras debe interferir con eso- Agrega la princesa de la amistad y todos acceden.

-Lo sé pero, saben esto ayudaría mucho a Applejack y a su familia- Dice Rarity, sin embargo este comentario se le escapo de la boca y sube rápidamente su casco a la boca para disimular que no ha dicho nada.

-¿Qué?- Comentan todas al oír lo que la unicornio dijo.

-¿Ayudarla?- Dice Fluttershy dentro de su mente.

-¿Qué de qué? Amigas- Contesta Rarity sonriendo de una manera nerviosa.

-Uh, juego de palabras yo también quiero jugar- Dice Pinkie y comienza a hacer una lista de palabras.

-Acabas de decir que eso ayudaría a Applejack y su familia- Comenta Rainbow Dash.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso exactamente Rarity?- Pregunta Twilight de manera seria mientras las demás la rodean.

-Yo, no dije nada ustedes están imaginando cosas- Comenta Rarity quien comienza a mostrarse muy nerviosa.

-Será mejor que hables Rarity o si no…- Dice Rainbow con un tono amenazante.

-¿Qué harás Rainbow Dash?- Pregunta Rarity.

-O si no le diré a todas aquí lo que tuviste que hacer para confeccionar el último vestido que hiciste- Le susurra Rainbow.

-No te atreverías- Comenta en voz baja la unicornio.

-Pruébame- Le responde Rainbow.

-De acuerdo lo diré- Dice Rarity mientras da un suspiro.

-Que bien una historia- Dice Pinkie emocionada y se sienta para escuchar el relato de Rarity algo expectante.

-Fue unos días antes de que Silver y ese monstruo llegaran a Equestria, salí a comprar telas más finas para mi nuevo vestido, el cual estaba quedando divido debo decir iba a ser un hermoso color violeta con incrustaciones de zafiros y una tela especial que…- Comienza a decir la unicornio blanco pero sus amigas le recuerdan que debe seguir con el relato y no distraerse.

-Sí, como decía- Continúa ella –Mientras regresaba a mi casa pude ver a Applejack salir del banco de Ponyville, parecía estar muy preocupada por algo, fue entonces que me acerqué a ella y le pregunte lo que pasaba, intento evadir el tema pero finalmente me confesó que su familia estaba teniendo algunos problemas financieros, su última cosecha de manzanas resulto estar infestada con una plaga y eso les costó mucho de su dinero, dinero que pensaban usar para pagar un préstamo que pidieron del mismo banco para arreglar el granero- Explica ella.

-¿Qué?- Reaccionan todas con algo de confusión.

-¿Pero por qué no nos dijo?- Pregunta Twilight –Pudo habernos pedido el dinero a nosotras- Agrega la princesa de la amistad.

-Eso le dije pero ella dijo que no podía aprovecharse de sus amigas de esa manera y por más que le insiste se negó a aceptar mi ayuda o la de alguien más, dijo que de alguna forma conseguiría ese dinero- Comenta Rarity.

-Entonces la familia Apple…- Dice Pinkie algo triste.

-Están por perder la granja- Contesta Rarity y todas se alarman incluyendo Fluttershy.

-Pero eso el algo terrible- Comenta Pinkie muy alarmada y recibe un shhh por parte de las demás para que no despierte a Fluttershy pero no saben que ella despertó desde hace unos momentos –Perdón- Dice Pinkie con forma de susurro.

-Espera un momento- Dice Rainbow Dash –Entiendo lo de la granja y lo del dinero pero, ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con Silver Star?- Pregunta confundida la pegaso.

-Eso es fácil Rainbow- Comenta Twilight.

-Tú lo entiendes Twilight ¿Verdad?- Pregunta Rarity.

-Sí, y la verdad tiene mucho sentido- Expresa Twilight.

-¿De qué hablan?- Se pregunta Fluttershy.

-Yo sigo sin entender- Comenta Rainbow.

-Yo tampoco- Agrega Pinkie.

-Es fácil chicas se los explicaré- Dice Twilight y comienza a explicárselo a las demás –Es así, verán ahora que Silver es capitán de la guardia no solo tendrá un puesto más alto y distintas clases de privilegios, además recibirá una gran remuneración por sus servicios al final de cada mes, lo que lo hará un pony muy rico- Les explica la princesa a Rainbow y a Pinkie quienes comienzan a entender.

-Eso significa que Si Silver Star se queda con Applejack…-Comenta Pinkie.

-…Tendrían el dinero que necesitan para pagar su deuda y así conservarían la granja y también el campo de árboles de manzana- Complementa Rainbow Dash.

-Así es- Confirma Twilight.

-Por favor no le digan a Applejack que Yo les dije esto- Les pide Rarity a sus amigas y ellas prometen no hacerlo con una Promesa Pinkie.

-Bueno creo que debemos dejar que Fluttershy descanse un poco más- Dice Twilight y todas salen de la habitación sin saber que Fluttershy escucho toda la conversación.

-Si Silver Star se queda con Applejack no solo la haría muy feliz, ayudaría a su familia y salvaría la granja- Piensa Fluttershy y derrama una lágrima, la pegaso amarilla acaba de tomar otra decisión.

Dos semanas después del incidente en el imperio las mane regresaron a Ponyville, Fluttershy despertó pero se rehusó a hablar con cualquiera de sus amigos, ni siquiera con Silver Star, algo que dejo muy confundido a todo el mundo pero supusieron que esto era por todo lo que ella había pasado durante el ataque de Dark Soul al imperio de cristal y todas las heridas que había sufrido, desafortunadamente para Fluttershy sus alas quedaron demasiado lastimadas y los doctores no pudieron hacer nada para arreglar el daño, el cual era más severo de lo que habían pensado, por lo cual Fluttershy ya no es capaz de volar.

Mientras las mane y Spike regresaban a Ponyville Silver Star se quedo en el imperio por dos semanas más, solo en caso de que Dark Soul atacará ese lugar nuevamente y por orden de Twilight, el unicornio aún no se recuperaba por completo pero su estado era suficiente para hacer algunas rondas y dar entrenamiento básico a nuevos reclutas pero era más teoría que práctica ya que aún sentía algunas molestias, una semana después partió rumbo a Ponyville, más exactamente un día después de que Celestia visitó a Cadence, no sin antes tener una audiencia con la princesa Cadence en el salón del trono antes de retirarse.

-Entonces ¿Vas a partir hoy Silver Star?- Pregunta Cadence al nuevo capitán de la guardia real.

-Así es majestad, este mismo día regreso a Ponyville a petición de la princesa Celestia- Responde el unicornio y se dispone a salir.

-Espera un momento por favor- Le pide la princesa Cadence al unicornio plateado.

-¿Si princesa?- Pregunta Silver Star dándose la vuelta nuevamente.

-Silver Star, ¿Crees que haya manera de que Shining pueda…?- Pregunta ella algo triste y melancólica por su esposo que ahora está bajo el control de Dark Soul.

Silver Star no sabe que responder, recuerda que cuando la princesa Luna le mostró la pelea anterior también derrotó al unicornio Broken Armor y no tiene idea de que decir pero en eso un pequeño recuerdo viene a su mente, un recuerdo de la batalla de Twilight contra su hermano.

-Princesa creo que podría haber solución- Comenta el unicornio y Cadence recupera su semblante.

-¿De verdad lo dices?- Pregunta Cadence algo expectante -¿Qué es? Dime necesito saber y si hay algo que yo pueda hacer- Agrega la princesa con algo de exaltación y se acerca al unicornio.

-Bueno durante la batalla que tuvimos aquí- Dice Silver Star –Twilight recibió unos goles muy fuertes por parte de Broken Armor, pero entes de que intentara acabar con nosotros Dark Soul le permitió a Shining observar lo que estaba haciendo- Explica el unicornio lo cual pone a Cadence a pensar.

-Eso quiere decir que Shining…- Comenta la princesa.

-Debe seguir dentro de ese monstruo en que Dark Soul lo convirtió- Complementa Silver Star.

-Silver Star debo pedirte algo más- Comenta la princesa del imperio de cristal.

-A sus órdenes majestad- Responde el unicornio capitán de la guardia.

-Por favor, trata de salvar a Shining Armor- Le pide ella al unicornio.

-Le prometo hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para cumplirlo- Contesta Silver Star y se da media vuelta para salir del imperio y se dirige a la estación de trenes para tomar uno con destino a Ponyville.

No puedo esperar a verla de nuevo- piensa el unicornio al subir al tren y por todo el camino no hace otra cosa más que pensar en Fluttershy y ese momento que pasaron en medio de una situación de agonía –Espero que ella acepte eso- Se dice así mismo mientras saca con su magia una pequeña caja de color rosa la cual guarda en una bolsa que lleva con recuerdos del imperio de cristal.

Unas horas después el tren llega a la estación de Ponyville y Silver Star baja del tren, sin embargo no hay nadie para recibirlo en la estación, lo cual extraña un poco al unicornio pero igual supone que con todo lo que ocurrió es natural que esto pase así que simplemente decide seguir su camino, toma su bolsa que trajo del imperio y camina tranquilamente hasta llegar al castillo y en eso logra verlo, Fluttershy está subiendo a una especie de carruaje hecho de lo que parece ser algodón de azúcar y con globos por ruedas además de ver a una Criatura extraña que por momentos toma como enemigo y esta por lanzarle al ataque pero en eso nota que es Discord, de quien Fluttershy y las demás le habían hablado antes por si se llegara a topar con él para que no lo atacara.

-Ese debe ser Discord- Piensa Silver al ver al espíritu del caos y la desarmonía –Un momento qué hace Fluttershy- Piensa al ver a Discord acomodar a Fluttershy y traer unas maletas que saco del castillo.

-Fluttershy- Grita el unicornio y en eso la pegaso voltea y ve a Silver Star.

-Silver Star- Dice Fluttershy –Discord rápido debemos irnos ya- Comenta la pegaso

-Espera solo falta una- Comenta Discord mientras da un silbido y una maleta sube al carruaje como si fuera un perro.

El carruaje comienza a moverse tirado por una extraña criatura morada con alas y al parecer sin ojos, pero al notarlo Silver corre usando su velocidad máxima y se detiene frente al carruaje deteniendo a la criatura.

-Fluttershy espera- Dice el unicornio plateado -¿A dónde vas?- Pregunta la pegaso.

-Oye será mejor que solo te hagas a un lado y dejes que avancemos- Se dirige Discord al unicornio que queda algo confundido.

-Tú debes ser Discord- Comenta Silver Star.

-Oh eres el famoso Silver Star- Dice Discord al observar al unicornio detenidamente con una lupa gigante –Espera que esto es un momento único- Comenta Discord y saca una cámara fotográfica para tomarse una foto con Silver Star en la cual Discord aparece en casi toda la foto y con su garra cubre el rostro de Silver –Descuida te enviaré una copia- Menciona Discord a un Silver Star que queda algo confundido por el flash de la cámara.

-Sí como digas- Responde Silver Star –Pero es con Fluttershy con quien deseo hablar- Comenta el unicornio.

-Bueno en ese caso puedes hacer una cita- Comenta Discord mientras saca una agenda que tiene en todos los días una imagen de él haciendo el "moon walk".

-Necesito hablarle ahora- Responde Silver Star –Fluttershy por favor tengo algo importante que preguntar- Dice el unicornio pero no recibe respuesta de la pegaso.

-¿Fluttershy?- Dice el unicornio algo confundido.

La pegaso entonces baja del carruaje unos momentos y pide a Discord que la espere, es entonces que da un suspiro y se dispone a hablar con el unicornio quien emocionado por algo que planea hacer habla antes que ella.

-Fluttershy yo quisiera preguntarte algo- Dice el unicornio algo nervioso.

-Silver- Responde fríamente la pegaso.

-¿Qué sucede Fluttershy?- Pregunta el unicornio algo intrigado por la forma de responde de Fluttershy.

-Yo…, Yo…- Dice la pegaso mientras suelta algunas lágrimas -¡YO NO TE AMO!- Grita ella de manera severa y al escucharlo Silver siente un frío recorrer todo su cuerpo.

-¿Qué?- Dice el unicornio inexpresivo al escuchar esto –Pe, pe, pero en el castillo tú me dijiste que…-

-Yo solo dije eso porqué pensé que iba a morir, no fue más que un impulso, todo lo que hayas escuchado no era verdad- Le dice Fluttershy mientras comienza a llorar.

-Pero Fluttershy, tú me…- Comenta Silver a punto de decir que se besaron pero para su sorpresa recibe una cachetada la cual lo derriba ya que lo toma sin previo aviso y esta tan impactado que no reaccionar y solo mira con tristeza a Fluttershy.

-¡YO NO TE AMO! ¡Y JAMÁS LO HARÉ!- Le dice Fluttershy con furia al unicornio y sube al carruaje –Vámonos Discord- Dice ella fríamente y Discord hace andar el carruaje.

-No Fluttershy espera- Comenta el unicornio quien sale corriendo detrás del carruaje después de reaccionar de manera tardada -¡ESPERA NO TE VAYAS YO TE…!- Grita Silver Star mientras corre detrás del carruaje pero una puerta se abre y no puede detenerse.

**_ACTUALMENTE_**

Después de todos los incidente ocurridos en el imperio de cristal pasaron 4 meses, 4 meses en los que las cosas cambiaron, durante ese tiempo Dark Soul murió, Fluttershy abandono a Silver Star y no se había sabido de ella por 3 meses durante los cuales el unicornio encontró consuelo de su desamor al comenzar a salir con Applejack quien estaba feliz de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

En efecto lo que Rarity y Twilight dijeron resulto ser verdad, Silver Star al enterarse de la deuda de la familia Apple y de su situación económica el unicornio ayudó con casi todo lo que recibía como capitán de la guardia y gracias a su ayuda lograron salir de esa deuda y conservar su hogar tanto como su lugar de trabajo.

Pero algo terrible ha ocurrido, después de que Silver regresara de entrenar sus habilidades para dominar su estado de Alicornio, acompañado por Applejack, recibieron la noticia de presentarse de inmediato con Twilight, ambos llegaron hasta el salón del trono dónde encuentran a un Discord lastimado y muy débil que no parece reaccionar ya que fue atacado por…

-Hey un momento yo lo hice reaccionar- Comenta Pinkie enojada mirando hacia mí _"un momento ¿Qué? ¿De nuevo tú?" (Esto cada vez se pone más extraño). "Ya los sé Pinkie"_

Fue despertado por Pinkie quien desintegro las leyes de la realidad y logro hacer que el espíritu del caos reaccionara para informarles que Fluttershy había sido capturada por Crhysalis y ahora la pegaso amarilla necesita de su ayuda.

_"__¿Estas contenta Pinkie?, ¿Ya puedo seguir?"_

-Okidokiloki- Dijo Pinkie y desapareció de la pantalla de escritorio (de nuevo).

Lejos en las tierras desoladas de Equestria Crhysalis ha mantenido a Fluttershy cautiva por aproximados 2 días y planea usarla para hacer sufrir a Silver Star pero ¿de qué manera?

**_EN EL CASTILLO DE LA AMISTAD_**

-¡Qué Fluttershy fu capturada!- Comentan todos los presentes con sorpresa y horror al escuchar a Discord.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó ahí Discord?- Pregunta Twilight.

-Les diré fue hace 2 días- Responde el espíritu del caos.

-¿Dos días?- Dice Spike asombrado -¿Qué estuviste haciendo? ¿Acaso tomaste _vacaciones dimensionales_?- Pregunta el bebe dragón.

-Uh Yo conozco ese- Dice Pinkie saltando frente a Spike.

-¿De qué hablas Pinkie?- Le pregunta Rainbow a la pony rosa.

-Em, amigos creo que estaban escuchando mi historia- Dice Discord señalándose a sí mismo con una flecha hecha de chocolate líquido que luego toma y arroja por la ventana del lugar causando una pequeña explosión.

-Cierto, continúa Discord- Dice Rarity y Discord sigue relatando lo que pasó.

-Regresaba a mi lugar después de ir a divertirme un rato, Fluttershy estaba en mi casa cuando vi que algo no estaba bien, Fluttershy volaba aún cuando me dijo que se había lastimado y ya no podía volar, por un momento pensé que se debía a la falta de sentido de mi hogar pero también recordé que había puesto un hechizo para que ella se sintiera cómoda hasta puse un termostato de gravedad– Explica Discord mostrándoles a todos un termostato que ajusta la gravedad y los pone a todos en la sala a flotar mientras lo ajusta, todos están algo molestos con eso a excepción de Pinkie que lo disfruta mucho hasta que Discord vuelve normal la gravedad y cae al suelo.

-Pero lo peor ocurrió después- Comenta el espíritu del caos –No lo vi venir, me acerque a "Fluttershy" pero al instante cambió y vi que era uno de los changelings de Crhysalis, lo ataque con mi poder y le pregunte lo qué había hecho con Fluttershy, no me respondió y se burlo de mí, lo siguiente que supe fue que alguien me disparó un rayo de energía extraña por la espalda y luego me aprisionaron con una extrañas cadenas verdes que nulificaron mi poder- Sigue explicando Discord y todos recuerdan las cadenas verdes que Dark Soul utilizó para inmovilizar a Celestia.

-Cadenas verdes- Comenta Applejack y mira a Silver Star.

-Las mismas que utilizó Dark Soul para aprisionar a Celestia- Comenta el unicornio.

-Después de eso recibí varios ataques por parte de los seguidores de Chrysalis y antes de que me desmayara me dijo que tomaría a Fluttershy- Comenta Discord sintiéndose ya enojado pero sigue débil.

-¿Para qué la quiere a ella?- Pregunta Silver Star preocupado.

-Chrysalis dijo que la usaría para hacerte sufrir de la misma manera en que tú la hiciste sufrir a ella- Menciona Discord dirigiéndose al unicornio plateado.

-¿A Silver?- Pregunta Applejack tomando el casco de Silver.

-¿Pero qué le hizo él a esa loca?- Pregunta Rainbow Dash.

-No lo sé, ella no lo dijo pero si me dio esto- Comenta Discord y saca de un portal dimensional una nota la cual entrega al unicornio.

-¿Qué dice la nota?- pregunta Twilight mientras todos se acercan.

-Dice: "Si quieren ver a Fluttershy de nuevo entonces ven por ella a mi castillo dentro de 3 días maldito asesino"- Dice Silver Star al leer la carta pero no entiende lo que ocurrió.

-¿Asesino?- Se pregunta el unicornio.

-Un momento, si la carta decía 3 días y Discord tardó 2 en reanimarse y venir aquí eso significa que solo queda un día para llegar- Comenta una alarmada Pinkie Pie.

-1 día- Dicen todos y después de una larga discusión deciden que irán en la mañana, no tienen mucho tiempo antes de que Chrysalis haga lo que sea que tenga planeado, pero la carta decía que si se presentan antes o después Fluttershy moriría.

-Entonces mañana mismo iremos al castillo de Chrysalis- Comenta Twilight.

-No hay duda de que esto es una trampa pero no tenemos más opción que arriesgarnos- Comenta Rarity.

-Un grupo de guardias nos acompañara, no podemos dejar que nos sorprendan como la vez anterior- Dice Twilight y todo está decidido Discord también ira pero en su estado no podrá hacer lo mismo que haría en un estado completamente saludable.

Esa noche antes de ir Silver Star hace algo que no había hecho por 4 meses, él sube al balcón donde siempre vigilaba y se queda ahí de pie mirando hacia la luna y viene a su mente los recuerdos de la noche en que él y Fluttershy estuvieron en ese mismo balcón y el unicornio se pone algo triste, aunque ha estado saliendo con Applejack por tres meses él aún extraña a Fluttershy.

-Sus ojos brillaban de una manera tan hermosa esa noche- Piensa el unicornio con alegría y con su magia sostiene la misma caja pequeña que traía aquel día que regreso del imperio de Cristal, pero en eso otro recuerdo pasa por su mente, el recuerdo de cuando Fluttershy lo golpeo y le dijo que no lo amaba –Creo que esto no era más que una simple ilusión- Se dice así mismo y se aleja del lugar tirando la caja que traía desde ese balcón, esta vez el unicornio no se da cuenta de que alguien lo observaba y sale de ese balcón con el rostro triste y una expresión de dolor.

-Silver Star- Piensa alguien entre las sombras y esa no es otra que Applejack, ella se dio cuenta de que Silver dejo la habitación en la que se encontraba y lo siguió sin que el unicornio se diera cuenta, la mente de Silver estaba muy distraída en esta ocasión como para notar la presencia de Applejack, la pony naranja lo ve Salir y ella decide quedarse ahí unos momentos más e incluso camina hacia el balcón sonde se encontraba Silver.

Applejack piensa lo que ha ocurrido entre ellos estos últimos meses, ha sido muy feliz al lado de Silver Star estos tres meses pasados pero no había pensado si Silver era feliz al lado de ella, hasta ahora que lo escucho en el balcón, Applejack se recarga en el barandal de ese mismo balcón mirando hacia la luna y en ese momento un viento sopla de la nada y le vuela su sombrero el cual también cae hacia el suelo y la pony esta por ir por su sombrero pero en eso nota que su sombrero comienza a flotar y regresa hacia ella, Applejack intenta tomar su sombrero pero este se empieza a mover de manera voluntaria y evade a la pony, ella se frustra unos momentos hasta que entiende lo que está ocurriendo.

-Muy bien Discord ya te divertiste devuélveme mi sombrero- Comenta la Pony y de la pared encima de ella oculto como un camaleón aparece Discord riendo un poco.

-jajajajaja, debiste haber visto tu cara cuando el sombrero se alejaba de ti, no tiene precio- Ríe un poco el espíritu del caos.

-Sí, Sí lo que digas dame eso- Contesta Applejack tomando su sombrero sin embargo solo lo toma, no se lo pone.

-¿Está todo bien? Pregunta Discord mientras flota encima de la pony y arranca uno de los pedazos de la pared del castillo para comerlo.

-No te importa, déjame sola- Contesta Applejack.

-Estar solo no es bueno sabías- Comenta un Discord ángel apareciendo en el lomo de Applejack –No le hagas caso estar solo es lo mejor del mundo- Dice un Discord diablo apareciendo al otro lado de ella.

-Ya basta Discord no estoy de humor- Comenta algo enojada Applejack y aleja a ambos Discord s de ella.

-Vaya que carácter- Dice Discord volviendo a la normalidad –Se ve que no tienes sentido del humor- agrega el espíritu del caos pero en eso nota el semblante de Applejack que esta decaído -¿Pasa algo Applejack?- Pregunta Discord a la pony naranja.

-No, nada que te importe- Responde inexpresiva Applejack.

-Sí creo que tienes razón- Comenta Discord –A menos claro que se trate de el unicornio Silver Star- Agrega él lo cual hace reaccionar a Applejack.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Pregunta la pony vaquera.

-Oh nada importante- Responde el espíritu del caos recostándose en el aire sobre una nube de algodón de azúcar.

-Oye Discord- Se dirige la pony vaquera al espíritu del caos –Me preguntaba si tu sabes por qué Fluttershy…- Comenta Applejack.

-La razón por la cual abandono a Silver Star- Complementa Discord.

-Este, sí- Responde Applejack –Bueno, ella había estado 3 meses contigo- Dice Applejack algo insegura.

-Podría decírtelo pero no sé si sea lo correcto- Responde Discord mientras come enreda la nube en la que se encontraba como una manta y la mete en una billetera gigante que después hace desaparecer con un chasqueo.

-Discord, por favor quiero saberlo, necesito saberlo- Applejack prácticamente ruega porque Discord le diga lo que sabe, al mirar los ojos de Applejack Discord siente algo extraño en su interior y movido por eso da un suspiro y decide contarle a Applejack.

-Muy bien, te lo diré pero debes jurarme que lo mantendrás en secreto- Responde Discord.

-Prometo que no diré nada- Contesta Applejack.

-De acuerdo, comencemos por esto- Dice Discord y con un chasquido hace aparecer la caja rosa que Silver Star había tirado desde el balcón.

-¿Qué es eso?- Pregunta Applejack al ver la caja rosa.

-Bueno, el día que Fluttershy dejo Ponyville Silver Star traía esta caja consigo y parecía muy ansioso de mostrarle a Fluttershy lo que había en ella o al menos eso me dio a entender por cómo se expresaba, Fluttershy me pidió que la dejara hablar con él pero decidí seguirla y pude ver todo lo que pasó- Comenta Discord.

-¿Pero qué hay en esta caja?- Pregunta Applejack.

-¿Tú qué crees?- Contesta Discord y abre la pequeña caja mostrando algo que deja a Applejack con la boca abierta y retrocede un poco impresionada de lo que ve ahí dentro y se lleva el casco a su boca.

-Esos son…- Dice Applejack con un nudo en la garganta.

-Eso parecen- Contesta Discord.

Lo que hay dentro de la pequeña caja rosa es un par de argollas una de compromiso y una de matrimonio, eso era lo que Silver quería hacer al llegar a Ponyville.

-El iba a…- Dice Applejack.

-Al parecer sí- Responde Discord –Todo indica que Silver Star le iba a pedir a Fluttershy que se casara con él- Completa Discord y cierra la caja.

Applejack no puede creer lo que escucha, Silver no le mencionó nada de eso, ahora la pony vaquera se encuentra aún más confundida e insegura tiene un gran dolor de cabeza por todo lo que pasa por su mente, así que Discord aparece unas aspirinas y un vaso de agua para Applejack quien se relaja un poco en una nube que Discord baja para que ella se siente y después de unos momento se recupera.

-No lo entiendo, entonces ¿Qué rayos pasó con Fluttershy?- Pregunta Applejack.

-Bien, al mes de estar conmigo ella me contó la razón por la cual dejo Ponyville y también por qué le dijo a Silver que no lo amaba- Comenta Discord.

-¿Y cuál es esa razón?- Pregunta Applejack.

-Para que tú y tu familia pudieran ser felices- Responde Discord.

-¡¿Qué?!- Contesta sorprendida Applejack.

-Te lo explicaré- Dice Discord abriendo una especie de portal dimensional y sacando unas cuantas hojas de lienzo, seguido abre otro y saca brochas y varias pinturas comienza a dibujar y después de haber acabado comienza a hablar mostrando imágenes de hace 4 meses en forma tridimensional –Al parecer ella escucho a tus amigas hablar algo en su habitación hace 4 meses en el imperio de Cristal, parece ser que tu amiga Rarity habló de más y se le escapo que tú familia tenía una crisis financiera por una cosecha infestada- Explica Discord.

Applejack ve las figuras hablar entre sí pero al parecer lee globos de comentarios que salen de estas figuras 3D y logra ver todo lo que paso y entiende la razón por la cual Fluttershy se apartó de Ponyville y de Silver Star.

-¿Ella hizo eso para ayudarme a mí y a mi familia?- Pregunta la pony mientras se siente por la impresión.

-Lo hizo para que tu familia no perdiera su patrimonio y para que tú pudieras ser feliz al lado de Silver Star- Confirma Discord y Applejack cierra sus ojos y comienza a llorar.

Discord deja que la pony se desahogue por unos momentos y luego le acerca una caja de pañuelos rosas que aparece de la nada para que ella se limpie sus lágrimas, Applejack solloza unos momentos más y después vuelve a hablar con una pregunta final para el espíritu del caos.

-Discord ¿Podrías responderme algo más?- Pregunta ella.

-¿Qué cosa?- Contesta Discord.

-¿Sabes si Fluttershy aún ama a Silver Star?- Pregunta Applejack lo cual hace que Discord se sienta algo incómodo pero decide que lo mejor que puede hacer es responderle a Applejack con la verdad.

-Sí- Contesta Discord –Desde que llegó conmigo no pasa una noche sin que la escuche llorar, ella no se da cuenta de que su llanto es más fuerte de lo que piensa y cada noche de los últimos 3 meses he podido escuchar sus llantos, le duele mucho el haber tenido que abandonar a ese unicornio, no la había visto así antes- Explica Discord.

-No puedo creer lo que dices- Contesta Applejack inexpresiva.

-Ella de verdad lo ama, creo que siguió la frase que dice "si amas algo déjalo ir"- Comenta Discord –Pero es demasiado obvio que eso es lo menos que ella quería, al menos parece estar algo bien al saber que te ayudo a ti y a tu familia- Agrega Discord y da un bostezo, el espíritu del caos se despide de Applejack y desaparece al estilo del gato rizón parte por parte dejando a Applejack sola en el balcón, Discord también deja caer la caja con las argollas que eran de Silver Star y la pony las recoge.

-Fluttershy, ¿Si lo amabas tanto entonces por qué lo hiciste?- Piensa Applejack –Eres una tonta Fluttershy, sacrificaste tu felicidad por ayudar a alguien, lo agradezco de verdad pero las cosas no deben ser así, las cosas no están bien así, voy a arreglar todo esto haré lo que es correcto- Piensa ella con más seriedad y con la caja rosa baja del balcón y entra a la habitación de Silver Star con mucho cuidado.

Applejack toma la caja con su boca y la pone dentro de un mueble al lado de la cama del unicornio y posteriormente deja una nota que ella escribió.

-Así es como deben de ser las cosas Silver Star- Dice Applejack en forma de pequeños susurros –Gracias por toda tu ayuda- Comenta antes de retirarse a su habitación no sin antes darle un beso a Silver Star.

**_A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE_**

Antes de que el sol rayara el alba, todos ya se habían preparado para partir la cita era clara, Chrysalis los esperaba a todos en su castillo, dentro del mensaje que envió también se encontraba escrita la ubicación exacta de su castillo para que pudieran encontrarla sin problemas, pero por sus mentes aún pasa la idea de que esto es una trampa, sin embargo con Fluttershy en peligro no tienen otra opción más que arriesgarse e ir a aquellas desoladas.

Afuera del castillo de la amistad ya se encuentran todos reunidos, Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Spike, Discord, un grupo de 40 guardias entrenados por Silver Star y dirigidos por el guardia en rango siguiente a Silver Star, Flash Sentry quien no aceptaba la decisión de su ahora pareja Twilight así que al no poder hacerla cambiar de parecer se negó a quedarse en el castillo y esperar, finalmente del castillo sale Silver Star, el unicornio porta una nueva armadura azul fuerte con blanco en varias partes un yelmo del mismo color unos cascos azules que cubren sus patas e incluso en esta ocasión lleva consigo una espada de doble filo con un mango gris.

-Ya es hora- Dice el unicornio con seriedad y son Discord y Twilight quienes combinan sus poderes y abren el portal hacia la dirección que Chrysalis les marco en la carta enviada.

-Así es- Comenta Twilight y todos cruzan el portal hacia esas tierras desoladas.

Al momento aparecen en aquel páramo desolado que pocas veces se ha visto en Equestria, ya saben cómo es ese lugar pero nunca pensaron que tendrían que verlo de tan cerca y muchos menos salvar a alguien de los suyos de esa tierra, todo el mundo comienza a caminar las chicas y Spike se mantienen en el centro del grupo protegidas por los guardias, Silver Star se encuentra junto a Applejack protegiéndola de cualquier peligro que pueda aparecer, Flash hace lo mismo con Twilight y Discord se encuentra al frente del grupo alerta de cualquier situación.

Durante la caminata Applejack nota la mirada de Silver Star, se puede ver que está más que dispuesto a rescatar a Fluttershy pero no parece el mismo Silver Star que quería rescatarla de las garras de Dark Soul durante el ataque del ser oscuro al imperio de Cristal, se ve su mirada fría, inexpresiva, como si ya hubiera superado lo que Fluttershy le hizo.

-Este Silver Star- Dice Applejack.

-¿Qué sucede Applejack?- le pregunta el unicornio a la pony vaquera.

-¿Te sientes bien?- Contesta Applejack y Silver da un suspiro.

-Es por lo que ocurre verdad, es por Fluttershy ¿no es así?- Los dos se siguen respondiendo uno al otro con preguntas en lugar de darse respuestas.

-Bueno sí pero yo quería decirte que…- Dice Applejack pero es interrumpida por el unicornio.

-Applejack tranquila, rescataremos a Fluttershy, regresaremos a Ponyville y seguiremos como hasta ahora hemos estado, Tú y Yo ¿recuerdas? Los dos juntos- Contesta el unicornio con una sonrisa.

-Sí, Tú y Yo- Responde Applejack algo insegura –Discúlpame un momento- Dice Applejack y camina hacia Rarity.

-¿Qué pasa Applejack?- Pregunta la unicornio blanco al ver a Applejack acercarse a ella.

-Rarity debemos hablar- Dice Applejack dando un suspiro.

-Claro Applejack ¿qué ocurre Darling?- Pregunta Rarity.

Applejack le cuenta a Rarity todo lo ocurrido y de cómo Discord le contó a ella lo que supo por medio de Fluttershy, Rarity se disculpa con Applejack por haberle dicho a las demás acerca de eso.

-Applejack de verdad lo lamento, no era mi intención decirlo a las demás- se disculpa la unicornio blanco con la pony vaquera.

-No te preocupes Rarity, yo lo entiendo- Dice Applejack.

Ella acepta sus disculpas pero aún así la pony naranja sigue insegura de su relación con Silver, sin embargo Rarity le dice que eso es algo que ella tendrá que resolver por sí misma, está ocasión ni ella ni sus amigas la pueden ayudar, esto es personal, Applejack entiende esto y se dispone a hablar con Silver Star pero cuando llega para hablar con él sienten un gran temblor, los guardias rodean a las portadoras para protegerlas y Discord chaquea sus dedos para aparecer un bate con un clavo pero de inmediato todo el mundo es rodeado por varios Changelings que los miran de forma asesina.

-Posiciones ahora- Grita Silver Star y todos los guardias sacan sus armas y crean una especie de muralla de picos y espadas con ellas para las portadoras.

-Muy bien ¿Quién primero?- Dice Discord mientras golpea el bate en sus patas y saca un uniforme de baseball.

Los changelings se les quedan viendo a los integrantes del grupo de rescate pero algo extraño sucede, estas criaturas modificadas abren paso a los "visitantes" y les señalan el camino que deben tomar para luego desaparecer volando del lugar. Los guardias están por romper la formación pero Silver les ordena no moverse de su posición hasta asegurarse de que el peligro ha pasado.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso capitán?- Pregunta el pegaso Flash Sentry acercándose a Silver Star.

-No lo sé- Responde el unicornio –Debemos avanzar ahora- Agrega el capitán y todos emprenden viaje de nuevo hacia donde los changelings les señalaron.

Después de avanzar por algunos minutos, media hora para ser más exactos llegan a su lugar de destino, el castillo de Chrysalis al verlo tomo el mundo queda impresionado de la reconstrucción del lugar, el castillo es perfectamente habitable, se puede ver también en los jardines adyacentes al ejercito que tiene a su disposición, al observar un poco más logran ver a alguien que buscaban desde hace tiempo, Shining Armor o más bien Broken Armor al frente de ese ejército.

-Ahí está mi hermano- Dice Twilight al ver a Shining al frente de ese ejército y esta por ir hacia haya pero al instante es detenida por su asistente Spike.

-Twilight espera- Comenta el bebe dragón –No puedes ir, sabes lo que te hará si vas- Agrega el bebe dragón.

-Pero es mi hermano, no puedo solo quedarme aquí y no hacer nada- Contesta la princesa de la amistad.

-Entonces adelante, listos soldados- Comenta Silver Star y los soldados se preparan.

-Sabemos que nos observan, salgan de ahí ahora mismo- Comenta de entre sus filas Broken Armor, al escuchar esto el grupo sale de entre unos matorrales que usaron para esconderse y caminan en guardia hacia las tropas de Chrysalis protegiendo en todo momento a las portadoras.

-¿Dónde es Fluttershy?- Pregunta Discord algo amenazante.

-Se refieren a la pegaso eh, no se preocupen ella saldrá en unos momentos- Responde Broken Armor.

-Shining por favor- Comenta Twilight –Debes luchar contra el poder de Dark Soul puedes ganarle, vuelve con nosotros, Cadence te extraña- Comenta la princesa de la amistad con algunas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

-¿De verdad crees que me importa Twily?- Contesta el unicornio corrompido –Yo no tengo ninguna familia- Agrega el con un tono sombrío.

-¿Por qué se la llevaron?- Pregunta Silver Star poniéndose frente a todos -¿Qué ganan con ello?- Vuelve a preguntar.

-Gano mi venganza y tu muerte- Responde una voz con eco y de un portal rojo que sale del aire aparece Chrysalis, todos se quedan con algo de miedo al ver a la reina de los changelings pero su miedo se transforma en sorpresa al ver el vientre de la reina crecido, es obvio su embarazo lo que Celestia les dijo a los demás era verdad, Chrysalis espera un hijo de aquel ser oscuro.

-Lo que la princesa Celestia decía era verdad- Comenta Twilight.

-Chrysalis está embarazada- Dice Rarity viendo a la reina de los changelings.

-Oh eso es muy lindo- Comenta Pinkie con una sonrisa.

-Sabes que está embarazada del mismo ser que trata de conquistar toda Equestria ¿verdad Pinkie?- Se dirige Rainbow Dash a la pony rosa.

-Oh es cierto- Responde Pinkie Pie –Entonces eso ya no es tan lindo- Dice ella.

-Chrysalis- Comenta Twilight.

-Me alegra que todos hayan venido- Dice Chrysalis –Sobre todo tú Silver Star- Agrega ella con disgusto.

-Suficiente de charla Chrysalis- Comenta molesto el unicornio -¡Devuélvenos a Fluttershy ahora!- Exige el unicornio y desenvaina su espada, los guardias que vienen con él hacen lo mismo, incluso Discord se viste de un samurái y saca un par de katanas.

-Por supuesto- Responde Crhysalis –Pero primero tendrás que pelear contra alguien, si logras vencer entonces podrás llevártela sin problemas- Agrega ella con una sonrisa llena de malicia.

-Silver no lo hagas- Le comenta Applejack al unicornio –Sabes que esto es una trampa de seguro Dark Soul ideo todo esto para pelear contigo- Dice Applejack.

-Así que no lo saben ¿eh?- Comenta Chrysalis y todos voltean para oír a la reina de los Changelings hablar.

-¿De qué hablas?- Responde Silver Star.

-El murió hace cuatro meses por las heridas que tú le hiciste en combate- Comenta Chrysalis con mucha tristeza y enojo dejando a todos sorprendidos, ninguno se había imaginado esto.

-¿Esta muerto?- Comenta Silver Star por la sorpresa.

-Un hurra por nuestro capitán- Gritan los guardias y ovacionan al unicornio plateado pero el de inmediato les ordena que cesen sus alaridos ya que algo anda mal.

-Sí- Responde Chrysalis –Tú lo mataste y ahora te haré pagar por ello- Comenta con furia la reina de los changelings y usa todo su poder para crear una barrera y aislarla a ella junto con el unicornio plateado dejando a todo mundo sorprendido.

-Silver Star- Gritan todos al ver en dónde ha caído el unicornio intentan atravesar la barrera pero no les es posible, Discord también lo hace pero por alguna razón sus poderes no funcionan contra esa barrera que Chrysalis creo.

-Mis tropas se encargaran de tus amigos, pero tú vas a sufrir antes que ellos- Comenta Chrysalis con un tono asesino e ilumina su cuerno, Silver Star saca la espada que traía y se pone en posición de combate.

-Debemos hacer algo- Dice Twilight mientras dispara un rayo hacia el capo pero estese refleja y golpea a la princesa de la amistad.

-No Twilight- Gritan los demás y se acercan a ella.

-Twilight cariño ¿te encuentras bien?- Dice Flash preocupado por la Alicornio.

-Estoy bien Flash- Responde Twilight.

-¿Cariño?- Se escucha la voz de Broken Armor –Ja, tiene que ser una broma, de verdad sales con este patético pegaso Twily que bajo has caído- Comenta Broken Armor.

-Eso es suficiente- Dice Flash enojado –Capitán Shining Armor, debe recordar vuelva con su familia, ellos lo extrañan- Se dirige Flash al unicornio.

-Yo sirvo a la reina Chrysalis ahora- Contesta Broken Armor y saca una espada –Vamos a ver qué tan bueno eres defendiéndola- Dice el unicornio y ataca al pegaso.

Flash esquiva el golpe de la espada al igual que los demás, los guardias entonces rodean a Broken Armor pero este último con una onda expansiva los arroja fuera de su alcance, los changelings comienzan a atacar, los guardias se reponen y repelen el ataque con lanzas y espadas.

-Si así lo quiere capitán- Dice Flash mientras saca su espada y comienza a pelear contra Broken Armor.

-No, Flash, Shining- Grita Twilight al verlos pelear y en eso varios Changelings aparecen y las atacan pero son rescatadas por Discord quien comienza a lanzar rayos de su garra y su pata el espíritu se pone un traje color naranja muy conocido con un símbolo en la espalda y en el pecho.

-Oh me encanta ese anime- Comenta Pinkie dejando a todos confundidos.

-Yo las protejo- Dice Discord y comienza a lanzar algunos rayos de su palma y su garra al mismo tiempo que golpea con sus patas y su cola a algunos changelings.

-vamos no podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada- Dice Twilight y todas sus amigas también comienzan a atacar a algunos Changelings que se les acercan, incluso Spike está peleando, no es muy hábil pero con la ayuda de Rainbow Dash dispara fuego desde arriba mientras la pegaso la lleva en el lomo.

-Buen tiro Spike- Felicita la pegaso al bebe dragón cuando ve que quema a 3 changelings con su fuego mágico.

-Gracias he estado practicando- Responde el bebe dragón.

-Sujétate que ahí vienen más- Dice Rainbow Dash mientras esquiva a algunos changelings que la persiguen sin embargo la velocidad de la pegaso es más que la de estos monstruos.

Mientras todos los demás pelan contra los changelings dentro de aquel campo de energía que Chrysalis creó se encuentran ella y Silver Star pareciera que van a comenzar una batalla.

-Ahora sabrás lo que es el verdadero dolor maldito unicornio- Dice Chrysalis apretando sus dientes –Te hare pagar por todo lo que has me hecho- Se dirige ella a Silver Star.

-Estas acciones no son culpa mía, ese monstruo trato de apoderarse de este lugar, no es mi culpa que ahora este muerto- Responde Silver Star lo cual hace enojar a Chrysalis.

-Te equivocas esto es tú culpa y vas a pagar te haré sufrir como nunca antes y te lastimaré con lo que más amas en este mundo- Crhysalis carga su cuerno y dispara contra el suelo abriendo un portal por el cual emerge la figura de Fluttershy encadenada a una gran roca sin embargo algo no anda bien, ella se ve diferente de lo normal.

-Fluttershy- Piensa con algo de horror el unicornio al ver a la pegaso amarilla ahí colgada en esa roca -¡¿Qué le has hecho maldita?!- Grita con furia Silver Star y en eso, a pesar de que el unicornio había decidido quedarse con Applejack después de lo ocurrido, se da cuenta de que aún tiene sentimientos por ella, en el fondo el unicornio siempre supo que las palabras de la pegaso amarilla habían sido falsas.

-En lugar de preguntarte eso deberías preguntarte lo que te hará ella a ti- Responde Chrysalis mientras ilumina su cuerno con energía oscura lo cual deja sorprendido al unicornio.

-Imposible- Piensa Silver Star con algo de asombro –Esa es la misma energía de Dark Soul- Sigue pensado mientras ve con seriedad lo que ocurre.

-¿Estas sorprendido no es así?- Dice Chrysalis.

-¿Cómo lograste obtener esa energía?- Pregunta el unicornio –Solo Dark Soul podía manipularla- Agrega el mientras da una mirada de enojo y preocupación.

-Además de mi futuro hijo, Dark Soul me dejo parte de sus poderes- Responde Chrysalis –Ahora observa a tu querida Fluttershy maldito asesino- Comenta Chrysalis y lanza un rayo hacia Fluttershy, Silver intenta reaccionar pero la sorpresa que se acaba de llevar vuelve lentos sus reflejos y no logra evitar que el rayo impacte a la pegaso.

Fluttershy da un grito desgarrador al recibir esa energía oscura y todo su cuerpo comienza a moverse de una manera violenta, la energía recorre su cuerpo y parece estar haciendo sufrir mucho a la pegaso, finalmente la energía oscura es absorbida en el cuerpo de Fluttershy, las cadenas que la aprisionaban se vuelven pedazos y cae al suelo mientas la piedra a la que estaba aprisionada se parte en dos, al escuchar los gritos de Fluttershy las demás amigas de ella y Discord voltean y ven con horror lo que ocurre, pero no pueden distraerse mucho ya que si bajan la guardia los demás monstruos las podrían matar.

-¡FLUTTERSHY!- Grita el unicornio al ver a la pegaso caer al suelo y corre hacia ella tomándola entre sus cascos –Vas a pagar por esto Chrysalis- Comenta con Furia Silver Star y apunta su espada a la reina de los changelings.

-Ya te lo dije, no es de mí de quien debes tener cuidado- Comenta Chrysalis con una sonrisa macabra.

Silver Star se dispone a atacar a Chrysalis pero casi al momento de lanzarse contra la reina el unicornio es tomado de su casco posterior, sorprendido por esto voltea hacia atrás y ve que es Fluttershy quien lo ha sujetado, Silver está por decir algo pero increíblemente Fluttershy lo arroja con mucha fuerza contra la pared del campo de energía lo cual lastima un poco a Silver por el impacto, al escuchar el golpe todos los demás voltean y quedan igual de perplejos por lo que observan.

-Parece que ya empezó la verdadera pelea- Comenta Broken Armor mientras sostiene con fuerza del cuello a Flash –Terminaremos esto después- Comenta Broken Armor dándole un poderoso golpe a Flash Sentry arrojándolo hacia los demás por suerte es atrapado por sus compañeros mientras Broken Armor ordena a las demás tropas retirarse a pesar de tener una clara ventaja sobre los demás causando la mitad de bajas en el bando contrario.

-No se pierdan el espectáculo- Dice Broken Armor con una risa macabra mientras se aleja junto con el ejército.

-Maldita sea, ni siquiera pude acercarme- Comenta Flash mientras se desmaya.

-Flash No- Dice Twilight y corre junto a Flash, por suerte el pegaso solo esta inconsciente.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando ahí adentro?- Pregunta Applejack.

-¿Esa es Fluttershy?- Pregunta Rarity al ver la pegaso de pie.

-Que emoción ella está bien- Comenta muy alegre Pinkie Pie –Silver lo logro ¡Hurray!- Grita la pony rosa.

-No- Comenta Discord Fríamente –Algo no está bien aquí- Agrega el espíritu del caos y la desarmonía al observar detenidamente a Fluttershy.

-¿De qué estás hablando Discord?- Dice Rainbow Dash aterrizando junto con Spike.

-Puedo sentir que algo anda mal en ella- Comenta Discord con la palma cerrada.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- Dice Silver Star mientras se sacude un poco la cabeza por el golpe que lo dejo algo aturdido -¿Qué? ¿Fluttershy?- Comenta el unicornio al ver a la pegaso ponerse de pie con sus ojos cerrados.

La pegaso amarilla comienza a ponerse de un color más pálido lo cual comienza a preocupar al unicornio, las alas de la pegaso comienzan a cambiar hasta convertirse en alas de murciélago, su crin rosa cambia a un color negro, al abrir sus ojos se ve solo luz roja saliendo de ellos emanado un poco de aura de los mismos y sus dientes se cuelven como colmillos feroces capaces de desgarrar lo que sea, al ver a Fluttershy Silver Star se queda paralizado lo mismo que los demás que observan la pelea.

-¿Pero qué demonios?- Es lo que piensan los demás fuera del campo de energía, Fluttershy se ha convertido en una especie de monstruo por la energía oscura que ha recibido.

-Sabía que algo no estaba bien- Piensa Discord con impotencia al no poder atravesar ese campo de energía con su magia.

-¿Qué te parece Silver Star?- Pregunta Chrysalis acariciando la crin de Fluttershy -¿No está mejor así?- Agrega ella con una sonrisa macabra.

-No puede ser posible- Comenta Silver Star con algo de miedo.

-Pero lo es- Responde Chrysalis casi de inmediato –Te dije que te haría sufrir como tú me hiciste sufrir a mí y ahora tienes dos opciones, dejar que Fluttershy te mate o matarla a ella, JAJAJAJAJAJAJA- Dice Chrysalis y da una sonrisa maléfica como de victoria mientras alza el vuelo y se pone a una distancia del lugar para ver la pelea.

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora unicornio?- Comenta Chrysalis con maldad –Fluttershy querida has que sufra no importa si llegas a matarlo por eso no habrá ningún problema- Agrega la reina de los changelings y da una ligera sonrisa de maldad y satisfacción.

Fluttershy voltea hacia Silver Star y para sorpresa de todos la pegaso transformada comienza a volar en dirección al unicornio de una manera muy rápida.

-Fluttershy espera- Dice Silver Star sin moverse de su lugar pero la pegaso no le hace caso y con el impulso lo azota de nuevo contra la pared del campo de energía.

Fluttershy da un rugido de murciélago y toma a Silver Star de uno de sus cascos para arrojarlo contra una roca, el unicornio choca contra esta roca y la destruye al atravesarla causándole algo de daño, Silver Star se levanta y logra esquivar un ataque de Fluttershy desde arriba, la pegas estuvo por caerle encima con una fuerza descomunal, Silver voltea pero para cuando logra darse cuenta Fluttershy arremete contra él y lo derriba, la pegaso toma al unicornio de su cola y lo comienza a azotar contra el suelo una y otra vez luego comienza a darle vueltas y lo arroja hacia arriba para golpearlo en el techo del campo de energía. El unicornio se golpea con fuerza y comienza a caer al suelo pero antes de que choque es recibido por un devastador golpe de Fluttershy que agrieta la armadura de Silver Star y lo lanza contra otra roca aún más grande que se vuelve escombros y se viene abajo sobre Silver Star.

El unicornio plateado se levanta de los escombros que cayeron sobre él ya algo lastimado su armadura lo protege pero al parecer los golpes si le dolieron y mucho pero aún así Silver Star se niega a atacar a la pegaso, no quiere lastimarla.

-¿No piensas defenderte?- Comenta Chrysalis –Perfecto, así será como morirás entonces, es lo que te mereces maldito unicornio esta muerte es perfecta para ti, asesinado por tu amada, esto es simplemente perfecto- Comenta Chrysalis lo cual empieza a causar efecto en Silver Star.

-Cállate, ¡CÁLLATE!- Grita el unicornio e intenta golpear a Chrysalis pero es muy apresurado y la reina anticipa su movimiento y lo golpea con un rayo de energía oscura que lo devuelve al suelo y cuando intenta ponerse de pie otra vez Fluttershy lo aplasta con sus cascos causándole ahora un daño severo al unicornio quien da un grito de dolor al recibir ese golpe.

-Patético- Comenta Chrysalis acercándose al unicornio –Se ve que estás sufriendo mucho, pero aún no es suficiente, no todavía te falta sufrir más, te prometo que para cuando termine contigo me pedirás no, me rogaras que te de muerte y no lo haré, voy a torturarte haciéndote pelear contra ella por un poco más- Dice Chrysalis mientras le da una bofetada al unicornio -¿Qué se siente Silver Star? ¿Qué se siente ser atacado por el ser que más amas en toda Equestria?, Los estuve vigilando y sabes nada de esto hubiera ocurrido si no la hubieras abandonado- Agrega Chrysalis jugando con la mente del unicornio.

-¿Qué?- Pregunta el unicornio.

-Hace tres meses ¿Ya lo olvidaste?, ella se fue y tú no hiciste nada, dejaste que se fuera o ¿Es acaso que ella te abandono?, de cualquier forma tú no te atreviste a ir tras ella, en pocas palabras renunciaste al amor ¿Y qué fue lo que hiciste? Decidiste hacer pareja con aquella pony terrestre, me das tanta pena, dime si de verdad eres feliz con ella o solo tratas d engañarte a ti mismo creyendo lo que quieres creer en lugar de la verdad, eres más que patético, no eres más que una basura- Comenta Chrysalis burlándose e insultando al unicornio mientras todos miran impotentes la escena y escuchan lo que la reina de los changelings le dice a Silver Star.

-Ella…, ella…, tiene razón, Yo la deje irse, pero aún así nada de esto pasaría si yo jamás hubiera venido aquí todo estaría mejor sin mí, soy un completo fracaso soy un inútil- Dice Silver Star dentro de su mente y derrama algunas lágrimas por lo que le han dicho además de que algo que nunca había ocurrido antes sucede, del cuerpo de Silver Star comienza a emerger un aura de color morado y gris pero nadie se da cuenta de esto ya que la energía que sale de su cuerpo se va directo a la tierra pareciera seguir una camino predeterminado.

-¿Por qué no se defiende?- Pregunta alterada Rarity.

-Vamos Silver Star eres el único que puede lograrlo- Grita Pinkie Pie.

-Capitán no se rinda- Grita uno de los guardias al mismo tiempo que los demás lo hacen para darle ánimos a su capitán.

-No funcionará- Dice Discord fríamente.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- Pregunta Spike.

-El ya no tiene voluntad de pelear, no se atreverá a dañar a Fluttershy y Chrysalis está haciendo pedazos su espíritu, no podrá ganar la pelea- Explica Discord con mucha frialdad.

-Entonces ¿qué vamos a hacer sin él?- Pregunta Twilight sosteniendo a Flash -¿Qué vamos a hacer si Silver Star pierde?-

-Todavía hay algo que podemos hacer- Comenta Discord y las demás se sorprende.

-¿Qué hay que hacer? Dinos ya- Dice Applejack.

-Debemos recordarle por lo que está luchando y a quién va a perder si no se atreve a combatir y pelear por lo que ama- Contesta Discord a las demás pero mirando fijamente a Applejack.

-Muy bien chicas debemos…- Comienza a decir Twilight pero es interrumpida por Applejack.

-No Twilight- Interrumpe la pony vaquera –Yo lo haré- Termina de decir y camina hasta estar frente al campo de energía.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Applejack?- Pregunta Twilight y trata de ir con ella pero Discord la detiene y con el rostro le indica que no intervenga.

Con mucha decisión la pony terrestre comienza a golpear el campo de energía haciendo todo el ruido posible para llamar la atención de los de adentro y una vez que todos voltean ella comienza a gritar.

-¿Qué le sucede a esa pony?- Se pregunta Chrysalis.

-¡Silver Star, levántate tienes que pelear!- Grita Applejack con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿Applejack?- Dice levemente el unicornio pero de inmediato siente más dolor porque Fluttershy comienza a apretarlo más con sus cascos.

-Vamos Silver arriba, tienes alguien a quien proteger tienes alguien a quién salvar ¡TU TIENES A ALGUIEN QUE TE AMA Y ELLA TE TIENE A TI POR ESO NO PUEDES DARTE PORVENCIDO! – Grita con todas sus fuerzas la pony terrestre mientras derrama algunas lágrimas de coraje.

-Tus palabras son inútiles- Comenta Chrysalis acercándose al campo de energía –Él no te hará caso ya que no te ama a ti- Agrega Chrysalis con una sonrisa pero en eso Applejack da una ligera sonrisa también lo cual confunde un poco a la reina de los changelings.

-No estoy hablando de mí- Responde Applejack -¡Silver Star! Sabes de quién estoy hablando adelante puedes salvarla hazlo por ella, hazlo por Fluttershy Ella nunca dejo de amarte y tú tampoco a ella- Agrega Applejack con lágrimas y una sonrisa, al escuchar las palabras de Applejack Silver Star reacciona.

-Applejack- Dicen las demás impresionadas de lo que acaba de hacer la pony vaquera.

-Nunca dejo de amarme- Piensa Silver Star mientras logra observar a Fluttershy transformada que lo sigue pisando con fuerza.

Por la mente del unicornio pasan rápidamente todos sus recuerdos, la pelea contra Dark Soul en ese otro mundo, su llegada a Equestria, el rostro de Fluttershy que lucía como un ángel cuando ella lo sostuvo para que no cayera, la vez que se encontraron en las escaleras del hospital cuando él quiso escapar del lugar, los ánimos que la pegaso le dio cuando él demostró su fuerza y tenía su prueba de resistencia contra la princesa Luna, la vez que comieron juntos, la noche en el balcón donde vio los ojos de Fluttershy con el reflejo de la luz de luna como estuvieron por besarse, la vez que la salvo de ese monstruo en el imperio de Cristal, el beso que Fluttershy le dio durante la pelea contra Dark Soul en el salón del trono del imperio de Cristal como la pegaso lo defendió de Dark Soul y se enfrento al ser oscuro sin miedo, el daño que recibió por él, Fluttershy en aquella sala de hospital, su partida de Ponyville.

Lo más reciente también viene a su mente cómo Chrysalis la transformó y la obligó a pelear contra él para hacerlo sufrir, todos esto es algo que el unicornio recuerda muy bien pero son las palabras de Applejack los que lo hacen reaccionar, los ojos de Silver Star destellan un poco y un pequeño temblor se comienza a sentir en el lugar.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunta Chrysalis -¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?- Se dirige a Applejack con algo de enojo.

-Le recordé por lo que está peleando- Responde la pony terrestre y Chrysalis reacciona algo furiosa pero en eso siente un poder my alto que viene del mismo unicornio.

-Te atrapó- Comenta Discord sacando un muñeco de Chrysalis de la nada y metiéndolo en una caja para burlarse de la reina de los Changelings.

Una luz plateada se hace presente y la Fluttershy transformada se aleja por la intensidad del brillo, Chrysalis voltea y no puede creer lo que ven sus ojos.

-Imposible- Comenta Chrysalis aterrada –NO PUEDE SER- Grita ella al ver que Silver Star se ha transformado en su forma de Alicornio.

Todos quedan con la boca abierta al ver a Silver Star y a diferencia de la vez anterior esta vez parece más consciente de lo que sucede, tanto que hasta habla.

-Voy a salvarte Fluttershy- Dice el Alicornio de plata con toda seguridad –Tú nunca te rendiste y Yo tampoco lo haré- Agrega él mientras da un grito que aumenta su aura blanca de manera sorprendente.

-Lo ha logrado- Dice Rarity impresionada.

-Silver Star es increíble- Comenta Rainbow Dash.

-Es más que increíble, es súper increíble- Dice Applejack con lágrimas.

-Es Super Silver Star- Grita Pinkie con emoción.

-No puedo creerlo- Comenta Twilight viendo a Silver –A pesar de que está frente a nosotros no puedo creerlo- Agrega ella con impresión al igual que todos los demás guardias, incluso Discord está impresionado de esto.

-Te salvaré Fluttershy- Dice Silver Star y alza el vuelo mientras ilumina el lugar.

Silver Star lo ha logrado ha alcanzado su forma de Alicornio y ahora se dispone a hacerle frente a Chrysalis a su ejército que ella llamo dentro del campo y también a Broken Armor todo esto con tal de Salvar a Fluttershy, pero ¿Será suficiente para lo que está por venir sin que él se haya dado cuenta?

**_Continuará en el próximo:_**

**_Capítulo 19… Preludio a la guerra._**


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

**"****Preludio a la guerra"**

Chrysalis capturó a Fluttershy para poder usarla como su instrumento de venganza en contra de Silver Star por haber provocado la muerte de su amado Dark Soul en la batalla que ambos tuvieron en el imperio de Cristal.

Usando poder oscuro que le llevo un tiempo reunir, Chrysalis transformó a Fluttershy en una especie de demonio para que atacara al unicornio mientras los demás estaban ocupados combatiendo al aún corrompido Shining Armor y al resto del ejército de Chrysalis, a pesar de que Dark Soul había muerto el poder de este ser oscuro seguía dando problemas a toda Equestria.

Silver Star se negó a atacar a Fluttershy y recibió un castigo muy grande por parte de la pegaso transformada mientras Chrysalis disfrutaba de este hecho, incluso al punto de que Silver Star sintió un dolor tan inmenso como nunca antes, hubiera sido el final del unicornio plateado y capitán de la guardia de no ser por el increíble acto de Applejack.

Con sus palabras la pony naranja reconoció que Silver Star ama a Fluttershy y con todas sus fuerzas en su hablar le grito al unicornio plateado que tenía que salvar a Fluttershy si quería que ellos volvieran a estar juntos, las palabras de Applejack tuvieron efecto en Silver Star y gracias a su nueva fuerza inspirado por el amor a Fluttershy y la motivación de Applejack Silver Star logro transformarse de nuevo en su forma de Alicornio lo cual dejo a todos los presentes con bocas abiertas y mudos de la impresión además de que Chrysalis y sus tropas comenzaron a sentir algo de preocupación y miedo, el poder del Alicornio había aparecido de nuevo.

-No puede ser, estabas vencido, TÚ HABÍAS PERDIDO- Dice Crhysalis con algo de miedo y mucha frustración al ver al Alicornio frente a ella.

-Diablos- piensa Broken Armor recordando que este poder fue el que derrotó sin problemas a Dark Soul.

-Mi reina debemos irnos- Comenta Broken Armor –El poder de este sujeto fue capaz incluso de superar a nuestro amo, nosotros no tenemos oportunidad ante una fuerza como la que él posee- Dice Broken Armor mientras retrocede un poco.

-Nadie se irá de aquí- Responde la reina de los changelings con frialdad –El debe pagar por lo que hizo, y no tienen nada de que temer, Fluttershy querida, destrúyelo- Dice Chrysalis ordenando a la Fluttershy que tiene bajo su control atacar al Alicornio plateado.

Con un rugido estilo vampiro la Fluttershy transformada ataca a Silver Star quien cierra sus ojos dejando a todo el mundo confundido, pareciera que el cambio de Silver no funcionó y se sigue negando a atacar a Fluttershy.

-¿Qué rayos hace?- Comenta Rainbow Dash.

-¿Por qué cierra los ojos?- Pregunta Rarity preocupada.

-Silver vamos abre los ojos- Grita Applejack pero el nuevo Alicornio sigue con sus ojos cerrados y Fluttershy está por golpearlo de nuevo.

-No puedo ver- Dice Pinkie Pie tapando sus ojos con sus cascos.

-No se preocupen, lo grabaré todo para ustedes- Comenta Discord sacando una cámara de la nada y poniéndose un traje de director de cine comenzando a rodar.

Fluttershy da un gran golpe a Silver con los ojos cerrados pero para la sorpresa de todos el Alicornio lo esquiva con un simple movimiento de cabeza haciendo que Fluttershy pase de largo, la pegaso amarilla queda algo confundida y molesta por lo que ataca de nuevo desde atrás pero Silver lo vuelve a esquivar con un salto en reversa haciendo que Fluttershy vuelva a pasar de largo, Chrysalis está más que furiosa y ordena a Fluttershy seguir atacando pero el resultado sigue siendo el mismo, a cada ataque que lanza Fluttershy Silver da un salto o solo se mueve ligeramente para esquivarla.

-¿QUÉ SUCEDE? ATÁCALO AHORA!- Grita Chrysalis muy desesperada ya que Fluttershy no acierta ningún golpe –Ustedes. Vayan y atáquenlo- Ordena Chrysalis a varios de sus Changelings que por miedo obedecen.

-Silver Star detrás de ti- Grita Twilight lo cual hace voltear al Alicornio y observa a los changelings que lo atacan.

Silver Star crea energía de luz en su casco y como si fuera una onda expansiva dispara la energía a los changelings que lo atacan los cuales se desvanecen al recibir ese impacto dejando a Chrysalis asustada y retrocediendo un poco, Silver aterriza en el suelo y voltea hacia Fluttershy quien lo mira con ojos rojos y se vuelve a lanzar contra él, para sorpresa de todos el Alicornio plateado no esquiva a Fluttershy esta vez y recibe el golpe directo de la pegaso pero esto no inmuta a Silver Star quien toma a Fluttershy de su casco y ante la mirada de todos le da un fuerte abrazo, Fluttershy intenta liberarse pero Silver la logra detener sin lastimarla.

-Por favor Fluttershy, Recuerda- Dice Silver Star mientras sigue abrazando a Fluttershy.

-Deténganlo ahora- Grita Chrysalis y los Changelings y Broken Armor atacan a Silver Star quien al notar que ellos vienen usa su aura para crear un escudo de energía junto con una onda de choque tan fuerte que manda a volar a todos los demás que intentaban atacarlo cayendo todos al suelo y dejándolos fuera de combate, de pie solo queda Chrysalis quien observa lo que ocurre sin poder moverse del lugar por la impresión y el miedo que ella esta presentando.

-Son unos inútiles- Comenta Chrysalis pero se aún así no se mueve de su lugar.

-Recuerda Fluttershy- Continúa diciendo Silver Star abrazando a Fluttershy, la pegaso transformada da otro sonido de vampiro y muerde el hombro de Silver Star, al hacerlo Silver muestra una pequeña expresión de dolor y sangre sale de su hombro pero él sigue sin soltar a la pegaso que ama –Vuelve a mí Fluttershy, por favor te necesito, Yo te amo- Agrega Silver Star y hace brillar su cuerno con una luz tan intensa que ciega por un momento a los demás.

La luz llama la atención de Fluttershy que la mira directamente y por su mente pasan todos sus recuerdos, al terminar de verlos ella comienza a sacudir con fuerza su cabeza como si estuviera recordando todo.

-Recuerda- Agrega Silver Star y en eso los ojos de Fluttershy vuelven a la normalidad.

-Silver Star- Dice la pegaso al reconocer a Silver en esa luz.

-Estoy aquí Fluttershy, viene por ti- Agrega él lo cual hace que Fluttershy se pongo muy emotiva y de sus ojos derrames lágrimas de felicidad por verlo de nuevo.

-Te amo- Le dice el Alicornio plateado a la pegaso amarilla que sigue aún transformada y en eso Silver le da un largo beso a Fluttershy que deja alas mane 6 con la boca abierta y a Applejack con el corazón triste pero sabe que esto es lo correcto.

-Así se hace Silver- Piensa Applejack dando una ligera sonrisa.

Ambos se comienzan a elevar mientras se besan en el aire sin necesidad de volar o agitar sus alas, la energía del aura alrededor de Silver comienza a envolver el cuerpo de Fluttershy, sus alas, sus cascos y finalmente su cuerpo y crin son envueltas de esta aura color blanco, un destello cegador ocurre y para la sorpresa de todos cuando abren sus ojos Fluttershy había regresado a la normalidad.

La pegaso amarilla recupera su verdadera forma y esta por caer al suelo pero Silver Star la sostiene en sus cascos para que ella no caiga, Silver baja lentamente hacia el suelo mientras Silver la carga en sus cascos y con mucha delicadeza la pone en el suelo mirando la hermosa figura de la pegaso quien abre los ojos y logra observar al Alicornio plateado, a su mente llega el recuerdo de aquel día en el imperio del Cristal donde lo vio por primera vez con esa forma.

-Silver Star- Dice la pegaso con voz leve al observar al Alicornio frente a ella y reconocerlo a primera vista.

-Estoy aquí Fluttershy- Responde Silver Star –Ya todo va a estar bien- Agrega el Alicornio mientras le da un abrazo a Fluttershy y ella lo corresponde con un abrazo y unas lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos.

-Eres lindo- Le dice Fluttershy a Silver Star, recordando la primera vez que se vieron y que Silver le mencionó esas palabras a Fluttershy cuando lo vio.

-¡NOOOOOO!- Grita Chrysalis furiosa -¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Cómo te atreves a frustrar mi venganza GRRRR?- Comenta la reina de los changelings con mucha furia.

-Se acabó Chrysalis- Responde Silver Star aún en modo de Alicornio –Ríndete ahora y prometo que podrás conservar tu vida y la de tus hijos, ellos no tienen la culpa de que su padre haya sido un monstruo- Agrega el Alicornio mientras mira directo a Chrysalis y observa su vientre crecido.

-Mátenlo- Responde Chrysalis de manera fría –¡MATENLOS A TODOS!- Grita la reina de los changelings y en eso todos los changelings transformados y Broken Armor se levantan para atacar al Alicornio plateado nuevamente.

-Ya escucharon a la reina- Dice el unicornio Broken Armor quien se levanta ante las órdenes de la reina y grita a los demás Changelings que ataquen a Silver Star.

-Silver Star- Dice Fluttershy preocupada al ver a todas las tropas de Chrysalis acercarse a ambos y ver que el escudo de energía que los rodea evita que los demás puedan ayudarles a Salir de ahí.

-No tienes nada que temer Fluttershy- Responde con una sonrisa el Alicornio plateado –De ahora en adelante yo te voy a proteger, ¿Confías en mi? Fluttershy- Pregunta Silver Star mientras extiende su casco a la pegaso amarilla y la ayuda a levantarse del suelo mientras ambos se miran directo a los ojos.

-Sí, Confío en ti- Responde Fluttershy sosteniendo el casco de Silver Star y recargándose contra él.

-Solo cierra los ojos y quédate junto a mí- Le dice Silver Star a la pegaso amarilla y ella lo abraza con fuerza, Fluttershy tiene algo de miedo al saber que todas aquellas criaturas oscuras se acercan hacia ellos, pero estar al lado de Silver Star la hace sentir más que segura, la hace sentir en paz.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?- Pregunta Spike –Si no ayudamos ahora ellos van a morir- Agrega el bebe dragón muy preocupado.

-Debemos romper esta barrera- Dice Rainbow Dash mientras golpea con fuerza el campo de energía que no cede ante nada.

-¿Discord no puedes hacer algo?- Pregunta Rarity al espíritu del caos.

-Oh no se preocupen todo va a estar bien- Responde Discord mientras saca una maca que cuelga en dos nubes de algodón de azúcar y se pone unos lentes de sol.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Dice Rarity enfadada –Si no hacemos algo ellos van a morir- Agrega la unicornio muy alterada.

-Yo no diría lo mismo, observen- Responde Discord y señala de nuevo hacia dentro del campo de energía mientras bebe un coco.

-¿Qué?- Dicen todas y voltean a ver lo que pasa.

Dentro del campo de energía todos los changelings atacan como uno y Broken Armor los dirige hacia Fluttershy y Silver Star, cuando sus atacantes están cerca Silver Star comienza a brillar con su aura blanca mientras Fluttershy sigue abrazada de él.

El Alicornio plateado abre sus ojos que están iluminados de un color blanco y extendiendo sus cascos mientras lanza un grito audible a muchas partes Silver Star libera una especie de explosión de energía color blanco brillante que envuelve a los changelings que los atacaban a ambos al igual que a Broken Armor quien queda atrapado en la explosión, Chrysalis ve la onda de energía acercarse a ella y vuela para salvar su vida pero la onda es tan rápida que logra alcanzarla y al envuelve por unos cuantos segundos, la onda se detiene y la luz desaparece.

Al desaparecer esa intensa luz todos pueden ver lo que ocurre, la barrera que tenía puesta Chrysalis ha caído y ya no impide el paso, los changelings volvieron a su forma original y están muy débiles por el ataque que recibieron, Chrysalis se levanta también y nota algo que la espanta, ella también ha regresado a su forma normal, los poderes oscuros que le había otorgado Dark Soul han desaparecido.

-No, no es posible- Dice Chrysalis al verse en ese estado.

-Se acabó Chrysalis- Comenta Silver Star en su forma de Alicornio acercándose a la reina de los changelings quien lo mira con furia.

-Maldito, Maldito seas- Responde Chrysalis e intenta levantarse pero en eso es apresada por algunos grilletes que la detienen y ponen uno en su cuerno para evitar que use su magia -¿Qué rayos?- Piensa la reina de los changelings al verse apresada.

-Oh lo siento Chrysi- Dice Discord burlándose –Solo quería que te probaras esos accesorios, de verdad te quedan- Comenta Discord mientras da un chasquido apresando también a los demás changelings.

La reina de los changelings se ve rodeada por guardias los reales, Spike, las portadoras, Discord y también Silver Star quien regresa a su forma de unicornio, se encuentra algo agitado por la transformación paro fuera de eso está bien, al ver a todos los ponys que la rodean y no poder usar su magia, Chrysalis se rinde y con un suspiro admite su derrota, sus tropas también son apresadas y están listos para ser llevados a Canterlot a esperar por la decisión que se tome para ellos.

En esos momentos Twilight buscaba a alguien y lo encuentra inconsciente debajo de una pila de escombros, es su hermano mayor Shining Armor quien también ha regresado a la normalidad, el ataque de Silver Star limpió toda energía oscura de la superficie del lugar y liberó a Shining Armor de la energía oscura que lo controlaba, al verlo Twilight de inmediato ordena que lo levanten, está desmayado pero se encuentra bien, por lo que algunos guardias lo cargan y lo llevan así hasta el castillo de Twilight en Ponyville, a través de un portal que Discord abre, donde recibe atención médica casi de inmediato al igual que Fluttershy y aquellos guardias que fueron heridos en la batalla incluido Flash Sentry quien resulto con algunas fracturas de costillas y un casco luxado por la pelea.

-Creo que esto se terminó- Comenta Silver Star mientras está con las demás en la habitación del trono, a excepción de Fluttershy que está siendo atendida y de Applejack quien parece haber ido a dar una vuelta.

-Eso parece- Contesta Twilight.

-Jamás pensé que esto llegaría al final- Dice Silver y da una ligera sonrisa –Dark Soul murió, Chrysalis y su ejército están vencidos, evitamos la guerra que se aproximaba y la energía oscura ha desaparecido por fin- Agrega el unicornio y todos dan una sonrisa, tal parece que todo ha terminado.

-Spike- Se dirige Twilight a su asistente –Envía un mensaje a Cadence de inmediato, infórmale que Shining está bien y está aquí en el castillo, también envíale uno a la princesa Celestia y dile lo que pasó- Le dice Twilight a Spike.

-De acuerdo Twilight- Responde Spike y sale del salón del trono para escribir los mensajes mientras los demás siguen hablando.

-Es un alivió que por fin todo esto haya terminado- Comenta Rarity dando un suspiro de alivio.

-Esto merece una celebración- Dice Pinkie emocionada.

-Aún así no puedo creer que se acabara- Comenta Silver Star con una sonrisa que indica que en verdad no puede creer que todo acabara, por unos momentos llegó a pensar que la victoria no sería posible de alcanzar y el haber oído de la muerte de su adversario y con los últimos de sus seguidores encarcelados siente un gran alivio, por fin todo vuelve a la normalidad.

-Pues créelo- Le dice Rainbow Dash dándole un codazo al unicornio –Somos asombrosos, todos nosotros- Agrega ella mientras aterriza en su trono del castillo.

-Supongo que tienes razón Rainbow- Comenta Silver Star con alegría.

-Eso solo nos deja con una interrogante- Dice Twilight –Debemos ver qué es lo que pasará con Chrysalis y los changelings que están capturados- Agrega ella y con su magia abre un portal de visión, todos los changelings y su reina se encuentran en una especie de jaula sellada con magia que previene el escape de cualquiera de ellos.

-Deberíamos de encerrar a esa banda de rufianes para siempre- Comenta Rarity.

-Yo digo lo mismo, ya causaron muchos problemas aquí en Equestria- Dice Rainbow Dash molesta.

-Creo que eso le corresponde más a la princesa Celestia- Responde Silver Star.

-¿Por qué a la princesa Celestia?- Pregunta Twilight.

-Bueno, ella es la máxima figura de autoridad aquí y aunque todo esto haya sido causado por Dark Soul, que era de mi mundo, Chrysalis es de su reino así que creo que es lo justo que ella sea juzgada por sus mismos gobernantes- Comenta Silver Star y parece que todas las demás están de acurdo con el unicornio plateado.

-Y ahora ¿Qué vas a hacer Silver?- Pregunta Rarity al unicornio.

-¿De qué hablas?- Pregunta algo confundido.

-Bueno tú sabes, tú situación con Applejack y Fluttershy- Agrega la unicornio blanca y la mirada de todas se centra en Silver Star quien se queda muy pensativo al respecto.

-Oh él sabe lo que debe hacer- Se escucha una voz que sale de la nada y en ese instante el Yelmo de Silver Star comienza a levitar y de este sacándose a sí mismo de su interior aparece Discord –Ta-Da, ¿les gustó mi truco?, puede que esto sea un cliché pero sigue funcionando tan bien como siempre- Agrega Discord mientras ríe al ver las miradas de sorpresa y confusión de los demás.

-¿Pero qué demonios?- Comenta Silver Star algo sorprendido por la repentina aparición del espíritu del caos –Ah, eres tú Discord- Dice Silver al ver al espíritu del caos.

-No fue Divertido Discord- Comenta molesta Twilight reprobando la actitud de Discord.

-¿Estás bromeando?- Dice Pinkie –Fue una de las cosas más graciosas que he visto, se sacó a sí mismo de su sombrero o más bien de un Yelmo- Comenta Pinkie Pie mientras ríe ante la mirada un poco extrañada de los demás.

-Lo que sea ¿A qué te refieres con que él sabe lo que tiene que hacer?- Pregunta Rainbow a Discord.

-Oh nada en especial, la verdad yo solo pasaba por aquí y casualmente oí la pequeña conversación que tenía, ¿Té?- Les dice Discord vestido como británico mientras saca una tetera y unas tazas del bolsillo de su saco y al ponerlas en el suelo comienzan a bailar de forma elegante.

-Creo que yo paso- Dice Rarity al sentirse un poco nerviosa por esas tazas, lo mismo que los demás.

-Sí yo también- Dice Rainbow alejándose un poco de las tazas de té danzantes.

-Yo tomaré una- Dice Pinkie e intenta tomar una de las tazas pero se empiezan a mover de forma irregular evitando así que Pinkie las atrape por lo que la pony rosa comienza una persecución contra las tazas que se alejan de ella -¡Vuelvan aquí!- Grita Pinkie mientras persigue las tazas por la habitación.

-Ya basta de eso y dime qué rayos quisiste decir- Comenta algo molesto Silver Star –Y dame mi yelmo por favor- Agrega el unicornio y con un chasquido Discord le devuelve el yelmo con un chasquido pero lo hace aparecer al revés lo cual molesta un poco al unicornio plateado.

-Oh ya te dije que tú lo sabes, pero en caso de que se te haya olvidado déjame refrescar tu memoria un poco Silver Star, Luces por favor- Comenta Discord mientras da un aplauso y todo el cuarto se pone oscuro a pesar de que el sol sigue brillando afuera, una luz pequeña se enciende y es una vela flotante, Discord comienza a hacer figuras con su garra y su palma para realizar un pequeño teatro de sombras.

Increíblemente usando solo su garra y palma Discord crea una representación exacta de sombras del día en que Fluttershy dejo Ponyville, el mismo día que Silver regresaba del castillo del imperio de Cristal.

-¿Acaso es…?- pregunta Silver Star al ver las sombras.

-Sí, sí lo es- Responde Discord y todos ven esa animación corta que termina antes de que Discord llegue a la parte donde Fluttershy se va con él.

-Discord quita eso- Le dice Twilight a Discord –Además ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con lo que dijiste?- Pregunta Twilight.

-Oh lo siento casi olvidaba darle algo muy importante a nuestro suertudo amigo- Comenta Discord y saca de una nube de algodón de azúcar una maleta y se mete en ella, la maleta se mueve mucho por unos momentos y todos miran confundidos.

-Emm, ¿Discord?- Comenta Twilight al ver que la maleta deja de moverse.

-¿Sí?- Pregunta el espíritu del caos saliendo de la nada detrás de todos lo cual los alarma un poco.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso- Dice Rainbow Dash molesta.

-Bien, oh sí, Silver creo que esto es algo que planeabas darle a Fluttershy- Comenta Discord mientras le entrega a Silver la misma caja que el unicornio traía aquel día, la caja color rosa que contenía las argollas con las que Silver Star le iba a proponer matrimonio a Fluttershy.

Al ver la caja Silver Star se queda totalmente tieso, ya había olvidado la caja puesto que se deshizo de ella, según él pero ver ese pequeño objeto frente a él le hace recordar todo.

-Esto es…- Dice Silver Star tomando la caja con su magia y mirándola fijamente.

-Mi trabajo aquí termino, los veré después mucho caos para ustedes- Dice Discord mientras abre una puerta poniendo un cierre en el aire pero en lugar de cruzar por la puerta el espíritu del caos desaparece en un resplandor de magia, luego el cierre desaparece dejando a Silver con la caja.

-¡Ya te tengo!- Grita Pinkie atrapando por fin una de las tazas de té y la bebe.

-¿Qué hay en esa caja Darling?- Pregunta Rarity al unicornio plateado.

-Algo que planeaba darle a Fluttershy hace tiempo- Responde Silver Star.

-¿Y qué puede ser?- Pregunta Rainbow Dash.

-Mi vida- Contesta el unicornio mientras da una ligera sonrisa.

-No lo entiendo- Comenta Pinkie mientras bebe la taza de té utilizando su crin rosa.

-Mira- Responde Silver Star y les muestra a todas las argollas de matrimonio que planeaba darle a Fluttershy.

-Silver Star- Dicen todas al ver las argollas hecha de Cristal.

-Cuatro o más bien tres meses atrás planeaba darle esto a Fluttershy pero luego las cosas se pusieron más locas de lo que hubiera imaginado, incluso llegué a arrojar esta caja por el balcón- Explica el unicornio.

-¿Pero cómo pudiste querer deshacerte de algo tan importante y hermoso como eso?- Le pregunta Rarity a Silver Star –Eso hubiera sido lo peor del mundo, desperdiciar tan bellas joyas de esa manera- Agrega ella.

-Bueno, no me encontraba en el mejor estado que digamos- Contesta el unicornio.

-¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer?- Le pregunta Twilight a Silver Star y las demás la miran esperando su respuesta.

-No lo sé- Responde Silver Star –Creo que necesito pensar las cosas un poco- Agrega el unicornio y sale del salón del trono.

-Hola Silver- Saluda Spike regresando al salón del trono después de haber enviado los mensajes a las princesas.

-Hola Spike- Devuelve el saludo Silver Star y comienza a caminar entre los pasillos.

-¿Qué le sucede?- Pregunta Spike al ver la expresión seria de Silver.

-Nada Spike- Responde Twilight.

-Solo tiene algunos problemas de decisión- Agrega Rainbow Dash.

-Ya veo, bueno espero que se pueda sentir mejor- Responde Spike –Oh por cierto Twilight ya envié las cartas y las princesas respondieron de inmediato- Agrega Spike mientras toma dos pergaminos en su garra.

-¿Tan rápido?- Comente Pinkie sorprendida.

-Vaya, esto debe ser algo más serio de lo que pensamos- Dice Rarity.

-¿Qué dicen Spike?- Pregunta Twilight.

-Al momento- Responde Spike y saca la primera carta, es la carta de la princesa Cadence –Iré enseguida, trataré de llegar lo más rápido posible, eso es todo lo que dice la carta- Comenta Spike.

-¿Cadence viene para acá?- Comenta Twilight sorprendida.

-Pero en su estado no debería hacer viajes tan largos- Dice Rarity al recordar el embarazo de Cadence.

-Creo que no hay mucho que podamos hacer si ya viene para acá- Responde Twilight.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón- Dice Rainbow Dash.

-¿Qué dice la casta de la princesa Celestia Spike?- Pregunta Twilight y Spike lee la otra carta.

-Querida Twilight- Comienza a leer el bebé dragón –Te agradecemos la información que nos has proporcionado iremos de inmediato a tu castillo Luna y yo, junto con guardias para que reguarden la actual posición de Chrysalis y evitar así que alguien quiera liberarla, debemos estar seguros de eso, llegaremos tan pronto como podamos, Princesa Celestia y Luna- Termina de leer Spike la carta.

-Entonces la Princesa Luna y la Princesa Celestia vienen también- Comenta Rarity –Necesito ponerme m i mejor atuendo para la ocasión- Agrega la unicornio blanca con mucha preocupación por un simple atuendo.

-Oh vamos Rarity, ¿De verdad te preocupas por eso ahora?- Le pregunta Rainbow Dash.

-Bien, es igual lo que importa es que las princesas llegaran en cualquier momento y debemos estar todos listos para recibirlas- Comenta Twilight y todas comienzan a hacer algunos preparativos.

Twilight sin embargo decide ir primero a la enfermería que instaló en su castillo, una buena idea considerando todo lo que ha ocurrido recientemente y es en ese lugar dónde se encuentran siendo atendidos los guardias reales que resultaron lastimados en la batalla además de que en una habitación más especializada se encuentra el hermano de Twilight quien sigue sin recuperar la consciencia.

-Twilight- Se escucha la voz de Flash Sentry que está siendo atendido y al ver a Twilight entrar en la enfermería se levantó para ir con ella, aunque está cojeando de uno de sus cascos pues se lastimó durante la batalla.

-Flash, ¿te encuentras mejor?- Pregunta la princesa de la amistad al pegaso.

-No te preocupes, no es nada que no haya sufrido antes- Responde Flash con una sonrisa a Twilight.

-Me alegro por ti Flash, me sentiría terrible si algo llegara a pasarte- Comenta Twilight y ambos se dan un beso en los labios.

-Yo igual, no sé qué haría sin ti- Responde Flash después del beso y ambos se abrazan.

-Gracias Flash, todo esto ha sido muy difícil para mí- Contesta Twilight con una sonrisa.

-Siempre estaré para ti Twilight- Responde Flash y luego nota como el semblante de Twilight cambia –Sigues preocupada por el capitán ¿verdad?- Comenta Flash y Twilight solo asiente con su cabeza –No te preocupes por tu hermano Twilight, ya se encuentra mejor, volvió con ustedes gracias al capitán Silver Star- Agrega Flash para hacer sentir mejor a Twilight.

-Lo sé, pero aún así sigue sin despertar- Comenta Twilight mientras ambos llegan a esa habitación donde se encuentra Shining Armor.

-Seguro que despierta pronto, no te preocupes por él, es fuerte, por eso es el capitán de la guardia en el imperio de Cristal- Comenta Flash Sentry para seguir animando a Twilight.

-Flash- Le habla Twilight al pegaso.

-¿Qué sucede Twilight?- Pregunta Flash.

-Podrías hacerte cargo de vigilar las preparaciones, la princesa Celestia, Luna y Cadence llegarán en unas horas así que necesito que alguien se asegure de que todo estará listo a tiempo- Le pide Twilight a Flash.

-Por supuesto Twilight- Responde Flash entendiendo que lo que Twilight quiere es estar un momento a solas con su hermano.

-Shining…- Dice Twilight en voz baja al ver a su hermano ahí tendido en esa cama de hospital y se recarga a un lado y comienza a llorar un poco por él.

**_EN EL BALCÓN DEL CASTILLO_**

Una vez más la silueta de un unicornio plateado se puede ver de pie en aquel balcón en el cual Silver Star siempre va a pensar, después de casi 4 meses de no subir a ese lugar el unicornio ha visitado ese sitió ya varias veces en solo un par de días, su mente está confundida y él se encuentra con muchas dudas acerca de todo lo que ha ocurrido desde que llegó a ese mundo pero sobre todo por la decisión que debe tomar.

-¿Qué debo hacer?- Se pregunta Silver Star mientras sigue mirando al horizonte, el sol comienza a meterse en lo lejano de Equestria, los rayos del sol rebotan en la armadura del unicornio mientras él mira de manera casi fija la puesta del sol.

-Curioso- Piensa el unicornio –He peleado contra monstruos, criaturas oscuras, seres más fuertes que yo, e incluso a Dark Soul pero ni todas esas batallas tenían la misma dificultad que esta decisión que debo tomar- Sigue pensando Silver Star.

-¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?- Se pregunta Silver nuevamente en un tono más alto y en eso escucha una voz detrás de él que llama su atención.

-Ve con ella Silver- Escucha el unicornio y al voltear se da cuenta de que quien está detrás de él no es otra que Applejack –Ella te espera en su habitación parece que también quiere hablar contigo- Agrega la pony naranja con una sonrisa cálida pero algo forzada.

-Applejack- Dice Silver al ver a la pony naranja –Pero ¿Y nosotros?- Pregunta el unicornio y ella se acerca para darle un abrazo que Silver Corresponde.

-Silver, Yo de verdad te agradezco todo lo que hiciste por mí- Contesta la pony naranja mientras toma el casco de Silver –Me salvaste de la pesadilla, Me ayudaste en el imperio, me sacaste a mí y a mi familia de esa deuda que teníamos, por ti es que aún tenemos un hogar y me diste los momentos más felices que haya tenido en mi vida- Termina de decir Applejack mientras suelta el casco de Silver y se seca una lágrima de su rostro con su casco.

-Pero Applejack…- Contesta Silver Star.

-Silver- Dice ella interrumpiendo al unicornio –Te agradezco mucho por todo pero es hora de que sigas tú corazón y aunque yo quisiera que te dirigiera hacia mí, ambos sabemos que le pertenece a Fluttershy- Termina de decir Applejack y le da un último beso al unicornio en su mejilla como muestra de agradecimiento.

Silver Star se queda estático unos momentos, por su mente pasan muchas cosas, finalmente Applejack lo hace reaccionar con un ligero golpe en su rostro.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Pregunta Silver sorprendido.

-¿Qué haces aún aquí?- Le contesta Applejack –Ve con ella de una vez antes de que te obligue a ir a base de golpes- Agrega ella con una sonrisa a lo cual Silver También sonríe un poco y se pone en marcha, Applejack ve a Silver salir del balcón y ella voltea hacia el horizonte.

-Gracias Applejack- Dice Silver Star regresando unos momentos para agradecerle a la pony naranja y le da un beso también en la mejilla como despedida.

Ante esto Applejack solo se toca su mejilla besada, se sonroja un poco y vuelve a mirar al horizonte hacia esa espectacular puesta de sol, los sentimientos de la pony naranja están algo confusos en ese momento pero por primera vez desde que todo esto empezó ella se siente en paz, una paz que ya extrañaba tener.

-Vaya, eres más fuerte de lo que creía- Se escucha una voz de la nada lo cual asusta un poco a Applejack quien busca a quien le haya hablado.

-¿Quién está ahí?- Pregunta la pony naranja.

-Hola Applejack, nos volvemos a ver aquí ¿eh?- Dice Discord apareciendo de la nada sobre un extraño árbol que flota a un lado de ella.

-Eres tú otra vez- Contesta Applejack pero entonces se da cuenta de algo –Un minuto, Discord ¿Nos estabas espiado a Silver y a mí?- Pregunta Applejack algo molesta.

-¿Quién Mua?- Responde Discord -¿Crees qué yo soy la clase de criatura que espiaría a los demás sin su permiso?- Pregunta Discord poniendo una cara inocente y con una aureola de ángel en su cabeza.

-Eyup- Responde Applejack.

-Pues tienes razón- Responde Discord quitándose la aureola poniéndole sal y comiéndosela como si fuera una dona.

-¿Qué quieres ahora Discord?- Pregunta Applejack.

-Nada en realidad, solo quiero decir que estoy de verdad impresionado- Responde Discord.

-¿Impresionado por qué?- Dice Applejack.

-Bueno verás yo he vivido desde hacer…- Responde Discord sacando una línea de tiempo muy larga –Mucho tiempo y en todos esos años jamás había visto que ningún pony renunciara de esa manera a alguien por la felicidad de otro- Agrega Discord a su respuesta.

-¿Y qué hay de Fluttershy?- Pregunta Applejack.

-Oh cierto y ella también- Responde el espíritu del caos –Pero lo que me sorprende es la forma en que lo manejas, tu silencio al sufrir algo de esa manera es simplemente heroico, es lo que me deja impresionado, y mucho- Contesta Discord y Applejack se queda en silencio por lo que le acaba de decir el espíritu del caos.

-Oh, gracias Discord, eso creo- Responde Applejack y el silencio se hace por unos momentos.

-Bueno creo que es momento de retirarme- Comenta Discord y se da la vuelta.

-De acuerdo Discord, adiós y gracias por tus palabras- Dice Applejack mientras Discord desaparece con un chasquido de sus dedos y Applejack sigue mirando a la puesta de sol hasta que decide que por hoy ya ha sido suficiente y regresa a su hogar sin que nadie lo note.

**_En una habitación del castillo._**

Recostada en una cama se encuentra una pegaso amarilla de crin larga y rosa, ella se encuentra descansando de todo lo ocurrido parece estar dormida pero solo tiene sus ojos cerrados, piensa en todo lo que ha ocurrido y aunque se siente mal al recordar que fue usada para atacar al unicornio que ama, algo dentro de ella también le dice que no debe mortificarse por ello, aún siente que debe disculparse por lo ocurrido pero no debe sentir un gran pesar por sus acciones, la puerta de esa habitación suena y alguien llama a la puerta, esto hace que Fluttershy abra sus ojos al escuchar una voz que hasta ese día no había querido escuchar.

-Hola, Fluttershy- Dice el unicornio plateado desde la puerta.

-Hola, Silver Star- Responde Fluttershy.

-¿Puedo pasar?- Pregunta el unicornio.

-Adelante- Contesta Fluttershy con mucha timidez.

Silver Star entra a la habitación y se para junto a la cama donde está Fluttershy, el silencio se hace presente ambos se dan miradas discretas y también disimuladas mientras tratan de romper el incómodo silencio en el que se encuentran.

-Yo quiero…- Dicen ambos a la vez –No, tú primero- Vuelven a decir al mismo tiempo y el uno al otro se dan una sonrisa.

-Tú primero Fluttershy- Comenta Silver Star cediendo la palabra a la pegaso amarilla.

-Gracias- Responde ella de manera tímida –Silver, lo siento, lo siento por todo lo que te hice pasar siento que hayas tenido que arriesgarte por mí y también siento no haber podido hacer nada para resistir el control de Chrysalis, de verdad siento todo lo que te he hecho- Dice Fluttershy mientras se siente triste por lo que dice y por lo que hizo.

-Fluttershy no- Responde Silver Star –Si alguien tiene que disculparse aquí ese soy yo- Agrega el unicornio plateado.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunta Fluttershy –Fui Yo quien hizo todas esas cosas horribles, yo fui quien te abandonó, yo te trate de una manera horrible, e incluso te lastime, ¿por qué tendrías que disculparte tú?- Vuelve a preguntar la pegaso amarilla ahora con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Por qué si Yo hubiera sido más valiente y más fuerte esto no hubiera pasando- Responde el unicornio.

-No lo entiendo- Comenta Fluttershy.

-El día que te fuiste yo no hice mucho por detenerte, te deje ir sintiéndome muy mal, aún y cuando sabía que lo que dijiste no era verdad, pero todo lo que hice fue darme por vencido y deje que te fueras, traté de olvidarte, trate de olvidar lo que me hiciste pasar, pero no pude, porque aún y cuando tú dijiste lo que dijiste yo sabía que no era verdad y tampoco quería olvidar todo lo que pasamos juntos, Fluttershy yo no quiero olvidar tu amor- Comenta el unicornio con un gran sentimiento y toma el casco de Fluttershy.

-Silver Star- Dice Fluttershy mientras mira directo a Silver Star.

-Fluttershy, tú eres la figura más bella que jamás haya visto, eres increíble, eres valiente, amable con todo el mundo, eres hermosa Fluttershy- Comenta Silver desde su corazón –Te amo Fluttershy, te amo más que nada en este mundo o en cualquier otro- Agrega Silver Star.

-Silver Star yo…- Dice Fluttershy sonrojada y con ojos cristalinos por lágrimas de felicidad que están por brotar de ellos.

-Te amo Fluttershy, y hay algo que he querido preguntarte desde aquel día en el imperio de Cristal- Dice él mientras saca con su magia la caja rosa que Discord le devolvió –Te deje ir una vez y me arrepiento por eso, jamás quiero volver a dejarte ir, Fluttershy…- Comenta el unicornio plateado mirando directo a los ojos de la pegaso.

-¿Sí Silver Star?- Contesta ella con sus ojos llenos de ilusión y sus palabras casi mudas por la emoción, sabe lo que el unicornio está por preguntarle y ella está más que lista para darle una respuesta.

-Fluttershy, ¿Te casarías conmigo?- Le pregunta el unicornio a Fluttershy abriendo la caja rosa y mostrándole las sortijas que hay dentro de ella.

Fluttershy se queda muda de la impresión al ver las sortijas y escuchar la propuesta de Silver Star por unos momentos se queda sin habla para después bajar su cabeza y comenzar a temblar un poco.

-¿Fluttershy estás…?- Pregunta el unicornio preocupado por ella pero en ese instante.

-¡SIIIIIII!- Grita Fluttershy de emoción y se arroja sobre el unicornio –Sí Silver Star, me casaré contigo- Responde la pegaso de una manera más calmada y algo avergonzada por la reacción que tuvo.

-Genial- Responde Silver Star y con su magia le coloca el anillo de compromiso a Fluttershy alrededor de su cuello con una cadena de oro –Desde ahora no dejaré que nada te pase Fluttershy, tu vida y tu felicidad serán mi prioridad de ahora y hasta el final de los tiempos- Agrega el unicornio tomando de nuevo el casco de Fluttershy.

-No será tan difícil todo lo que necesito es qué tú estés a mi lado- Contesta Fluttershy acerándose al unicornio.

Ambos se dan un largo y profundo beso que comienza a subir un poco las cosas de intensidad, Fluttershy toca el cuello del unicornio mientras él acaricia la crin de la pegaso amarilla, ambos comienzan a acercarse a la cama dónde ella descansaba y se recuestan juntos mientras se siguen besando, las cosas hubieran seguido adelante y ambos se hubieran entregado a la pasión de no ser porque en ese momento un guardia llama a la puerta por suerte desde afuera.

-Capitán Silver Star señor- Se escucha la voz de uno de los guardias que viene a darle un mensaje a Silver Star.

-¿Qué sucede soldado?- Responde el unicornio.

-Las princesas Celestia, Luna y Mi Amore Cadence están por llegar al castillo, La princesa Twilight solicita su presencia inmediata señor- Comenta el guardia que es un pegaso blanco y se retira para ir con los demás guardias.

-Bueno, creo que tengo que ir- Menciona Silver Star.

-Iré contigo- Contesta Fluttershy.

-No, tú descansa Fluttershy- Responde el unicornio.

-Silver, puedo ir, además son las princesas, no podemos hacerlas esperar- Agrega ella decidida a acompañarlo y ambos se dirigen a la entrada del castillo dónde ya están formados los guardias del castillo de Twilight a los lados de la entrada mientras que enfrente se encuentran las mane 6, Flash está junto a Twilight a petición de ella, Spike y Silver Star listos para recibir los carruajes, los cuales llegan casi al mismo tiempo.

Primero llega un carruaje tirado por pegasos donde vienen la princesa Celestia y Luna, la princesa de la noche ahora usa una prótesis que le fue enviada a construir, esta prótesis que tiene está hecha de madera con algunas uniones con resortes y ligas fuertes que le dan a la princesa de la noche una cierta movilidad pero la princesa Luna solo la usa para salir a eventos reales ya que le incomoda un poco su prótesis.

Ambas princesas bajan de su carruaje real y son recibidas por trompetas de los guardias mientras todos los presentes hacen una reverencia ante las monarcas del sol y de la luna.

-Sus majestades- Dice Silver Star al acercarse a las princesas, al ser el capitán él les dé la bienvenida.

-Es bueno vete de nuevo Silver Star- Comenta la princesa Celestia.

-Lo mismo digo- Comenta Luna y en eso Silver se hace a un lado para dejar pasar a las princesas que se dirigen con Twilight.

En ese momento otro carruaje procedente del imperio de Cristal llega al lugar y rápidamente sin dar tiempo a saludos reales baja la princesa Cadence.

-¿Dónde está Shining?- Pregunta Cadence de inmediato y algo alterada pero es clamada de inmediato por Celestia que le recuerda su estado actual a lo cual Cadence comienza a respirar para calmarse.

-Silver, por favor lleva a Cadence con Shining Armor- Le pide la princesa Twilight al capitán de la guardia quien de inmediato responde y acompaña a Cadence hasta el lugar de la enfermería, al mismo tiempo que Fluttershy va con él.

-Sígame princesa- Le dice Silver a Cadence quien va detrás del unicornio en compañía de Fluttershy y algunos guardias.

-¿Dónde está ella Twilight?- Pregunta Celestia refiriéndose a Chrysalis.

-Si su majestad- Responde Twilight mientras ellas y las demás llevan a Celestia y Luna con Chrysalis quien está dentro de una jaula con los demás changelings, la jaula está protegida por un hechizo que impide la salida de estos seres.

-Celestia y Luna- Dice Chrysalis al ver a las princesas frente a ella –Supongo que debo sentirme honrada de su visita- Agrega ella a modo de sarcasmo.

-¿Qué haremos con ella Princesa?- Pregunta Rainbow Dash.

-Está no es una decisión fácil, se necesita tiempo para decidir qué es lo que haremos- Responde la princesa Luna aclarando el punto.

-¿Entonces qué pasará?- Pregunta Rarity.

-Chrysalis y los changelings serán llevados al castillo de Canterlot en las salas de los prisioneros y permanecerán ahí hasta que se decida bien la sentencia contra ellos por sus actos en contra de toda Equestria- Responde la princesa.

-Uh, eso fue Frío- Comenta Pinkie Pie.

-Cómo usted diga princesa- Comenta Twilight y las tres princesas llamas a casi todos los guardias y abren un portal para enviar a Chrysalis junto con sus changelings a las prisiones del castillo de Canterlot no sin antes dar un aviso de que a Chrysalis se le dé una atención diferente por su estado actual de embarazo.

En la habitación de la enfermería donde tienen a Shining Armor se encuentra Cadence viendo a su esposo recostado en la cama aún sin despertar.

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva así?- Pregunta Cadence con algo de tristeza.

-Desde que terminó la pelea esta no hace mucho, pero aún así no ha despertado, los médicos dicen que sus signos están bien pero que por una razón desconocida no puede despertar- Contesta Silver Star –Lo siento princesa, le prometí que haría lo posible por ayudarlo y creo que no fue suficiente- Agrega el unicornio plateado

-No digas eso Silver, no me gusta ver que te lastimes de esa manera- Comenta Fluttershy acercándose al unicornio y con su casco le levanta el rostro y le da una cálida sonrisa para hacerlo sentir mejor, Cadence voltea a ver ambos y nota algo que las demás no habían notado.

-Disculpa Fluttershy ¿acaso eso es?- Pregunta Cadence al notar la argolla de compromiso de Fluttershy.

-Bueno, sí princesa, sí lo es- Responde la pegaso con una sonrisa.

-¿Entonces ustedes están…?- Pregunta la princesa

-Sí princesa, Fluttershy y Yo nos vamos a casar- Responde Silver Star con una sonrisa.

-Oh, pues felicidades- Les dice Cadence -¿Los demás ya lo saben?- Les pegunta ella.

-Aún no se los hemos dicho- Dice Fluttershy entre risas hasta que escuchan que Shining hace unos sonidos como despertando.

-Shining- Comenta Cadence al escuchar a su esposo.

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué es lo que ocurrió?- Pregunta Shining Armor confundido.

-Oh Shining que bueno que hayas regresado conmigo- Comenta Cadence mientras abraza a su esposo quien algo confundido solo corresponde el abrazo.

-¿Regresar?, ¿A dónde me fui?- Pregunta Shining y en ese momento nota el vientre crecido de su esposa -¿Cadence?, ¿Acaso tú…?- Dice el unicornio a Cadence.

-Sí Shining, estoy embarazada, de nuestro bebé- Responde ella y eso alegra a ambos que se dan un abrazo y un largo beso.

-Un momento, ¿Qué es lo que pasó aquí?, ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué sucede?- Pregunta Shining Armor.

Los tres que están reunidos en la habitación comienzan a contarle todo lo ocurrido al unicornio, al escucharlo Shining comienza a recordar esos momentos y se siente de una manera más terrible que nunca, casi mata a su hermana menor y le ayudó al ser maligno a casi completar sus planes, está muy alterado y se siente pésimo pero el amor de su esposa, las palabras de Silver Star y la amabilidad de Fluttershy lo hacen sentirse un poco mejor aún así se siente muy culpable por lo ocurrido y cree que su hermana no quiere verlo, Fluttershy le susurra algo a Silver y en eso él sale a toda velocidad de la enfermería hasta llegar al lugar donde está Twilight con las demás.

-Su majestad- Dice el unicornio llegando con su gran velocidad.

-¿Silver Star? ¿Qué ocurre?- Pregunta Twilight.

-Es su hermano, ya despertó- Contesta el unicornio y ante tal noticia todo el mundo corre hasta la habitación de Shining.

-Shining- Dice Twilight al ver a su hermano despierto y corre para abrazarlo.

-Twily- Responde Shining correspondiendo al abrazo –Oh por favor perdóname Twilight- Agrega Shining mientras llora.

-No haya nada que perdonar- Responde Twilight.

Todo el mundo llora de emoción en esta escena, cada uno está conmovido porque Twilight y su hermano se vuelven a ver y ahora todo está en paz.

-Oh esto es de verdad hermoso- Comenta Rarity mientras saca unos pañuelos y se seca con ellos.

-Sí que lo es- Agrega Pinkie llorando de la emoción.

-Oh tranquilas chicas- Comenta Fluttershy acercándose a sus amigas y es en ese momento que Rainbow nota la argolla en el cuello de Fluttershy.

-Fluttershy, ¿Qué significa esa argolla en tu cuello?- Pregunta la pegaso Celeste a lo cual Fluttershy se pone junto a Silver Star y ambos dan una sonrisa.

-Un minuto ¿Acaso ustedes…?- Dice Twilight al ver que ambos ríen.

-Sorpresa, nos vamos a casar- Responde Fluttershy y todas se emocionan por ellos.

-No puedo creerlo ¿De verdad van a casarse?- Les pregunta Rarity.

-Así es Rarity- Responde Fluttershy.

-¿Pero cuándo, cómo a qué hora Silver…?- Dice Rainbow muy sorprendida.

-Se lo pedí antes de que las princesas llegaran- Contesta el unicornio plateado.

-¡UNA BODA!- Grita Pinkie Pie explotando, literalmente, de alegría.

-Felicidades a ambos- Les dice la princesa Celestia.

-Así es, nosotras también les damos nuestras más sinceras felicitaciones- Comenta la princesa Luna.

-Oh pero hay mucho que hacer, tú vestido Fluttershy, el traje de Silver para la boda, mi vestido para la boda, los vestidos de todas- Comenta Rarity muy preocupada por esto.

-Vaya Felicidades a los dos- Les dice Spike a ambos.

-También de mi parte los felicito- Comenta Shining Armor.

-Gracias a todos- Responde Silver Star –Juró que la haré lo más feliz que pueda- Agrega el unicornio plateado y él y Fluttershy se abrazan.

Después de una conversación acerca de esto la princesa Luna y la princesa Celestia están por retirarse a su castillo no sin antes darles a todos los presentes sus boletos para la gran gala del galope, lo cual emociona a todos aún más.

-Los veremos a todos en la gala dentro de 2 semanas- Comenta la princesa Celestia mientras con su carruaje y su hermana regresan a Canterlot.

-Cadence- Dice Twilight –Creo que por ahora será mejor que te quedes aquí en el castillo hasta que Shining se sienta en condiciones para viajar y puedan volver al imperio de cristal- Agrega ella.

-Claro que sí Twilight- Responde Cadence y todo el mundo regresa al castillo para poder descansar.

**_LEJOS DEL CASTILLO EN LAS TIERRAS DESOLADAS DE EQUESTRIA_**

Mientras todos en el castillo de la amistad se encuentran por fin en paz al pensar que todo ha terminado en aquel lugar donde estaba el castillo de Chrysalis y Dark Soul algo terrible esta por ocurrir.

En la habitación donde está la tumba de Dark Soul una especie de energía morado oscuro comienza a emerger del suelo y entra en el sarcófago donde yace el cuerpo del Alicornio negro, la energía comienza a rodearlo y un capullo oscuro se forma alrededor de él cubriéndolo totalmente y empieza parpadear de manera constante con un color verde algo fosforescente.

**_DE REGRESO EN EL CASTILLO DE LA AMISTAD_**

Por los pasillos del lugar todo está en calma igual en las habitaciones todo el mundo se encuentra descansando, después de tanto tiempo por fin sienten alivio, Dark Soul fue vencido, Chrysalis está encerrada, la guerra se evitó y tanto Shining como Fluttershy regresaron a la normalidad y están de vuelta con sus seres queridos.

Se ve a una figura caminando de manera discreta por esos pasillos oculta por las sombras del lugar, mira hacia ambos lados y hacia atrás procurando no ser vista o estar siendo seguida por nadie.

La figura llega hasta una de las puertas de una habitación y la abre, se acerca a la cama de la figura y al pasar bajo la luz de la luna se ve que quien está ahí adentro es Fluttershy y la habitación a la que entró resulta ser la de Silver Star.

Fluttershy sube a la cama del unicornio y con su casco y un beso despierta a Silver Star quien al principio se encuentra confundido y luego sorprendido por ver a Fluttershy en su habitación y más aún en su cama.

-¿Fluttershy qué haces?- Pregunta el unicornio a manera de susurro.

-Silver, soy tuya- Responde la pegaso y besa al unicornio con mucha pasión.

-Flutter…- Dice el unicornio al ser callado por el beso de la pegaso amarilla.

Silver no puede pensar mucho, la situación lo toma por sorpresa y al final se entrega a su instinto y la pasión con Fluttershy, ambos comienzan su acto con besos apasionados en sus bocas y cuello mientras se acarician con suavidad y con mucha pasión, sus cuerpos y sentimientos se funden en uno solo por su amor y su calor, finalmente ellos están juntos y no dejaras que los separen, ambos entregan sus corazones y cuerpos al amor y el acto que realizan consumándolo con un beso mientras ambos se miran a los ojos al tiempo que sus cuerpos se vuelven uno solo.

Al pasar unas horas ellos terminan con su acto de amor y se quedan recostados juntos, mientras Silver Star la toma entre sus cascos y pone su cabeza sobre la crin rosa de la pegaso, ambos tienen una sonrisa en su rostro que demuestra lo felices que son.

-Te amo Fluttershy- Dice el unicornio.

-Y yo a ti Silver- Responde la pegaso volteando su cabeza hacia arriba para besar una vez más al unicornio.

Fluttershy se voltea y ambos caen dormidos, abrazados, felices por estar juntos al fin como ellos lo han querido desde hace mucho tiempo.

**_LA GRAN GALA DEL GALOPE_**

El día por fin llegó, la gran noche los espera, la gala del galope ha llegado una vez más a Canterlot y todos sus asistentes están muy alegres y contentos de estar en ese, el evento más importante de toda Equestria.

De un carruaje muy elegante llegan a la Gala las mane 6 con sus trajes elegantes y espectaculares diseñados por Rarity, esta vez ella se lucio, ellas llegan al lugar con sus acompañantes, Rarity y Applejack llevan a sus hermanas menores, Rainbow Dash a Scootaloo, Pinkie Pie invitó a su hermana Maud Pie, Fluttershy lleva como acompañante a su prometido Silver Star, Y Twilight lleva a Flash Sentry.

-Así que está es la gran gala del galope- Comenta Silver al ver el lugar adornado para la ocasión –Apuesto a que debe ser increíble- Agrega Silver Star.

-En cierto modo lo es querido- Responde Fluttershy.

-Oigan ustedes don tranquilícense un poco tórtolos- Les dice Applejack a manera de broma, la pony ya se siente mejor.

-Vamos todos entremos a la fiesta- Grita Pinkie de emoción tomando a su hermana Maud y todos las siguen.

-Gracias por el traje Rarity- Agradece Silver Star a la unicornio blanco.

-No es nada Darling- Responde ella –Solo espera a que veas el perfecto traje que diseño para tu boda y también el vestido de Fluttershy será divino- Comenta ella ilusionada al imaginar los vestidos.

-Gracias Rarity- Dice Fluttershy y ella y Silver Star van a la pista para bailar un poco.

-El baile parece estar tranquilo esta vez- Comenta Twilight al lado de Celestia.

-Sí, un poco aburrido la verdad- Responde Celestia lo cual sorprende un poco a Twilight quien la mira con algo de sorpresa, al parecer Celestia esperaba algo como lo ocurrido en anteriores galas cuando Twilight y sus amigas crearon un caos total.

-Esta es la fiesta más divertida de todas, ¿verdad Maud?- Dice Pinkie.

-Es muy divertida, como una roca- Responde Maud.

-¿Se divierten niñas?- Les pregunta Rainbow a las CMC que responde al unísono muy contentas de estar en ese evento tan especial.

Applejack por su parte observa a todos en el lugar y luego voltea a la pista donde están Silver Star y Fluttershy bailando.

-Así se hace Fluttershy, Así se hace- Piensa ella mientras da una sonrisa y toma un poco de ponche.

En los calabozos del castillo se encuentra Chrysalis junto a los demás Changelings ella sigue furiosa porque su plan no tuvo éxito y con Dark Soul muerto ya no hay nada que pueda hacer para vengar su muerte.

-Mi amado, perdóname- Piensa ella –No pude cumplir la promesa que te hice- Sigue pensando ella mientras acaricia su vientre.

Lejos de ahí nadie sospecha que el mal está por regresar a Equestria y esta ocasión mucho más fuerte que antes.

En el castillo de Chrysalis el capullo que envolvía el cuerpo de Dark Soul deja de brillar y comienza agrietarse hasta romperse y con una gran fuerza despide una gran onda de energía que viaja por toda Equestria mientras un poderoso rayo de luz morado oscuro es disparado al cielo lo que causa que las nubes alrededor se dispersen, la onda de energía es tan poderosa que se siente en Canterlot.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Pregunta Spike al sentir un temblor.

-Miren haya- Comenta Twilight señalando hacia afuera y todo ven con horror la columna de luz que acaba de aparecer.

-¿Qué es eso?- Pregunta Applejack.

-No, no puede ser- Dice Silver Star al sentir esa energía ya que la reconoce al instante.

-¿Qué ocurre Silver?- Pregunta Fluttershy.

-Ha vuelto- Responde Silver Star –Que todo el mundo salga de aquí ahora- Agrega el unicornio plateado con una cara seria.

-¿Qué está pasando Silver Star?- Pregunta Applejack.

-Dark Soul- Responde él y todas sienten un gran temor al escuchar estás palabras.

De aquel rayo de energía emerge la figura del Alicornio negro que todos creían muerto sus ojos brillan con intensidad lo que lo hace ver más amenazante, con un gran grito despide una gran onda de energía que disipa el rayo y un aura oscura comienza a rodearlo, al notar que tiene más fuerza que antes da una carcajada y vuela hacia el castillo de Canterlot donde acaba de sentir la presencia de la reina de los Changelings junto con los demás.

-Voy por ti Chrysalis, pronto te rescataré mi amada y luego acabaré con todos ellos- Grita el ser oscuro mientras vuela a toda velocidad hacia ese lugar.

Ahora Dark Soul se dirige hacia Canterlot, habrá alguna manera de detener a este demonio ¿Qué tan poderoso será ahora?

**_Continuará en el próximo:_**

**_Capítulo 20… La batalla por Equestria._**


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

**"****La batalla por Equestria"**

Una cosa más que terrible acaba de suceder, Dark Soul, a quién todos creían muerto, de alguna manera ha regresado a la vida y parece ser más poderoso que antes, ahora el ser oscuro se dirige a toda velocidad a Canterlot para poder rescatar a Chrysalis y vengarse de todos aquellos que se han entrometido en su camino para conseguir la conquista de Equestria.

Todos en Canterlot celebraban otra gala del galope más cuando sintieron un gran temblor que les anunció que algo malo ocurría y fue Silver Star quien se dio cuenta de que la presencia de aquel ser oscuro que había enfrentado antes había regresado y al parecer esta vez será mucho más difícil de derrotar.

-El ya viene- Dice Silver con algo de sudor por lo preocupado que se siente.

-Pero, estaba muerto ¿no?- Cometa Spike algo incrédulo y alterado.

-Al parecer no tanto como pensamos- Responde Silver Star mirando hacia el lugar donde se pudo apreciar aquella gran columna de energía.

-No tenemos de que preocuparnos- Comenta Rainbow Dash.

-¿Qué dices Rainbow?- Pregunta Applejack -¿Acaso no escuchaste que ese monstruo ha vuelto a la vida?- Le pregunta algo fuerte la pony vaquera a la pegaso celeste, parece muy asustada, aún recuerda todo lo que ese ser oscuro le hizo pasar.

-Ey, ey, tranquila Applejack- Responde Rainbow –Tenemos a Silver Star aquí ¿recuerdas?- Menciona la pegaso.

-Su forma de Alicornio- Dice Twilight.

-Es cierto, Silver puede encargarse de él en un instante igual que en el imperio de Cristal- Comenta Pinkie y las demás dan una sonrisa al recordar eso, la forma de Alicornio de Silver Star es la esperanza para todos.

-Tienes razón- Dice Rarity.

-Que bueno ya estaba comenzando a preocuparme mucho- Dice Fluttershy algo aliviada pero al mismo tiempo preocupada por su prometido.

-Entonces Silver- Se dirige Rainbow al unicornio plateado.

-¿Listo para darle otra lección?- Pregunta Spike con una sonrisa de confianza en Silver.

-¿Silver Star?- Pregunta Spike pero el unicornio muestra un rostro de preocupación muy grande.

-Guerrero ¿Qué ocurre?- Pregunta la princesa Luna acercándose a Silver Star pero él sigue igual no aparta su vista del horizonte.

-Capitán Silver Star- Se dirige Celestia al unicornio y lo hace reaccionar.

-¿Qué? Oh perdón, a sus ordenes majestad- Responde el unicornio volviendo en sí.

-Díganos ¿qué sucede?- Pregunta Celestia.

-No lo sé- Responde Silver.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes? Pregunta la princesa Luna.

-Más bien, no lo entiendo, su poder- Contesta Silver Star.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre Silver?- Pregunta Fluttershy al unicornio plateado.

-De alguna manera, su poder ha crecido- Responde Silver –Tiene un nuevo nivel que no puedo entender- Agrega el unicornio explicando el por qué de su angustia.

-Pero, aún puede vencerlo, verdad capitán- Pregunta Flash a su amigo y capitán de la guardia.

-No estoy seguro, tendré que enfrentarme a él directamente para saberlo- Contesta Silver Star algo preocupado –Pero está vez, el resultado podría ser algo diferente- Agrega el unicornio mientras se quita el traje que uso para la gala y se rodea de un aura color blanca preparándose para la batalla.

-Flash, lleva a las Pequeñas a un lugar seguro por favor- Le pide Twilight a Flash.

-Pero Twilight ¿Qué hay de ti?- Le pregunta Flash a su pareja preocupado por ella.

-Estaré bien, por favor llévalas a un lugar seguro- Le pide de nuevo Twilight y flash se despide de ella con un beso.

-Te amo Twilight- Comenta el pegaso.

-Y yo a ti- Responde la princesa.

-Vamos niñas debemos irnos- Le dice Flash a las tres pequeñas.

-Applejack no por favor- Cometa Apple Bloom.

-No te preocupes hermanita estaré bien- Le responde Applejack a su hermana antes de que está se valla.

-Rarity- Dice Sweetie Bell.

-No te preocupes Sweetie Bell estaré bien- Responde Rarity.

-No llores pequeña verás que todo saldrá bien- Le dice Rainbow a Scootaloo.

-Rainbow Dash por favor…- Comenta la pegaso naranja con ojos algo tristes.

-Niñas lo importante ahora es que ustedes estén a salvo- Les dice Flash a las CMC.

-Pero…- Comenta Apple Bloom.

-Ellas van a estar bien- Les responde Flash –Recuerden que ellas son las portadoras que han salvado a Equestria en más de una ocasión- Agrega el pegaso para hacerlas sentir mejor y que no se preocupen tanto.

Flash se lleva a las CMC a un lugar seguro mientras más guardias se reúnen para esperar la llegada de aquel ser oscuro, todos están listos para apoyar a Silver Star en la pelea contra Dark Soul.

-Nosotras te ayudaremos Silver- Comenta Twilight y todas las demás mane se juntan para prepararse a pelear –Muy bien amigos, lo que tenemos que hacer es…- Empieza a decir Twilight pero es interrumpida por Silver Star.

-No- Responde de manera fría el unicornio.

-¿De qué hablas?- Pregunta Pinkie pie.

-El es demasiado poderoso ahora- Les contesta Silver Star –Sus poderes anteriores no se comparan a los que siento que tiene- Agrega el unicornio plateado.

-¿Entonces qué sugieres que hagamos?- le pregunta Rainbow Dash.

-Deben salir de este lugar lo más pronto y lo más lejos que puedan- Contesta Silver Star.

-No, no vamos a abandonarte ¿verdad chicas?- Le dice Applejack y luego lo pregunta a sus amigas.

-No entienden, su poder es…- Contesta Silver pero ahora él es interrumpido por la princesa Luna.

-Guerrero- se dirige la princesa al unicornio.

-¿Si princesa Luna?- Pregunta Silver con un tono de reverencia.

-Entendemos tu sentir pero debes de aceptar nuestra ayuda en esta ocasión- Comenta la princesa Luna con mirada seria al unicornio –Si el poder que tiene ese ser ha aumentado tanto, entonces necesitaras de toda la ayuda que puedas disponer- Agrega la princesa de la noche.

-Mi hermana tiene razón Silver Star- Ahora es la princesa Celestia quien le habla al unicornio plateado –Necesitaras de nuestra ayuda- Agrega la princesa.

-Las princesas dicen la verdad Silver- Agrega Spike –incluso trataré de poner de mi parte en la pelea, aunque no sirva de mucho, sé que en algo podré ayudarles- comenta el bebé dragón algo nervioso pero decidido a quedarse ahí en ese lugar ten peligroso para poder ayudarle a los demás, sabiendo que lo que hace es casi un suicidio.

-Silver Star- Dice Fluttershy preocupada por el unicornio plateado.

-Fluttershy- Responde el unicornio aun con su aura blanca rodeando su cuerpo.

-Nos has ayudado mucho, ahora por favor deja que nosotros te ayudemos a…- comenta Fluttershy pero en eso la pegaso se toca su cabeza con su casco y parece estar muy mareada.

-Fluttershy- Dice Silver preocupado por su prometida.

-¿Fluttershy Darling qué te pasa?- Pregunta Rarity.

-Si estoy bien yo solo…- Dice la pegaso amarilla pero no completa su frase ya que de pronto vomita un poco en el suelo.

-No parece que estés muy bien Fluttershy- Comenta Twilight.

-El ya viene- Dice Silver Star al sentir la presencia de su oponente aún más cerca y mira con preocupación a Fluttershy quien vuelve a vomitar otro poco.

-No parece que estés bien Fluttershy- Dice Rainbow.

-No se preocupen por mí, estoy…- Comenta Fluttershy pero se desmaya por alguna razón que no pueden entender.

-Deben llevársela de aquí- Comenta Silver Star -¡Rápido antes de que sea tarde!- Agrega el unicornio plateado.

-Pero, necesitamos a las 6 para poder hacer la forma del arcoíris- Comenta Pinkie Pie.

-Pinkie tiene razón, no podemos ayudar con Fluttershy en ese estado- Agrega Applejack.

-Entonces hagan lo que Silver les dice y lleven a la portadora de la amabilidad a un lugar donde pueda estar a salvo- Les dice la princesa Luna a las mane.

-Twilight nosotras ayudaremos a Silver Star a contener a este demonio- Agrega la princesa Celestia iluminando su cuerno.

-Spike, asegúrate de que lleguen a salvo a un lugar seguro- Le pide Twilight a su asistente.

-¿Twilight qué estás diciendo?- Pregunta Rarity.

-Yo me quedaré también a pelear- Responde la Alicornio.

-Pero Twilight la princesa dijo…- Comenta Applejack.

-Lo sé- Responde la princesa de la amistad a sus amigas –Pero, con todo respeto su majestad, mi deber como princesa es quedarme aquí a pelear para proteger a todos los ponys que viven en Equestria de cualquier mal que les pueda amenazar- Comenta Twilight pero ahora hacia la princesa Celestia.

-De acuerdo Twilight- Responde Applejack –Nosotros llevaremos a Fluttershy a un lugar seguro- Agrega la pony vaquera mirando a Silver Star.

-Gracias- Responde Silver Star y en eso da un grito para cambiar a su forma de Alicornio, de nuevo esta forma impresiona a las princesas y a las demás portadoras junto con Spike, se puede sentir el poder que irradia el Alicornio al transformarse.

-Bien chicas en marcha- Comenta Applejack a las demás.

-De acuerdo vamos- Contesta Rainbow Dash.

-La cuidaremos bien Silver- Dice Rarity mientras sale también.

-Ustedes encárguense de ese abusivo monstruo- Menciona Pinkie Pie dando algunos saltos y siguiendo a las demás.

-Ten cuidado Twilight- Le dice el bebé dragón a la princesa de la amistad y le da un abrazo como despidiéndose de ella, Spike tiene un mal presentimiento dentro sí, como si algo terrible estuviera a punto de ocurrir.

-Tu igual Spike- Responde Twilight correspondiendo al abrazo que dura unos momentos y ambos derraman unas cuantas lágrimas, Spike deje de abrazar a Twilight y va con las demás para revisar el estado de Fluttershy.

-Debemos estar listos para lo que sea que este monstruo sea capaz de hacer ahora- Comenta seriamente Silver Star quien se sigue viendo algo preocupado por el nuevo poder que siente acerca de Dark Soul.

-Nosotras sabemos bien el poder del que es capaz este demonio lleno de maldad y deseos de conquista sobre Equestria- Menciona la princesa Luna y en eso se quita la prótesis de madera que tiene en lugar de su pata lo cual deja sorprendidos a los demás ahí presentes.

-Luna ¿Qué estás haciendo?- Le pregunta la monarca del sol a su hermana menor.

-Esta cosa solo nos estorba y nos hace ir más lento- Contesta la princesa de la noche con una sonrisa.

-Pero Princesa Luna- Dice Twilight.

-Estaremos bien Twilight Sparkle- Responde Luna e ilumina su cuerno.

-Casi está aquí- Dice Silver y hace que su cuerno brille en una combinación de su magia de Alicornio con la energía de la luz que posee.

Al ver a los demás hacer esto Twilight ilumina su cuerno preparándose para la llegada de este ser oscuro. Por las mentes de los 4 Alicornios ahí presentes pasan los recuerdos de cada uno de sus enfrentamientos contra este poderoso enemigo.

Silver recuerda todas las veces en las que ambos se enfrentaron y cómo este ser resultó ser más poderoso y capaz de humillarlo en distintas ocasiones al grado de casi matarlo en varias de ellas, recuerda también la forma en que vio a sus demás hermanos y su maestro, Golden Star, caer ante este ser lleno de maldad pura y sin ningún aprecio por la vida, todo el dolor que le hizo pasar a Equestria y a su amada Fluttershy quien ahora ya no puede volar.

La princesa Twilight Sparkle se ve un poco preocupada, en su mente están las memorias de cómo este Alicornio negro lastimó a su hermano en el castillo de las dos hermanas al romper su pata y también como lo corrompió para ser su sirviente y que entrenara a sus tropas para la batalla, recuerda como lo obligó a pelear contra ella y todo el daño que le causó al imperio de Cristal hace meses.

Celestia por su parte recuerda aquel primer pueblo que los changelings modificados atacar y que dejaron completamente lleno de muertos y con charcos de sangre en todos lados como único vestigio de lo que fue aquella terrible masacre, por su mente pasa el día en el imperio de Cristal cuando se enfrentó al Alicornio negro, la batalla más dura de su vida y a pesar de que al parecer tenía una oportunidad de nada sirvieron sus poderes contra el ser oscuro quien le recordó el dolor de haber tenido que enviar a su propia hermana a la luna por tantos años.

La princesa de la noche tiene una cara más seria y rígida que no muestra expresión alguna pero recuerda que este Alicornio es el causante de su condición física actual, en el sueño de Applejack enfrento a su contraparte, Nightmare Moon, y perdió su pata por un ataque brutal de esta pesadilla que le atravesó su hombro y casi la mata.

A toda velocidad Dark Soul se dirige hacia Canterlot buscando dos cosas, venganza contra Silver Star y rescatar a su reina Chrysalis, además de volver a reunir el ejército que tenía para llevar a cabo su guerra contra Equestria, sumirla en tinieblas y reinar en aquel lugar por toda la eternidad.

-Ya casi estoy ahí- Dice Dark Soul y aumenta su velocidad de manera increíble acercándose cada vez más y más al castillo de Canterlot para ejecutar su venganza y liberar a su amada que está embarazada –Pronto todos sentirán lo que es el verdadero poder- Piensa el Alicornio negro.

De regreso en Canterlot la princesa Celestia decide ordenar a todos los guardias que se retiren del lugar después de pensarlo un poco, ellos no son rivales para el ser oscuro y muchos de ellos, si no es que todos, pueden llegar a perder la vida en vano durante la pelea que se llevará a cabo, los demás están de acuerdo en esto con la monarca del sol, y envían a los guardias a buscar a ponys que aún se encuentren fuera de refugios y llevarlos a un lugar seguro al mismo tiempo que varios son asignados a proteger los mismos refugios.

Finalmente el ser oscuro llega a Canterlot, el cielo de la noche se cubre con nubes morado oscuro que entenebrecen el lugar tapando la Luna y dejando así el lugar en una completa oscuridad que solo es iluminada un poco por los rayos que caen de vez en cuando. Estos rayos causan algunos incendios en varias partes de Canterlot pero afortunadamente los demás guardias reales que no se encontraban en el castillo evacuaron a todos los habitantes a centros de refugios para que se resguardaran, además de que una gran precipitación comienza a caer y vientos azotan el lugar, ambos eventos combinados extinguen varias de las flamas que comenzaban a arder como el infierno sobre uno de los sitios más importantes de toda la tierra de Equestria.

-En el castillo- Dice Dark Soul y vuela hacia el castillo de manera un poco más lenta al notar desde lejos la presencia de los 4 Alicornios ahí.

-Ha llegado- Dice Silver Star inexpresivo y todas las princesas lo miran con seriedad y algo de preocupación –Dark Soul está aquí- Agrega el Alicornio plateado mirando el cielo oscurecido por la sola presencia de este ser, aquellas nubes le hacen recordar la primera pelea que tuvo contra Dark Soul, el ambiente es el mismo.

El Alicornio plateado comienza a alzar el vuelo de manera lenta y las demás princesas lo siguen, salen del castillo y vuelan más alto a la altura de una de las torres del jardín posterior de ese lugar, Dark Soul al verlos da una sonrisa que denota una confianza excesiva en sí mismo. Todo es oscuro y los relámpagos iluminan el lugar de forma más constante ahora que han aumentado en la frecuencia con la cual caen, dejando ver a todos los contendientes cara a cara casi sin ningún problema.

-Dark Soul- Piensa Twilight al ver al Alicornio rodeado de esa aura oscura.

-De verdad ha regresado- Piensa la monarca del sol al ver una vez más a Alicornio negro frente a ellos y con esa aura oscura que lo vuelve tan intimidante para los demás.

-Finalmente- Piensa Luna –Esta es la última batalla por Equestria- Sigue pensando mientras vuela.

-Creí que habías muerto- Le dice Silver Star a su enemigo mientras la lluvia cae con todo su peso sobre todo el mundo ahí en la intemperie, el viento ha cesado un poco por lo que ya no se les dificulta mucho el volar en este clima.

-Sí, lo estaba- Responde Dark Soul –Pero no puedes mantener a un demonio como yo muerto por siempre ¿sabes? Agrega el Alicornio negro mientras da una sonrisa macabra y muestra esos dientes afilados.

-Tu mejor opción habría sido quedarte muerto monstruo desalmado- Le dice la princesa Luna señalándolo con el único casco anterior que le queda.

-Ja, lo dice la mutilada princesa de la noche, que ni siquiera debería estar aquí peleando en esa condición tan lamentable en la que se encuentra, que patética- Contesta Dark Soul y esto hace enfadar un poco a la princesa de la noche.

-Calla ya Dark Soul- Responde Twilight.

-Oh pero vean a quién tenemos aquí- Dice el ser oscuro observando con esos ojos rojos a Twilight quien se intimida un poco ante la mirada del ser oscuro –La princesa de la amistad, espero que hayan disfrutado de su tiempo de paz malditas escorias, por qué ahora el tiempo de su muerte ha llegado- Grita el Alicornio y se rodea de su aura oscura para demostrar lo mucho que aumento su poder en comparación a las veces anteriores en las que lo enfrentaron, el aura es tan fuerte que los demás retroceden unos centímetros mientras los ojos del Alicornio brilla rojo con toda su fuerza.

-Esto es pero de lo que había pensado- Piensa Silver Star –No pensé que sus poderes hubieran aumentado en tan gran cantidad- Vuelve a pensar al ver que la fuerza de su enemigo se ha incrementado más de lo que creía que lo había hecho.

-Empecemos con esto de una vez- Comenta Dark Soul y se lanza contra sus oponentes –Pero esta ocasión no dejare a nadie con vida- Grita de nuevo el Alicornio negro.

-Como tú quieras demonio- Dice Celestia iniciando el ataque –Pero nosotros no pereceremos aquí- Agrega ella con gran determinación.

-Todas tus atrocidades deben llegar a su fin- Comenta Luna lanzándose también contra el Alicornio negro –pagaras por todo el mal que causaste- Agrega Luna.

-Vas a apagar todo el sufrimiento que le has causado a Equestria y a mi familia- Dice Twilight mientras ilumina su cuerno y ataca.

-Pueden intentarlo si quiera princesas- Responde Dark Soul en su camino a enfrentarlas.

-Solo habrá una muerte más aquí Dark Soul- Comenta Silver Star dirigiéndose hacia el Alicornio negro –Y esa será la tuya- Agrega el mientras ilumina su cuerno.

Dark Soul hace lo mismo y todo el mundo dispara un rayo de energía, 4 rayos contra 1, al chochar la combinación de poderes que llevan estos ataques genera una gran onda expansiva que sacude todo Canterlot, Ponyville, el bosque Everfree y varios otros lugares que están ahí, los ponys que están refugiados también alcanzan a sentir este poderoso movimiento tectónico causado por tan solo el primero de los choques entre fuerzas de esta gran pelea que acaba de iniciar bajo una intensa tormenta y rayos que iluminan cada golpe que dan los cuales se pueden observar como un Flash y hay que tener la vista de un halcón para poder percibirlos y seguirlo, La batalla por el destino de Equestria finalmente ha comenzado y será una como ninguna que hayan visto.

Cada golpe que Dark Soul da a sus rivales retumba con una fuerza increíble sobre todo cuando el choque es contra Silver Star, se siente como el ambiente su vuelve pesado para los demás en cada ocasión en la que estos dos seres poderosos chocan sus cascos el uno contra el otro como si la realidad misma se quebrara.

Es como si tuvieran un plan, Silver Star es el único que ataca de manera directa al Alicornio negro, dado a la fuerza física que ambos poseen, mientras las princesas Celestia, Luna y Twilight mantienen al ser oscuro a raya con poderosos rayo de magia y otros hechizos que les puedan servir contra Dark Soul.

Los golpes siguen chocando, lo rayos de magia, energía oscura y luz son disparados, ninguno parece dispuesto a rendirse, esta es la pelea que acabará con todo, la pelea final ha llegado.

-Golpe de Luz- Grita Silver Star dando un golpe con su casco rodeado de energía de luz.

-Golpe oscuro- Dice Dark Soul y hace lo mismo que Silver Star.

Ambos golpes chocan el uno contra el otro causando una gran onda expansiva que se siente como un temblor, incluso en el aire, ambos seres se separan y las princesas atacan con rayos de magia al ver esto Dark Soul crea una barrera oscura que detiene los rayos de las princesas, Silver Star también hace lo mismo lanzando un rayo de luz blanca desde su cuerno hacia el Alicornio quien crea otra barrera oscura para poder detener los poderes que le lanza.

-¿Es esa toda su fuerza?- Pregunta este ser oscuro de manera confiada y con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo?- Pregunta la princesa Luna al oír esto.

Dark Soul da un grito más fuerte aumentando esas barreras que fuerzan a todos a deshacer sus rayos lo cual deja las princesas y a Silver Star sorprendidos del poder que ahora tiene Dark Soul.

-¿Cómo es que posible que un ser tenga tanto poder?- Piensa Celestia mostrándose preocupada por la fuerza de su oponente.

-No se sorprendan por esto- Comenta Dark Soul –Aún no les he mostrado el resto de mi fuerza- Agrega el ser oscuro lo cual alarma un poco a los demás.

La pelea continua, Silver sigue intentando dar un golpe a su rival mientras este los esquiva, recibe algunos pero no parece que le causen alguna molesta a Dark Soul, las princesas también siguen con sus ataques que son fáciles de bloquear la mayoría del tiempo, el poder de Dark Soul es impresionante y la pelea se prolonga por algunas horas, estas horas son una eternidad para las princesas que se empiezan a ver cansadas por la pelea, Silver también está cansado pero no tanto como las princesas, sin embargo Dark Soul parece no haber disminuido ni un poco su energía, es como si ahora tuviera energía ilimitada que usar.

En uno de los refugios a las afueras de Canterlot se encuentran Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Flash Sentry, las CMC, Spike y una aún desmayada Fluttershy a quien un doctor, que llegó a atender a posibles heridos, le la revisa y le saca un poco de sangre de su casco.

-¿Cómo la ve doctor?- Pregunta Rarity preocupada por Fluttershy.

-Díganos por favor- Agrega Applejack.

-No se preocupen- Responde el médico lo cual calma un poco a las demás –Su amiga se encuentra bien- Agrega mientras pone la sangre en un compartimiento especial para evitar que el tubo de muestra se rompa.

-¿Pero qué tiene Fluttershy?- Pregunta Rainbow Dash.

-No sabría decirles en este momento pero tengo una teoría que podría ser la respuesta- Les contesta el doctor acomodando sus lentes.

-¿Y cuál es esa teoría doctor?- Pregunta Rarity.

-Bueno, veamos según me comentaron ustedes los síntomas de su amiga fueron…- Dice el médico pero en eso Pinkie sale de la nada con unas imágenes que muestran los síntomas que tuvo Fluttershy.

-Primero se mareo, luego vomito un poco y por último se desmayó sin motivo aparente- Comenta Pinkie Pie.

-Em sí- Dice el doctor –Según mi diagnóstico preliminar ella pudo haber comido algo en la gran gala del galope que quizá le cayó pesado en su estómago- Agrega el médico.

-Pero ella no probó un bocado durante el baile- Dice Rarity.

-Cierto, además todo lo que hizo fue beber un poco de ponche- Agrega Spike.

-Bueno quizá el ponche fue lo que le hizo mal- Les responde el médico.

-No lo creo doctor- Contesta Flash Sentry –Casi todos los ponys aquí presentes tomamos ponche, incluidos los pequeños que estuvieron en la gala y no hay otros ponys que presenten los mismo síntomas que ella- Agrega el pegaso explicando la situación y el médico se rasca su barbilla una vez más mientras piensa un poco.

-Bueno, creo que entonces pudo haber sido una pequeña indigestión o…- Dice el médico con una ligera sonrisa.

-¿O qué? Díganos por favor doctor- Le pide Rainbow Dash al médico.

-Jeje, bueno no sé si estoy en lo correcto pero creo que ese malestar de su amiga pudo haber sido causado por un pequeño o una pequeña- Dice el médico con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué?- Comenta Pinkie Pie –¿Acaso fue él o él o ella?, ¿o ella?- Dice la pony rosa levantando a varios pequeños a la vez.

-¿Niñas alguna de ustedes tuvo que ver con esto?- Pregunta Spike a las CMC.

-Jajajaja, No me refiero a eso- Les responde el médico.

-¿Entonces qué es lo que tiene Fluttershy? Ya doctor no se ande con rodeos y díganos lo que ocurre- Dice Applejack algo molesta.

-No lo puedo confirmar hasta hacer una prueba de sangre pero si quieren mi opinión médica yo diría que lo más probable es que su amiga está embarazada- les comenta el médico dejando a todo el mundo con la boca abierta y voltean a mirar a Fluttershy.

-Doctor ¿Qué acaba de decir?- Pregunta Rarity.

-Sí, por favor podría repetirlo- Le dice Rainbow Dash mientras se limpia un poco los oídos –Creo que no escuche muy bien- Agrega la pegaso celeste.

-Bueno les digo no puedo confirmarlo sin un prueba de sangre pero creo que lo que les acabo de decir es lo que ocurre- Les repite el médico –Su amiga Fluttershy está embarazada- Les vuelve a decir el médico dejando a todos ahí muy sorprendidos.

-¿Seguro?- Pregunta Pinkie.

-Casi seguro- Contesta el médico.

-Doctor por favor venga necesitamos un poco de ayuda aquí- Le pide uno de los guardias al médico y este carga su maleta.

-Enseguida iré- Dice el médico –Con permiso me necesitan- Agrega el doctor despidiéndose de las demás ahí.

-Claro, pase doctor- Comenta Applejack y todas se acercan a Fluttershy que está siendo cuidada por las CMC.

-No puedo creerlo- Dice Rarity sorprendida.

-Ni yo, jamás pensé que Fluttershy fuera esa clase de pony- Comenta Rainbow Dash.

-Pero si ella está embarazada entonces el padre de su bebé no puede ser otro más que…- Comenta Pinkie Pie sacando una libreta de nombres de su crin rosa y la comienza a ojear tachando varios nombres hasta llegar al que busca.

-Silver Star- Completan todas.

**_DENTRO DE LA MENTE DE FLUTTERSHY_**

Fluttershy se había desmayado sin que los demás entendieran la razón de esto hasta que el doctor les dijo que lo más probable es que la pegaso amarilla estuviera embarazada ya que esos son los síntomas más comunes al inicio de un embarazo.

Pero ese desmayo ha sido aprovechado por otros seres para poder hablar con la pegaso que despierta dentro de su mente al escuchar unas voces que ella para nada puede reconocer puesto que en su vida las ha escuchado antes.

-Despierta- Se escucha dentro de su mente –Despierta por favor portadora- Se vuelve a escuchar aquella voz grave y Fluttershy se levanta dentro de su mente.

-¿Qué?- Dice Fluttershy al despertar pero se encuentra algo confundida al ver que no hay nada a su alrededor, todo es un cuarto oscuro -¿Dónde estoy?- Se pregunta la pegaso con algo de miedo al no saber lo que ocurre.

-Gracias por levantarte- Se escucha la voz de nuevo lo que asusta a Fluttershy.

-¿Quién eres?- Pregunta con miedo la pegaso amarilla.

Fluttershy voltea y ve 11 luces que van hacia ella a lo cual ella se asusta aún más y se tira al suelo de ese lugar mientras las luces se acercan a ella rodeándola quedándose estáticas en ese lugar.

-¿Hola?- Pregunta Fluttershy pero no ve nada más que las luces y se levanta.

-No debes temernos valiente pegaso- Se escucha la voz desde una de las luces lo cual sorprende a Fluttershy.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- Pregunta Fluttershy con miedo.

-Nos conocen como "La hermandad de las estrellas"- Le responde al voz y en eso Fluttershy recuerda que ese es el nombre del grupo que Silver Star le mencionó a la pegaso acerca de sus otros hermanos y hermanas.

-Entonces eso quiere decir que ustedes son…- Comenta Fluttershy sorprendida.

-Así es- Responde la voz de esa luz brillando intensamente y las demás hacen lo mismo, el resplandor ilumina de blanco el cuarto donde se encuentra Fluttershy y ella cierra los ojos unos instantes.

-Oh my- Dice ella al ver que las luces han tomado forma de ponys, las luces roja, azul, verde, amarilla y rosa tomaron forma de unicornios de esos colores junto con sus crines y cola, las luces gris, naranja y violeta tomaron forma de pequeños pegasos de esos colores, y la luces negra y celeste tomaron forma de ponys terrestres de nuevo de esos colores, pero la luz dorada toma la forma d un Alicornio dorado con Crin Blanca.

-Ellos son aquellos a los que Silver llama hermanos y Yo soy su maestro, Golden Star- Responde la figura y Fluttershy se queda con la boca abierta de la impresión por ver a estas figuras frente a ella.

-Pero Silver me dijo que ustedes habían…- Cometa Fluttershy.

-Y así es valiente pegaso- Responde Golden Star –Ese demonio de Dark Soul nos mató a todos pero nuestro espíritu siempre vivirá mientras haya uno que luche por defender el bien y la justicia- Agrega Golden Star.

-¿Y qué hacen aquí?- Pregunta Fluttershy de forma tímida.

-Hemos visto que el mal que atacaba nuestro mundo ahora amenaza el suyo- Responde Golden Star –Desde los cielos hemos realizado nuestra labor de guardianes y hemos observado todo el mal y sufrimiento que Dark Soul ha causado a su tierra, también hemos podido observar como Silver Star se ha esforzado por detenerlo vez tras vez y también a ustedes valientes ponys que arriesgaron todo por ayudarle- Agrega Golden Star.

-Pero aún así no ha sido suficiente- Dice Fluttershy.

-Aún no pero hay una forma Fluttershy- Le responde Golden Star a la pegaso Amarilla.

-¿De verdad?- Pregunta la pegaso.

-Sí, como te hemos dicho los hemos observado todo el tiempo, sus acciones han sido heroicas y estoy sorprendido de que le hayas demostrado tanto amor al último de nosotros- Responde Golden Star –Nunca nadie había hecho tal cosa, lograste incluso despertar el poder que Silver mantenía oculto, gracias a ti tu mundo se salvará y verá un nuevo amanecer- Dice Golden Star.

-No, no logro comprender- Responde Fluttershy de manera tímida y algo confundida.

-Valiente pegaso, no fue coincidencia que tanto Silver Star como Dark Soul llegaran aquí- Comenta Golden Star –El destino así lo decidió ya que en este mundo se encuentra el poder para vencer a ese ser de una vez por todas- Agrega Golden Star lo cual deja a Fluttershy aún más confundida.

-¿Aquí? ¿Dónde?- Pregunta la pegaso.

-El poder está en ustedes Fluttershy- Le contesta Golden a Fluttershy.

-¿En nosotros?- Pregunta la pegaso.

-¿Re cuerdas lo qué pasó la primera vez que l enfrentaron ustedes?- Pregunta Golden Star y en eso Fluttershy recuerda aquel día que todo comenzó en el antiguo castillo de las dos hermanas, Fluttershy recuerda el miedo que este ser les hizo pasar y finalmente llega a la parte importante, -El poder del arcoíris- Dice ella y Golden Star asiente con la cabeza.

-Así es Fluttershy, ese poder de arcoíris que tienen es el que puede vencer al ser oscuro- Dice Golden Star y se acerca más a Fluttershy.

-Pero, él nos derrotó una vez usándolo- Comenta ella haciendo referencia al ataque que Ponyville sufrió meses atrás.

-Eso sucedió porqué Dark Soul supo que lo podían vencer y uso su fuerza verdadera para derrotarlas en esa ocasión, pero la verdad es que Dark Soul le teme a ese poder ya que como nosotros, reconoce la forma en que puede ser vencido- Se dirige Golden Star a Fluttershy.

-¿Y cuál es? Por favor dígame cuál es- Ruega Fluttershy.

-La unión- Responde Golden Star –Combinen el poder del arcoíris con el de Silver Star en uno y eso les dará la luz que desvanece las tinieblas- Se dirige Golde a Fluttershy quien nota que las demás figuras desaparecen del lugar.

-Espere por favor- Dice Fluttershy al ver a Golden Star desaparecer.

-Ya he dicho lo que era necesario decir, mi tiempo se ha acabado, solo podemos manifestarnos y hablar una vez más y yo había esperado esta oportunidad para hacerlo- Comenta Golden Star desapareciendo casi por completo -Ve valiente pegaso salven su mundo junto con Silver y cuida el fruto del amor que se tienen Silver y tú, el fruto que llevas en tu vientre- Agrega Golden Star y esta última parte deja a Fluttershy confundida mientras la ilusión desaparece.

**_DE REGRESO EN EL REFUGIO_**

-Oh vaya jamás me había imaginado que ellos dos hayan, este, bueno ustedes saben- Dice algo apenada Rarity.

-Yo tampoco- Contesta Rainbow -Pero si es así ¿Cuándo fue que ellos?...- Pregunta la pegaso pero en eso notan que Fluttershy comienza a despertar de su desmayo.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Dónde estamos?- Pregunta Fluttershy volviendo en sí.

-Tranquila Sugar cube, tuviste una caída, no tan fuerte pero una caída- Le dice Applejack a la pegaso.

-¿Yo?- Pregunta ella confundida -¿Cuándo?- Agrega a su pregunta.

-En el castillo Darling- Le responde Rarity.

-Nos diste un buen susto Fluttershy- Agrega Rainbow Dash.

-Oh perdonen si las preocupe mucho- Responde la pegaso y en eso recuerda a Silver y a las demás, también la visión que tuvo estando desmayada y a Golden Star con sus palabras.

-Wow, ¿Qué te sucede Fluttershy?- Pregunta Spike al ver la reacción de la pegaso amarilla.

-¿Dónde está Silver Star?, ¿Dónde está Twilight?- Pregunta la pegaso alarmada al no ver a su prometido y a su amiga ahí.

En ese momento otra onda expansiva se siente chocar contra aquel lugar.

-Oh no- Dice Fluttershy -¿Acaso ya están peleando contra Dark Soul?- Pregunta con miedo la pegaso.

-Sí- Responde Spike –la pelea ya ha durad horas- Agrega el bebé dragón.

-Debemos ir ahora- Comenta Fluttershy y deja a las demás muy alteradas.

-¿Qué dijiste?- Pregunta exaltada Pinkie Pie.

-Wo, wo, wo, detén tus caballos Fluttershy- Le dice Rainbow a Fluttershy.

-Debemos ir ahora- Comenta Fluttershy de manera seria.

-¿Acaso has perdido la razón Fluttershy?- Le pregunta de manera seria Applejack a la pegaso amarilla –Si vamos haya seguro que no la contamos- Agrega ella.

-Applejack tiene razón Darling, ese lugar es muy peligroso ahora- Agrega Rarity –Además no solo tu vida y las nuestras estarían en riesgo también podría estarlo tu…- Comienza a decir Rarity pero al darse cuenta de esto se cubre la boca de manera rápida y sin perder tiempo.

-¿Mi qué?- Pregunta Fluttershy mientras todas voltean la mirada y no se atreven a comentarlo al ser un tema un poco delicado pero al final es Applejack quien le habla a la pegaso.

-Bueno verás Fluttershy, el doctor nos dijo que la causa de tu desmayo pudo haber sido este digamos que algo dentro de ti- Comenta la pony vaquera.

-¿Dentro de mí?- Pregunta confundida.

-Sí, algo así como un pastel que se cocina dentro de un horno- Dice Pinkie tratando de hacer una analogía, y de hecho lo hizo bien.

-¿A qué se refieren? No entiendo- Comenta Fluttershy.

-Fluttershy- Dice Rarity –Escucha Darling, el doctor nos dijo que es posible que tú estés, este ¿cómo decirlo con tacto?- Comenta la unicornio blanca.

-Oh por mi plumas, Fluttershy el doctor dice que estás embarazada- Dice Rainbow Dash harta de los rodeos y todas sus amigas le dan una mirada seria, incluso Pinkie, a lo cual Rainbow solo cruza los cascos y baja el suelo.

-¿Yo? Em… em… embara… Embarazada- Se dice Fluttershy y recuerda la noche en que ella se escabulló hasta la habitación de Silver Star y realizaron su acto de amor que al parecer terminó en el embarazo de la pegaso, -A eso se refería Golden Star con el fruto del amor en mi vientre- Piensa ella al recordar esas palabras del Alicornio dorado.

-Es, es, estoy… estoy embarazada- Dice ella con una sonrisa y lágrimas en su rostro mientras se toca el vientre con su casco.

-Eso parece Darling- Le comenta Rarity a la pegaso.

-Pero para estar seguros- Comenta Pinkie Pie.

-Sí- Rainbow Dash –Fluttershy ¿Acaso tú y Silver…? Ya sabes- Pregunta la pegaso azul y Fluttershy se sonroja un poco.

-Escuchen por favor, tenemos que ir con Silver ahora- Les vuelve a decir la pegaso algo molesta.

-Pero Fluttershy puedes salir lastimada tú y tú bebé- Comenta Applejack.

-Escúchenme- Comenta ella más molesta –Demos ir, sé cómo detener a Dark Soul- Agrega ella y todas se quedan con la boca abierta.

-¿Cómo?- Pregunta Spike pero en esos siente otra sacudida en el espacio.

-No hay tiempo para explicar- Responde Fluttershy y se pone en marcha pero es detenida por Applejack.

-Lo siento Sugarcube, pero no podemos dejarte ir, Silver se sentiría destrozado si algo te llega a pasar- Se dirige la pony naranja a la pegaso.

-Por favor confíen en mí- Contesta Fluttershy y mira a sus amigas, ellas ven en la mirada de la pegaso amarilla que no está mintiendo y deciden hacerle caso y la acompañan hasta el lugar de esa tremenda batalla.

**_EN LOS LÍMITES DE CANTERLOT._**

La batalla ha durado más de lo que cualquiera de ellos se hubiera esperado y ha llegado hasta los límites del espacio aéreo de Canterlot, las princesas y Silver Star se encuentran sorprendidos de la nueva fuerza que tiene este Alicornio negro, no pueden imaginar de dónde saco tal fuerza descomunal.

-Vamos- Les dice Dark Soul a los 4 –Diviértanme un poco más- Agrega el ser oscuro con una mirada psicópata.

-Calla ya demonio- Responde Luna lanzando un rayo que Dark Soul desvía con uno de sus cascos cubiertos de energía oscura.

-No somos juguetes para que te diviertas- Agrega Celestia lanzando un rayo que tiene el mismo resultado que el de la princesa de la noche.

Silver Star se acerca por un costado queriendo sorprender a su rival pero este anticipa su movimiento y le da un golpe de energía oscura al guerrero que lo deja algo aturdido y se ve obligado a retroceder.

-Creo que ya me aburrieron- Comenta Dark Soul mostrando una mueca de desagrado y aburrimiento -Ahora dejen que les muestre mi verdadera Fuerza, la fuerza que rendirá este mundo a mis cascos- Agrega Dark Soul dando una risa macabra mientras su cuerpo se cubre de rayos verdes y oscuros que intimidan un poco a los demás.

-Estas mintiendo- Dice Twilight con algo de miedo –Solo lo dices para asustarnos- Agrega la princesa de la amistad un tanto insegura y nerviosa por las palabras que Dark Soul les acaba de decir.

-Sabe princesa- Se dirige Dark Soul a Twilight –Nunca me ha gustado que me llamen mentiroso ¿comprende?- Comenta el ser oscuro y se desvanece ante la mirada incrédula de los presentes.

-¿A dónde fue?- Se preguntan los cuatro Alicornios pero a los pocos momentos Dark Soul vuelve a aparecer detrás de Twilight.

-¡TWLIGHT CUIDADO ATRÁS!- Grita Silver Star y todos voltean hacia la princesa de la amistad.

-Hola princesa- Dice Dark Soul detrás de Twilight lo que llena de un escalofrío a la princesa de la amistad que se queda congelada al ver al ser oscuro detrás de ella.

-Twilight ¡MUEVETE!- Grita Celestia con miedo y Twilight reacciona cubriéndose con un campo de magia pero ya es tarde para evitar el golpe.

Dark Soul llena de energía oscura su casco y le da a Twilight un golpe devastador con su casco en el cuerpo de la princesa, rompiendo el campo de magia, quien cae a una velocidad descomunal contra el suelo y se estrella dejando un gran cráter.

-¡TWILIGHT!- Gritan las dos princesas y Silver Star al verla inconsciente e inmóvil en el suelo parece como si estuviera muerta.

-No Twilight- Dice Celestia y baja rápido hacia donde está la princesa de la amistad sin moverse, para su suerte ella aún respira, muy leve, pero respira.

-No te rindas Twilight Sparkle- Comenta la princesa Luna bajando también junto con su hermana quien ya está usando su magia para ayudar a Twilight.

Al ver esto Silver Star se llena de furia y mira con toda rabia al Alicornio negro pero da un suspiro y baja al suelo, al ver esto Dark Soul hace lo mismo y desciende a la tierra, ambos Alicornios se miran de forma seria.

-Vas a pagar por esto- Dice la princesa Luna mientras ilumina su cuerno de manera intensa y sus ojos se vuelven blancos.

-Alto- Se escucha la voz de Silver Star y la princesa Luna se detiene.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunta Luna.

-Majestades, no interfieran por favor- Les pide Silver a las dos monarcas que se sorprenden de escuchar esto.

-¿Qué estás diciendo Silver Star?- Pregunta Celestia.

-Por favor, no interfieran- Agrega Silver Star –Esta pelea es entre nosotros dos, ¿No es así Dark Soul?- Agrega el Alicornio plateado extendiendo sus alas y apuntando su casco al Alicornio negro.

-En efecto Silver Star- Responde Dark Soul mientras extiende sus alas de murciélago y da una sonrisa.

-Pero guerrero- Comenta la princesa Luna.

-Así es cómo esto tiene ser- Comenta Silver Star y alza el vuelo, Dark Soul hace lo mismo pero en eso el ser oscuro nota algo que los demás no, un leve resplandor en las alas de Silver Star, a lo que el Alicornio negro da una sonrisa.

-Este es Silver Star- Comenta Dark Soul –Finalmente ha llego el momento que ambos hemos esperado por un largo tiempo- Agrega el Alicornio negro.

-Te prometo que esta será nuestra última batalla Dark Soul- Le dice Silver Star al ser oscuro mientras ambos activan sus auras y se quedan quietos en el aire, esperando el momento justo para iniciar el último combate.

En el suelo Celestia sigue usando su magia para curar a Twilight, le es algo difícil ya que Twilight no solo fue atacada por la inmensa fuerza de Dark Soul, sino también por la energía oscura del Alicornio negro, la princesa Luna también asiste a Twilight para curarla con su magia, ambas princesas logran hacer que Twilight despierte, aturdida por el golpe Twilight siente que ve un poco borroso pero igual recupera el conocimiento, sacude su cabeza y observa la pelea.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- Pregunta Twilight.

-Twilight, que bueno que estás bien- Dice Celestia aliviada.

-Sí, bueno, la verdad veo un poco borroso pero…- Comenta Twilight pero no termina de hablar porque nota en el aire a los dos Alicornios -Silver Star- Dice Twilight forzando un poco su vista y reconociendo al Alicornio plateado.

-La verdadera pelea está por comenzar- Menciona la princesa de la noche con una mirada firme en ambos seres.

-Pero, debemos ayudarlo- Dice Twilight pero las princesas no le responden y solo observan a ambos Alicornios en el cielo –Princesa Celestia, princesa Luna, hay que ayudarlo- Agrega ella con algo de preocupación en su tono de voz.

-No Twilight- Responde Celestia.

-¿Por qué no?- Pregunta Twilight.

-Esta pelea está mucho más allá de nuestros poderes- Contesta la princesa Luna –ahora el guerrero Silver Star es el único que puede terminar con esto- Agrega la princesa de la noche con un tono serio e inexpresivo mientras Twilight voltea a ver a Celestia quien la observa a ella y con la cabeza confirma lo que su hermana acaba de decir, algo en desacuerdo con esto Twilight no tiene otra opción que acatar lo que las princesas le acaban de decir y observar desde el suelo la batalla llevarse a cabo.

-No tienes mucho tiempo Silver- Comenta Dark Soul –Será mejor que empieces de una vez- Agrega el ser oscuro dando una sonrisa.

-El que ya no tiene tiempo eres tú Dark Soul- Contesta Silver Star –Es hora de terminar con esto de una vez- Agrega el Alicornio plateado y la batalla comienza de nuevo.

Ambos seres chocan sus cascos con toda su fuerza y en cada golpe se puede sentir el impacto de esto, algunos de ellos crean una especie de ondas de energía que hacen temblar la tierra y paredes de los lugares cercanos, en el suelo las princesa observan tan impresionante y a la vez horrible batalla entre ambos seres, para todos los demás alrededor que se atrevieron a salir de los refugios lo que observan en el cielo son dos esferas chocando una contra la otra y disparándose rayos de manera constante, no prestan atención a los temblores o a las ondas expansivas que se sienten, todos sus sentidos están atentos cien por ciento a la pelea.

-Esta pelea es impresionante y a la vez es escalofriante- Menciona la princesa Luna desde el suelo.

-En toda mi existencia jamás había visto algo similar a esto- Agrega Celestia.

-¿Qué sucede?- Piensa Twilight –¿Por qué estoy viendo tan borroso?- Se pregunta la princesa de la amistad que tiene que forzar un poco su vista para ver con claridad, al parecer el golpe que recibió por parte de Dark Soul tuvo un efecto extra en la princesa Twilight.

-Twilight- Se escucha detrás de las princesas quienes voltean y ven a la demás llegar junto con Spike al lugar.

-¿Eh? ¿Chicas? ¿Spike? ¿Son ustedes?- Pregunta Twilight entrecerrando los ojos para poder ubicar bien a sus amigos.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?- Comenta Rainbow Dash mirando el cielo y viendo la batalla.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- Pregunta la princesa Celestia –Este lugar es muy peligroso, vuelvan ahora al refugio- Les dice la monarca del sol pero ellos no se van.

-Lo siento princesa- Se disculpa Applejack –Pero vinimos por una razón- Agrega la pony naranja.

-¿Cuál es la razón de que arriesguen su vida de esta manera?- Les pregunta la princesa Luna a las portadoras y a Spike.

-Fluttershy, diles lo que nos dijiste- Comenta Rarity y Fluttershy se acerca a las princesas.

-Por favor, escúchenme y créanme lo que les dio es la verdad- Dice Fluttershy comienza a narrarles a Twilight y a las otras dos princesas acerca de la visita de las demás estrellas, la hermandad de la que Silver les hablo, en sus sueños y de cómo Golden Star le hablo de la manera de derrotar a Dark Soul.

-¿Qué estás diciendo Fluttershy?- Pregunta Twilight sorprendida por la historia de su amiga.

-Les digo la verdad- Comenta Fluttershy.

-Si eso es verdad entonces debemos avisarle al guerrero de inmediato- Comenta la princesa Luna –Si es que logramos acercarnos a ese lugar- Agrega la princesa al ver la batalla.

En el cielo las esferas de luz negra y blanca siguen chocando una contra otra, la pelea parece estar pareja, sin embargo lo que no saben es que Dark Soul está jugando con Silver solamente, Silver Star se lanza con toda su fuerza y su casco cubierto de energía de luz mientras Dark Soul hace lo mismo golpeando con su casco rodeado de energía oscura, ambos cubren sus cascos delanteros con sus respectivas energías y comienzan un combate cercano que provoca varias ondas de energía que se comienzan a sentir en toda Equestria, en eso lo que Dark Soul vio con anterioridad sucede de nuevo, las alas de Silver Star vuelven a parpadear y Dark Soul da otra sonrisa.

-¿De qué te ríes monstruo?- Pregunta Silver Star.

-De esto, verás Silver hace tiempo obtuve la energía de un dolor tan poderoso que me ha dado el poder suficiente para poder alcanzar el máximo de mi poder, poder que ahora te voy a demostrar- Comenta Dark Soul y en eso libera todo su poder.

Un aura verde y oscura rodea al Alicornio negro ocultándolo de la vista de todos, dentro de esa esfera el Alicornio está sufriendo otra transformación su cuerpo se endereza, picos a forma de escamas salen de su espalda, su pelaje negro se trasforma en una piel cubierta de escamas, sus poderosos cascos cambian a garras de 5 dedos con unos picos más que filosos en sus puntas, los 4 de ellos, su cola cambia a una de dragón, su rostro se alarga mientras sus dientes se vuelven más puntiagudos y mucho más filosos, sus ojos cambian a ojos de reptil de color rojo intenso, su crin morada cambia pero no mucho solo se hace más larga y ahora sí parece fuego de verdad, su trasformación termina con unas alas de murciélago saliendo de su espalda y el aura se retira dejando ver la nueva forma de este ser.

-¿QUÉ COSA ES ESO?- Es el pensamiento de todos mientras miran con horror y terror a este nuevo, y más devastador, Dark Soul quien da un poderoso rugido que estremece todo Canterlot, algunas de las torres del castillo caen por este estruendo demostrando así el nuevo poder de este monstruo.

-¿Qué rayos eres?- Pregunta Silver al ver la nueva forma de este ser.

-Te dije que no te habías dado cuenta- Responde con voz escalofriante el ser oscuro.

-¿De qué?- Pregunta Silver tragando saliva.

-De que tú derrota esta cercana- Responde el Alicornio negro con malicia –Esta es mi forma final, la expresión máxima de mi Poder- Agrega el Alicornio y se rodea de un aura oscura aun mayor.

-Eso lo veremos- Responde con furia Silver y vuelve a rodearse de su aura blanca y arremete contra Dark Soul dándole una serie de golpes que el Alicornio negro no se molesta en bloquear.

-Así se hace Silver- Grita Pinkie desde el suelo apoyando al Alicornio.

-Lo ven amigas todo está bajo control- Comenta Twilight con una sonrisa pero algo preocupada por la nueva forma de este ser, aunque no lo alcanza a distinguir bien.

-Eso parece pero ese ser ahora es un verdadero monstruo- Dice Applejack asustada.

-Fluttershy Darling ¿Estás segura de que lo que nos dijiste puede funcionar?- Dice Rarity preguntando a la pegaso.

-Por supuesto que sí- Responde Fluttershy.

-Bueno, verdad o no, Silver parece tener las cosas bajo control- Comenta Rainbow Dash mientras se mantiene en el aire –Aunque esa cosa haya tomado otra forma parece que no es rival para Silver Star- Agrega la pegaso con mucha confianza.

Silver Star sigue dando una serie de golpes que parece que debilitan al ser oscuro y finalmente reúne toda su fuerza y energía en su casco derecho para dar un golpe con toda su potencia en el rostro de su rival quien recibe el golpe en seco, este último ataque cusa una onda expansiva aun mayor a las demás lo que deja a todos en el suelo impresionados.

-Bien hecho, lo logró- Comenta Spike feliz.

-Así se hace Silver- Grita Pinkie emocionada.

-No, algo no está bien aquí- Dice la princesa Celestia dándose cuenta de que algo extraño ocurre en ese lugar.

-¿De qué habla princesa?- Pregunta Twilight pero el rostro de Celestia les da la respuesta sin que ella tenga que decir una sola palabra.

Todos, incluido Silver, se quedan sorprendidos al ver que el Alicornio negro no ha recibido ningún daño de los ataques de Silver, tal parece que ni siquiera los sintió, el ser solo se sacude un poco su cuerpo y da una sonrisa maligna que expresa su confianza.

-¿Cómo es posible?- Se pregunta Silver Star.

-Mi turno- Dice Dark Soul ya antes de que Silver pueda hacer algo recibe un poderoso golpe de parte de Dark Soul en el estómago lo que le causa gran dolor al Alicornio de plata quien recibe otro golpe de su adversario pero ahora en la cabeza y cae al suelo a toda velocidad, ahora es el ser oscuro quien reparte poderosos golpes y cada uno causa un daño más severo que el anterior.

-NO, Silver Star- Dice Fluttershy siendo con tristeza como su amado esa siendo golpeado de esa manera.

-¡VAMOS! ¡HAY QUE AYUDARLO!- Grita Rainbow Dash pero todo el mundo es detenido por las princesas.

-¿Qué están haciendo?- Pregunta Pinkie Pie.

-Lo sentimos, pero esto está más allá de lo que cualquiera de nosotros, o cualquiera en este mundo pueda manejar, ahora de nada serviría ir a auxiliarlo, lo único que lograremos serán más muertes innecesarias- Contesta la princesa Luna con un rostro que expresa su impotencia.

-Pero no podemos dejarlo morir- Dice Applejack.

-No podemos arriesgarnos- Agrega Celestia y todo el mundo se detiene.

-Silver Star- Dice Fluttershy al ver al Alicornio recibir tremenda golpiza y con lágrimas en sus ojos toca su vientre, sabiendo que dentro de si lleva a un hijo del unicornio que ella ama –No, ¡NO PUEDO RESISTIRLO MÁS!- Grita Fluttershy y corre entre todos los demás hacia donde está Silver, esto es tan repentino que no pueden hacer nada para detenerla.

-¡Fluttershy NO!- Gritan todos las demás al ver la pegaso correr hacia ambos seres.

-¿Eh?, ¿Tú de nuevo?- Dice Dark Soul al ver a la pegaso acercarse –Esta vez me aseguraré de acabar contigo- Comenta el Alicornio negro y apunta un poderoso rayo de energía hacia Fluttershy quien se detiene al notarlo –Desaparece- Dice Dark Soul y dispara su rayo.

-¡Fluttershy!- Gritan los demás y eso hace que Silver reaccione.

-NO, ¡FLUTTERSHY!- Grita Silver utilizando el resto de sus energías y quita a Fluttershy de la trayectoria del rayo.

Aquel poderoso ataque impacta en la espalda del Alicornio y le causa un gran daño, aún más, ente la mirada de todos, el poder de Silver literalmente se rompe y regresa a su forma de unicornio. Todos miran la escena en silencio y en shock.

-¡SILVER NO!- Dice Fluttershy con horror cuando ve al unicornio cerrar sus ojos y caer al suelo lentamente sin ninguna señal de vida en su cuerpo, ante esto Celestia y Luna disparan un rayo con toda su fuerza hacia el ser oscuro quien bloquea el ataque con sus manos, una garra por cada rayo.

Las mane 6 se acercan a Silver Star y tratan de hacerlo reaccionar pero es inútil, el unicornio ya no respira ni se mueve, sus ojos están blancos y sus pupilas no se notan para nada, su espalda tiene la marca de ese poderoso ataque y sale uno negro de esa herida que al parecer fue más que letal.

-Silver Star, SILVER STAR- Se escuchan los gritos de todos los que lo rodean pero el unicornio no responde, Twilight pone su oído contra el pecho del unicornio y se da cuenta de algo horrible.

-Su corazón- Dice la princesa –No está latiendo- Agrega con horror.

-No, no es verdad- Dice Fluttershy con lágrimas en sus ojos –Silver Star, Silver Star Por favor despierta- Dice ella con un nudo en su garganta y su corazón roto pero es inútil, Silver Star está muerto.

-Fluttershy- Dice Applejack –Se ha ido- Agrega ella a lo cual Fluttershy comienza a llorar de manera amarga sobre el cuerpo de su amado.

-Finalmente- Dice Dark Soul –Finalmente la victoria por fin es mía- Agrega el monstruo y usa sus garras para lanzar un par de rayos que vencen a los de las princesas en segundos y quedan en el suelo sin ninguna conciencia.

Toda esperanza parece haberse perdido Dark Soul ha matado a Silver Star y ha derrotado a las princesas ahora solo le queda una cosa más por hacer, eliminar a las portadoras y empezar su conquista de Equestria.

-¿Acaso esto es todo? ¿Es así como va a terminarse?- Pregunta Rainbow Dash bajando a tierra, incluso ella ha perdido la esperanza.

-Creo que eso parece Darling- Contesta Rarity mientras cierra sus ojos.

-Pero, no puede terminarse así- Dice Pinkie Pie.

-Pinkie, esto es todo, ya no hay nada que hacer- Responde Applejack quitándose su sombrero.

-Nunca imagine que este día podría llegar- Dice Twilight y abraza a Spike quien también la abraza pero después se suelta para ir con Rarity.

-Rarity- Dice el bebé dragón.

-¿Qué sucede Spikey Wakey?- Pregunta la unicornio blanca.

-Como este es nuestro final, yo quisiera decirte algo- Comenta el bebé dragón –Rarity yo…- Dice Spike pero Rarity le pone su casco en la boca.

-Lo sé Spike, lo sé- Responde ella y le da un beso en los labios al bebé dragón algo que él ha esperado toda su vida sin embargo en este momento se siente como un beso de despedida, ambos se abrazan y comienzan a llorar.

Todo el mundo sabe que se ha acabado, su última esperanza se ha desvanecido y ya no hay nada más que se puede hacer, solo les queda esperar su inevitable final.

**Concluirá en el próximo….. Capítulo 21 (Final).**

**_"_****_La luz de la esperanza"_**


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

**(FINAL HÉROE DE OTRO MUNDO)**

**"****La luz de la esperanza, el evento triste y los días más esperado de todos"**

_"__Toda esperanza se perdió, el brillo de su luz se ha apagado y nos ha dejado en la completa oscuridad, ¿Quién podrá hacerle frente a este enemigo mortal?, ciertamente el único capaz de salvarnos fracaso, sucumbió ante el poder de las tinieblas y estas entenebrecieron su vida llevándola al final de sus días, ahora nosotros solo esperamos aquí nuestro fin y por piedad le pedimos y rogamos que sea rápido aunque sabemos que la oscuridad no nos dará un descanso en paz"_

Dark Soul lo ha logrado, ha dado muerte al último de la hermandad de las estrellas y ahora Equestria esta su merced, las princesas han sido vencidas y no parece haber nadie que le pueda hacer frente a ese ser oscuro, su objetivo se ha logrado _"¿Es este el fin de Equestria como se conoce?" "¿Así debe terminar todo?" _es el pensamiento de todo el mundo en esa escena todos han perdido la esperanza y esperan su inevitable final, pero hay alguien quien aún cree que hay una oportunidad, alguien que todavía mantiene vivo este fuego en su interior.

-¿Es eso lo que piensan hacer?, ¿Se van a rendir así nada más? ¿Sin pelear?- Se escucha la voz de Fluttershy y esto llama la atención de los demás –Silver Star nunca se rindió antes, peleó hasta su último aliento por proteger Equestria, y él ni siquiera era de este mundo, dio su vida por una tierra que no era la suya un mundo que nada le debía ¿Y así piensan pagarle el sacrificio que hizo por nosotros? ¿Rindiéndose como un montón cobardes?- Agrega ella enojada y con lagrimas tanto de tristeza como de enojo en sus ojos.

-Fluttershy- Dice Twilight al escuchar las palabras de la pegaso.

-Si eso quieren hacer entonces háganlo, pero yo no- Comenta Fluttershy limpiándose las lágrimas de sus ojos y con un tono de voz muy serio –No me voy a rendir así de fácil, si ustedes quieren hacerlo entonces adelante, pero yo no, ya no más permaneceré asustada en un rincón, ya no más me quedare quieta cuando el peligro se acerque a mí, esta vez voy a enfrentarlo y si este es el final, al menos sabré que lo he intentado- Agrega ella dejando a sus amigas impresionadas.

Las palabras de Fluttershy tienen un efecto en las demás, parece ser que la plática de la pegaso les acaba de dar algo que habían perdido, la esperanza, pero gracias a la pegaso y a sus palabras que cortaron más fuerte y profundo que cualquier arma ellas sienten de nuevo en su interior aquella flama del valor y la esperanza que creían perdida desde que la pelea comenzó.

-Ustedes siguen- Se escucha la voz de Dark Soul acercándose a las mane.

Las mane 6 rodean el cuerpo de Silver Star y se ponen frente a Dark Soul en posición de combate, Twilight y Rarity iluminan sus cuernos, Rainbow vuela un poco mostrando una actitud decidida mientras Pinkie, Applejack y Fluttershy se mantienen en el suelo observando con furia y sin miedo a Dark Soul.

-¿Acaso no me temen?- Dice Dark Soul viendo la forma en las mane lo confronta –No importa, aquí es donde todo termina portadoras- Comenta el ser oscuro en su horrible forma y se detienen a unos cuantos metros de las mane mientras rodea su garra derecha con energía oscura dispuesto a atacarlas.

-No te tememos monstruo- Responde Twilight mostrando una actitud más amenazante contra Dark Soul.

-Sí, es verdad- Comenta Rainbow Dash –Vamos adelante, damos tu peor golpe monstruo- Agrega ella mostrándose muy valiente y en posición de pelea.

-Estoy impresionado- Comenta Dark Soul –He aplastado toda su esperanza de vencerme y aún así me enfrentan, un acto valeroso pero inútil contra mi poder ahora- Agrega el ser oscuro y forma una esfera de energía oscura en su garra.

-La esperanza nunca muere Dark Soul –Cometa Twilight.

-Acabo de matar a su única esperanza portadoras- Dice Dark Soul en tono burlón –La oscuridad siempre será más fuerte que la luz- Agrega el mientras se detiene y ve a las mane con ojos de asesino.

-Te equivocas- Dice Fluttershy –Solo se necesita una pequeña luz para disipar a las tinieblas y eso es lo que Silver nos ha dado- Agrega de forma valiente la pegaso.

-No por mucho, su vida llega a su fin- Responde Dark Soul.

-¡Mientras haya vida siempre hay esperanza!- Grita Fluttershy y en eso algo milagroso ocurre.

Todo el mundo nota que el cuerpo de Silver Star comienza a brillar de un color blanco casi cegador.

-¿Qué rayos está pasando?- Se pregunta Dark Soul al observar ese resplandor mientras se cubre los ojos.

-Fluttershy- Se escucha un voz como hablándoles a través del espacio alrededor de ellas.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién es?- Pregunta la pegaso y todas las demás también pueden oírlos hablar muy confundidas y algo asustadas todas las mane ponen atención.

-¿Quiénes son?- Pregunta también Rainbow Dash algo asustada por esas voces.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo?- Dice Rarity.

-¿De dónde viene esas voces?- Pregunta Pinkie Pie.

-Somos nosotros, la hermandad de las estrellas- Dice la voz y Fluttershy reconoce que es Golden Star quien le está hablando a ella y a las demás –Escúchenme, aún están a tiempo para vencer al mal que azota su mundo, solo haz como te dijimos Fluttershy y su luz borrará toda oscuridad que trata de asolar su mundo, tengan confianza y nunca desaparecerá la esperanza- Se escucha de nuevo la voz que desaparece.

-Chicas, tenemos una oportunidad- Dice Fluttershy y las demás asienten con su cabeza.

-Adelante hagámoslo- Dice Pinkie pie con una sonrisa confiada.

-Por supuesto- Agrega Rarity.

-Claro que sí- Comenta Applejack y todas se toman de los cascos rodeando el cuerpo de Silver Star y realizando su forma de arcoíris.

-No, Ni siquiera lo piensen- Dice Dark Soul y esta por arrojar la esfera de energía sin embargo algo quema su espalda, esto no le hace ningún daño pero si le molesta mucho al ser oscuro y lo distrae lo suficiente para que las demás sigan en su forma de arcoíris -¿Quién fue el que se atrevió a…?- Pregunta el ser oscuro irritado y ve al bebé dragón detrás de él quien le vuelve a arrojar otro lanzallamas muy potente a lo cual Dark Soul se cubre con una de sus garras.

-Maldito dragón, está es la última vez que interfieres- Dice el ser oscuro y arremete contra Spike tomándolo de todo su cuerpo con una sola garra -¿Cómo te atreves a quemarme de esa manera?, Miserable insecto te haré pagar por esto, hasta aquí llegaste- Comenta Dark Soul mientras toma a Spike con su enorme garra y lo comienza a apretar de tal manera que le comienza a romper los huesos a lo cual Spike solo da gritos de intenso dolor mientras siente sus huesos ser aplastados y hechos polvo.

-¡Spike!- Grita alarmada Twilight al oír y voltea para ver por unos momentos de forma algo borrosa al bebé dragón siendo literalmente molido por la fuerza de Dark Soul quien además usa sus poderes oscuros para torturar a Spike.

-¡Twilight!- Grita Spike y la princesa esta por ir en su apoyo pero… -¡Termina con esto por favor!- Se logra escuchar la voz de Spike pidiendo que sigan con lo que hacen para salvar a Equestria, al oírlo Twilight, con lágrimas amargas saliendo de sus ojos, vuelve a concentrar su poder en la tarea que realizan mientras aún se escuchan los gritos del bebé dragón hasta que Dark Soul cesa la energía y lo toma de la cabeza.

-Hasta nunca miserable excusa de reptil- Dice Dark Soul y de una manera despiadada le quiebra el cuello a Spike quien por dicho acto muere al instante, Dark Soul mira el cuerpo del pequeño dragón en su garra y lo arroja contra un árbol, el cuerpo sin vida de Spike rebota en el árbol y cae el suelo inerte, Spike ha muerto sin embargo su último acto de valentía ha logrado dar el tiempo suficiente para que un nuevo milagro ocurra, una vez más es el héroe de todos.

-Ahora- Dice Fluttershy y todas lanzan su rayo de arcoíris hacia el cielo.

-¿Qué?- Dice Dark Soul y nota que el rayo se acerca hacia él –Esa luz no es rival para mi nuevo poder- Comenta el ser oscuro con una sonrisa y crea en sus garras un par de esferas para contrarrestar el rayo.

Pero para su sorpresa el rayo de arcoíris cambia bruscamente de dirección y regresa a las mane pero impacta de lleno el cuerpo de Silver Star.

-¿Qué clase de hechizo es este?- Se pregunta Dark Soul al ver lo ocurrido.

La luz termina por completo de cubrir al unicornio plateado el cual absorbe la energía que recibe del poder del arcoíris y las mene regresan a su forma natural pero Silver sigue sin reaccionar.

-¿Qué paso?- Pregunta Pinkie Pie confundida.

-Se, se supone que eso debió haber funcionado ¿no?- Expresa Rarity.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA- Ríe Dark Soul como loco –Ya sé lo que intentaban, querían revivirlo con ese patético poder de arcoíris que tienen, pues lo siento, no es suficiente, el ya no tiene nada porque luchar, su vida se extinguió y ya no hay nada en este mundo que le dé una razón para pelear, ya no tiene nada que proteger aquí- Agrega el ser oscuro y todo el mundo baja la cabeza al sentir la última esperanza irse.

-Spike- Dice Twilight con tristeza al pensar que la muerte de su amigo fue en vano.

-¿Algo por qué luchar? ¿Algo qué proteger?- Piensa Fluttershy y en eso toca su vientre y se acerca al cuerpo de Silver Star que yace aún en el suelo.

-¿A dónde va?- Piensa Dark Soul al ver a la pegaso pero no le da mucha importancia.

-Silver Star ¿me escuchas?- Habla Fluttershy –Sé que aún estas ahí, por favor, despierta, te necesitamos, yo te necesito, pero hay alguien más que te necesita- Agrega la pegaso amarilla y sigue hablando

–Silver si tienes algo que proteger aquí, tienes que despertar y defenderlo, tienes que levantarte y pelear, no solo por mí, por mis amigas o por Equestria Silver… tienes que pelear porque nuestro hijo te necesita- Termina de decir Fluttershy y pone el casco del unicornio plateado en su vientre –Tal vez aún no pueda verse, pero está ahí, ¿puedes sentirlo? Es nuestro hijo Silver, tú vas a ser padre- Termina de decir la pegaso y algo de verdad que no se puede describir de ninguna otra manera más que como un milagro sucede.

SE ESCUCHAN DE MANERA FUERTE UNOS LATIDOS DE CORAZÓN, SILVER STAR ABRE SUS OJOS Y SE LEVANTA MIRANDO A FLUTTERSHY A LOS OJOS.

-¿QUÉ?- Dice todo el mundo al ver al unicornio plateado de pie.

-Esto, es, es, es imposible- Dice Dark Soul con sorpresa al ver a su rival regresar a la vida.

-De verdad funcionó- Dice Applejack con sorpresa al ver a Silver Star con vida.

-Un ¿Un hijo?- Dice el unicornio plateado viendo a la pegaso amarilla.

-Sí, un hijo- Responde Fluttershy y besa con pasión y lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos al unicornio plateado.

-¡FUNCIONO!- Grita Pinkie de emoción sacando serpentinas y confeti de la nada.

-¡NOOOOOO!- Grita lleno de furia Dark Soul y con un impulso oscuro arroja a todas las mane hasta donde están Fluttershy y Silver Star -¿Cómo te atreves a resucitar maldito?- Agrega el ser oscuro con gran ira.

-Dark Soul- Dice el unicornio de plata volteando a ver al ser oscuro.

-MUERE DE NUEVO- Grita Dark Soul y lanza un poderoso rayo de energía oscura, pero antes de que este logre impactarlos unas luces provenientes de las CM de todos ahí crea un escudo de luz que los protege del ataque de Dark Soul en el momento que Silver Star levanta uno de sus cascos para protegerlas.

Esto deja sin palabras tanto a Silver, las mane y a Dark Soul que sigue disparando su rayo hasta que con un movimiento de su casco hace que el escudo haga rebotar el taque de su oponente y golpea al ser oscuro dejándolo aturdido y algo atónito ante este poderoso escudo que se acaba de crear.

-¿Yo hice eso?- Se pregunta el unicornio plateado mirando su casco y algo aún más extraño y milagroso ocurre al momento.

Las figuras de las CM comienzan a girar alrededor del unicornio plateado y lo elevan en el cielo, formando un círculo las CM giran a mayor velocidad hasta que una a una entran en el cuerpo de Silver, Primero la CM de Rarity representando la Generosidad, Luego la de Applejack, Honestidad, Luego la de Pinkie, Risas, Después la de Rainbow Dash, lealtad, La de Twilight es la siguiente, Magia y por último entran al mismo tiempo la CM de Silver y la de Fluttershy, la de Fluttershy representando la amabilidad y Silver representando a lo que todos creían perdido, la razón de ser el último de la hermandad de las estrellas, la razón de haber llegado a ese mundo, la razón de haberse transformado en Alicornio cuando más lo necesitaban y la razón de haber vuelto a la vida, sobre él recae la esperanza que se creía nula.

El cuerpo de Silver brilla de manera más intensa y es rodeado por una esfera de arcoíris que al disiparse muestra algo aún más impresionante que cualquier cosa que hayan visto con anterioridad, Silver también se ha transformado, ha vuelto a su forma de Alicornio pero con un pelaje aún más brillante, su crin y cola aún más larga que antes un aura circular lo rodea color blanco con bordes que reflejan los colores del arcoíris, lo mismo que sus ojos los cuales destellan con esos colores vivos y llenos de luz, ha crecido un poco más y sus alas son ahora plateadas con las puntas de los colores del arcoíris incluso su CM ha cambiado ahora son dos espadas cruzadas con las puntas hacia arriba.

-Miren eso- Dice Rarity apuntando a Silver.

-Es de verdad asombroso- Comenta Rainbow Dash.

-Vaya, no puedo creerlo- Dice Applejack quitándose el sombrero.

-¿Pueden sentir esa luz?- Dice Rarity cerrando los ojos.

-Hace cosquillas- Comenta Pinkie Pie dando una leve risa al sentir un hormigueo en su cuerpo.

-Sí, puedo sentirla- Agrega Twilight -¿Qué es?- Pregunta la princesa de la amistad.

-Es la cálida luz que da la esperanza- Responde Fluttershy dando una sonrisa y toca con ambos cascos su vientre –Ese es tu padre- Agrega ella dando una risita.

El brillo que desprende el cuerpo de Silver despeja todas las nubes, al mismo tiempo hace que la lluvia y oscuridad desaparezcan y, a pesar de ser de noche, la luz de Silver Star ilumina todos los lugares, ninguna sombra queda presente ante esta nueva luz que se presenta.

_"__Que huyan las tinieblas de la luz de la esperanza, cuyo resplandor ilumina más que mil soles, su brillo nos da seguridad y su calor nos trae la paz, hoy sentimos el fuego de la esperanza ardiendo dentro de nosotros, ¿la esperanza es lo último que muere?, ¡No!, la esperanza no muere, ¡la esperanza es inmortal! Y su luz no será extinguida jamás"_

-NO, NO, ¡NOOOOOO!- Grita furioso Dark Soul al ver la nueva forma de Silver Star y se pone aún más enojado -¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no te mueres? GRRRAAAAA!- Dice Dark Soul con ojos que denotan su frustración.

-La esperanza jamás muere Dark Soul- Contesta Silver Star bajando al suelo, su luz es absolutamente cegadora para el ser oscuro quien solo ve con preocupación y miedo este nuevo poder que su rival ha obtenido.

-¡No, ya acabe contigo una vez y otra vez lo volveré a hacer!- Grita el ser oscuro y crea varias esferas que arroja contra Silver Star en un desesperado intento por matar al Alicornio que ha llegado a un nivel fuera de la imaginación de cualquiera.

-Silver Cuidado- Dice Applejack.

-No te preocupes Applejack, todo va a estar bien- Habla Fluttershy y todos notan como ella está muy calmada y eso también les da a ellas algo de paz y confianza.

Fluttershy tiene razón los ataques de Dark Soul son desintegrados apenas tocan el aura que rodea a Silver Star, a lo cual Dark Soul retrocede un poco más asustado de esto.

-¿Cómo es posible?- piensa el ser oscuro –No, yo no le debo de temer a él, él es quien me debe de temer a mí yo soy el mal, yo soy la oscuridad- Piensa con furia y usa todo su poder en un rayo de energía oscura gigantesco, el más poderoso que se haya visto, al acercarse el rayo toma la forma de un dragón negro de ojos verdes que ruge con toda intensidad.

Silver Star mira ese rayo acercarse y se pone en una posición similar a la que uso en la primera pelea contra este ser en su mundo anterior.

-¡SILVER RAINBOW BLAST!- Grita el unicornio al formar una esfera de luz plateada en sus cascos y arrojarla con todas sus fuerzas contra el rayo de Dark Soul.

El ataque de Silver toma la forma de un Alicornio plateado seguido por un arcoíris que atraviesa y desintegra el rayo del ser oscuro Dark Soul es impactado de forma directa ante lo cual este ser oscuro da un estremecedor grito y cae al suelo mientras humo sale de su cuerpo, el monstruo se levanta con dificultad y mira a su rival formar una espada color blanca con su energía que tiene un mango de arcoíris y una especie de piedra plateada en el centro.

-Maldito- Dice Dark Soul y trata de avanzar hacia el unicornio.

Antes de que Dark Soul siquiera se moviera Silver ya había atacado a velocidad casi luz con esa espada haciéndole un corte horizontal al ser oscuro que solo sintió el daño.

-Eso fue por mis hermanos- Dice Silver Star y da otro golpe con su espada a través de la espalda del monstruo.

-Esa otra por mi maestro- Comenta el unicornio y le da otros dos golpes en forma de X al ser oscuro.

-Eso por todo lo que le hiciste Equestria- Vuelve a decir y da más golpes.

-Eso por lo que le hiciste a mis amigos aquí- Agrega el Alicornio y da un golpe giratorio.

-Eso fue por lastimar a Fluttershy- Comenta él y termina con una estocada atravesando de lado a lado el pecho de Dark Soul quien escupe su horrible sangre.

-Y eso fue por Spike, a quién mataste sin piedad- Termina de decir el Alicornio y su espada se desvanece mientras Dark Soul vuelve a su forma de Alicornio negro.

-Mi poder- Dice Dark Soul al verse regresar a esa forma de Alicornio y sangrar de manera increíble.

-Esto se acabo Dark Soul- Dice Silver Star y extiende sus alas ahorrando energía para crear un brillo tan fuerte y poderoso que destruye al ser oscuro.

-¡NOOOOO!- Se escucha la voz de Dark Soul de manera estrepitosa –Yo soy oscuridad, la oscuridad no puede ser vencida de esta manera, siempre van a existir las sombras- Es lo último que se escucha del ser oscuro mientras es borrado de la existencia de Equestria parte por parte a excepción de una parte de su cuerno que sale volando del lugar de la batalla por una explosión de luz al final de la pelea.

-Finalmente- Dice Silver Star jadeando para respirar –Esto se terminó- Agrega el ser de luz y vuelve a su forma de unicornio y una vez más cae al suelo con sus ojos cerrados.

-SILVER STAR- Gritan todas y corren directo al unicornio que sigue con los ojos cerrados.

-Vamos compañero abre los ojos- Dice Applejack.

-Arriba, despierta por favor Silver Star- Ahora comenta Rainbow Dash.

-Anda, arriba Silver, mira aquí tengo este…- Dice Pinkie buscando en su crin algo para levantar al unicornio pero luego mira hacia todos lados –Un Sandwich de flores, tus favoritos- Dice la pony rosa al sacar ese alimento de la absoluta nada.

-Silver Star, por favor no nos dejes- Comenta Fluttershy un poco triste.

-Jamás lo haría- Responde el unicornio y abre sus ojos mientras da una ligera sonrisa.

-Oye no nos asustes así- Comenta Rainbow Dash.

-Perdón- Se disculpa Silver –Solo estoy algo cansado- Agrega el unicornio plateado y se levanta con ayuda de Applejack y Fluttershy.

-¿Estás bien Silver?- Pregunta la pegaso.

-Mejor que nunca Fluttershy, mejor que nunca- Dice el unicornio mirando a la pegaso.

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?- Pregunta la princesa Celestia levantándose después del impacto que recibió por el ataque de Dark Soul.

-¿A dónde se fue ese demonio?- Pregunta la princesa Luna.

-No se preocupen princesas- Responde Applejack –Todo terminó gracias a Silver Star- Agrega la pony naranja y eso deja algo confundidas a las princesas.

-¿Qué? Pero el guerrero estaba…- Dice la princesa Luna y ambas monarcas voltean a ver al unicornio.

-SILVER STAR- Gritan ambas princesa al ver al unicornio de plata con vida.

-A sus órdenes, majestades- Contesta Silver Star con reverencia hacia las monarcas.

-Pero ¿Cómo?- Pregunta Celestia muy confundida.

-Es una larga historia- Contesta Rainbow Dash.

-Bueno no tan larga, apenas van 9 páginas- Comenta Pinkie Pie y todo el mundo se queda muy confundido.

-Me alegra ver que todo resultó bien al final y que nadie aquí salió lastimado- Comenta la princesa Celestia pero en eso todos bajan la cabeza dando a entender que algo de verdad ocurrió.

-¿Qué sucede portadoras?- Pregunta la princesa Luna.

-No fue una victoria total, el precio que pagamos por esto fue muy alto- Responde Silver Star con su cabeza aún en dirección al suelo.

-¿A qué se refieren?- Pregunta Celestia preocupada.

Nadie dice nada y solo señalan a Twilight y Rarity que están frente a un árbol caído por la fuerza del impacto que recibió, todo el mundo camina hacia ese lugar y al llegar más cerca ven aquello de lo que los demás les hablaron, el cuerpo de Spike se encuentra tendido en el suelo, ya no hay vida en él, Twilight y Rarity lloran en silencio ante el cuerpo del bebé dragón.

-Entiendo- Dice Celestia.

-Es una verdadera lástima- Agrega la princesa Luna con pesar.

-Toda victoria tiene su precio y una de esta magnitud requería de un sacrificio del mismo nivel- Comenta una voz que sale de la nada y en eso aparece Discord.

-DISCORD- Dicen todos al ver al espíritu del caos.

-¿Dónde demonios estabas?- Pregunta enojada Rainbow Dash.

-Sí, pudiste haber ayudado en la pelea- Agrega Applejack viendo molesta al espíritu del caos y la desarmonía.

-Tal vez no lo notaron pero si estuve ayudando- Responde Discord.

-¿Cómo?- Pregunta Pinkie Pie.

-Manteniendo la realidad en control- Responde Discord.

-No entiendo- Comenta Fluttershy.

-Bueno prácticamente evite que esto pasará- Contesta Discord deshilachando la realidad y mostrando las grietas verdes, acto seguid las vuelve a remendar.

-Evitaste que esta dimensión de cayera a pedazos- Comenta Silver Star y las princesas también agradecen la ayuda de Discord.

-Siento no haber podido ayudar al pequeño, pero si dejaba esto por un momento todo estaría destruido- Agrega el espíritu del caos y todos vuelven a prestar atención a donde yace el cuerpo del bebé dragón.

-Princesa- Dice Silver Star –Lamento todo lo que he causado, todo esto desde el principio ha sido mi culpa- Agrega el unicornio plateado son un semblante caído.

-Pero, igual nos has salvado a todos- Responde Twilight y voltea a ver a Silver.

-Estamos más que destrozados por la muerte de Spike- Dice Rarity mientras todos los demás lloran la muerte del bebé dragón a excepción de Discord, las princesas y Silver Star que solo mantienen un rostro de dolor por esta perdida.

-El noble dragón ha dado su vida por nosotros y debemos honrar su memoria viviendo cada día que su sacrificio nos ha dado- Comenta la princesa Luna y todos se retiran del lugar con un semblante triste.

Mientras las amigas de Spike preparan todo para la sepultura el héroe las princesas, Silver Star revisan el daño que recibió el castillo, el cuál Discord arregla en un instante chasqueando sus dedos y a petición de la princesa Celestia Discord va al imperio de cristal para avisar a sus habitantes acerca de la dolorosa pérdida del héroe que los salvó varias veces y que ahora ha salvado a toda Equestria pero se dan cuenta de algo, los calabozos están abiertos y vacíos, Chrysalis y su ejército han escapado de las catacumbas de Canterlot.

-Al parecer aprovecharon la situación para realizar su escape- Comenta Luna al ver las jaulas vacías.

-¿Cómo fue qué lo lograron?- Pregunta Silver Star –Se supone que estaban selladas con un hechizo ¿no es así?- Agrega el capitán de la guardia.

-Debió ser el momento en el cual Dark Soul nos dejo inconscientes- Responde Celestia.

-Seguro que Chrysalis se dio cuenta de ello y no dudo en sacar provecho de esa situación- Contesta la princesa Luna.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora majestades?- Pregunta el unicornio plateado.

-Por el momento no tenemos el tiempo ni recursos para lidiar con Chrysalis- Responde Celestia -En su estado actual no podrá hacer mucho, debe de cuidarse y no se arriesgará a salir de una manera precipitada, comenzaremos su búsqueda una vez que hayamos terminado aquí y que el orden sea restablecido- Completa su respuesta la princesa Celestia y todo el mundo está de acuerdo con la monarca del sol, Celestia se refiere al estado actual de Chrysalis, su embarazo.

La horas pasan y todo el día fue de muchas preparaciones, del imperio de Cristal llegaron todos sus habitantes, incluidos la realeza, para darle la despedida al gran héroe del imperio que ahora se ha convertido en el héroe de toda Equestria.

Uno a uno los ponys pasan junto al féretro hecho de cristal, todo el mundo vestido de luto, ningún pony de cristal falta, han pasado ya varias horas y casi es un nuevo anochecer en Equestria pero parece que la fila no disminuye, todo el mundo viene a ver el cuerpo del héroe Spike, Rarity y Twilight no se apartan del féretro y miran con tristeza y dolor a su querido dragón que yace ahí.

Dos días, dos días enteros dura el funeral y al final el cuerpo del gran héroe es sepultado en un cementerio especial donde solo a los más grandes y a los miembros de la realeza se les permite ser sepultados. El sepulcro es de granito sólido y sobre este una figura de Spike tallada en cristal igual a la que está en el imperio de cristal pero mucho más pequeña en comparación, aún así es un digno recordatorio de aquel que dio su vida para salvar a Equestria y frente a la estatua una inscripción que honra su memoria "Aquel que dio la vida por una esperanza".

**_6 MES DESPUÉS._**

Apenas 6 meses ha pasado desde los últimos eventos y todo el mundo trata de llevar las vidas que alguna vez tuvieron pero las cosas ya no son las mismas muchas han cambiado para bien y otras sigue como siempre sin embargo es en lo que menos piensan hoy, este día es muy especial para y feliz para todo el mundo, sobre todo para dos ponys en específico que han esperado por esto desde hace mucho tiempo.

Hoy finalmente ha llegado el día tan ansiado por ambos el día en que por fin unirán sus vidas por el resto de su tiempo, hoy es el día de la boda de Fluttershy y Silver Star.

-No puedo creer que finalmente este pasando- Se escucha la voz del unicornio plateado mientras se pone los arreglos finales a su traje, diseñado por Rarity.

-Créelo amigo- Responde Flash –Hoy es el día de tu boda- Agrega el pegaso.

-Mi boda- Dice Silver y comienza a tambalearse.

-Wow, amigo ¿estás bien?- Pregunta Flash al ver a Silver tambalearse.

-Me, me voy a casar- Dice el unicornio mientras ríe algo nervioso.

-Sí capitán, te vas a casar- Responde Flash ayudando a Silver a estar de pie.

En otra habitación del lugar arreglando los toques finales a un vestido modificado y a varios vestidos más se encuentra Rarity y también están las demás mane.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más va a tomar esto?- Pregunta Rainbow Dash algo fastidiada.

-Espera solo un poco más Rainbow Dash- Contesta Rarity mientras usa algunas agujas para acomodar los últimos detalles –Listo- Dice la unicornio blanca con una sonrisa.

-Ya era hora- Dice la pegaso mientras se pone a volar.

-¿Están lista ya?- Pregunta Applejack –La boda es en menos de una hora y los invitados ya están llegando- Agrega la pony naranja algo presionado y con razón pues ella ofreció la granja para que se llevara a cabo la ceremonia de matrimonio.

-Tranquila Applejack todas estamos listas- Contesta Rarity y muestra a las demás con sus vestidos listos, Twilight será quien dirija la ceremonia, mientras las demás son damas de honor de Fluttershy.

-Me encanta mi vestido, eres la mejor Rarity- Comenta Pinkie Pie alegre.

-No es nada Darling lo hago con gusto- Responde la unicornio con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, ya solo falta la novia para comenzar- Dice Twilight y una cortina cerca de ellas se abre.

-Ya, ya estoy lista- Dice Fluttershy saliendo de detrás de una cortina de forma algo tímida, el vientre de la pegaso amarilla ya esta crecido y le han confirmado que va a tener una niña, que al parecer será una unicornio.

-Fluttershy te ves preciosa- Dice Twilight al ver a su amiga.

-Gracias- Responde algo apenada la pegaso amarilla y camina con algo de cuidado por su estado actual.

-Vaya Fluttershy nunca pensé que te vería de esa manera- Comenta Rainbow Dash.

-Te queda muy bien ese vestido Fluttershy- Dice Pinkie Pie con una sonrisa.

-Gracias amigas- Responde la pegaso.

-¿Lista para el gran momento Fluttershy?- Pregunta Rarity a su amiga.

-Por supuesto que sí- Responde la pegaso muy confiada.

-Bien, entonces que la boda comience cuanto antes- Dice Applejack y todo el mundo comienza a reír.

-Applejack- Dice Fluttershy caminado junto a la pony.

-¿Qué sucede Sugarcube?- Pregunta Applejack.

-Gracias por todo lo que estás haciendo- Contesta la pegaso y le da un abrazo a su amiga.

-No es nada Fluttershy, yo lo haría por cualquiera de mis amigas- Responde Applejack y ambas continúan su camino.

Unos momentos después en el altar, en el centro de la granja se encuentra Twilight lista para presidir la ceremonia y a un muy nervioso Silver Star que suda como ningún otro día de su vida.

-¿Silver estás bien?- Pregunta Twilight.

-Yo… em… sí… claro… yo- Comenta de manera nerviosa el unicornio.

-Creo que si está bien Twilight- Responde Flash.

-Sí, eso- Contesta Silver Star y da una sonrisa muy nervioso.

-Amigo tranquilo ya, todo va a salir bien- Le dice Flash al unicornio y le da unas palmadas.

-La verdad me siento muy nervioso- Dice Silver entre balbuceos y es en ese momento que una música comienza a sonar, la clásica música de bodas se escucha y todos prestan atención a la entrada de donde inicia el pasillo improvisado.

-Ahí viene amigo- Dice Flash al ver a Fluttershy.

-Fluttershy- Comenta el unicornio plateado y ve a la pegaso que tanto ama acercarse al altar, segura de lo que hace y sin ningún tipo de duda en su rostro, esto le da a Silver la calma que requería para afrontar esta situación, Fluttershy llega al altar y Silver le quita el velo que le cubre su rostro –Estas preciosa- Comenta el unicornio plateado.

-Y tú muy guapo- Dice la pegaso y ambos sonríen.

-Ejem- Dice Twilight -¿Podemos empezar?- Pregunta la princesa y ambos se ponen serios para el evento que unirá sus vidas.

-Bienvenidos sean todos- Comienza a decir Twilight para iniciar la ceremonia –Nos reunimos aquí hoy para presenciar la sagrada unión entre dos ponys cuyo amor ha crecido como ninguno que hayamos visto, amor que ha probado que todo es posible si se cree lo suficiente y se tiene esperanza, ahora ellos dos están aquí juntos, de pie frente al altar para unir sus vidas en un lazo que los atara de por vida- Comenta la princesa haciendo su discurso para que todos lo escuchen y ni siquiera ha terminado de hablar cuando se escucha el llanto de un unicornio en especial Shining Armor.

-Shining Silencio- Dice Cadence -Vas a despertar a la bebé- Agrega la princesa del imperio de Cristal mientras sostiene en sus cascos a una pequeña Alicornio de color blanco con el cabello igual al de su madre y ojos morados.

-Perdona cariño- Responde Shining aún sollozante y arrullan juntos a su bebé de 2 meses de edad, la pequeña se llama Hope, Hope Aura.

-Bien- Dice Twilight –Silver Star ¿Aceptas a Fluttershy como legítima esposa, para amarla y cuidarla, en salud y la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe?- Pregunta Twilight.

-Acepto y aún más allá de la muerte la cuidaré- Responde el unicornio plateado.

-Y tú Fluttershy ¿Aceptas a Silver Star como legítimo esposo, para amarlo y cuidarlo, en salud y la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe?- ahora Twilight pregunta a Fluttershy.

-Yay- Responde la pegaso amarilla –Claro que acepto- Agrega ella con una sonrisa.

-Entonces por el poder que se me ha conferido, yo los declaro ahora esposo y esposa- Comenta Twilight y pasa unos cuantos momentos sin ocurrir nada.

-Psst Silver Star- Se escucha la voz de Pinkie a manera de susurro y el unicornio plateado voltea para escucharla –Esta es la parte del fic en la que la besas- Comenta Pinkie Pie y esto deja confundido al unicornio.

-¿Qué?- Pregunta Silver Star confundido.

-Solo bésala- Responde Pinkie.

-Oh claro- Contesta Silver Star y se acerca a Fluttershy.

-Ven aquí- Dice Fluttershy tomando al unicornio y es ella quien da el beso primero.

-Rainbow Dash ahora- Dice Applejack.

-Ya estoy en eso- Contesta Rainbow y rápido realiza su Sonic Rain boom dejando a todos los espectadores una vez más asombrados.

-Así se hace Rainbow Dash- Grita Rarity desde el suelo.

-Una música calmada comienza a sonar y los novios son los primeros en avanzar hasta llegar a otra parte de la granja donde se ha preparado la recepción de la boda, mucha comida, Sidra de manzana y diversión para todo el mundo.

La noche llega y la celebración continua ahora es el turno de los novios para bailar un vals solos en el centro del lugar, todo el mundo se reúne para ver a la pareja recién casada en el centro de la pista que se ha puesto.

Applejack mira a ambos desde la mesa del banquete a pesar de que puede que aún tenga algunos sentimientos por Silver Star, dado al tiempo que estuvieron juntos, ella está feliz de ver al unicornio con la pegaso, sabe que ese es un verdadero amor que durará para siempre y no podría estar más de acuerdo.

-Así se hace amigos, así se hace- Dice la pony y choca con uno de los guardias invitados a la boda -Lo siento mi culpa- Dice Applejack.

-No, fue mía perdone- Responde el guardia que es un pegaso marrón de crin amarilla con ojos verdes.

-No enserio fue mi culpa- Dice Applejack.

-Ya le dije soy yo quien se debe disculpar, no la vi pasar- Agrega el guardia.

-Bueno entonces acepto sus disculpas…- Dice Applejack preguntando a la vez por el nombre de este pegaso.

-Storm, Sky Storm a sus servicios- Contesta el pony con una sonrisa.

-Es un gusto Sky Storm- Comenta Applejack.

-Lo mismo digo señorita…- Ahora es el pegaso quien pregunta.

-Applejack, mi nombre es Applejack- Responde la pony terrestre.

-Señorita Applejack, un momento ¿usted organizo todo esto no es así?- Pregunta el guardia.

-Eyup- Responde ella –Fue difícil pero por la felicidad de mis amigos lo vale de verdad- Responde Applejack dejando al guardia impresionado por su respuesta.

-Wow, eso es de verdad impresionante- Responde el pegaso –Todo lo que yo he hecho es sobrevivir a un montos de rocas que me cayeron encima cuando el capitán Silver entrenaba- Agrega el pegaso y en efecto este es el mismo guardia que soportó tantas desventuras en aquel entrenamiento de Silver Star.

-¿Eras tú?- comenta Applejack a lo que el guardia real solo responde moviendo su cabeza confirmando el hecho y ambos ríen un poco.

-¿Te gustaría algo de ponche Applejack?- Pregunta el pegaso.

-Si gracias, eso me gustaría- Responde Applejack y el pegaso camina por un poco de poche pero se tropieza.

-Fue mi culpa, fue mi culpa- Dice el pegaso y se levanta simulando que nada pasó mientras Applejack da una risa al ver la actitud del pegaso.

En la pista de baila siguen tomados de los cascos Silver Star y Fluttershy bailando al ritmo de la calmada música cuidando Silver el estado de Fluttershy.

-Te amo Fluttershy- Dice el unicornio mirando directo a la pegaso amarilla a los ojos a lo cual Fluttershy se sonroja.

-Y yo te amo a ti Silver Star- Responde la pegaso y ambos terminan su baile en el centro de la pista mientras se dan un profundo beso bajo la luz de los reflectores que están en el lugar y todo el mundo aplaude con sus cascos para celebrar la unión de ambos.

-Y yo espero que la trates bien- Se escucha la voz de Discord saliendo de la nada.

-Discord- Dicen ambos al ver al espíritu del caos.

-Qué bueno que llegaste Discord- Comenta Fluttershy.

-No me perdería tu boda por nada Fluttershy- Responde Discord con una sonrisa y chasquea sus dedos para aparecer varios regalos de boda en la mesa.

-Gracias Discord- Agradece Silver Star y extiende su casco para saludar al espíritu del caos como signo de amistad y confianza.

-No hay de qué- Responde Discord –Ahora si me disculpan iré a beber algo de ponche- Comenta el espíritu del caos y desaparece en un chasquido y reaparece en la mesa de ponche asustando a todos y mojando a cierto guardia real.

-Creo que eso molestará a algunos- Comenta Silver Star al escuchar el ruido.

-Jijiji, Quizá- Responde Fluttershy y ambos se toman de los cascos y saludan a los invitados quienes de nuevo aplauden a la pareja.

-Aquí está el ponche- Comenta el pegaso a Applejack.

-Muchas Gra…- Comenta Applejack y en eso nota que el pegaso está cubierto por ponche –¿Problemas con el ponche?- Pregunta Applejack.

-La verdad me estoy acostumbrando a este tipo de cosas- Responde Sky Storm y ambos ríen un poco, notando que a cada uno le agrada el otro.

-¿No es hermoso esto?- Pregunta Rarity viendo al centro del lugar donde se encuentran Silver Star y Fluttershy.

-De verdad que lo es- Responde Twilight.

-Hey chicas ¿ya vieron eso?- Pregunta Rainbow Dash.

-¿Ver qué?- Pregunta Pinkie sacando unos binoculares de la nada que sostiene con su crin rosa.

-Miren haya a Applejack- Contesta Rainbow Dash y en efecto sus amigas logran ver que Applejack está platicando con un guardia real y parece que se llevan bien.

-Parece que ella también está superando lo que ocurrió- Responde Twilight con una sonrisa y todas sus amigas están de acuerdo, en ese momento Flash da un suspiro profundo y se acerca a Twilight.

-Este Twilight- Se escucha la voz de Flash Sentry.

-¿Qué sucede Flash?- Pregunta Twilight.

-Hay algo que he querido preguntarte desde hace un tiempo atrás- Comenta el pegaso y traga saliva nervioso.

-¿Qué querías preguntarme Flash?- Comenta Twilight algo confundida.

-Oh vaya- Piensa Rarity al notar una caja que Flash esconde en el bolsillo de su traje.

-Twilight- Dice el pegaso.

-¿Sí Flash?- Contesta Twilight.

-¿Te casas conmigo?- Pregunta el pegaso nervioso mostrando la sortija y Twilight queda con los ojos abiertos ante tal propuesta y muda de la emoción.

-En, yo…- Comenta Twilight nerviosa.

-Psst Twilight- Se escucha un susurro de Pinkie, aunque todos pueden oírla –Aquí es donde le dices que sí- Agrega la pony rosa guiñando su ojo.

-¿Twilight?- Dice Flash.

-Sí, Flash acepto- Contesta Twilight y ambos ponys se abrazan para después darse un beso mientras todos los demás en la mesa celebran, a lo cual Silver y Fluttershy se acercan junto con las princesas y Shining Armor.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- Pregunta Shining Armor y ve la argolla que Twilight tiene en su cuello.

-Twily, ¿vas a…?- Comenta Shining y se desmaya.

-Twilight- Dice Fluttershy.

-Me voy a casar amigos- Responde Twilight y todo el mundo se emociona por ella y por Flash.

-Felicidades Flash- Dice Silver Star.

-Gracias capitán- Responde el pegaso dando un saludo militar.

-Twilight que emoción- Comenta Cadence.

-Te felicito Twilight Sparkle- Dice la princesa Luna.

-Mi más fiel estudiante, que tu vida sea muy feliz- Dice Celestia.

-Gracias a todos- Contesta Twilight y en eso Shining se levanta.

-Wow, que extraño por un momento pensé que Twilight había dicho que…- Comenta Shining Armor y vuelve a ver la argolla de Twilight alrededor del cuello de la princesa de la amistad –Bien, no fue un sueño así que, buenas noches- Comenta Shining y se vuelve a desmayar.

-Ese es tu padre pequeña Hope Aura- Comenta Cadence mirando a su hija –Ese es tu padre- Repite Cadence y todos ríen un poco más.

-Hey ¿qué pasa aquí?- pregunta Applejack llegando a la mesa de los demás acompañada del pegaso Sky Storm.

-Twilight va a casarse- Responde Rainbow Dash.

-Wow, ahora Twilight- Piensa la pony terrestre.

-Mis felicitaciones majestad- Comenta el guardia pegaso.

-Gracias soldado- Responde Twilight.

-Un momento- Dice Pinkie Pie.

-¿Qué sucede Darling?- Pregunta Rarity.

-¿Pasa algo malo?- Pregunta Fluttershy.

-Claro que sí- Responde Pinkie.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Pregunta Silver Star.

-No se preocupen yo me encargo de todo- Contesta Pinkie y desaparece de la escena.

-¿A dónde fue ahora?- pregunta Silver confundido pero todos los presentes solo mueven la cabeza de un lado para otro.

_"__Esto me pone nervioso porque la última vez que hizo eso fue para…"_

_"__-Hola escritor- Dice Pinkie Saludándome"_

_"__Sí ya me lo esperaba, creo que me estoy acostumbrando a esto"_

_"__-Tomaré esto prestado por un momento- Dice la pony de pelaje rosa abriendo mi carpeta de música y tomando uno de los archivos (Que ¿Cómo lo hizo? Es Pinkie así que no pregunten porque todos sabemos que no es posible responder a eso lógicamente)"_

_"__-La devuelvo en unos momentos- Comenta Pinkie y regresa al fic"_

-Ya volví, es hora de animar la fiesta- Dice la pony rosa apareciendo de nuevo en la boda y poniendo un disco en uno de los aparatos de música de Vynal quien toma el disco, asiente con la cabeza y lo pone para empezarse a escuchar un remix de la canción "Love is in Bloom".

-Ahora todo el mundo a Bailar- Grita la Pinkie Pie mientras la música comienza a sonar.

-¿Cómo rayos hace eso?- Piensa Silver Star.

Todo el mundo se deja llevar por la música que, aunque algo rara para ellos, es pegajosa y comienzan a bailar con estilo y movimientos acordes al ritmo, Twilight baila con Flash al ritmo animado de la canción, Rarity a un lado de ellos, Rainbow Dash en el aire baila al ritmo, Applejack está vigilando todo pero Sky Storm la invita a bailar y ella accede, Celestia también baila muy animada junto a Discord quien hace el paso de Michael Jackson vestido con una camisa negra, lentes oscuros y un saco con un pantalón de color gris con lentejuelas, Discord saca de un árbol una esfera de discoteca para darle más ambiente al lugar, Cadence también baila un poco junto con Shining mientras que la princesa Luna cuida de la bebé de ellos.

Silver Star baila animado y con movimientos algo raros, no es el mejor bailarín cuando se trata de estilos libres, pero eso le causa gracia a Fluttershy quien solo sigue el ritmo de la canción para no afectar su estado.

Todo el mundo celebra la boda y disfruta de la música pero lejos de ese lugar en un poblado alejado y pobre se encuentra una figura encapuchada que lleva cargando algo a sus costados, la figura llega a una de las casas y al notar que está abandonada entra ahí, se quita su capa y se ve que es una Alicornio color verde pasto de crin azul y ojos morados, sin embargo esta figura vuelve a cambiar en un brillo verde y se revela que es Chrysalis, la reina de los Changelings que ahora se encuentra sola, con algo de madera y usando la misma capa que cubría su cuerpo improvisa dos cunas pequeñas y de lo que trae a sus costados levita dos figuras, sus hijos, suyos y de Dark Soul.

La primera figura que pone es una Alicornio de pelaje color gris con crin dorada, ojos verde claro y alas transparentes como las de Chrysalis a manera de mariposa.

La segunda es un Alicornio macho de pelaje negro, con ojos rojos y crin verde, este Alicornio es el vivo reflejo de Dark Soul y al igual que su padre tiene alas de murciélago.

-Oh mis pequeños- Dice Chrysalis observando dormir a sus hijos –Ustedes con todo lo que me queda en este mundo, su padre fue asesinado pero les juro mis hijos que algún día tomaremos lo que nos pertenece, esta tierra va a ser nuestra eso se los juro a ustedes y también a su difunto padre mis amores- Agrega Chrysalis y de una bolsa saca algo que todos habían olvidado, la parte del cuerno de Dark Soul que salió volando después de la batalla.

-Sera por ti mi amado- Piensa Chrysalis y pone el cuerno del Alicornio fallecido en medio de las cunas de sus hijos.

-Duerme mi pequeña Dark Beauty- Le dice Chrysalis a su hija y le besa la frente.

-Duerme mi pequeño Hell Shadow, viva imagen de tu padre- Ahora le dice a su hijo y le da un beso en la frente –Un día nosotros nos apoderaremos de Equestria mis niños-

**_3 MESES DESPUÉS_**

En el hospital de Ponyville, en la sala de espera, se encuentran reunidos todo el mundo, Silver Star, quien camina muy nervioso de un lado para otro hasta casi hacer un agujero en el piso, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Twilight con Flash, Rainbow Dash, Applejack acompañada de Sky Storm y Discord quienes esperan algo.

Unos gritos se escuchan desde la sala de maternidad pero pocos momentos después son remplazados por un llanto agudo, al escucharlo todo el mundo dirige su atención hacia aquel lugar y minutos después les permiten pasar a una habitación donde, en una cama, se encuentra recostada Fluttershy agotada mientras sostiene un pequeño bulto en sus cascos, al ver a todos entrar Fluttershy da una sonrisa y es primero Silver Star quien se acerca a ella, los demás salen de la habitación para poder darles a ambos unos momentos a solas con su recién llegado bebé.

-Silver Star- Dice Fluttershy –Ven mira a nuestra bebé- Agrega ella y con emoción y nerviosismo Silver Star se acerca.

-Es una niña- Comenta Silver Star al ver a la pequeña y la toma entre sus cascos –Es, es hermosa- Comenta el unicornio plateado con lágrimas de emoción y felicidad en sus ojos, aún así no puede expresar la dicha que siente al recibir a su primera hija.

-Sí lo es- Responde Fluttershy.

-¿Podemos pasar?- Pregunta desde afuera Twilight.

-Adelante- Responde ambos padres y todo el mundo entra.

-¿Dónde está?- Pregunta Pinkie expectante.

-Tranquila Pinkie Pie- Dice Fluttershy –Ella está aquí- Agrega la pegaso.

-Entonces es una niña- Dice Applejack.

-Sí, una hermosa y perfecta niña- Responde Silver Star y deja que todos vean a la pequeña recién nacida.

La bebé de Silver Star y Fluttershy resultó como el diagnóstico de los médicos lo dijo, una unicornio, tiene el pelaje color rosa fuerte con crin color celeste oscuro y ojos de color morado.

-Vaya, no se parece mucho- Dice Pinkie Pie y todos le dan un Shhh a la pony rosa.

-Sí tal vez pero se parece un poco más a mi hermana Pink Star- Responde Silver y en alguna forma para los demás eso tiene sentido.

-¿Entonces así la llamaran?- Pregunta Twilight Sparkle.

-¿Pink Star?- Pregunta Fluttershy.

-Bueno la verdad no lo sé, pero Pink me gusta aunque no sé si Star- agrega el unicornio plateado.

-¿Entones cuál será su nombre?- Pregunta Rainbow Dash.

-Bueno…- Dicen los padres de la pequeña mientras piensan.

-Parece una pequeña angelita- Dice Rarity con ternura.

-Angel- Piensan ambos padres y se miran.

-¿Qué dices Fluttershy?- Pregunta el unicornio.

-No lo sé, ¿Qué te parece Crystal Pink?- Pregunta Fluttershy.

-Me gusta- Responde Silver Star.

-Y además le queda porqué es rosa- Dice Pinkie Pie con una sonrisa.

-Crystal Pink, buen nombre- Piensa Discord.

-Felicidades señor- Dice Flash Sentry felicitando a su amigo y capitán de la guardia.

-Gracias Flash- Responde el unicornio y vuelve con Fluttershy.

-Te amo Fluttershy- Dice el unicornio.

-Y Yo a ti- Contesta Fluttershy y ambos se dan un beso ante la mirada de todos los presentes.

-Así se hace amigos- Piensa Applejack al observarlos.

**FIN**

_"__Y ASÍ LLEGAMOS AL FINAL DE ESTA HISTORIA, PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN, NO ES LO ÚLTIMO YA QUE SIEMPRE QUE UNA HISTORIA TERMINA, OTRA MÁS COMIENZA, ABRIENDO SUS PUERTAS A UNA NUEVA AVENTURA QUE VENDRÁ DESPÚES SIEMPRE HAYA ALGO NUEVO QUE CONTAR Y…"_

_"__-¿Ya les dijiste de la secuela?- Pregunta Pinkie apareciendo de nuevo aquí y…"_

_"__Acabas de Spoilear todo Pinkie"_

_"__-Upss perdona, bueno de igual forma, la historia continuara en la secuela de "Héroes de otro mundo" titulada "LA BUSQUEDA DE LA ESTRELLA" Adiós a todos y nos vemos en otro fic- comenta Pinkie despareciendo de mi ordenador"_

_"__Bueno ya la escucharon no se pierdan la secuela de esta historia, yo soy Big Silverlight y agradezco el seguimiento a la historia y su lectura, si dejan un review se los agradecería mucho y me ayudarían bastante, ustedes son quienes hacen posible todo esto son geniales 20% más asombrosos, yo me despido por ahora y nos vemos en otro fic aquí mismo"_

**Continuara en la secuela… "****_La búsqueda de la estrella"_**

_(Se hará un cap extra para este fic, Curiosidades y Bloopers)_


	22. Chapter 22

**HEROE DE OTRO MUNDO**

**"****Datos y curiosidades"**

1.- Al principio Silver Star estaba diseñado para ser un pegaso y no un unicornio, todo esto cambió cuando Dark Soul se volvió el antagonista de la serie.

2.- Dark Soul no era el antagonista de la serie y de hecho el iba a ser Black Star, pero el villano original de la serie no me convenció y después de agregar detalles Dark Soul paso a ser el antagonista.

3.- Al volverse antagonista Dark Soul fue cambiado en su diseño, originalmente sería un unicornio pero necesitaba algo que se viera con más poder y surgió así su estado actual de Alicornio.

4.- Dark Soul tiene muchas características con uno de mis villanos favoritos en la historia, Freezer, incluyendo dos de mis favorita lo despiadado que es y su transformación final.

5.- Silver Star y Dark Soul, no son humanos, son más energía pero son capaces de tomar la forma del mundo en el que se encuentran, no afecta en nada a la historia.

6.- Fluttershy no iba a ser la pareja de Silver Star, en un principio iba a ser Twilight, ustedes saben un ser de luz más la princesa de la amistad igual a hijos muy fuertes para la secuela, esto cambió cuando Silver Star pasó a ser un unicornio, ¿la razón del cambio? Bueno si lo dejaba con Twilight solo habría dos posibles resultado en los hijos de ambos Unicornio o Alicornio y me gusta variar las cosas.

7.- La primera batalla de Silver Star vs Dark Soul fue inspirada en una de mis batallas favoritas de DBZ Goku vs Freezer en Namekusei.

8.- Las armaduras que ambos portaban en el primer episodio es referencia a los Power Rangers.

9.- Romper extremidades es algo muy común en mis historias, no se sorprendan si esto los ven más adelante en la secuela o en otro de mis fics.

10.- Me siento un poco mal por haberle hecho perder una pata entera a Luna pero me pareció algo que podría encajar en esa parte.

11.- Applejack estaba planeada para ser pareja no de el pegaso del último episodio, sino de Discord, sí, sí planeaba hacer eso pero al final la idea no me convenció y aparte no quise dejarla sin un Shipping jeje.

12.- Hay referencias a fics de algunos amigos dentro de la historia, dichas menciones son hechas por Pinkie Pie y Spike.

13.- Tirek es atacado de manera Similar a la que Goku fue atacado en la resurrección de Freezer, con la diferencia de que Tireck si murió.

14.- Por la naturaleza del primer capítulo este no iba a ser un Fic de MLP sino un proyecto aparate sin embargo lo combine en mi mente con la serie y me gustó el resultado y helo aquí jajaja.

15.- Discord hace referencia a Goku vistiéndose como él XD.

16.- El balcón del castillo es el lugar más frecuentado por los protagonistas del fic.

17.- El nombre original de la hija de Silver Star y Fluttershy era Angel Pink.

18.- Es hasta ahora el único de mis fics donde Spike Muere, hasta ahora.

19.- La batalla final entre ambos seres estuvo inspirada en la pelea de Goku vs Freezer en "la resurrección de Freezer" y vs Bills en DBZ super.

20.- La forma Rainbow de Silver Star está inspirado en la serie japonesa Ressha Sentai Toqger algo similar pasa en la batalla final de esta serie.

21.- El remix de Love is in Bloom es my bueno, les recomiendo que lo escuchen.

22.- Chrysalis solo iba a tener un hijo y no dos como al final se planteó.

23.- Pinkie Pie casi me mata de un infarto 3 veces durante el fic.

24.- Este es el primer fic que termino, gracias por leerlo.

25.- Si ves o notaste alguna otra curiosidad puedes decirla en los reviews, gracias de nuevo.


End file.
